


Walk a Mile

by Vaerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Female Dean, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Plot, Punishment, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, WARNING: may cause trigger in those that have been part of an abusive relationship, blowjob, sort of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 145,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean accidentally sleeps with Loki's daughter, Hel, Gabriel gives him a lesson he'll never forget.  The trickster turns Dean into a girl until he learns his lesson on being a womanizer.  The change, however, opens Dean's eyes to not only the difficulties his new gender has to go through... but also the fact he's a bit more into guys than he'd like to admit.  And not just any guy... his best friend, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any of you that don't like gender benders... this sort of is one. I abhor gender benders myself, it doesn't make sense to me. If a character is awesome enough for us to love, it seems a betrayal to change their gender to suit our fics. The only type of gender benders I ever write are the ones that have the characters fall upon a spell/potion/or other misfortune that transforms them for a little while. So don't get too discouraged, I love Dean just the way he is... I just like to abuse him a little. It's the curse all my favorite characters must bare T^T Stand strong, Dean... Stand strong.

Dean Winchester; number one hunter, charming badass, practiced womanzier... and oh so much more. The brunette male with vivid greens eyes has a notorious reputation, every hunter is aware of it. His brother, a six foot four male with hazel eyes and long light brown hair, is his complete opposite. While Dean enjoys the quick hook up, Sam prefers longer relationships. Dean goes off looks and Sam cherishes emotional connections. These differences are going to lead to a path that will knock Dean down quite a few notches.

The Winchesters have always been prodigies when it comes to hunting. They've made a lot of supernatural friends and even more enemies... but no one has been a bigger challenge to them than Gabriel. Gabriel is their friend on most days, but also a pain in their ass when he gets bored. Since they can't bring themselves to kill the fucker, they take his boredom as a challenge to their skills as hunters. The archangel, who lives mostly as the trickster god, Loki, causes trouble somewhere in the world and counts down how long it takes for the boys to locate him. Their record has been three weeks, which is pretty damn good when he starts the clock before they even figure out he's causing trouble. Today is yet another boredom retreat positioned somewhere in New Orleans.

“Are you sure he's here?” Dean huffs out.

“Yeah, I'm positive,” Sam frowns. “I checked it over three times, Dean, it has all the markings he can't help but use. Let's just check into a motel and get the layout of the town today. We can start looking tomorrow... hopefully he doesn't get _too_ bored.”

Dean sighs and searches out a motel. That seems to be all they do, drift from one place to another. They've slept in his beautiful black impala more than once, though Dean never minded that. Unlike Sam, who went off to college and spent the majority of his life in school, Dean was their father's hunting partner before his fifteenth birthday. He got his GED instead of graduating high school, he's smart enough he just never found the urge to apply himself, and went on the road with John. After getting bested by a demon when Dean was twenty, the older sibling couldn't think of anyone better to recruit than Sam. They make the most well-rounded team in their profession, though both of them are good enough to go out on their own, and sometimes it invokes jealousy and awe among others of their kind.

The motel is okay, not five star but much better than one, and Dean is happy enough with it. The beds have scratchy blankets, the carpet is worn in a few places, there's a mysterious stain on one of the walls, and the tub is coated in rust... but it's homey enough for them. As they settle their things in the room, they hear a flutter of wings. Without even looking, the two know who it is.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greets. “What's up?”

“... That question isn't looking for an obvious answer, is it?” the angel frowns. “No, I don't think so. In which case the answer would be, not much. Heaven is quiet and the earth is always as it has been. I came to find out if you two might know where Gabriel got off to. He was in Heaven... and then he wasn't.”

“He's here somewhere,” Sam waves off. “It's that time again. Gabriel's Winchester challenge.”

“Ah, I see. He really does enjoy them.”

“ _Yeah_ he does,” Dean snorts out. “We're gonna check out the town, you wanna come?”

“Of course, I would love to accompany you.”

After setting their things in the room, the trio heads out into town. It's a good size, but still walkable. Especially since their motel seems to be in the center of the busiest area. They can see a few places to eat, a couple bars, and other various shops. The main strip is surrounded by thousands of houses, a college, and many emergency providers. The first time they played this game with Gabriel, he posed as a college janitor. When they finally caught up to him, Dean beat the shit out of him as a lesson. He's yet to reuse an occupation or identity, so that's out of the question for now.

They're not entirely certain why Gabriel chose this place, it's not exactly unknown for supernatural activity. In fact, it's well known for it's ghost stories. Though they're not there for a salt and burn, the two keep on the lookout for any rumors they may need to look into. Conversation is few and far between, however, as everyone is either at the bar or at home.

Navigating the streets is easy enough, the three heading into a bar for some food and drink. They take a seat at a small round table, waiting for the waitress. It doesn't take long and Dean's vivid green orbs are sweeping the area for any hot women. Sam can't help rolling his eyes at that, sighing as though he's just come to terms with the way things are going to be. The waitress is a bit of eye candy and she dresses like she knows it, flaunting her curves for more tips. She's immediately on Dean's radar. There's one woman, however, that seems to stand out from all the rest.

She's sitting on a bar stool, drink between her gloved hands, and is trying hard to ignore the man beside her. He's rude and demanding, yet she's cool as a cucumber. Her dress is crimson with silver spikes on the belt, her heels both colors with the same spikes placed strategically, and around her neck is a spiked dog collar. This girl is a wild one and Dean just loves himself a feisty lover. Without even considering his brother and friend, he gets up and heads her way.

The woman is petite and porcelain, one of her hands brushing black strands of hair from her face. The dark glove reaches past her elbows. The hunter slides onto the stool near her; not next to, but close. He knows his game, he knows exactly how to catch her interest, and keeping himself looking uninterested is usually a good start in this sort of situation.

“Come on, baby, I know you want to get out of here with me,” the drunken man leers.

“And that's where you're wrong,” she frowns. “Had I wanted to, I would've left when you propositioned me fifteen minutes ago. I've no time for your idiocy, please leave.”

“You're just playing hard to get,” he frowns.

“Actually, I'm fairly sure she's not,” Dean pipes up. “You heard the lady, get your ass out of here... or I'll help you locate the door.”

The man is quick to get aggressive, but Dean's a practiced hunter. He's taken down bigger assholes than him, quickly maneuvering around until the guy gets frustrated. Deciding the woman isn't good enough to lose face, he stalks off in fury. Dean returns to his bar stool and orders another drink, keeping his attention on that instead of the woman looking at him. His efforts pay off, as she slides over to sit beside him coyly.

“Impressive,” she smirks. “You really know your way around a battle.”

“Well... I wouldn't really call that a battle,” Dean chuckles. “You need a refill? My treat.”

She nods and he flags down the bartender. They sit and chat a bit; nothing serious but slowly getting toward there. In Dean's opinion, anyway. He's obviously impressed her, which is the first part of his plan. His lack of interest is a turn on for her, and that would be part two. Part three is the final battle, a slyly placed compliment coupled with an inviting offer. The only problem is, he doesn't know her name yet and she hasn't offered it. He needs to remedy that without trying to push his interest.

“I'm Dean, by the way,” he remarks. “Dad always said don't talk to strange women, so... care to remedy that?”

“How sweet,” she chuckles. “I'm Helena. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean. You seem like such an interesting man, I can't wait to learn more about you.”

“You have any hobbies around this place?”

“Shopping,” she scoffs as though it's obvious. “There's also some nice places to eat and a few interesting tourist attractions. You don't strike me as the tourist type, though. I'm guessing this is all the sightseeing you get around to, right? A charming and handsome guy like you?”

“Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say you were mostly right,” he chuckles.

He takes a swig of his beer, listening to the clacking of pool balls and the rumbling cheers from the patrons. Some sort of match is on and, apparently, a local favorite is winning. Dean's never been a sports sort of guy, unless that sport is picking up women. The air around him is thick with smoke and sweat, setting a lump of bile in his throat he's eager to push down. Normally smells like that don't bother him, they're almost homey, but for some reason it's just not his day. Something in his gut is sour and it's not the cheap beer, however he ignores it in favor of this strikingly interesting woman.

She hasn't once taken off her sunglasses, so he hasn't been able to see her eyes. He's guessing she's either abused or popular on a star level. It makes no difference to him, he'll see them when he undresses her later. For now, he sticks with chatting her up. Sam and Cas are already finishing up their food, talking between themselves... most likely about Dean's insatiable libido. It's a sore note between the brothers, but a character flaw they've gotten used to.

“So... what line were you hoping to catch me with?” Helena wonders curiously. “A guy like you can have any woman in this place, but you're wasting your time here with me. Obviously, you're looking to score with me... or you'd be chatting up that waitress drooling from a distance over you instead.”

“You're good,” Dean smirks playfully. “I was going to compliment you on your style, how wild it is, and hope you'd be interested in my wild side, too.”

“Not bad, Dean,” she smiles in a sultry manner. “If I were anyone but me, that would've worked coupled with a charming smile. That smile of yours could be deadly, I'm sure. As is turns out, however, I don't think it would be wise to play with such a bad boy. My daddy might get upset.”

“It was worth a try,” the hunter sighs. “Oh well, I'll try the waitress.”

As he stands to get up, a gloved hand lays on his shoulder and sits him back down. Something flashes in Helena's expression, even without the visibility of her eyes, and Dean knows he struck a cord in his favor. There's a hint of jealousy and disbelief there, as though she's shocked he would change his objective so easily.

“You know, a good fishermen doesn't cut a big fish loose without at least trying to reel them in,” she scolds. “Are you that unsure of your game that a little fight scares you away?”

“Of course not, but I don't tend to go for bad girls... that are just posers,” he smirks in challenge. “I like mine real. They wouldn't worry about what their daddys think, they'd only worry about pleasing themselves.”

“Good point,” she muses. “I suppose if you're going to test my nerves like this, I'll think less about the end result... and enjoy myself to the fullest extent of my abilities.”

“Now that's more like it!”

She stands and grabs a hold of his shirt front, dragging Dean out of the bar after he pays their tab. Castiel and Sam follow them with their eyes, the angel frowning in thought. The woman seems familiar, but he can't quite place where he's come across her before. With a light shrug, he turns back to the younger Winchester. With Dean otherwise occupied, they're going to actually work on the new case.

The hunter is eager when he's shoved into a small apartment, his feet nearly tripping over a rug. It's stretched out along the wooden floor, seeming innocent enough, and Dean knows it was placed there on purpose. Helena likes to be in charge, she likes to humiliate her lovers at each available turn. He's not going to give her that satisfaction. Dean's been around quite a few times, he knows all the tricks and how to counter them. They'll be going down on even ground if he has anything to say about it.

Clothes are shed eagerly and bodies are pressed against one another. Helena wraps her legs around Dean's waist, the two locked at the lips as they fight for dominance. That's all this is going to be, a fight from the beginning to the end, and it thrills Dean. Neither of them are very careful, nails drawing tiny beads of blood now and then and teeth nipping a tad too hard, but both are aroused to the point they don't care. Dean has Helena against a wall, rutting against her as their hands explore where their mouths can't reach.

They never make it to the bedroom, the two falling atop the couch instead. There's a short tussle on positions, and then Dean lets Helena straddle his hips. If he can help it, he'd rather not do more work than he has to. He was right when he judged Helena's bedside mannerisms. She drops down on his thick cock without a hint of doubt, moaning sweetly as she's filled. There isn't much of a lull before her hips are gyrating and her hands are working Dean over unlike any other woman he's bedded. His mind is too cloudy to process anything more than what feels good, those lust blown greens closing as he gets closer to release.

“That's right, Dean,” Helena whispers in a sultry manner. “This is what you wanted isn't it? A nice roll in the hay? God you feel so good. I'm gonna ride you like a fucking stallion, gonna be your cowgirl, you like that?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean moans out.

“Mm... Hell yeah,” she hisses out as she picks up her pace. “You won't disappoint me, will you, Dean? Gonna fill me up real nice, aren't you? Show me why you have so many notches on your belt, big boy.”

He flips them over, his lover wrapping her legs tight around his hips, and starts plowing into her. Her screams are filled with delicious pleasure, erotic to his ears as they race to the finish. Helena's body quivers beneath his touch, their breathing labored and their skin soaked in sweat. Her lower lips are still slick with her desire, lubricating his path all the more. Dean sits back on his heels and pulls her close, thrusting into her sex with a heated abandon. His mind is gone with lust, his actions animalistic, and Helena is just as far gone. Dean has track marks over his back, arms, and chest. Some are wet with fresh blood, though the drops are nothing worse than a scrap would provide.

She stares at him in desire, hands now clutching to the cushions as he drives into her repeatedly. She's already had her turn a few times now, so when Dean feels that coil in his gut tighten painfully he's not worrying about her pleasure anymore. One hand holds him up on the couches arm, just past her head, and the other grips tight to her hip. She hollers out for more as his pace gets a tad rough, the hunter searching for his release in frantic undulations that strike her deep. Finally, he moans out and his body quakes. Warm fluids rush into the condom he thankfully remembered, both participants stilling at the sensation.

“Holy fuck,” Helena moans out. “Totally worth it.”

“Glad I talked you into it,” Dean chuckles. “Can I get cleaned up before you kick me out, or should I just go?”

“Fuck that, I'm riding your delicious cock in the shower,” she remarks. “Tonight you belong to me and I'll take your gorgeous ass places you never _dreamed_ possible. I hope your libido is as eager as mine, or you'll be tied to the damn bed as I molest the hell out of you all night.”

“... Sounds very promising,” Dean grins eagerly. “I hope you're not all talk.”

“You've no idea.”

The bathroom isn't far from where they stand now, the woman he just fucked dragging him there as well. She's very forceful and it's turning him on horribly. Within the cold tiled room, Dean finds himself leaning against the corner in the shower. Helena is on her knees with his dick in her mouth, sucking vigorously before deep-throating him. His breath catches in his lungs, hot water dancing down upon their already feverish skin. She bobs her head along his length, one of Dean's hands entwining fingers through her locks. The hunter bites down on his other hand. It takes every shred of control he can muster not to screw her mouth callously.

Helena pulls off him, reaching up to drag him to the floor roughly. He nearly slips on the wet tiles. Once he's sitting down with her, she climbs back onto his lap. She's never had this much fun with a guy before, so she intends to use him every which way she can _possibly_ think up before sunrise. As long as he's willing, she can keep the chains and whips in the closet... but she's not about to let him go early.

Their night continues on like that; the two screwing on every available surface. Dean proves to be more virile than most, which pleases Helena greatly. There's something about her he knows he should be wary of, however he's having way too much fun to care. He lets her go down on him as many times as she wants. His libido has been neglected too long for him to complain, always eager to exceed expectations. When they finally crash for the night, they're sprawled across Helena's four poster bed. They're not even covered by a sheet or blanket, too tired for modesty. In the morning he'll cut out as he always does, but right now he just wants a bit of sleep.

Sam is annoyed to say the least, the taller Winchester sitting in the room with Cas. They were supposed to go out and do research on their target today, yet Dean never came home last night. It's very rare he skip out on morning plans for a piece of tail, so annoyance is dangerously close to turning into worry. Sam paces the small room relentlessly as the angel watches. Sam has always seen Cas as a strange man, very naive although so powerful. He takes care of Dean and Sam with everything he is, so loyal and trusting when it comes to the two, but his duty really lies in Heaven.

He first met the boys when he was sent to rescue Dean's soul from Hell. The hunter had sold his soul to a demon in order to bring back Sam, who had died during a hunting accident. One year later, they collected... but God had bigger plans for the wayward hunter. Ever since the rise, the two have been inseparable. Cas said they have a profound bond connecting them, though he's never really gone in-depth about _how_ profound it is. Sam has his suspicions, yet he hesitates to voice them lest he ruin the good friendship they have going on. Dean's never had friends before, save for a vampire named Benny, so having Cas is a must in Sam's eyes.

“He's fine,” Castiel states. “I will know if he's in danger, Sam.”

“I know, I know, but... I still worry.”

“I can assure you, I would never let anything happen to him.”

“That woman he left with looked shady,” Sam complains. “What if he's tied to a bed somewhere? A captive to some psycho woman looking to keep him as a slave?”

“... Your imagination is quite astounding,” the angel comments.

Just as Sam is about to respond to the comment, the motel room door opens and Dean stumbles inside. He's disheveled, though clean, and looks exhausted in ways Sam doesn't even want to speculate on. Expecting his older brother to go straight to bed, the taller male is surprised when he grabs his bag instead. Dean heads back to the door, dragging his feet only slightly. As a hunter, he's used to getting very little sleep and exerting his body passed the limits... but this is different. This is the first time he's had such exhausting sex, leaving him content and sore and ready to pass out. When he woke, Helena was still sleeping. He left as quietly as possible after a quick shower. It was fun while it lasted, but let's face it... he'll be gone in the morning anyway and it isn't likely he'll see her again.

“You should go to bed,” Sam frowns.

“ _I'm_ here to hunt,” Dean argues. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to hunt the supernatural creature,” Sam scoffs. “I thought for sure you only came to hunt the woman at the bar. I mean, after last night and all I was afraid your priorities were screwed up.”

“Lay off, Sammy, I'm not in the mood,” Dean sighs out. “I had an awesome night, by the way. You should try it sometime, maybe get the stick outta your ass for a bit. Come on, let's go.”

Dean pushes past him and out the door, leaving Sam with Cas. The angel opens his mouth to comment on the stick up Sam's ass, but the taller male holds up a hand to stop him. He loves Cas like a brother, but he hasn't managed to maintain the patience needed to explain every little comment to him. Shockingly, if it's one thing Cas can read it's the emotions of his friends. He quiets and saves any comments for when Sam is more manageable. The two head out to join Dean at the impala, the shorter hunter already in the driver's seat. The weatherman said the weather looked sunny and cloudless today, but looking out over the sky Sam knows they were wrong. The sky is already dark with clouds, the distant rumble of thunder a fair warning to what's coming.

“Damn,” he mumbles. “The weather took a nasty turn.”

“This is not natural,” Castiel replies as he gets in the backseat. “Gabriel is very angry... he's manipulating the weather patterns to convey his ire. I feel bad for the one he's targeted.”

As soon as Sam sits and shuts the door, Dean is pulling out of the parking lot. Sam and Cas looked into all the strange activities within the town, hoping to narrow down Gabriel's location. They managed to cross off a few places on their list, so they'll be checking out the rest of them today. The older hunter listens to Sam's directions, driving them to the first place. He still has Helena on his mind, distracted by the memory of her curves, and Sam can see that.

“Get your head out of your ass, Dean,” he frowns. “Unless you'd like to play chauffeur to me and Cas. I won't hesitate to put you on the sidelines should you get too distracted to work, you know.”

“We're just looking for Gabriel,” he mutters bitterly. “It's not like it's an actual job.”

“And yet, with the right amount of boredom or anger it could become one,” Sam comments. “Come on, Dean, work with me here. I know you had a great night and you probably want to reminisce on it, but please save that for later. I'll even listen to all your damn bragging, just... _please_ , keep your head in the game.”

“Fine, fine. But you have to listen to each and every erotic detail without rebuttal.”

“... Deal.”

It's said hesitantly and slightly reluctant, but it's said nonetheless. Satisfied with the rare win on this topic, Dean pulls up next to the first establishment. It's an old bar, probably passed between many hands before landing in its current owners, and the boys look upon it warily. People are already packing the place, bodies moving in the center of the dance floor. It's got a history of sudden outbreaks of fighting, aggression turning into complete and utter chaos, so it's a wonderful place to start looking. After all, Loki tends to immerse himself in the thick of it all.

The second they enter, the sky opens up and the storm ravages the area. Time seems to still around the hunters, Cas pulling them closer in case of threat. Whatever has angered Gabriel has set him off his game. Everyone disappears from the building and the doors slam shut behind them, the click of the lock ominous in the now dark room. There's a flash of lightening and Loki is standing before them. Not the good-natured angel, Gabriel, but the pissed off Norse god of chaos. His golden eyes are alight with anger.

“Dean Winchester!” he shouts, his voice booming around them. “You have finally crossed the line! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never fucking forget!”

The trickster snaps his fingers and Dean's whole body seizes up. Sam and Cas are near panicked, but they can't move to help Dean. The doors open and the woman from last night walks in, sauntering over to the ailing hunter. She crouches down next to him and runs her hand through his hair.

“So tell me, Dean, was it worth it?” she chuckles. “Remember our night together when you wake up, remember that I promised to enjoy the end result to the _fullest_ extent of my abilities. Unfortunately, one of those abilities happens to be manipulating my daddy's awesome power.”

That's when it hits him. His mind was so lost in pleasure last night, he didn't notice how golden her eyes are. Pain tears through his body, wracking his being and tormenting his nerve endings. His vision is blurring at the edges and his mouth is so dry his throat hurts, but never does his defiant glare leave his eyes. He fights to stay upright, at last a little bit, but can't find it in him. The ground is quick to meet him, cool against his burning skin. The last thing he recalls is Sam yelling at Gabriel, his footsteps rushing over to Dean's side once he's set free.


	2. A New Form of Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is awake and not happy in the least. As punishment for the sexual tryst Hel instigated, Loki's turned him into a woman. Until Dean learns a lesson on how bad off women can have it, he'll have to stay that way. Rules are placed and, with Sam undertaking negotiations with his customary puppy eyes, they make them as fair as possible. But Gabriel's nothing if not a master manipulator. Dean's grief is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't like to confuse myself... it happens more than I should be willing to admit... so Dean will always be a male in his own eyes and that of his companions. Therefore, they (and I) will continue to refer to him as 'he'. Which means I'll continue to use 'his' and 'him' as well. I'll try to do it as little as possible, but I don't want everyone to forget that this transformation is TEMPORARY. He will turn back into a male! I'm sorry if it confuses you, I don't mean for it to. I just can't write 'Dean' and not put 'him'. Sorry. ^^;

Dean wakes, though he doesn't know how long it's been. All he knows is that it's dark out and he's no longer within the motel room he and Sam had gotten. He feels like shit, his body painful and mind scattered. Forcing a green pool open, he finds himself in a bedroom he's never seen before. The walls are painted powder blue, the floor a dark wood, and the shades are drawn. They're thick and heavy against whatever light may be outside.

He groans and buries his face in his pillows, trying to remember what happened before he passed out. It had to be that, there's no other explanation. Dean's head is pounding as though he has a hangover, it had to be alcohol. Footsteps sound in a hallway outside the room, and then the door is opened. Whoever it is walks up to him, laying a large hand between his shoulders, and Dean knows immediately the hand belongs to Sam.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam wonders.

“Mm...”

“You need to get up now,” he states quietly. “Come on, now. You've been asleep for a whole day, Dean. I'm worried about you. Gabriel did one hell of a job on you.”

“... Gabriel?” Dean forces out.

His voice sounds different. It's not as deep and slightly squeaky, but it still resembles his own familiar tones. Green eyes open again, peering over at his brother. Sam is kneeling beside the bed, one hand still on his brother's back, and the look in his hazel eyes suddenly has Dean worried. He looks like Dean just died. His encounter with Gabriel suddenly slams into his head, making it throb all the more. He did something to piss off the trickster, though he's not sure what, and he decided to teach him a lesson. How bad could it really be?

Dean sits up in bed, the blankets pooling at his waist, and Sam immediately averts his eyes. Curious, the older Winchester looks down on himself. The hard plains and angles of his body are gone, replaced by sensual curves and soft skin. Where his broad shoulders and chest were, he now has sloping shoulders and large breasts. Shock stills him, his mind working to absorb what he's looking at, and finally... he answers it.

The scream is high pitched and loud, louder than Sam expected. The ear piercing pitch has him covering his ears and moving away, eyes closed and teeth gritted. Before Dean runs out of air, the bedroom door slams open and Castiel is there, searching for his injured friend. Dean immediately yanks the blankets over his naked torso, grabbing the small bedside clock and throwing it.

“What the fuck, Cas! Don't come in here!” Dean shouts.

“Why would you push me away, you're in danger,” Cas frowns. “Your lack of clothing matters little when it comes to your safety.”

“I'm not in danger, I'm a _woman_!” the hunter shrieks. “Fucking _fix_ it!”

“... I don't understand what the problem is,” he frowns. “You may have a different vessel, but your soul is the same.”

“I'm a fucking _woman_!” Dean screams. “What part of that didn't you understand! Make me a man again, damn it! I want my dick back, I want these tits gone..!”

“It's not happening.”

All eyes turn to the figure in the doorway. Gabriel is still pissed, his anger simmering so badly his golden eyes are molten. From behind him, Helena peeks around and waves to Dean. She blows him a kiss, which he immediately frowns at. The two enter the room, standing at the end of Dean's bed as he covers his nakedness as best he can. Cas takes pity on him, waving his hand to clothe him in a nightgown he saw a woman wear on television. It doesn't help that the program was Dean's favorite, Dr. Sexy, and the nightgown is lingerie. Thankfully, he's not modest enough to care and allows the blanket to drop.

“Thanks, Cas,” he murmurs. “And what the hell! Why are you here, Helena?”

“Oh, my bad,” she grins impishly. “That's not really my name. My name is Hel, daughter to Loki and overseer of Helheim. You know... the underworld? Anyway, so glad I ran into you the other night, Dean... repeatedly.”

“Enough! You go home!” Gabriel snaps at Hel, who immediately disappears. “And you..! Damn it, Dean, I don't ask anything of you but common courtesy! That _includes_ keeping your fucking sex-driven self _away_ from my impressionable daughter! You didn't heed the warning and you'll suffer the consequences.”

“But...”

“I hope you enjoyed your last fling as a man, Dean Winchester,” he bristles. “Until you learn your lesson, you'll live your life as the same gender you degrade and use. You'll go out, date, hunt, and do everything else you would as a man. And I _won't_ allow you to skip your sexual ventures. You want to be a whore? You'll be a whore. If I were you, I'd start carrying a lot more protection.”

Dean's jaw drops in shock, the hunter sputtering in disbelief. He's at a complete loss for what to say. Sam, on the other hand, knows how to deal with Gabriel. Although they still have their differences, Gabriel is closer to Sam than Dean. The shorter hunter always figured it's because the trickster is hot for his freakishly tall brother, but it's never been proven. They get along and spend a lot of time together, yet Sam has always invested in relationships emotionally and Gabriel prefers to keep emotions as far away as possible.

The taller male sighs and lays his puppy gaze on the trickster. It's a lethal weapon and can make the hardest hunters melt at the very memory of the sight... it does the same to Gabriel. It takes more than a look to break him, though, and Sam knows he has to give a good argument on his brother's behalf. Unfortunately for the trickster, Sam's the master at logic.

“Gabriel, that's a little mean, don't you think? I mean, protection doesn't always work and we're not ready to tote around a baby. Besides, don't you think the degradation he's going to go through is enough? There's no need to force him to have sex with some random man because your daughter succeeded in seducing him. If she would've just told him to back off, he would've looked for someone else, you know that.”

“I _did_ start to leave,” Dean argues. “I was gonna hit on the waitress because she said fucking her wasn't a good idea. She got all pissy about it and pulled me back to her! This isn't _all_ on me!”

The trickster huffs in irritation, knowing his daughter probably instigated eighty percent of the encounter. She's too much like him for her own good. Golden eyes glance over at Sam, who's pulling out the mega puppy eyes and slight pouty lip. Gabriel whines a bit, the first sign Sam's about to get his own way. He resists the urge to smirk in early triumph. Finally, the trickster tugs at his hair and stomps a foot childishly.

“Fine!” he growls out. “You don't have to sleep with random strangers... but this fucking curse isn't gonna end until I feel you've learned a very important lesson. _Me_! Not _you_! Not _Samsquatch_ or _Cassy_ or _anyone_ else! Just _me_! And no amount of Sammich throwing those godforsaken puppy eyes at me is changing my mind!”

“Thank you for negotiating your terms, Gabe,” Sam states as though a lawyer making a deal. “It's much appreciated.”

“Negotiating? That was fucking _negotiating_? You're a lousy lawyer, Sammy! You should've stayed in fucking law school!”

“You should be happy you got _that_ much!” he hisses. “I know you're not happy about all this, Dean, but he could leave you like that _forever_! I would much rather have my brother back. I want to help you, Dean, but... we're not going to get anywhere unless we play by Gabriel's rules.”

The shorter hunter screams in frustration, the sound sending two of the three males running for cover. Castiel is the only one that stays at Dean's side. Seeing this, the trickster makes a sudden realization. His demands would be perfectly acceptable if Dean were a supernatural creature with inhuman strength and abilities... but he's only human. What's worse... he's a human hunter that doesn't understand how to ask for help. Dean is the type of person that does everything himself, no matter the outcome. He could know he'd end up dead, yet pushes help away to keep them safe. Seeing him now, so much more petite and fragile, he can't help but feel bad about his rules.

Thankfully, he knows Cas won't stray far from Dean. The angel is unyielding in his loyalties, he'll watch over the hunter so carefully he'll be Dean's shadow. It's a small consolation, the only thing that keeps him from breaking down and apologizing for over reacting. He draws Cas away for now, leaving Sam to care for Dean. They have a lot of stuff to figure out so the transformed hunter can fall into his new life. The door closes behind them and Sam peeks from the adjoined bathroom cautiously. Dean looks positively miserable, vivid green eyes tearing up in his frustration. The tears cling to too thick lashes, long and dark to accentuate his eyes. Even Sam has to admit Dean is fetching, which makes him all the more hesitant to allow him outside the house.

“... Where are we?” Dean mumbles, trying to regain as much pride as possible.

“Uh... Gabriel set us up in a house for now,” Sam informs. “This is your room, it's upstairs. Mine is right across the hall and there's a guest room, though Cas doesn't use it. The kitchen is stocked, we have everything we need for now, but... we're gonna have to get you new clothes.”

“Fuck that! I want to wear my own clothes!”

“Dean, you're really... different than before. I don't think... they'll be... uh... Well, I mean... you chest is really... You don't want to stretch your shirts, do you?” Sam tries, fumbling for words. “And your waist is really... uh... slimmed down. I don't think your pants will fit.”

Dean stares at him with a flat expression, trying to figure out why he's trying to be so damn subtle. It's obvious his clothes won't fit and why, Dean already knows all this. It doesn't change the fact he doesn't want new clothes. He wants his own clothes. Just because his body is different, it doesn't mean the rest of him is. Dean's brain is still him, his soul is still him, and he's not suddenly thinking completely different from before. He doesn't want to run out and go shopping, polish his nails and spend hours on his hair, or even call up Charlie and have girl-talk for hours on end. No, he's still Dean Winchester... and perhaps that's Gabriel's whole point.

He huffs and crosses his arms, finding it difficult with the massive breasts in his way. Normally he would love something like this, but right now... it's just not right. Strangely, for the first time he can remember, Dean just wants to cry. His emotions are running as rampant as his libido did as a male and he's not liking it one bit.

“It's okay, Dean, it's not forever,” Sam offers sympathetically. “I'll go out and pick up some magazines, okay? You can pick out what you like and Cas can get them for you. Does that sound good?”

“No, Sammy! It doesn't sound good!” Dean finally cries. “I'm not me anymore! I can't wear my own clothes, I don't even know if I can stand up to firing a shotgun, and my emotions are so haywire I feel like I'm gonna throw up! I want to be me again! I don't want to go out and get hit on by men, I don't want to feel a million different things at the same time... it's confusing! I just want to go back to normal!”

Sam hesitates a moment, and then sits on the bed beside his older brother. He attempts to hold him, but Dean stubbornly pushes him away. It doesn't last, however, and soon the older Winchester is bawling into his taller brother's shirt. Sam rubs Dean's back soothingly, rocking him gently as he waits for the tears to subside. It takes a long while, long enough that Cas returns out of curiosity and worry. By that time, Dean's sobs have turned to sniffles and he's slowly falling asleep.

The taller male lays his snoozing sibling back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up to tuck him in. He's very careful to watch where he touches, uncomfortable with the new assets Gabriel gifted his brother with. Afterward, he stands back up and walks over to Cas. The angel hasn't entered the room, merely stands in the doorway, and quickly backs away to allow Sam to pass. For a moment, Sam stills and contemplates what his next move should be.

“Cas, can you stay and watch over Dean?” he asks. “I have to go gather a few magazines, he needs a new wardrobe.”

“I'll be happy to watch over Dean while you're gone,” he offers. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Just... take care of him. He's really upset,” Sam sighs. “I'll be back soon, and then we might need you to get some clothes for him.”

“Of course. Anything he needs.”

“Thank you.”

Cas nods and watches Sam head downstairs. With nothing left to do, he steps into the bedroom and takes a seat beside Dean's bed. The now female hunter is sleeping peacefully, one hand on the pillow before his face. Although Dean appears smaller, Castiel can't see him as anything but the hunter he's always known. He doesn't understand why everyone is throwing such a fit about the change. Unlike Gabriel, Castiel has never fully grasped the differences of male and female as humans have.

He reaches over and runs his hand through Dean's slightly longer brown locks. They're still short, but long enough to be considered a spiky pixie. The strands are still soft. The hunter mumbles in his sleep and snuggles closer to his pillow, just as he usually does, and Cas smiles fondly in answer. He doesn't notice Gabriel in the doorway, watching his every movement carefully. The trickster really likes Dean, he does, but sometimes the other just can't help himself. Someday his tendency to be a womanizing asshole is going to get him in trouble. Gabriel needs to fix that flaw before it happens. It's better the lesson come from him before it comes from an enemy looking to kill him, though the trickster isn't known for his compassionate lessons. He believes in tough love and there's no room to allow a relapse, not with their lives hanging in the balance. In the end, Dean will grudgingly thank him for this.

Sam returns about half an hour later with a bag of magazines and lunch. He looks around the house, searching for the trickster and perhaps hoping his brother left the bedroom. It's a nice place, painted a bright yellow with gray-blue shutters. There's a wrap around porch on both floors, thick columns evenly spaced along the front porch, and a Victorian tower with a stunted roof in the back.

The front door leads into a large living room. In the back left corner is a long couch with an end table at each end, two armchairs along the back wall, and an oval coffee table. The flat screen hangs on the wall across from the couch, a long entertainment stand sitting beneath it. Closer to the front entrance is a round table, the wall that reaches a few feet from the entrance filled with shelves. Just before the television is an opening leading into a hall with two doorways. The first goes to the stairwell, no door upon hinges to block the way, and the second a guest room. The guest room has a long walk-in closet and dresser. The bed has two bedside tables, one on each side, and a door leading into a small bathroom. The door passed the dining room opens into the kitchen. The counters and appliances are set in the shape of an 'L', a small square island with two chairs in the middle of the room.

Unable to locate the others, he heads upstairs. The steps stop at a landing and turn to make a 'U', ending in a split. Dean's bedroom is to the right, Sam put him in the master bedroom, and a banister travels from the stairs to his room. The second floor overlooks the living room there. Directly to Sam's left is the first bedroom, which he's staying in, and in front of him is a closet. He hears rustling in the room passed his own, so the taller male walks over that way curiously. All the bedrooms are set up the same, save Dean's. He finds Gabriel rummaging through the closet left to Cas, which is weird considering the angel doesn't have any clothes. Sam brushes it off and heads back the way he came. He passes the bathroom he's deemed his, which is between the smaller rooms. The younger Winchester rounds the corner to go into Dean's room. It has a larger walk in closet, a bigger bed... but it's the same passed that. The adjoined bathroom has two sinks, a large tub, a separate shower, and a small linen closet.

Dean is on the bed still, wrapped up in a blanket and glowering at nothing in particular. The comforter is over his head like a hood, his small hands gripping the fabric tight beneath his chin. Castiel is still sitting beside the bed, quiet and patient as he waits for his best friend to speak. The silence is overbearing, almost suffocating, and Sam is tempted to retreat. He's shocked the angel can stand it.

“Dean?” he remarks softly. “I brought the magazines. I also stopped by the diner down the street and got lunch... you want a burger? I got your favorite.”

“...”

“Dean?”

“Okay,” the other mumbles.

Carefully, Sam walks closer to the bed and sets the bag he's carrying on the bedside table. His brother doesn't move an inch. Sam pulls out the Styrofoam container with the burgers and fries, setting it on Dean's lap gently, and then reaches in for his salad. They eat together in a companionable silence, though Sam's eyes never leave the petite back that seems so wrong.

When they finish, the older hunter grudgingly skims through the magazines. Each time he picks out a new outfit, Castiel has it hanging in his closet. Any underwear, bras, or pajamas go in the dresser. Dean's cheeks are burning a bright red at that point. When they finally feel he has enough clothes, which pertain to the 'tomboy' style, Sam puts the magazines away. He sends Castiel out, carefully picking out something for his cursed brother to wear.

“You should take a bath, Dean,” Sam offers. “I'll set your clothes on the sink, okay? You can't just sit in here forever, you have to get back out there. There are plenty of salt and burns around here, we'll keep busy. You won't be in too much danger. Life goes on... right?”

“... Yeah... sure,” Dean mumbles.

“... I'll draw you some bathwater,” Sam sighs out. “I think bubbles are called for in this particular circumstance... I swear I won't tell Bobby.”

With a humored smirk, one returned on Dean's lips, the taller male heads into the bathroom. Bobby, the man that practically raised them, has told them numerous times how he likes to relax in them. He used to be a hunter, but now commands the phone lines and research. He's the go-to guy for all hunters... but sees himself as the brothers' father-figure first. Sam should probably call and see if he can find a way to reverse all this. Keeping that in mind, he draws Dean a bubble bath and steps out of the master bathroom.

“It's all ready, Dean,” he says. “I'll be downstairs when you're done, okay? We'll go out together, go shopping... maybe head to a bar tonight? Just... please try to get over the depression? I worry about you when you get like this.”

“... I don't want to go anywhere like this,” Dean frowns. “I look... I'm not me...”

“I know, man, but... you can't stay here all day. You need to get out. Your lesson can't come closer to the end unless you give a little.”

All he gets in return is a short nod. The taller male sighs, knowing he'll get nothing more, and exits the room. Once the door is closed, Dean forces himself out of bed and trudges toward the bathroom. Steam is already filling the room, the smell of lavender relaxing the tension in his new body. Dean sheds the lingerie Cas put him in earlier, sinking into the hot water until his chin touches the bubbles. He has to hand it to Sam... this is just what he needs.

This time of quiet gives Dean the opportunity to think. He knows Hel did this on purpose; she knew he was a hunter and she knew what would happen to him. He can't blame her entirely, however, as he could've walked away after she pulled him back. Now he's trapped in the body of a woman... an extremely hot and sexy woman. Damn his luck! He worries his pouty bottom lip, glancing down a hand of long and perfectly manicured nails... those will have to go. How much more will he have to change on this body before it's hunt-worthy?

“Dean? Are you okay in there?” Castiel calls through the door.

“I'm fine, Cas,” he sighs. “Just taking a bath.”

“... Do you need anything?”

“No thanks, man, I'm okay. I'll be done in a bit.”

“Very well. Call me if you require anything.”

“I will.”

He listens as the angel retreats, his footsteps loud enough to hear through the wooden barrier. Dean breaths in the lavender scent of the bubbles, laying back to dip his hair into the water. He scrubs his hair with shampoo and conditioner, rinsing it out before washing up. The hunter grabs a fluffy towel when he gets out, drying off to dress. He stills in the process, the sense of utter wrongness overcoming him. The feel of his new body beneath his now petite hands isn't right, it's awkward and scary. He pushes back tears as he dries off, running the towel over pert breasts and a tight ass... not that he didn't have one of those before. The worst part, however, is when he goes low up front... and the lack of his penis really hits home.

Dean sniffles, green eyes teary, and reaches for his new clothes. The outfit consists of skin tight jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top. He wants to kill Sam for having Cas get him thongs instead of boxers, but it's too late now. If he tells Castiel he doesn't like them, he'll hurt the other's feelings. Whereas that wouldn't seem too bad before... he's walking on eggshells where Gabriel is concerned. That damn archangel dotes upon Cas as though he were another one of his children.

The hunter stares at his reflection in the mirror; a stranger stares back at him. His eyes are still the same, sharp and vivid, but his face seems much too different. Shockingly, he looks like a female version of himself and the differences are few and far between. There's no stubble, his cheekbones are a bit more prominent, and he seems tinier. His breasts are too big, his waist too slim, and his body is an hourglass shape. If he were looking at a woman instead of his reflection, he'd be tempted to fuck her on the spot. Unfortunately, if _he's_ thinking that way then every guy he passes will think that way.

“This is so unfair,” he sulks, his voice higher in pitch and softer in tone. “I can't even _sulk_ without looking like I want to be fucked.”

He runs a comb through his short hair angrily, throwing it down on the counter and turning away. He's never been so eager to get away from his reflection. The hunter hates the way he looks now, hates the stranger that looks back at him in the mirror, and he can feel his life falling apart already. Dean will do as he always does, however, and keep himself together for Sam's sake. As the other said, life goes on. They'll go on and Dean will get better... Gabriel won't destroy him, not without a damn good fight.

Sam watches his brother come downstairs, hazel eyes following him from the opening along the hall. Dean seems so upset, however he's hiding it rather well. If the taller sibling didn't know him so well, he wouldn't have seen the fear in his movements. The second the older hunter enters the living room, Sam stands up. The taller male will try to ignore the change for now, act as though Dean is still his brother... but it'll be hard. Castiel doesn't need to pretend, he doesn't see his best friend any different and probably never will. It's Gabriel that has Dean's hackles raising. His sadistic grin is filled with a joy the hunter could do without. It's painfully obvious he's just waiting for shit to hit the fan, searching for the one thing that will send Dean tumbling over the edge. There's no doubt in Dean's mind that he'll manipulate every situation to further the hunter's lesson.


	3. When You're Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sam manages to convince Dean out of the house. They spend the day shopping, yet Dean soon realizes Sam is treating him differently. pissed off at his own brother trying to feminize him, though unconsciously, the older Winchester slips away with Cas. they spend the day doing what Dean likes to do, not what Sam plans for him. When Sam and Gabriel finally reunite with them, they head to a bar... but Gabriel has other plans. He pulls Dean into a club where Dean meets his first challenge... a man called Fen.

All it takes is a step outside the house, that's it. The first wolf whistle comes from the neighbor, a young man taking out the trash. Dean responds to it by punching him in the face. It hurts his hand, but he's satisfied to see he's kept a good amount of his strength. Gabriel couldn't bare to leave him completely helpless, he would feel like shit if the hunter was raped or killed because of his actions. It's a small favor and Sam thanks him for it.

The second incident happens on the street. Three college students come across Dean and try to grab his ass. He manages two hits and a kick to the groin, but they're stronger than the last guy. Eventually, Castiel has to pick the hunter up from around his waist and carry him away. The green-eyed hunter screams and kicks, trying to land another hit and failing. Those three won't bother him again, they think he's crazy.

“Dean, you can't just go off and hit every guy that takes an interest in you,” Sam frowns. “If every woman did that, you would've been killed before you turned twenty!”

“They should just...”

“Just what?” Gabriel asks with a smirk. “Be polite? Leave you alone? Stop trying to sweet talk you? Keep from expressing their urge to 'make you an honest woman'? Please continue, _Deanna_ , I'm itching to hear the end.”

“... Shut it,” Dean grumbles. “And don't fucking call me that!”

“What's the matter, _Deanna_?” he presses. “You don't like the name I picked out for you? You honestly think it won't be weird having a boy's name?”

“Gabriel, please stop,” Sam whispers. “Isn't it bad enough you turned him into a woman? Let him keep his own name, okay? Besides, I won't remember to use an alias if we're not on a job.”

The trickster scoffs, yet waves off the statement. He'll let Dean keep a shred of dignity... for now. Eventually, he'll tear apart both Dean's dignity _and_ pride... and demolish his ego! For now, though, he'll take things slow. He doesn't want the fun to end too soon, after all. Golden eyes follow Dean's new figure, dropping down to stare shamelessly at his ass for a bit. He tears his gaze away when he gets Sam's hand to the back of his head, however, grinning sheepishly at the taller man.

The first shop they stop at is a weapons shop. Dean will always be Dean, no matter what body he's forced to live in. Right now, the shorter hunter knows he needs a gun he can shoot. A shot gun will bruise him with the kick and a rifle will likely do the same. He needs something small and effective, but easy for a woman to handle. He's not sure about this vessel and it's limitations, so they'll need to find a shooting range soon and practice. Dean needs to feel out the abilities and potential of his new body before hunting.

Inside the shop all eyes are on the newly transformed Dean, following his progress with both curiosity and interest. He breaks away from the three men tailing him, heading toward the shelves of ammunition. When Dean bends over to grab a box of shells, someone presses against his ass... and gropes him. Rage flashes within green eyes, the hunter whirling around to tear apart the man that dared touch him. Until he gets a good look at the guy, anyway. The guy is tall, taller than Dean and shorter than Sam, and he's built. Had circumstances been different, Dean would've laid him out flat. As it is, however, he doubts he'd be able to do more than break his own hand.

“Ain't you a sweet little piece,” the man grins lecherously. “Didn't your daddy ever tell you playboy bunnies shouldn't play with guns? You should lay down and entertain guys that do.”

“Sorry, my daddy was too busy teaching me how to shoot guys that touch my ass,” Dean growls out.

He curses mentally as it comes out like a seductive purr. The guy isn't threatened in the least, leaning against the shelf behind Dean to corner the green-eyed hunter. Just when he's afraid he'll be dragged to the backroom, a hand lands on the man's shoulder. It's reaching up, so the guy behind him is shorter. When he turns to face the intruder, Dean is surprised to find Castiel. The man looks so innocent, dark brown locks sex-mussed and coat a bit too big, but his eyes are stormy.

“Get lost, man, can't you see I'm picking up this sexy bitch?”

“That 'sexy bitch' is my best friend,” Cas frowns. “I don't think they're very interested in your advances, so please step away. I don't want to hurt you over a misunderstanding.”

“You... hurt me? Seriously? Don't make me laugh, little man.”

Castiel sighs and reaches for the guy's hand, bending it back to manipulate his stance. The muscular guy bends at the knees, hollering in pain as his wrist is stressed near the breaking point. With his free hand, Cas reaches out for Dean. He pulls the slender hunter over to him, releasing his captive before setting a hand on the small of Dean's back. He pushes him forward, scolding him lightly about wandering about alone.

In the end, Dean gets directions to a good shooting range. They have a nice collection of weapons already, there's no need to add to it. Besides, Joe taught him how to throw knives growing up. Dean's fairly certain he can manage kills with that skill... she does. Joe Harvelle is like the sister the Winchesters never had, her and Charlie Bradbury. Hopefully neither of them learn of this escapade, or Dean will _never_ manage to live it down.

Although the green-eyed hunter wanted to go to the shooting range next, Sam forces him into another store. He insisted it wasn't healthy for him to linger in weapons shops all day, so shopping for clothes and accessories is a must. Dean would much rather beat his head against a wall. He barely looks around the building filled with fashion, instead talking Sam into a bookstore. They could always use more books on mythology and such. Dean's overjoyed when Sam takes the bait, leading the way out and down the street.

“What, no sexy black dress?” Gabriel wonders.

“Shut up,” Dean hisses. “Or I'll tell Sammy you taped him masturbating in the shower!”

“... I did not,” Gabriel frowns. “I mean... I'm fairly certain I didn't. I think I would remember something like that...”

“ _He_ doesn't know that,” the hunter smirks. “And I'm pretty sure he won't be too eager to believe _you_ over _me_. After all, Loki's a known liar and I have no reason to lie about something like that.”

“Oh, you're falling into this role very well,” Gabriel glowers. “Then again, you always were a manipulative little _bitch_ , weren't you?”

“That's what makes me the best,” Dean grins viciously. “Now be good, Loki... or I'll have to give you up. We don't want Sammy upset with you, do we? Especially not when you're hard for him.”

The trickster sputters indignantly, unable to think of a reply to that comment. Dean takes that as a win and walks off to catch up to Sam. He wraps his arms around Sam's arm, leaning in close and sending a petulant look back at Gabriel. Dean sticks his tongue out childishly, driving home the point of 'who's in charge' with ease. Gabriel may be directing this ridiculous punishment, but Dean can be just as influential... and he's got some pretty heavy-duty ammo.

The bookstore is filled from top to bottom with all sorts of works, the smell of fresh print and old pages clinging to the air in thick clouds. Sam breathes the scent deeply, in his element here among knowledge. Dean takes a seat and picks up a thick tome. He's not really reading it, but anything is better than the last place they went. At least here Sam will be too preoccupied to drag him off again, trying to womanize his already cursed brother.

“You're doing well,” Castiel comments as he sits beside Dean. “I'm glad you're okay now. I don't understand why Sam would take you to that last store, however I'm sure he had his reasons.”

“... What do you mean?”

“I know you,” he states simply. “You don't enjoy shopping for clothing, you enjoy cars and weapons and food. There's no shame in that. Why Sam would take you to a clothing shop, even while knowing you don't prefer them, is beyond my understanding.”

“... You know, Cas... you get me,” Dean grins. “How about we ditch these two and find something interesting to do?”

“Sam will be less than happy about your absence,” the angel frowns. “I don't want him to be angry with us.”

“He'll be fine,” the green-eyed hunter waves off. “We'll be back before he notices.”

Though he's uncertain about that, Cas gives in and follows Dean out. Just to make sure he doesn't get in trouble, he sends a quiet conversation to Gabriel. He tells the archangel they're leaving and that he'll take care of Dean, but he needs him to inform Sam. The trickster assures him he will, yet doesn't. There's no reason to at the moment, he'll let Sam immerse himself in these old tomes... he likes seeing him so happy.

Out on the town together, Dean and Cas hit a few weapons shops. They stop in a couple voodoo stores, picking out charms and looking at all the interesting things there. Castiel loves seeing the smile on Dean's face, he always has, and does everything in his power to get it there. They stop to admire some of the performers, tipping a few before moving on, and even pick up different things to eat. Dean never really knew just how much Cas knows about him.

“Do you think we should head back to Sammy?” Dean asks. “I mean... it's almost dinnertime and the sun is going down...”

“You're afraid to be out here at night,” Cas realizes.

“... I am not,” the hunter frowns. “I'm just... I don't want him to worry.”

“I understand your fears, Dean,” he offers. “But there's no reason for them. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. If you want to go back, I'll take you... but please don't think you have to go to be safe. I can protect you better than anyone.”

“... Yeah, I know,” Dean smiles minutely. “I'm surprised Sam hasn't call...”

“There's no need.”

The tone is firm and annoyed, the shorter hunter tensing at the sound. Slowly, he turns around to face his brother. Sam looks down at him, brows narrowed in anger and arms crossed over a barrel chest. Dean has never felt so meek before his brother before. He's always been shorter, but he's never felt so... breakable. Sam just seems so damn intimidating with that bitch-face, those muscles, and all that freakish height.

“... Hey, Sammy,” Dean gets out quietly.

“Where have you been?” the taller wonders with a raised brow.

“What are you, my mother?” the shorter tries.

“Dean.”

“Cas and I just went shopping, that's all,” he waves off, breaking beneath the glower. “That's what I was _supposed_ to be doing, right? Shopping? It's not like I stripped down and ran a marathon through the city.”

Sam rolls his eyes at the comment, glad to see at least Dean's sense of humor survived the change. Then again... maybe that wouldn't have been such a curse. With a sigh, he beckons the other to follow him. It's getting late and they need to eat. Sam leads them to a seafood restaurant down the street, hoping some good food will brighten Dean's mood. It helps immensely, the hunter packing more food in his stomach than Sam though possible for that form.

Afterward, they head out to a bar. Before they manage to locate a good place for drinks, Gabriel grabs Dean's slender wrist and drags him into a club. It's dark and colorful lights flash all over the place. The décor is more modern than most places in the old city, glass and smooth black granite all over. The dance floor is littered with poles for more adventurous dancers, the bars stocked to the nines with all sorts of alcohol, and it's already filled to the teeth with bodies of all sorts. Without another word, Gabriel shoves Dean into the throng of undulating bodies. Sam is too late to save him, the two reaching for one another as the petite hunter is shoved further away.

“Gabriel!” Sam yells over the booming music. “You son of a bitch! Why'd you do that? I can't watch him if he's lost on that crowded dance floor, he's not even taller than half the people out there!”

“Oops, my bad!” he snickers. “How about a drink?”

“I want my brother back!” Sam growls threateningly. “If _anything_ happens to him, I swear I'll run you through myself!”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” the trickster purrs.

Growling in frustration, Sam throws his hands in the air and storms off. He searches for a weak point in the crowd, yet finds nothing... Dean is on his own. Anxiety fills Sam to the brim as he sits at a tall stool and watches over the crowd, hoping for a glimpse of the person he used to be able to pinpoint just by his hair. He's never felt so helpless before, not since Dean died for him.

Out on the dance floor, Dean is swung around by eager men looking for a partner. He finds himself sandwiched between two women, who proceed to grind up against him... which he's not complaining about, in all honesty. The beat thumps within his veins as he moves about, trying to locate the exit and his brother, and soon he's nodding his head to it. The hunter silently curses in his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. Someone's hand grabs his ass. Dean yanks himself away from their reach, stumbling back into someone else. Their arms go around him, one hand on his breast and the other sliding along his torso... and down below his belt.

“Let me go, damn it!” he hisses with a very unmanly squeak.

“Loosen up baby, I'm just dancing with you,” a twenty-some year old male slurs.

“You're drunk as piss, man,” Dean bites out. “ _Your_ idea of dancing right now is _my_ idea of sexual harassment! So lay off before I lay you out!”

He shrugs, uncaring, and turns to locate another partner. After what seems forever, Dean stumbles out of the mass... to find himself on the other end of the club. He stomps his feet a moment, cursing a string in his frustration, and then hears someone chuckling behind him. Surprised, Dean swirls about to face them, surprise on his elven features. The man is tall and lithe with compact muscle, his hair a jet black and his eyes a stunning blue. He's dressed nice, sitting upon a bar stool with a martini glass on the counter beside him.

If he were a woman, he has no doubt he would fall under this man's spell. But he's not and Dean knows all the tricks. This guy is a player looking to score, ditch, and never call. He's played that game enough to spot one of his 'kind'. Just as he's about to walk away, however, the man gets up from the stool and saunters over. Dean knows this move, it means this man has pinpointed a mermaid in a sea of guppies. He won't give up until he gets what he wants... or Sam chases him away.

“Aren't you a little gem,” he chuckles, the sound rich and deep. “All that work, you deserve a drink. My treat, honey.”

“No thanks,” Dean frowns. “I have to get back to my brother.”

“Shocking. A hot little thing like you isn't already spoken for?”

“I've been told I have anger issues,” Dean waves off. “Thanks for the offer, but fuck off. I'm in no mood to play your games. I'm not now, nor will I ever be, interested in your cheesy come-ons and half cocked ideas of flattery. Go find a denser target that didn't play these games the majority of their life!”

Though surprised at the outburst, it does the opposite of what Dean's hoping. Instead of pushing him away, this man seems all the more interested. Apparently, he's the type to enjoy a challenge. Fucking Gabriel, knowing exactly what type of man Dean is! He has no doubt the trickster is behind this man's spontaneous presence. As if to prove him right, sunglasses are slid down the bridge of his nose to reveal dark gold eyes.

“I like you,” he grins with a feral hint to it. “You're one feisty bitch. I'm Fen, what's your name?”

“Dean,” the hunter frowns. “Not that you'll need it later.”

“Mm... I'll make you a deal, okay? You have one drink with me and, if you're still not interested, I'll take you back to your brother. Crowds seem to part for me, so you'll get there much easier on my arm.”

“... Just one?”

“Just one.”

“Dude, don't even try any funny business,” the green-eyed hunter warns. “I'll fuck you up so bad, your fucking _parents_ won't even be able to identify your body!”

Fen holds his hands up in surrender, and then gives a grand gesture to lead Dean to the bar. Warily, the hunter heads over and lifts himself up to sit on the stool. His every movement is nothing short of masculine, not an ounce of feminine grace within it, and that doesn't go unnoticed by his admirer. Before Dean can order, Fen orders him a margarita. The hunter stares at the fruity drink, unsure if he should be insulted or not. Glancing back over at Fen, and then sweeping the area, he notices this seems to be the drink of choice for the women here. He chooses to feel insulted, but keeps it at bay until he's back with Sam and can bitch like he's never bitched before.

He sips at the drink, just to get it over with and appear slightly polite. Fen is sitting too close to him, he can smell the scent of pine and fresh waters on him... a slightly wild scent in such an active city. For a moment, things are quiet in their little bubble. Dean tries hard to read this guy, predict which angle he'll play at, but it's difficult. He's never had to predict a man's play on himself. Finally, Fen props his head up with a fist on his cheek and smiles coyly at the hunter.

“Your gorgeous,” he comments outright. “I just love those pouty lips and your eyes are so damn bright... so green. I want you to come home with me.”

“Wow... I didn't peg you for the upfront type. You're not subtle at all, are you?”

“Well, it's sort of pointless to be subtle when you know all the moves,” he shrugs. “So, what do you say? Can I show you a wild nightlife, or will you walk away from me?”

“... I have half the margarita gone, you better try harder if you want in my pants,” Dean frowns.

“Ouch.”

Fen doesn't disappoint, he pulls out all his flashy tricks and endless promises. Dean, however, isn't interested. In fact, his eyes have been on a raven haired woman with a nice ass for a while now. If only he could show her a mind-blowing night like he had so many before her. The thought only serves to make him depressed, the alcohol doing nothing to soothe his wounded pride. In the end, Fen has to bow down to defeat and, as promised, leads Dean back to the other side of the club. Sam is waiting for him, wound so tight Dean's afraid he'll snap. It's Cas that gets to him first, however, glaring bloody murder at the raven with him.

Confused and slightly pissed, Dean watches as they have a slight glare off. Gabriel is drinking at their table, oblivious to the internal battle. Warmth creeps along Dean's skin, making his mind fuzzy, and he finds it's hard to breath in the overly hot building. His stomach is nauseous and his skin is slick with a thin layer of sweat. The hunter stumbles a bit, the alcohol going straight to his head. He curses his inability to hold his liquor in this form.

“I... I don't feel too hot,” Dean murmurs.

“I'll take you outside for some fresh air,” Fen remarks.

“You touch him and I'll make you regret the day we first met,” Castiel growls out in threat.

“Wait... _him_? I definitely didn't get that vibe from her.”

“He's my brother,” Sam sighs out. “Loki's being a jackass.”

“... Sounds like pops. What'd the sexy bitch do?”

Before anyone can answer, Dean's knees give out. Castiel grips his slender waist tightly, keeping him upright before he hits the floor. Carefully, the angel lifts him to his feet and leads Dean out of the club. At this point, Gabriel has started searching for Sam. The second he sees Dean leaning heavily upon Castiel's shoulder, he's on his feet. People clear a path without even realizing it as he walks past them, stopping between Fen and Sam.

He takes Sam's hand and pulls him toward the exit. Fen doesn't need prompting, he just follows the two without a word. Outside, Dean is on the sidewalk, head leaning on his chest and back against the wall. Castiel is holding the hunter up; without him Dean would be lying on the sidewalk. Gabriel stoops down to look into green eyes, noting how dilated the pupil is. Someone slipped a roofie in Dean's drink. He glares over at Fen, who tries to look as innocent as possible. It doesn't work, as the trickster knows his games all too well.

“Fenrir,” he hisses out. “How many times have I told you not to drug your chosen mates! You could seriously hurt someone! What if he were allergic to whatever you gave him, what if you overdosed him?”

“Sorry, pops,” Fen mutters like a petulant child. “I just _really_ wanted to nail her.”

Castiel moves like lightening, his fist connecting with Fenrir's jaw in the blink of an eye. A loud crack sounds in the still night air, Sam nearly puking at the thought of a broken jaw. The dark haired male is thrown back, landing hard on the sidewalk, and Castiel leaps for him. Gabriel seems to see this often, though, as he stood quickly when Cas moved. One hand darts out to the side, his body never shifting from his stance facing Dean, and grabs hold of Castiel's shirt back.

“That's enough, boys,” he scolds. “You can fight over mates later. Right now Dean needs to get back to the house, I have to heal him. I think it would be best to do so in the safety of the house... I don't want him getting hostile in his vulnerable state.”

“I'd like to take this time to remind you, he's only in a vulnerable state because of you,” Sam points out blandly, arms crossed over his chest. “If you weren't such an overbearing father, this never would've happened. I didn't see her complaining about what transpired between them.”

“It's the principle of the point!” Gabriel argues. “I don't go around fucking _his_ daughters!”

“He doesn't _have_ any kids!”

“That he _knows_ of!”

Castiel and Fenrir listen to the argument, both having lost the fire behind their outburst. Both know better than to test Gabriel, especially when he's in such a foul mood. Hel has always been babied by the trickster, as that's his only daughter. Castiel is likely the favorite, he's the baby and a remnant of Gabriel's life in Heaven, but Hel is his baby girl. She has him wrapped around her finger and, though he allows it the majority of the time, knows she can get away with anything. This isn't the first time she's acted the victimized girl to punish a lover... and it likely won't be the last.

The younger angel lifts Dean into his arms, the hunter snuggling into him with a whimper he'll deny until the day he dies. That ends the heated conversation between Sam and Gabriel, both still pissed and neither willing to admit defeat. This isn't about them right now, though, it's about Dean. They're quiet as they head back to the house, features set in thin-lipped glares. Fenrir decides to return to the club and try for an easier target. There's no way he's stupid enough to hang around when his dad is going to chew him out for not listening.

Back at the house, Castiel takes Dean up to the bedroom. He lays the hunter back in his bed and turns to Gabriel, large blue eyes pleading. The trickster snaps his fingers and Dean grumbles in his sleep. The drug is out of his system and he's now slumbering peacefully. The two begin to leave so Sam can dress his brother, but the taller pushes Castiel back into the room and rabbits. He loves his brother and normally wouldn't mind changing him into pajamas when he's injured or ill... but he's not touching Dean when he's a woman. That's just too embarrassing.


	4. Gabriel's a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's fright at the club, thanks to Fenrir, he's waking back at home. After eating breakfast with no sight of Dean, who never passes up food, Sam heads up to check on him. As they talk through the bathroom door, Dean finds out how much of an asshole Gabriel can be... and Sam gets a good laugh at his brother's expense. That laughter doesn't last, though, and the trio quickly learn Gabriel's punishment has likely backfired on some level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ran out of chapter for Loki's Cherubs ^^; I just got 3 new games for my Wii, one is Scooby Doo (because everyone knows he rocks) and the other is Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I just started the Harvest Moon one, so I've been a little distracted =( Darn farming. Anyway, I'll try and get another chapter finished for that one. I think I have 3 or 4 pages already... and you find out who disappeared around the corner! XD Until next update, cupcakes!

Dean wakes the next morning, an awful taste in his mouth left over by the drug. It's probably not a usual occurrence when dealing with that sort of thing, but Gabriel likely left it as a reminder. Rubbing sleep from green eyes, Dean notices he's back in a slinky red nighty and a matching thong. He remembers meeting Fen and drinking with him, but his memory gets fuzzy around the time they return to Sam. He knows without a doubt he was drugged. For a moment, his heart jumps into his throat and he's afraid someone took advantage of him. Then he recalls he was with Castiel and knows that didn't happen. The angel would kill anyone that tried.

There's a knock on the door, the angel stepping in to see him. He's silent, as he usually is, and his eyes seem like they're staring straight into Dean's soul. The hunter wouldn't be surprised if he were. Dean pats the mattress beside him, so Castiel moves forward and sits down. The angel sighs out, a bit shakily, and then turns his gaze to the floor.

“Something wrong?” Dean wonders.

“You were almost hurt last night... by my own brother,” he gets out. “I am shamed by his actions, Dean. I am shamed further by mine. I couldn't protect you as I promised... please forgive me.”

“Always, Cas,” the hunter smiles. “You shouldn't be upset, you can't help what your... uh... brother does. You did your best and in the end, you made sure I wasn't taken advantage of. No harm, no foul.”

“But...”

“Cas, I honestly don't know what I would've done without you,” Dean says softly. “You're always looking out for me, you know? I... I really appreciate that. If you hadn't of been there, Fen would've taken me outside... and I probably wouldn't have seen Sammy again. So... thank you.”

He wraps his thin arms around Castiel to drive home his point, kissing the angel on his cheek. The kiss was unplanned and spontaneous, leaving Dean to pull away with a bright blush. Instead of stammering out an explanation he hasn't the time to make up, the hunter slides out of bed and hurries into the bathroom. As soon as the door is shut, he leans against it heavily and curses himself silently. The hunter draws himself bathwater and tries to soak out his sorrows.

Sam is downstairs making breakfast, humming to himself as Gabriel watches him. The trickster has been doing that a lot lately and the taller male doesn't know why. Usually, he does that to a person to study them... find out which buttons are the most effective to press, which pranks will get the funniest reactions, and what comments might have a person blushing to the point they pass out. So far, however, Gabriel hasn't bothered to test him in that manner. Sure there's the nicknames and the teasing comments, but nothing huge and definitely nothing like he's done to Dean.

“You hungry, Gabe?” Sam asks.

“I could eat,” he offers up. “You think Dean's gonna kick my ass when he gets down here?”

“No doubt in my mind.”

“Will you rescue me?”

“Not a chance.”

“Awe, Samsquatch, even _I_ need a knight in shining armor sometimes,” the trickster whines.

“And you'll get one... when you're not the cause of your own punishments.”

He turns down his lips at that, nodding his head in reluctant agreement. Nine times out of ten, Gabriel is the reason people are after him. Sam sets a plate of bacon and eggs before him, heading back to make Dean one. Castiel is the first to come down the stairs, sitting with Gabriel and keeping quiet. They don't even bother to ask him what he's thinking about, as he's probably too lost in thought to hear them right now. Sam sets two more plates on the table, pulling out a chair and eating in silence. When Dean still hasn't come down by the time he's done, Sam looks upstairs in worry.

The green-eyed hunter is on the bathroom floor, groaning in pain with his arms around his abdomen. The pains hit him so suddenly, tearing through his stomach with vicious cramping. He's dying, there's no other explanation for this agony. His new body is in so much pain, he can't even pick himself up off the floor. It's making him testy and snappish. When someone knocks on the door, he growls out in fury.

“What the fuck do you want!”

“Uh... are you okay?” Sam asks meekly.

“No, I'm not fucking okay!” he bites out. “I'm a woman, I had the fucking night from Hell last night, and I can't even fucking relax in the bath! Go away, damn it!”

“... Dean? Are you sure you want to be left alone?”

“Isn't that what I just told your freakishly tall ass?”

Sam steps back a bit, hazel eyes wide with shock. Dean never hits the height jokes in ire... something is definitely wrong. In the bathroom, Dean notes warmth between his legs. Curious and slightly anxious, he forces himself to look down there. Blood is all over his skin and on the tiles. His head goes light, the sight literally the worst thing he's ever seen in his life. Sure he's come across corpses still in the process of rot, he's cut the heads off thousands of vampires, he's been injured before, he's watched his brother die, he's even died himself... but every male cell in his brain screams that there should _not_ be blood in that area!

“Son of a bitch!” he shrieks. “I'm fucking bleeding! I'm dying, Sam! I'm dying! I'm gonna bleed to death!”

Sam shoulders the door open, finding his brother on the floor in the middle of the bathroom. Dean's panicking and Sam's overjoyed he at least had mind enough to wrap up in a towel... a towel that's now spotted in blood. The taller male stops to stare in confusion, listening to Dean's hysterics before bursting into laughter. It takes a moment, but the green-eyed hunter manages to calm down enough to question Sam. His shrieks are now scared whimpers, green eyes large and pleading for answers.

“I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing,” Sam gets out between chuckles. “Dude, you're on your period.”

“My _what_? No... no... Gabriel's a dick, but he's not _that_ much of a dick,” Dean replies, slightly unhinged.

“I'll go get you some... some... t-tampons!” Sam tries to say softly, though he bursts into more laughter. “I... I'm sorry... I'm just... I'm gonna go... be right back...”

Dean scowls as he listens to his brother's laughter until he finally leaves the house. Of course that can't be the end of it, as Gabriel and Castiel are curious as to what's so funny. They both head upstairs and peeking into the bathroom, the trickster snorting in humor before rushing to the other guest room. Cas, however, walks in to sit on the tiled floor with Dean. He waves a hand and the blood is gone, the white towel spotless, and Dean is almost hopeful he can take away this pain as well.

Unfortunately, he's too proud to ask for the help and Castiel doesn't know the pain accompanies the blood. They sit in silence for a long moment, the hunter praying the blood stops staining his thighs. After a short while, he can't take the silence anymore. Dean's always been a talker, always needed the sweet escape of music, so conversation is a must.

“I hate this,” he mutters. “I hate having breasts, I hate having such a weak form, I hate having men hit on me, I hate not having a dick, and I absolutely _can't_ _stand_ the fact Gabriel made me have a fucking _period_!”

“You mean the bleeding,” Castiel wonders.

“Yeah, Cas, the bleeding.”

“It's natural for women,” he offers. “Ovulation is important for the process of breeding.”

“Because we all know that's _all_ I wanna do,” Dean spits out sarcastically.

For a moment, Castiel stares at him completely bewildered. After a second or two of thought, he realizes Dean has never wanted to procreate. Dean watches the gears turn in the angel's head, fascinated with the fact it can take only seconds to grasp anything pertaining to war... but hours for something as mundane as sarcasm. It's one of the things that endears the angel to him.

“Oh! You're being sarcastic,” the angel realizes. “I didn't think you wanted to give birth.”

“Hell no I don't,” Dean frowns. “This fucking bleeding is more than enough, I don't need to push a fucking kid out of this... this...”

“Vagina.”

“... Shut up, Cas,” the hunter mumbles bitterly. “I don't need you reminding me I have one. I thought... I thought maybe Gabriel just changed me on the outside. If I'm bleeding like this, he changed the inside, too. What if I never get turned back? What if I'm trapped a woman forever?”

“Gabriel never does anything half way,” Castiel replies sympathetically. “But he would never leave you like this.”

Dean nods, praying that's true, and lets his gaze return to the tiled floor. After a short while, the front door opens again and Sam runs upstairs. There's a plastic shopping bag in one hand, which he tosses over to Dean when he hits the bathroom doorway. Castiel gets up to leave at that point. Dean's left alone with a bag of pads and a box of tampons. He glares at the objects venomously, catching the loud cackling of both Sam and Gabriel in the room down the hall.

The box is the first thing he opens up, taking out a page of instructions and reading them over. He knows the basics from the few women he's had serious relationships with... but that's just in theory. Actuality is so much different. He takes out a slim tube of plastic, rounded at the top with a stick at the bottom, and sits on the edge of the tub. He takes in a deep breath and spreads his legs, checking the instructions again and positioning the blunt end of the object at his lower lips.

“I'm gonna kill that piece of shit when I'm back to normal,” he mutters under his breath.

He holds his breath and pushes, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation. It hurts a bit, but the blood lubes the pathway a little bit and makes it easier. Soon, he has the tampon shoved up deep enough and pushes the bottom part. Dean knows he shouldn't feel as triumphant as he does, but he just can't seem to help it. The tampon is inserted and actually comfortable. Now that that's taken care of, he washes his hands and wipes up the blood on his skin before leaving the bathroom. He gets dressed in jeans and a batman shirt. With the realization there are no pockets in his jeans, Dean grabs a handful of tampons and storms off to the guest room housing his traitorous brother.

“Here, I don't have pockets,” Dean remarks, shoving the tampons into Sam's hands.

“What? But... I don't want to hold onto these,” he frowns. “I bought the damn things, isn't that a loyal enough act?”

“I don't have pockets, Sam,” the green-eyed sibling bites out in warning. “I need to change this thing like every three hours, or I can get sick. Do you want me sick? Is that it? You can't even carry a few little tampons when I'm over here bleeding like a stuck pig! You think this is easy for me? You think I enjoy this? That I get off on the pain and the blood?”

“No, no, I'll carry the tampons,” Sam says hurriedly, stuffing them in his pockets. “Just... calm down, okay? See? They're in my pockets, I'm carrying them for you. Happy?”

“... It's a start.”

With that, Dean turns on his heels and storms out. Suddenly, Dean's plight isn't funny anymore. Sam sends a venomous bitch-face Gabriel's way, silently blaming him for all this. To be fair, the trickster didn't think that far ahead. He hadn't planned on Dean going through that as well as the flirting and such... but it was a definite plus! He gives a slight shrug to Sam, keeping Castiel between them in case the taller male gets pissed enough to swing.

They think about hiding out in the guest room for a while, yet Dean will just come back if they don't go downstairs. With deep breathes to steel themselves, the three head bravely out of the room. Dean is at the dining room table, inhaling the breakfast Sam made. It's probably cold by now, but that's never stopped the shorter hunter from enjoying food. There's a candy bar beside his plate, one that Gabriel goes for eagerly. The fork slams down on the table, only inches from imbedding itself in his hand. Startled into stillness, the trickster looks to Dean. His head is slightly turned, eyes narrowed and ominous as he frowns at the golden-eyed man.

“Don't... even... think it,” Dean hisses out.

“... Damn,” Gabriel mutters as he backs away. “In hindsight, maybe this punishment wasn't one of my _brightest_ ideas.”

“I figured you'd learn that soon enough,” Sam remarks.

“I've never had to fight over chocolate with _Dean_ before.”

Gabriel is still staring at the candy bar on the table. Sam knows exactly what he's thinking and can't help but hope he goes for it again. He heads into the kitchen, the trickster standing in the doorway, and Castiel takes a seat beside Dean. He seems to be the only one of the three that isn't nervous around the riled 'female'. He's never had to deal with this sort of thing before, although Dean's always quite moody anyway. The last time Sam dealt with a girl on her 'time of the month', it was Joe and her tendency to throw knives had increased dramatically.

“Do you think I can take him?” Gabriel wonders quietly.

“Not a chance,” Sam offers lightly. “But go ahead and try, it might make my day.”

The trickster eyes the candy, and then Dean... and decides his chances are good. He dives for the chocolate, the hunter moving far faster than he normally would. Dean's arm is around Gabriel's throat, his other hand lifting an angel blade to the trickster's neck in threat. The whole room stills, those within the area forgetting how to breathe, and Dean growls in anger at the bane of his existence.

“I said... Don't... fucking... think it!” he shouts.

“... I must've misheard you,” Gabriel squeaks out.

“Make sure it doesn't happen again... or next time my hand might slip,” Dean replies in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“Gotcha. Don't think it. I heard that time.”

“Good.”

The hunter shoves him away, sitting back down and finishing off the food on his plate. Gabriel backs into the kitchen, finding Sam smirking in humor. He wouldn't let Dean kill the trickster, but sometimes Gabriel just needs to be knocked down a few notches. What better way than to get his ass handed to him by a girl? Grumbling to himself, a pout added at the end, the trickster heads to the fridge.

Castiel is still quiet, watching Dean without a word. He's a bit confused, as Dean's never taken to candy bars before. Junk food, pie, and salty treats... but never candy bars. He waits for the other to finish up, thinking perhaps he's just teasing Gabriel for his newest plight. When the plate is clean, however, Dean goes for the chocolate next. That's gone just as fast, if not faster, than the food on the plate. When it's gone, he frowns at his empty hands and looks around. The angel waves his hand, creating a few more bars of chocolate, and Dean brightens considerably at the sight.

“You don't normally like candy,” he points out.

“I know, but... I just have a craving for it.”

Gabriel and Sam listen from the kitchen, the trickster having gotten himself some candy as well. Dean is turning into quite the monster now that he's bleeding, which doesn't bode well for them. A typical girl whines and gets snappish at this time, however Sam knows that girls with the abilities of hunters are far more dangerous. They have tempers, Dean's being the worst, and they have access to armories of weapons. Dean and Joe are fairly level when it comes to aggression, so he expects to see much the same attitude as Joe... and that one left him injured.

“I think we should lock up all the weapons,” Gabriel mutters.

“Seriously? You think that'll stop him?” Sam snorts derisively. “He can pick a lock as easily as he can breathe. We have a kitchen, it has a whole block of knives, and he's a hunter... he can make a weapon out of anything. You should've just turned him into a damn hamster or something.”

“... I should've,” the trickster agrees with a defeated sigh.

After a bit, Dean wants to go out. Sam isn't sure he should let the other, especially with the rise of aggression he's exhibiting. The shorter hunter, however, manages to convince Castiel to go with him. Sam is hot on their heels, knowing Cas will let Dean get away with murder. They walk down the street quietly, the wolf whistles garnering Sam's ire more than Dean's. At the moment, the green-eyed hunter is too scatterbrained to catch on to the fact they're directed at him.

Near the main strip, Dean catches sight of a twenty on the street. Grinning like mad, he bends over to pick it up. Sam immediately shifts his stance, blocking everyone's view of his brother's ass in the process. He doesn't move until Dean's is standing straight, holding the twenty up for him to see. It's obvious Gabriel isn't happy about that. This punishment is meant for Dean to learn how hard it is for women, how important it is to respect them instead of use them on a daily basis. Granted they're not opposed to the treatment at the time, but some supernatural creatures won't be either. They'll lead him on, get what they want, and either turn or kill him. He can't have that.

“What's with that face?” Sam wonders casually. “Usually you're grinning up an impish storm.”

“... You blocked them from seeing him,” he comments. “You can't do that. He won't learn anything if you keep shielding him, Sam.”

“I don't understand this stupid punishment anyway,” he waves off. “All this because he slept with your daughter, big deal. She doesn't seem the nun-ish type, I'm sure she's been around a few times. Like father, like daughter... right?”

“That's beside the point,” Gabriel huffs. “Yeah, Hel's a little whore when she wants to be. She's been laid a thousand times over with different men, she's immortal it happens. But that was just the breaking point.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sam, he didn't even realize she wasn't _human_ ,” he bites out. “What if she were a witch? An Amazon, maybe? What if she were a siren or a mermaid or a fucking _succubus_? Dean's libido is getting far too careless! He sees a willing woman and he's all for getting lost in sex with her, but what if they're looking for more than that? He's a well known hunter, a trophy among the supernatural, and his genetics have 'warrior' written all over them. He's gorgeous, he's fucking smarter than all hell, and he's powerful. Those are the beginnings to a supernatural cocktail of perfect genetics! I can't be the only one that sees that!”

Sam is silent at that, his eyes finally open to what the trickster has been seeing. He never even thought about all that before. Dean and Sam are just hunters, that's what they do, they hunt the shit that goes bump in the night. Never one did he think _they_ would be looking to hunt _them_. Now that Gabriel's brought it up, Sam knows the other is right. Dean is getting careless and they can't afford to take the chances the shorter hunter is willing to take with himself.

Suddenly, this punishment seems so much more deserved. Dean has a habit of never learning his lesson unless it's a painful one... how much more painful can it get? Unless, of course, he ends up pregnant during this whole fiasco. The hazel-eyed male's face goes horribly pale at that thought, eyes darting to Gabriel in question.

“You're not going to... I mean... he's not gonna... you wouldn't be _that_ much of a dick... would you?” he stammers in disbelief.

“... I didn't follow any of that,” Gabriel frowns, before going for feigned hurt. “Except the part about me being a dick. Why would you say that, Sammy? You hurt my feelings.”

“You're not going to get him knocked up, are you?” Sam asks seriously.

“I hadn't planned it... then again, I didn't plan Auntie Flo visiting him either,” he snickers. “Shit happens, I guess.”

“That's not fucking funny, Gabe,” Sam states in distress. “He _can't_ get pregnant! I can't handle him hopped up on hormones, I just _can't_! _Swear_ to me you won't let him get pregnant, I don't care how fucking entertaining you think it'll be... swear to me you _won't_ let it happen!”

There's a long silence, the trickster debating the pros and cons in his head. He doesn't want to hurt Sam, but this isn't about the taller male... this is about his brother. If Dean doesn't learn his lesson before getting knocked up, he'll learn how truly difficult a woman has it. He'll learn the pain they go through, the distress and discomfort, and perhaps then his eyes will be open. Another plus is the kid. Dean is a very maternal person for being a man, he enjoys kids and wouldn't have the time to sleep around with one on his hip. Finally, he decides and turns his golden gaze to Sam.

“... Sam, I wish I could but... if Dean gets knocked up, that's not on me. That's on his damn overactive libido. It's yet another lesson for him to learn. I wasn't planning on him being a chick that long, though. I was honestly counting on him learning his lesson sooner than that.”

“I admit he probably needs to learn to cool it,” the taller sighs. “But you _can't_ let that happen to him, there are far too many things that can go wrong... especially with our lifestyle. If he loses a child, he'll be devastated. If it survives, he'll be lost. If it survives and he manages to pull himself together enough to raise it... he'll hate himself even more than he does now! Dean's to psychically screwed up for something like that.”

“... Then he better learn his lesson fast.”

“How can you be so cold about this?”

“Because I don't want to see him dead on some supernatural bitch's bed!” Gabriel snaps. “I know it's a hard lesson, but Dean doesn't learn any other way! If I could figure out a more subtle way to teach him, I would. He doesn't exactly make it easy! I'm sorry if you're upset about all this, but it has to be done!”

He doesn't stand still to allow a rebuttal, not that Sam isn't too stunned to give one, and stomps off to catch up to Dean. The green-eyed hunter and Cas have already gotten pretty far on their own, window shopping in the stores and chatting between themselves. Dean likes being around Cas, the angel doesn't treat him any differently. He's not afraid to touch the hunter, talk about things they'd normally talk about, and point out the same temperaments Dean gets himself in trouble with constantly. With Cas, he can almost forget he's been cursed to the body of a woman.

The angel beside him is quiet, yet content, and that places Dean in a good mood. Sam makes a mental note to keep Cas on hand, as he seems to make a nice sedative for the other's sour attitude. Dean grins and pulls Cas into a building, the blue-eyed man giving little resistance. Sam catches the sign before heading inside, smirking at the seafood picture. At least his brother is still Dean, no matter the form. It's just like him to find an eatery before lunch.

“Glad I only changed the outside?” Gabriel smiles.

“Why did you? I mean, you could've just as easily changed the way his mind works.”

“... What can I say, I like Dean the way he is... I just want him to be more cautious.”

Sam sighs and smiles a bit, laying an arm along Gabriel's shoulders as they walk in. Like the trickster, Dean has that type of personality that just grows on you. Gabriel probably sees a kindred spirit in Dean's mischievous side, which reminds him of himself. That's likely why he's gotten so attached to the older Winchester. Though Dean's very smart, Sam is the one that meets him intellectually. Dean could as well, but hides his brilliance in favor of his jock-ish demeanor. Sam never understood that. With a sigh, he sits down at a table and watches Dean smile at Cas... it's so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm a horrible person T^T I just couldn't help myself, it was right there and Dean was a female and... yeah... Damn my tendency to torture my favorites! DX You know... I wonder if they actually read fanfics about them. Could you imagine Jensen's face? Lmao! I'm sure Jared and Misha would get a freaking laugh and a half on this one XD Anyway... don't hate me, it just happened! Right when I wasn't looking, I swear it! I looked away for only a few seconds and my fingers just did what they wanted!


	5. Drawbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Dean's day started on a high note, it starts to go downhill as night falls. After a guy tries to pick him up, thinking he's a lady of the night, Dean finds a drink is in order. He heads off to a bar with Cas, the two tailed by Sam and Gabriel. The excursion ends in a confrontation and a rather drunk Dean is taken back to the house. When Sam and Gabriel join them later, the trickster takes Cas out on the town... leaving the exhausted boys alone and vulnerable. This leads to a break in, Sam locked in his room, and Dean getting roughed up by a couple guys. He won't go down quietly, though, and the two intruders aren't expecting the fight they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, as I mentioned in the summary for the chapter, there is an assault near the end. Nothing too serious, Dean just gets tied up. It's more of an emotional assault if anything. Although I now feel bad for the innocent teenaged girl pulled into this (nothing happens to her, don't worry), I regret nothing. I'm also feeling like a complete asshole to Dean T^T Nothing good seems to happen to him in my fics. Wow... I'm a serious jerk to him. Now writing Loki's Cherubs seems like such a good idea. I swear, I honestly do favor him. I guess it's like Crowley and his 'I torture all my friends, it's how I show love'. I torture all my favorite characters, it's how I show love ^^; The more they suffer, the more I love them T^T I'm a special kind of twisted and I apologize for that ToT Until next update, cupcakes!

The day is actually nice, few catcalls and fewer gropes, so Dean is in good spirits as they walk along the streets that night. He chances wandering a few feet away from the guys he's with, finding their presence to be increasingly suffocating as the day progressed. A few women are loitering along the sides of businesses, laughing and talking as though they do this every night. Dean isn't fooled, he knows they're prostitutes. He's been propositioned by enough to pick them out.

“Hey, baby, how much?” a guy asks from a sleek looking black car.

“...”

“Green-eyes, how much for the works?”

“Dude, I'm not a prostitute!” Dean snaps.

“You look like one.”

“I... _What_! I'm in jeans you lowlife piece of shit!” the hunter hollers. “What part of jeans and tee shirt screams 'whore'? Are you fucking blind! I should drag you out of that fucking car and beat some sense into you!”

Before he gets the chance to, Sam has wandered over with an exasperated sigh. He wraps an arm around Dean's slim waist, lifting him off the ground and carrying him away like a sack of potatoes. The shorter Winchester kicks and screams, shouting insults and profanities behind him. It's sad that Sam's already fallen into a routine with his brother's new situation. He never would've done this with Dean before, but his lack of strength and smaller stature is easy to pick up like a doll. For once, the taller sibling is overjoyed to have a 'sister'... if only in figure.

“Can you believe that son of a bitch!” Dean spits out. “How dare he!”

“Well, Dean-o, you _are_ rather fetching in your all-natural state,” Gabriel grins. “Maybe you should try putting on make-up. With your lack of experience, you won't get hit on by anyone unless they're hot for clowns.”

“Shut the fuck up, you spaz!”

“I don't think it's very fair to yell at Gabriel just because men find you aesthetically pleasing,” Castiel frowns. “That's no different from the norm, it's just more obvious now.”

Dean's temper is immediately deflated at the comment, green eyes wide with shock. It takes him a long while to process what those words mean. Sam, on the other hand, is ready to face-palm at Castiel's blunt statement. The angel has never really understood anything but truth. In most circumstances, his blunt observations would be welcome... but in most circumstances Dean isn't a female on the rag.

“... Wait... what?” Dean remarks, stunned.

“Men always found you aesthetically pleasing, Dean,” Castiel informs. “Before, they were cautious of approaching you. You never let your gaze waver from the women they chased, so they knew it would be pointless to attempt to woo you. Now, however, you _are_ the woman they chase. They're more comfortable in their masculinity while approaching you.”

“... Make them stop,” the green-eyed hunter demands.

“I think that would make this lesson of Gabriel's a pointless endeavor.”

Dean throws his hands in the air in frustration. He's moves close, glowering at Cas with inches between them... and realizes he's shorter than the other. The realization doesn't sit well with him. Dean throws himself back and away from his angelic best friend, stomping his feet as he moves in a circle. Sam and Gabriel watch his temper tantrum in humor, however Castiel thinks he did something wrong. He has the expression of a kicked puppy, blue eyes gazing at the ground in shame.

When the hunter-turned-woman sees this, he's quick to set a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder. Sam and Gabriel watch as he murmurs to the other, Cas looking up hesitantly before smiling minutely. He never smiles more than a little bit, which is strange to the tallest of the group. Sam has, as it were, caught larger smiles when he's interacting with Dean. When Castiel has an expression that looks quite the opposite of a kicked puppy, Dean pulls him off toward a bar across the street. Although he's less than eager to hang out in a place filled with drunken men looking to get lucky, Dean isn't as adverse when Castiel is with him. He feels safe with the angel.

“Come on, Cas, we can sit at the bar,” he smiles. “Do you want a beer?”

“... I suppose I can drink one.”

“Great!”

They take their seats upon tall bar stools, Dean leaning over the counter to wave for the bartender's attention. Unbeknownst to him, what gets the guy's attention is the cleavage he's accidentally showcasing. When the angel mentions this, the hunter's face goes beet red and he sits back again with a curse. He'll never get used to this body.

The bartender serves them before the four men that ordered first, grinning wide at Dean and sending him a flirtatious wink. The hunter slides down on the low backed stool, raising a hand to hide his red face. When he goes for his whiskey, Dean notices something scrawled in black on his napkin... it's the guy's phone number. He groans quietly, turning it over so he doesn't have to see it.

“Is something wrong with your drink?” Castiel wonders.

“No, man,” Dean murmurs. “That guy just gave me his number.”

“... You're not happy about that,” the angel points out. “I thought you enjoyed getting numbers during your excursions in seedy bars.”

“Yeah, from _women_ ,” the hunter stresses. “Not men.”

“So... why don't you turn your sights onto the women?”

“Dude, it's not the same,” he hisses quietly. “I can't have sex in this body, it wouldn't feel right. I have no... I can't just... It'll just be too wrong, okay? There's no sense picking up a chick when I can't satisfy her.”

“Intimacy is more than just sex, Dean.”

The hunter stares at his best friend a moment, wondering how he can sound so wise on a subject he probably has no clue about. Then again... Cas has been alive for eons, maybe he did have a few flings. He told Dean he's never slept with women... he said nothing about men. The sudden though has Dean leaning back, taking in his friend as though he's just seeing him. Cas tilts his head in question, the expression so innocent and childlike that Dean can't help wondering if it's all an act.

Shaking it off, the hunter decides it's a topic to question at a later time. He orders some onion rings and a beer, turning around in his seat to prop his elbows on the counter behind him. Dean lounges, breathing in the air filled with smoke and stale pretzels, and skims the area to locate Sam. He and Gabriel are playing pool to his right. The place isn't too busy, but more patrons are piling in every so often. It won't be long until it's packed.

With a sigh, he turns back around and digs into his onion rings. The drink that sits before him isn't what he ordered, so he can't help but search for who did. The bartender sends him a sultry gaze, telling him it's on the house, and Dean glances between him and the drink. It's a fruity thing in a tall glass, the rim covered in salt. He hums to himself, shy about offered drinks after last night.

“Hey, Cas,” he whispers. “Is there something in my drink? Like... a drug or something?”

“... No, I don't sense anything,” the angel replies. “It's just alcohol and artificial fruit juices.”

“... I don't want him to think I'm gonna go home with him, should I drink it?” Dean frets. “I mean... I don't want to hurt his feelings either...”

“Do whatever you wish, Dean. I'm sure there have been times you bought a drink for a lady and didn't sleep with them.”

After the small pep talk from his angelic friend, Dean sips at the drink. He prefers whiskey, but this isn't bad either. Cas never leaves his side as he drinks, the two sharing the batch of onion rings, and soon even Sam joins them with Gabriel. Sam sits on Dean's other side, Gabriel on Castiel's. The taller male watches as the bartender heads back toward them, offering Dean a few shots 'on the house'. The hunter glances at Cas, who nods when they turn up clean, and downs the drinks eagerly. Normally, it's very hard for Dean to get drunk. He practically grew up on alcohol, so his tolerance is to the point it's more a vitamin... in Sam's opinion, anyway. Right now, however, he's in a new form that can't hold as much liquor.

Sam catches on to what the bartender is doing much faster than Dean, who just wants to pretend he doesn't have huge tits and a more slender frame. When the man sets a few more shots in front of Dean, Sam's hand darts out to grab his wrist. He pulls the shocked man closer, hazel eyes filled with venom.

“I think she's had enough,” he growls out.

“Who the hell are you to tell her that?”

“I'm her brother,” Sam hisses. “Give her another drink... and I'll show you the way to the emergency room. Understand?”

“Damn, she's a big girl,” the man bites out. “She can take care of herself, man. Why don't you lay off and let her choose for herself what she's gonna do. Ain't that right, sweetheart?”

“... My head is fuzzy,” Dean mumbles.

He lays his head on Castiel's shoulder contently, feeling the effects of all that alcohol more than he ever has. The hunter ignores the bartender looking to validate his argument, instead reaching over from his spot on Castiel's shoulder to run his fingers through Sam's hair. He giggles... actually _giggles_... and starts to braid his younger brothers locks. Sam allows it, but only because he knows this douche just got his 'sister' three sheets to the wind.

They stay there a while longer, Dean playing with Sam's hair. When he isn't doing that, he's hanging all over Castiel. The angel doesn't mind, as long as Dean's safe and healthy he'd let him go on a killing spree... as long as the kill is validated. If it isn't, Sam's positive Cas would find some reason that it were. Gabriel munches on the rest of the onion rings, watching in humor as Dean makes an ass of himself. A hot brunette wanders by, the hunter whistling shrilly at her. He rolls his eyes; Dean obviously hasn't learned his lesson yet.

Eventually, Dean falls asleep against Cas and the angel is forced to return home with him. Sam wants to accompany him, however Castiel assures him Dean will be safe at home. He would never leave the vulnerable hunter alone, so Sam stays. Cas lifts his best friend into his arms, Dean's body so much lighter than usual, and heads outside. The bartender glares at his back as he leaves, obviously disappointed he's not the one taking Dean home.

Outside the night is cool and the moon is full, the perfect night for werewolves to run wild. Castiel isn't worried about them, they tend to give him a wide berth. Humans watch him like wolves on the prowl, yet they never come close enough to touch. It's almost as if they're waiting for him to drop the slumbering hunter. When he finally reaches the house, Cas manages to open the door without jostling Dean too much. He shuts the door behind him, carrying the green-eyed hunter upstairs to his room. A wave of his hand has Dean in a sheer crimson night gown, the angel carefully tucking him into bed.

“Cas,” Dean mumbles.

“Yes, Dean?”

“'M tired.”

“I've brought you home, you can sleep now,” he provides. “I'll be in the next room if you need me. Sleep well, Dean.”

The hunter hums in answer, closing vivid green eyes once more. He snuggles into his pillow and dozes off instantly. Castiel runs a hand through Dean's hair, unable to help himself, and then walks out of the room. He decides to lay down in the guest room down the hall from Dean's, maybe getting a little shut eye. The angel doesn't need to sleep, however it does feel nice to relax a bit. He lays in the dark until Sam and Gabriel return. When they do, the trickster is still raring to go spend some time 'out on the town'. He grabs Castiel and returns to the hustle and bustle of New Orleans. Sam checks on Dean, leaning on the door frame as he gazes upon his sibling. It's so different having a sister instead of a brother and it's getting to his head. He retires to his own room, turning out the light and closing his eyes.

It's around midnight when Sam is woken up... by Dean's scream. He rushes to his door, finding it locked from the outside. The taller male slams his body against it, wiggling the door handle frantically, and pushes it enough to see a chair has been wedge beneath the handle. He pounds on the door and calls out to Dean.

In the other room, Dean is pressed into his bed by a stranger. Another man is rummaging through the drawers, searching for something to tie him down with. The hunter's heart is pounding so hard in his chest he's afraid it'll break through his ribcage. Dean was sleeping so peacefully, woken by a hand on the back of his neck. In the position he's in, he can't manage to throw them off and run. He continues to scream for Sam, his voice muffled by the pillow he's suddenly pressed into. The green-eyed hunter can't breath, his lungs burning for oxygen. Before he can pass out, he's pulled away from the fabric to take a deep breath.

“Shut the fuck up,” the man holding him down hisses. “No one's coming to save you, he's locked in his bedroom. And if he does manage to get free, we have a bullet with his name on it. So think twice before screaming again.”

His hands are yanked up over his head, tied down to the headboard with a leather belt. Both men are on him now, kneeling on the bed eagerly. They've already looted the downstairs, but when they saw Dean sleeping in the master bedroom they couldn't help but assault him. They're around nineteen, maybe twenty, and they're loaded with crack. Their eyes are dilated enough to show it. They're both tall and athletic, probably football players in the nearby college. One has shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes, the other has bleach blonde locks and dull blue orbs.

The shorter, the brunette, grabs a hold of Dean's nightgown and rips it off. Just as he's leaning back to throw it on the floor, Dean growls in anger and kicks. He hears the satisfying crack of a broken nose, blood gushing from his nostrils and onto the bed. His partner in crime give his victim a heavy back hand to the side of his face. It has Dean disoriented and dizzy, but he's not done fighting yet. One of his legs is grabbed, held down as the blonde grabs another belt. With his other leg, Dean lands a kick across the other's throat. He gags and digs his nails into Dean's leg, clearing his throat and getting hold of the other limb.

Dean fights, but gets nowhere. He thrashes and pulls at his bindings, hollering in frustration and anger. The blonde returns with two more belts, forcing Dean's legs apart to be tied down to the baseboard. He's now spread eagle on the bed, glaring venomously at his attackers. The blonde yanks off his underwear, unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. He's already hard and ready, his partner the same. The brunette gets up close to Dean's face, rubbing himself in the hunter's face. The barrel of a gun presses to his temple, wide green eyes gazing up at the male.

“Open your mouth and be _nice_ about it... or I'll pull the trigger.”

“Pull it,” Dean states through gritted teeth. “I'd rather be dead than play your bitch.”

“Oh, this one's got bite,” the blonde grins. “Move, I'm gonna fuck her first. And I'm not gonna be gentle, not after you busted my damn nose.”

“If you can't take the pain, don't deal it out, you pussy,” Dean spits out.

“Dean?”

He knows that voice, it belongs to Castiel. The angel has returned with Gabriel, who's likely saving Sam from the locked room. The two on Dean turn, the brunette moving the gun. Dean sucks in a sharp breath, crying out to Cas... and the sound of a gunshot rings through the room. It doesn't stop the angel, however, as he just walks forward. He takes four more to the chest before he's throwing the blonde off his friend. The brunette is already stumbling away, eyes large in disbelief.

With a wave of his hand, the restraints are gone and Dean is in a pink night gown. The hunter slides out of bed, throwing a punch and laying the blonde out. Afterward, he starts kicking the guy in the gut. He hollers and shouts, the hunter having broken his nose as well.

“You like that!” Dean shouts. “Huh? You like that you motherfucker! You feel that pain? You wanted to hurt me _worse_ than that! You can't take that pain like a man? You son of a bitch, I'll show you fucking pain! You'll go to jail with my fucking _name_ burned into your chest! The whole damn jail is gonna know I _owned_ your ass! Not much of a man now, are you! I should castrate the _both_ of you!”

“Dean, please stop assaulting the young man,” Castiel sighs.

“They started it!” he argues.

“And you've finished it. Please back away before you kill him.”

He grasps Dean's upper arms and pulls him away carefully, the blonde male moaning in pain on the floor. Dean hurries back and gives one last kick for good measure. The brunette is cowering in the closet, still bleeding from his nose. His eyes are staring hard at the bullet holes in Castiel's chest. There's no blood there, just the holes and a bit of gunshot residue. The angel gazes down at his shirt with an irritated sigh. He doesn't even need to move for it to go back to the way it was.

“What the fuck are you, man!” he shouts in a panic.

“Cassy! Is Dean okay?” Gabriel calls from down the hall. “The downstairs is torn apart, _please_ tell me no one hurt him!”

The trickster bursts into the room, finding the place in shambles and two young men battered rather badly. Dean is behind Cas, but it's painfully obvious it's to protect the two men. Golden eyes flicker over the scene, taking it in and determining exactly what went down. Although he feels bad about it, he's not inclined to take back his curse. He'll just have to watch Dean more closely.

With a snap of his fingers, the two young men are back to back on a couple chairs. The belts they used to restrain Dean are now tying them up... Ah, irony. The trickster will never be able to skip an opportunity. Any other day and he'd have the two mobbed by a pack of sex starved women, which would inevitably lead to them getting mauled to death. Tonight, however, Dean is his first priority. He whirls around to face the hunter, Sam just coming into the room at that point, and grabs hold to survey any injuries.

“Are you all right, Dean-o?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he states, trying to shake it off as though it didn't matter.

“You're lying,” the trickster frowns. “You're shaking like a leaf!”

“It's the adrenaline,” he explains. “I'm honestly fine, okay? I'm pissed off and slightly bruised, but nothing more.”

He's not lying, the two left bruises on him from holding too tight. Dean knows he should be crying his eyes out, and a part of his wants to, but he's a hunter. He's been in worse situations. Hell, he's been dead and surrounded by sadistic demons! A couple of drugged out teens are nothing compared to a lucid demon with a damn good imagination. He's just glad he managed to put up a fight, break some bones, draw some blood.

Unfortunately... now he needs a bath. That's the only thing he'll admit to; the fact he hated their hands on him. The hunter walks passed them and into the bathroom. This time, however, Sam follows him. The taller male shuts the door behind them after catching the brunette looking to sneak a peek, and then checks to make sure Dean is still decent. Sam takes a seat on the sink, watching as Dean pulls out shampoo and conditioner. He grabs a towel and some soap, runs his hand through his short locks, and then begins to pace as the hot water runs.

“It's okay to feel victimized, Dean,” Sam remarks quietly. “It's okay to want to cry.”

“I don't want to cry, Sammy! I want to fucking kill them!” Dean snaps. “The worst part? I can. I have the means and I have the ability. I feel... I feel like I did in Hell. I can do it, I wouldn't feel bad... I'd fucking _enjoy_ making them suffer! What sort of person does that make me?”

“A victimized woman,” Sam sighs out. “You think other women in your position don't want to do that same shit? Granted they aren't as skilled as you are with a blade, but still... they wish they were.”

“I could've _killed_ those dipshits if they hadn't of caught me by surprise!”

“I know, Dean, I know.”

Sam quickly closes his eyes and looks away when Dean strips down. His brother and he normally undress in front of each other... but that was when they were both males. This is different, Dean is a woman and it just doesn't seem right to watch him undress now. When Dean immerses himself in the bubble bath, Sam chances another look his way. Thankfully, the bubbles cover up any nudity.

The older sibling starts scrubbing his skin roughly, leaving red patches in his wake. Sam gets off the sink and kneels beside the tub, reaching out to close his hands over Dean's. The other just stares into the bubbles, a scowl hiding the tears in his eyes. Sam carefully pulls him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. He hears a sniffle, and then the quiet sobs of his sibling. Wet hands return the hug, gripping tight to the back of his shirt.

“I know, Dean,” Sam whispers. “Just let it out, you'll feel much better afterward.”

“This sucks!” he cries. “If I were still a man, they never would've tried that! They never would've even thought it! What if Cas didn't come in time? What if they raped me?”

“I would never let that happen, Dean,” Sam remarks. “I would've killed them myself.”

“You weren't there! You weren't there... you weren't there...”

“I'm so sorry, Dean,” the taller hunter whispers. “I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again, I swear it. I'll never leave you like that again.”

Outside the bathroom, Gabriel is debating what to do with the two miscreants. On one hand, he could snap them into a jail cell. On the other, he could snap them into the middle of a jungle. So many possibilities. Castiel glares at them from the bed, trying hard not to just smite them on sight. His hands are clenched on his knees, eyes flickering over to see if Gabriel is still watching him. The trickster isn't stupid, the second he looks away those two are dead.

“Hmm... Jail cell or amazon jungle,” he sighs out. “What do you think, Cassy?”

“Smiting.”

“Yes, that sounds good, too... but I'd rather they suffer for an elongated period of time. I, myself, wanted them to be mauled by a mob of sex starved women... still sounds good.”

“We should just get rid of them,” the younger angel sighs in relent. “They're upsetting Dean.”

“Agreed... but where do we send them...”

After thinking a little while longer, Gabriel brightens and snaps the two away. They end up in a police commissioner’s home, naked and with DNA evidence all over the place. The cop's teenaged daughter, passed out from too much alcohol, is tied to the bed and covered in their fluids. Both of them are knocked out and laying on the bed with her... the father soon to come home.

Gabriel squeals in glee at his newest prank, getting up to check the bathroom and inform the two Winchesters that their intruders are gone. When he opens the door, he finds Dean crying into Sam's chest. The sight would be unnerving if Dean weren't a chick... though now it's just heartbreaking. The trickster frowns, a sad and guilty expression on his face, and then backs away. He can't break now, not when this lesson is so important to Dean's safety.


	6. Dean's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's close call, Sam is reluctant to allow him out of his sight. Cas is also adamant about staying near him. He watches as Dean begins to lose hope, thinking he'll never be changed back. A pep talk from Cas has Dean seeing things in a different light, realizing he should at least try playing by Gabriel's rules. This has him in yet another bar, but this time he's looking to be picked up. In the end, he's walked home by the bartender. Realizing experimenting with a stranger he can't predict isn't the best idea, Dean chooses to try it with a friend first. Unfortunately, the hunter has a very short list of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and here it is! The next chapter to Walk a Mile XD I'm really glad so many people are enjoying this fic, I really didn't think it would do so well. Then again, I really don't think a lot of my fics will do as well as they have ^^; I suppose you guys have more faith in my writing than I do ;p Anyway, catch your fix. Until next update, Cupcakes XD

Dean is loathed to leave his room the next day. Sam had to sleep in the same bed as him last night, the much smaller sibling curled into him all night. Dean clung to him as though his life depended on it. When the sun rose, it took all Sam's patience and 'Dr. Phil' mannerisms to get Dean to let go of him. Now the shorter hunter lies curled up in the center of the mattress, the blanket over his head just as it was the day he woke up a woman. Castiel is sitting on a chair in the room, watching his best friend quietly.

The hunter glances his way, releasing his arm to pat the bed beside him. Cas doesn't need anymore prompting, he gets up and moves closer to the other. When he's seated by him, Dean leans against him and sighs. Deep down he's still pissed about the attack, but he's a hardened warrior and the biggest blow was to his male pride. He's just glad his life has taught him to get pissed before getting emotional, that anger feeding his violent temper. It helps when it comes to hunts and that's how Dean keeps going.

“You haven't left since last night,” Dean murmurs quietly.

“No. I don't plan on leaving either,” Cas states. “You were attacked and I wasn't here to save you. I will never allow another opportunity for anyone to take advantage of you again.”

“... You don't have to stay.”

“And yet I will.”

The green-eyed Winchester lets the conversation fall there. Castiel can be just as stubborn as he is at times, it's pointless to argue with him when his mind is set on something. He's beginning to come to terms with the fact he may never get changed back, that he may be trapped in this body for years even. He can't be afraid forever, can't wallow in his own self-pity and ignore the world around him. Dean needs to live, hunt, and love... in his own way. Though it won't be the same as before, he might not even find it in him to bed anyone, he can't just ignore the urge anymore. He needs that safety, that normality, and that affection.

“... I'm never gonna change back,” he sighs in defeat.

“Don't get discouraged, Dean,” Cas offers. “Gabriel will change you back, this isn't going to be forever.”

“Why does it feel like it?” Dean mutters. “Does he want me to live life as a woman? Like seriously? Get into all their hobbies and think like them? I can't do that, Cas. Does he want me to date men and get picked up by them? My stomach curdles just thinking about it. But... what choice do I have?”

“There's always a choice, Dean.”

“Not where Gabriel is concerned! It's always his way or the highway!” the hunter complains. “Why is he torturing me like this? Is this really all because I banged his daughter?”

“He has his reasons, Dean. He never would've done this had he thought he had another choice. This is all just a lesson, you've been privy to them before. He's trying to teach you something, something that will protect you in the future. Please, just go with it. The less you fight it, the faster it'll be over.”

Dean sighs and nods his head, seeing the logic in Castiel's words. If he spent half as much time trying to learn his lesson as he does bellyaching, he'd probably have a dick again. The green-eyed hunter finally gets out of bed, digging around in his closet for something to wear. His outfit doesn't differ from all his others, but this time he decides to actually try to do his hair. Cas is still with him, watching as he fusses in the mirror. The angel twitches his finger, his friend's hair perfectly styled.

“... Thanks, Cas,” Dean sighs.

“Anytime, Dean.”

The two head downstairs, but Sam and Gabriel are gone. A note on the fridge tells the two Sam needed to shop for groceries. The trickster or even Cas could've stocked the cabinets easily, however the taller male probably needed time to himself. Dean doesn't blame him. He wishes he could step outside his body and have some time as well. Away from bloating and cramps, bleeding and headaches. With a grumble, he searches the cabinets for something to eat. In the end, Castiel just waves his hand. A plate of fries and a burger sits on the table.

The hunter thanks his friend and sits down to eat, his stomach growling in protest at the lack of nourishment thus far. As he sits and eats, Dean has time to muse on his relationship with the angel. Cas always tries to take care of Dean and Sam, even when they're adamant they don't need his help. Dean would be lost without him, and that's not just because of his angelic power. He relies on the angel's presence, on his conversation and naive nature.

“You're awesome, you know that, Cas?” he remarks.

“Because of my angelic powers, right?”

“No, just because you're you,” the hunter shrugs. “Not an angel of the lord, but Cas... my best friend... the guy that puts up with all my shit. You could just as easily leave and never talk to me again. Hell, I would.”

“We have a profound bond, Dean, I could never just leave you. I would worry too much about you and your prayers are impossible to ignore.”

The front door opens and Sam walks in, the trickster trailing behind him like a loyal puppy. They're both carrying paper bags, the two heading into the kitchen without a word. Dean finishes up his lunch and joins them to help put things away. There isn't much chatter between the four, just a companionable silence that wraps them all in a blanket of familiarity, but it's all good. Dean doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to explain why last night's events aren't bothering him now. And he _definitely_ doesn't want to be reminded of how he bawled like a baby into Sam's chest. He's the older sibling, he should be stronger than that... he should be the one Sam leans on, not the other way around.

That night, Dean goes out alone. Sam went to bed early, thinking his older sibling would've been turned off from the night life after the night before. He was wrong. Dean needs to do this, he needs to at least try. The hunter can't lie to himself, he's slightly curious about how things work on a woman's end, so he's going to find out. Stopping at a shop before hitting the bar, Dean buys a small handbag for his necessities and wallet. He's unaware at least one angel is tailing him quietly.

Gabriel had told Cas to stay behind and watch over Sam, just in case there's a repeat of the break in. He, on the other hand, isn't going to risk his favorite human getting hurt. The attack was an eye opener to them both, the two realizing Dean just can't handle things like he used to. There are too many threats in a party city like New Orleans, the trickster isn't going to allow another to over come Dean so easily. He hums to himself when the hunter slips into a decent looking bar.

It's not shady in the least, lit brightly and surrounded by expensive looking cars. Dean deems it safe enough. He gets through the door on his charm and looks alone, which isn't much different than the norm. Afterward, he finds himself a nice spot at the bar. The counter is a glass top, much like all the tables. Everyone filling the place seems like white collar or rich, which is okay by Dean. As far as he's concerned, they're more likely to let money talk than a drugged drink. It doesn't take long for someone to sit beside him.

“Hey, cutie, I'm Matt,” he grins. “What's your name?”

“Dean,” he offers.

“... Dean? Seriously? A gorgeous bombshell like you has a boy's name?”

“My mom promised my dad he could name his firstborn,” Dean shrugs in explanation. “He wanted a boy, he got a tomboy. I'm not complaining, it beats the hell outta half the cutesie names in the world.”

“Okay, I'll agree with that one. What are you drinking, hon?”

Dean sits with Matt for a while, just talking and drinking. When it's clear he's not interested in getting laid, however, Matt excuses himself and looks for a more inviting piece of tail. For some reason, that hurts Dean more than he would like to admit. His disappointment must show, because the bartender trails over his way. They guy is average in height, around Casitel's, and has a swimmer's build. His eyes are ice blue and his hair is dirty blonde. If Dean allows it, he could admit the guy is attractive. Another colorful drink in a martini glass is set before him.

“Don't mind him, he's an ass,” he remarks. “I can't tell you how many times he's sent women home crying, you're better off without him.”

“... Thanks,” Dean smiles softly. “Looks like you're going to be the extent of my company tonight. I'm Dean.”

“Alex,” the man grins.

Between customers, Alex frequently drifts Dean's way. They talk and laugh together, the hunter finding himself relaxing in his presence easily. Gabriel watches from a dark corner a good distance away, trying to gauge the man's intentions. It doesn't take long, however, and he's not worried in the least. Just from his mannerisms and a few flirtatious glances, the trickster knows Alex doesn't play for the right team. He'll see Dean as more of a friend.

By the end of the night, Dean is comfortable with Alex. He waits for the man's shift to end and then heads outside with him. The hunter isn't stupid, he knows Alex is as straight as a rainbow. Maybe that's why he's so comfortable in the guy's presence. The night is cool upon their skin as they walk, gazing at the moon overhead.

“You live close by?” Alex wonders.

“Yeah, just down that way,” he assures. “I think I can make it safely.”

“Don't insult me,” the blonde remarks in feigned indignation. “Like I'm stupid enough to let you wander off by yourself? Have you looked in the mirror lately, girl? I'd be the worst possible man in the history of gay men to let you wander alone, so I'll just have to walk with you.”

Dean laughs and takes the offered arm. They walk together down the sidewalk, ignoring the glances they get, and Gabriel listlessly follows. He's Dean's shadow tonight. As they get closer, the hunter finds that he's almost sad to let the other go. At the door, they're startled by Sam throwing the barrier open. Anger and worry is written on his face... mostly anger... and he's only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

“Where the hell have you been!” he shouts.

“... Uh... out,” Dean utters dumbly.

“Don't worry, I looked after her,” Alex smiles, looking Sam up and down eagerly. “She's a nice girl, but... she's not my type. If you know what I mean.”

The taller male blushes hotly, quickly herding Dean into the house. The hunter calls out a 'later' over his shoulder, waving to Alex before the door is shut. Sam is still blushing hotly when Gabriel appears in the room, venom dripping from his eyes as he glares at the door. He was fine up until Alex gave Sam the once over... then he was finished. If the guy hadn't of treated Dean so well, he would've killed him.

The trio heads into the living room, where Cas is watching television quietly. Dean sits beside him, Sam and Gabriel taking the armchairs. Animal Planet is on, a special about lions, and Cas is watching a lioness protect her cub from a hyena. He seems so engrossed in it.

“Sam was worried about you,” Cas comments without looking from the TV.

“... Where you?”

“I always worry about you,” he remarks honestly. “But I didn't any more than usual, if that's what you're asking. You can take care of yourself, you're a very capable hunter.”

“You know what, Cas? I like you.”

“I like you, too, Dean,” he states a bit confused.

With Dean safe at home, Sam decides to turn in for the night... again. He bids them goodnight, heading upstairs with Gabriel lingering after him. The angel has chosen to watch over Sam at night after the break in, as Cas will watch over Dean. Left alone to their own devices, Dean can't help but think back on his choice to experiment a bit. Perhaps he was a tad too eager, he should've thought it through a little better. Going home with a stranger practically demands having sex, especially if he picks them up at a bar. No, that's not where he needs to start.

The green-eyed Winchester thinks back on his first sexual experience. It may not have been going all the way, but he had to start somewhere in his more awkward teen years. He remembers sneaking around with a girl he deemed a friend back then, though he didn't stick around long. Green eyes glance toward Cas. That's probably the only male friend he has that he would trust with his life. He clears his throat and turns his body to face the angel.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can I... Can I ask you something? Like a favor,” he states awkwardly. “I mean... you don't have to, I just... I...”

“Just ask me,” Cas says curiously.

“... Are you staying in my room tonight?” Dean sighs out, losing his nerve at the last moment.

“Of course.”

The hunter stands and walks over to the doorway, beckoning Cas to join him. The angel doesn't even hesitate, following Dean up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He turns his back as Dean dresses, remembering the other's speech on 'privacy', and then takes his seat beside the bed. Something is bothering his friend, though, and Dean sits up in bed to stare at the blankets.

“What's wrong?” he wonders.

“... Okay, I'm gonna ask you something and you can't get angry with me,” Dean breathes out quickly. “When I was a teenager, I made out with a few female friends... you know, just to get a feel for it and find out if I liked it or not. I want to experiment now, but... you're the only guy I'm comfortable enough with to do that. So... will you?”

“Will I make out with you?” Castiel frowns in confusion.

“Yes.”

“If that's what you need.”

Dean breathes out in relief, turning to finally look at his best friend. He reaches out for Cas and the angel answers his unspoken question. He sits on the mattress beside Dean, the hunter bashfully glancing away. He can't believe he's about to do this, but he's not about to waste his time putting himself out there without knowing if he's into kissing guys.

He gets comfortable, taking his time in order to stall, and then gazes into Castiel's eyes. They're so very blue, so endlessly blue, and Dean sometimes wonders if they weren't made from the skies of Heaven. The hunter has gazed into those eyes for so many years, it's a comfort and manages to ease his mind. Slowly, Dean closes his eyes and leans forward. His lips press against Castiel's, slightly chapped and dry but still plump. They move their lips together lightly, one of Castiel's hands resting on Dean's upper arm. It's warm against his skin and the hunter sighs into the angel's mouth at the feeling. Cas takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Dean's lips, his skill surprisingly great considering most of his reference comes from porn.

The hunter wraps his arms loosely around the angel's neck, shifting to get closer. Before he knows it, he's straddling Castiel's lap and the kiss has turned a bit heated. One hand drops down to his hip, still conscious of where not to go, and Dean pulls away. His breath is short and panting, his heart hammering in his chest, and he knows his lips are just as kiss swollen as Castiel's. Unable to think of what to say or do, the hunter awkwardly pats Cas on the shoulder.

“Uh... thanks,” he murmurs in a breathless tone. “I think... I think that was... I... I'm good now.”

“You're welcome.”

Those blue eyes are steamy with lust and some emotion Dean can't name. He sits there a while longer, slender legs spread wide to hold his weight on his knees. The hunter feels lost, drowning in a sea of blue with only Cas to keep him afloat. Something hard is pressed between his legs, begging for attention and snapping Dean out of his daze. He clears his throat and slides off the angel's lap, catching a bit of friction against his sex on accident. He sucks in a sharp breath, his head spinning a bit at the sensation, and forces himself not to indulge the urge to keep going.

Cas returns to his chair, watching over his friend as he curls up beneath his blankets. Dean wants to keep going, wants to let Castiel take him in ways he's never thought possible... but he's scared. There are more things to think about now. Before he could sleep around without a care. Sure there might be a kid involved if he doesn't use protection, but now... he'll be the one carrying it. The green-eyed Winchester can't risk that, can't knowingly expose a new life to this nightmare he's been living since he was four. It's not fair to them. He also knows if he does get pregnant, he won't be able to get rid of it. He loves kids too much for that, which also means he wouldn't be able to bring himself to give it up.

He sleeps fitfully, calmed only by Castiel's hand on his back. The angel is worried about Dean: not because of this curse, not because of the recent attacks, or even his temper tantrums... but because he seems to have given up. For once, Dean Winchester has come across a problem he can't charm or fight his way out of. In response to the helplessness, he's lain down to conform. Just as he had with his father, Dean's trying to fit into this new life Gabriel has forced upon him. Castiel is afraid in this process Dean will forget who he is, lose himself to the female aspect of this new form. He can't have that, he'll miss him too much.

The next morning, Dean is in the kitchen making breakfast when he hears a knock at the door. Curious and not particularly worried about an attack, he wanders over that way to answer it. Sam is in the bathroom, showering and getting ready for the day. Gabriel and Cas are in the living room, both looking his way now cautiously. The slender hunter opens the door, surprised to see Alex on the other side.

“Hey, Alex,” Dean smiles. “What's up?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he admits. “That guy looked really violent last night. I stuck around to make sure there wasn't any screaming or anything... I honestly didn't feel good leaving you with him. Especially not after seeing you trying to pick up guys at the bar. He's not your pimp or anything, right? You're not cheating on him?”

“Are you kidding me!” the green-eyed hunter laughs. “Sammy? Violent? Please, he's a fucking teddy bear! If anything, _I'm_ the more violent one. He's my brother.”

“Oh good,” Alex breathes out. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“You hungry? I was just making breakfast.”

“No thanks, I'm on my way to meet my ex. We're trying to work things out. I'll see you tonight?”

With a promise for a meet up that night, Dean waves Alex off and shuts the door. Sam is exiting the stairwell at that point in time, drying his long hair with a fluffy towel. He sends Dean an inquisitive glance, yet doesn't press for answers. Obviously nothing happened that could've hurt his cursed sibling, as Gabriel and Cas haven't moved from the couch.

They spend the day searching for a target, locating a promising haunted house on a nearby plantation. Together the Winchesters gather as much information as possible, jotting down any notes that might help them along the way. It's been turned into a bed and breakfast, so they'll go in as guests looking for a place to stay. That way they have the run of the place and it won't be questioned. It'll take a few days, so they'll check in tomorrow afternoon. By then they should know the case well enough.

After wasting their day on work, Dean takes Sam out to the bar he occupied last night. The taller sibling is a little iffy about it, however it's late and they need dinner. Dean assures him there's food there, so he relents. Gabriel and Castiel accompany them, though more to watch over them than anything. It takes just as much time as before and Dean is being eyed. Matt is back and he's not about to take no for an answer this time. He sits beside Dean and glowers over at Sam, a warning to lay off the woman he saw first.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Matt grins brightly. “Back again I see. Just couldn't keep away, could you?”

“I like the food,” Dean shrugs pointedly. “Luck out last night?”

“Oh no, I hooked a fine little thing. A minx in bed,” the man waves off. “Figured she was a dull candle compared to you, though.”

They talk a while, and then Dean finds himself in need of the restroom... lest he bleed through his jeans. He excuses himself, hurrying toward the bathrooms without more explanation than that. Sam doesn't like Matt, he knows that just by looking at him. He looks at Dean like he's a piece of meat and Sam isn't too fond of that. This guy has poor intentions involving his brother... and he aims to cut their time together as short as possible.

When Dean exits the bathroom, refreshed and relieved his jeans aren't even spotted on the inside, he's surprised to bump into Matt. The other is heading to the men's room, blocking Dean's exit with his broad frame. The green-eyed hunter tries to get around him, yet finds himself herded into the men's room. The door is locked and his heart begins speeding up.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you,” Matt assures. “That guy you're with is fucking scary, he keeps staring me down like he's about to rip my throat out.”

“He's my brother,” Dean offers.

“Ah, that explains it. I just wanted a bit of time alone with you,” he smiles. “You know... get to know you better. If that's okay with you, that is.”

“... O-okay,” Dean stammers. “But why do we have to be in here for...”

He's cut off by the lips against his, Matt pressing his smaller figure against the cool wall. His hands stay on the wall at the sides of Dean's head, so the hunter closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss. Soon, however, it's too heated and he wants to stop. Matt's hands are being too rough, one grabbing his ass and the other squeezing his breast. He shoves his tongue into Dean's throat to the point the other gags on it. Dean pushes him away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That's enough,” he comments firmly. “That's too much, I want to stop.”

“You know you like it, you little slut,” Matt scoffs. “You were practically begging for it. What's with the cold feet now, huh? Hot for your brother?”

In a bout of rage at the remark, Dean's combat boot slams into Matt's arousal. He leaves him like that, unlocking the door and heading back to his brother. He's so angry he's near tears, grabbing Sam and marching out of the bar.

“What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it right now,” he bites out. “Later.”

Sam nods his understanding, following his sibling quietly. He knows the angels won't be far behind. As for Dean, he's fuming on the inside. He's scared and that fear has turned into rage. It's not because Matt was too forceful, or even because he talked to him like some whore... but because of his own thoughts. When they started, it wasn't so bad. He could get used to that sort of thing. Deep down, however, there was one thought that kept popping up in the forefront of his mind. No matter how much he liked the attention from Matt... he wasn't Castiel. Cas was gentle and slow and perfect. Dean came to a sudden realization at that moment, cold against a bathroom wall... he might actually love his angel.


	7. Falling Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean's first hunt as a woman, but he insists on leaving the angels behind. He has a lot on his mind and only wants to deal with Sam. Although they agree, since it's only a salt and burn, they're not happy about it. When they reach their destination, they don't wait long before getting to work. Unfortunately, their salt and burn has evolved into something more dangerous. With Dean still getting used to his new form, he finds he's just not up to par anymore. What's worse... he seems to be this new foes type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm actually surprised this fic is doing so well =) I wanted to ask, how many fics similar to this one are out there. I know it's a stupid questions, but I've always been the curious type. Anyway, enjoy your fix =D Until next time, cupcakes! XD

Dean is quiet all the next day as they pack. Sam is curious, but knows his brother doesn't open up on anything until he's ready. When they throw their bags into the Impala's trunk, Dean requests that the angels stay at the house. He wants to take care of this hunt with just Sam. Besides, it's a salt and burn. Out of the different types of hunts, this one is the easiest by far. Having Sam and two angels to guard him just seems a little overkill. They're reluctant, however Dean's argument wins out in the end. They stay behind and watch the two drive off in the black Impala.

The road is smooth beneath their tires for a long while, and then it turns to a dirt road. Dean pulls into the large parking lot, finding a space and turning off the car. They grab their bags and head into the main house. The two are met by a pretty young woman around thirty-two, her brown hair back in a high pony tail.

“Welcome,” she smiles fetchingly. “Honeymoon suite?”

“Gross, no!” Dean gags. “He's my brother.”

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry,” she blushes heatedly. “This way, please, and I'll get you set up in one of the rooms. Will you want to stay together or apart?”

“Together,” Sam remarks. “I'm very protective of my sister.”

“I understand completely.”

As they head upstairs, the two ask about the house. Amanda is very eager to give up the information. Her mother inherited the place and turned it into a bed and breakfast. Right now, said mother is out of town and Amanda has been left in charge. The brunette lives in one of the smaller houses on the property, renovated specifically for her. Sam asks about any strange activity, to which their host hesitantly mentions the old story of a slave that murdered her master here. One of them still walks the halls... and they're not very friendly.

They're given a key to their room and are left to settle in, the schedule for meals sitting on a bedside table between their beds. Dean sits down on the bed furthest from the door, dropping his bag on the floor beside it. As Sam pulls out his laptop and sits on the other bed, he can feel the eyes of his sibling on him.

“I need to talk to you,” Dean mutters in embarrassment.

“... Okay, I'm listening.”

“I'm having some difficulties with all this... curse shit,” he murmurs with his head hanging. “I'm confused and scared and... I don't know what to do.”

“Talking about it is a good step in the right direction,” Sam offers. “It also tells me that you're _seriously_ having trouble with all this, because you _never_ talk to me about _anything_. So go on. What's troubling you?”

Dean waits a moment, getting his thoughts in order. There are so many things to say, yet a part of him is screaming to suck it up. For a moment, he's afraid he's becoming more female in mind. It's not completely uncommon for him to break down every so often and talk to Sam, though, so he's assured by that. Finally, he jumps headfirst into everything.

“I thought I would never get turned back, that I should just learn to live like this as much as possible,” he admits softly. “I thought I'd just... you know... try a bit. So I... I made out with a guy. And I made out with Matt in the bar, but he wasn't like the first guy. He was harsher and he...”

“Did he try and force you?” Sam asks with venom in his tone.

“No, man, I kicked him in the balls because he asked if I was hot for _you_ ,” Dean frowns. “Let me finish, damn it, this is hard enough!”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Go ahead.”

“... That guy I made out with first... I think I'm in love with him.”

Sam is startled to hear that, however he sort of expected something like this. It's not that Dean's a woman and it was just the natural flow of things... no... it's something he's always seen in his brother. How he would check out a guy's ass in passing, trying to play it off as checking out the woman with him. How he's been so calm in a couple hunts where a naked man was concerned. Even when he was hit on by another guy, Dean took it far too calmly. When he started interacting with Castiel, however, Sam was certain his brother wasn't as straight as he always came off.

Unfortunately, Dean isn't finished and Sam knows that. There's something he's not telling him, the root of all this. He sets his laptop aside and turns to face Dean a bit more, waiting for the other to continue. This is probably the hardest thing the green-eyed sibling has ever had to deal with, especially after living his life thinking he knew his sexuality. Dean based his personality on the fact he was a lady's man, to find out he's also attracted to men is a major blow to his male pride. Then again... he's already a woman, how much more can his ego take?

“It was Castiel,” Dean blurts out.

“... Wow,” Sam murmurs. “I wish I could say I didn't see that coming, Dean, but... I honestly expected this at some point.”

“What?”

“Dude, the way you guys look at each other should be labeled eye porn,” Sam snorts in humor. “You guys practically _ooze_ sexual tension. I can't believe you didn't notice it before.”

“I'm not into guys,” Dean states adamantly. “I'm into women!”

“Dean, it's not a big deal. Being into guys doesn't make you any less of a man, I promise you. I'm not gonna think any less of you, you'll always be my awesome older brother.”

Silence settles within the room, the older of the two staring at Sam as though he's an idiot. It takes everything the younger has not to burst out laughing. The next thing Dean says, however, has him biting his tongue to force back the laughter.

“Dude, I have tits,” the other glares.

“Would Cas not be Cas if he were in a female vessel?”

“... You think I could con him into switching?” Dean wonders eagerly. “I wouldn't mind screwing him if he were a chick.”

Sam glowers over at Dean, the other blushing sheepishly. It was an attempt at a joke to lighten the mood, however it didn't work. Sam took it as him being serious. In truth, the green-eyed hunter would never wish Cas to be any different. It scares him that he has these feelings for the angel, however he knows they've been lying dormant a while. Sam didn't need to tell him that for him to know, he spent _years_ suppressing them.

Right now, though, Dean is looking for help. He needs direction and he has no one to get it from but his younger brother. Sam understands that, yet doesn't know what to tell him. He could go with the typical 'follow your heart' speech, or maybe dive into the 'don't be scared of your feelings' speech. Hell, he'd even consider the 'love is a beautiful thing' speech. But this is Dean he's talking to and his older sibling doesn't answer well to any of that. He frowns and ponders the correct path to take in order to get through to his sibling. Since Dean is only different in body, he closes his eyes and imagines him as his old self.

“Stop being such a pussy,” he comments.

“... Is that supposed to be a joke,” Dean growls.

“Did you want my help or not?”

“Not if you're going to poke fun at my current condition!”

“I'm imagining you as a _guy_ , dumbass! It's easier to tell you what you need to hear if I don't see you as a chick, okay? I find I'm treating you with kid gloves in the face of huge green princess eyes.”

“You son of a bitch!”

Dean dives for Sam, trying to wrestle the other to the bed. The taller has more difficulty reigning in his brother's tantrum, the green-eyed hunter's smaller and more wiry frame sliding from his grip. Eventually, however, he manages to pin Dean to the bed. The younger sits on Dean's back just enough he can't move. The older hunter squirms and wiggles, shouting colorful curses as he tries to escape.

“Now where was I?” Sam muses. “Ah! Stop being a pussy. Out of all your conquests, out of all your relationships... which failed grandly, might I add... this is the one you've lived you're whole life for. This is the one that's going to last forever. I know you're used to sleeping around and commitment scares the shit out of you, but it's _Cas_ , man. If he can't take care of your heart, no one can.”

“Sam...”

“Yeah?”

“... Dude, I can't breath.”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

He scrambles off his sibling, checking to make sure he's okay. Dean brushes him off, sitting up on the bed as he catches his breath. As stupid and random and completely cheesy as that speech was... it was what Dean needed. There's only one problem holding him back now, and that's the fact he doesn't know how Castiel feels. The other already mentioned that angels don't really have emotions, but he's lived among humans long enough to develop an understanding of them. Even Gabriel has a large range of emotions Dean wishes he'd forget... such as humor and wrath. Now that that's off his chest, however, Dean is ready for the hunt. He'll worry about everything else later.

Plantations like this one have family graveyards, which is the first place the two head. They need to get a layout of the place, pick up on the activity so they can figure out which corpse to burn. Right now, however, they just want to find out who's buried where. It's very rare the owners buried their slaves in marked graves, so they'll have to dig into more research for that one, but at least they'll know where the owner in question is.

“Check it out, Dean,” Sam murmurs. “Dead foliage... Perfect circle. You don't think this ghost is actually a zombie, do you?”

“... What did you say happened here to warrant the tag 'salt and burn'?” Dean wonders.

“Well, there were the flickering lights and dying vegetation... and missing women.”

His face goes pale at that last one, one hand immediately reaching out to grip Dean's wrist. He'll handcuff the other to him if need be, but he's not giving this thing a chance to kidnap his sibling. Dean quickly checks the bag he's carrying to make sure they left any handcuffs in the car, catching onto his brother's line of thought. Thankfully, they aren't carrying any.

According to Sam, there have been three women that vanished here recently. They came to stay at the bed and breakfast while passing through... and were never seen again. Now that the hunters are aware they'll looking for a zombie and not a ghost, there's a good chance that the women are locked away in their lair. What they're doing to the women is beyond them, though.

The two locate a tool shed not too far from the graveyard, picking the padlock and pulling out two shovels. They're in a secluded enough area they shouldn't be caught, so they begin digging up the grave surrounded by dead plants. Dean is getting annoyed with his condition, his muscles straining and aching with each load of dirt he pulls up. He finds he has more leg strength than upper body strength... and it pisses him off to the point of frustrated tears. They're not even half done and the older Winchester is out of breath, his arms shaking horribly.

“Dean, take a break,” Sam frowns. “It's okay, I got this.”

“It's not the point! I could've done this in only minutes by myself before!”

“... Dean... it's not before,” the younger tries to point out gently. “There are going to be things you can't do as well now, okay? It's fine, I can pick up the slack. This won't change anything.”

“... Why does it feel like it does?”

The tone is down trodden and upset, which Sam can't blame him for. Unable to think of anything that might soothe his brother's wounded pride, Sam decides to pretend he's just as bad off. He stretches and shakes out his arms, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the open grave. His long legs dangle inside the hole. Dean frowns, glancing at the other in question.

“I guess I need to work out some more,” he shrugs off. “Come on, take a break with me. I don't want to feel like a complete pussy, getting shown up by my 'sister'.”

“Bitch,” Dean mutters in good humor.

“Jerk,” Sam chuckles.

The older Winchester is grateful for Sam's act... which he knows is nothing but an act. They sit together, staring down into the hole they've dug quietly. Dean's stomach rumbles, answered by Sam's, and they both laugh. The younger thought ahead and packed a few sandwiches next to their salt and lighter fluid. He digs into the bag to pull them out, passing one over to his brother. They eat their food, chatting about mundane things... or as mundane as two hunters can get.

After lunch, it's back to digging the other half of the grave. This time Dean suffers in silence, forcing himself to push through if only so Sam doesn't have to do all the work. When they finally reach the coffin, it takes all of Dean's considerably reduced weight on the crowbar in order to get it open. Inside the coffin is empty, strange symbols they've seen before etched all over the wood. It confirms their theories of before, that they're dealing with a zombie.

The last one they came across has a high sex drive, the tendency to murder those they had a grudge against, and a very manipulative personality. With three women missing and the name on the headstone being 'Zach Goodwin', there's a good chance they might still be alive... maybe. They think on the probability on their way back to the main house, wondering how to go about their next step. That's when Dean comes up with the worst idea ever.

“I should play bait,” he offers.

“Uh... no?” Sam comments, both brows raised high. “Have you lost what little mind you managed to keep throughout this fucked up life?”

“You wouldn't be complaining if I were still a guy,” he bites out. “I happen to remember playing drag queen bait on one hunt...”

“I was right there, Dean,” Sam frowns. “He never would've taken you down, not with me so close. This is a _huge_ plantation, with acres of land, a hundred buildings, fields of cotton, and far too many places to hide your body! I won't chance it!”

“... He'll come after me anyway, you know that right?” Dean points out calmly.

Sam tugs at his hair in frustration, growling and grumbling at the point made. Dean's had it rough ever since laying eyes on Hel... well... rougher than usual. He can't find it in himself to allow yet another bad thing to happen to him, not when he can prevent it. Sam just can't dangle Dean out there like a worm on a hook. Then again, that may be the only way to locate the missing women. Even if they're not alive, they can still find the bodies and give their families closure.

When they arrive at the house, Amanda is waiting for them. Dinner is cooking and she wanted to show them around, but couldn't find the time that morning. Apparently, there were five other families staying there... and one of the women turned up missing that morning. Sam tells her they're private investigators, but were on vacation, and would like to help out in finding these women. Grateful for the help, she hands over names and IDs. The IDs she gathers when they arrive, so no one skips out on paying or steals anything. Little does she know, Sam and Dean have more than the ones they gave her. Thankfully Gabriel thought to change all the pictures on Dean's IDs as well, or they'd be in big trouble. That was the furthest thing from their mind when they left.

In their room, waiting for dinner to be done, Sam studies the IDs as Dean soaks in the tub. His heart is sinking fast, as all the women are brunette with green eyes. They all have the same body type as well, making Dean the perfect bait. The younger Winchester wants to be sick. Something about them, though, is so very familiar. It isn't the fact his brother resembles them now, that's not it, but he swears he's seen them around before. Heedless of Dean's state of undress in the tub, finally getting a bit used to his new form, Sam walks into the bathroom. The door had been left wide open anyway, so the taller could watch over his sibling and get to him faster should something happen.

“What's up? You find something?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, all the women look similar,” he says distractedly, kneeling beside the tub for Dean to look. “But look at them... don't you get the feeling you've seen them before?”

“Oh yeah... probably that creepy ass painting in the hall,” the green-eyed hunter shrugs.

“Painting? What painting?”

“The one in the hallway across from our door,” Dean presses. “Every time I pass it, it feels like its eyes are following me. It creeps me out.”

Sam is confused, he doesn't remember seeing a painting like that... then again, he's been too busy watching over Dean. He probably caught it out of his peripheral vision and filed it away for later. He decides instead of leaving the room, he'll look it up on his laptop. The taller hunter grabs said laptop and makes himself comfortable on the floor near the claw-foot tub. Dean is careful not to splash, though soaking in the bubbles leaves little room for that.

It doesn't take long to raise the painting and all the information on it, the hazel-eyed male skimming through the text. The woman on the canvas is an owner's wife... an owner that happened to be named Zach Goodwin. There isn't much written about Agatha Goodwin, just that she was given to Zach through an arranged marriage and she was never really seen far from the house afterward. There were rumors about him keeping her there against her will, forcing his advances on her, and even beating her horribly. Agatha was a very meek woman, falling in line easily with her parents and society. To think she died here under the thumb of Zach Goodwin isn't a far stretch. And then Sam clicks on the link to Zach's name, his eyes going wide at what it leads him to.

“Oh shit,” he mutters. “Dean, you're not gonna believe this.”

“What?” the green-eyed hunter wonders as he leans over the edge of the tub carefully.

“This guy has a list of priors a mile long. Mostly assault and spousal abuse, but the later is only accusations. The charges were all dropped, or blamed on a slave,” Sam informs. “About a month after his marriage to Agatha, they had a daughter, a week after she was born Agatha was pregnant with a son, a few days after he was born, she was pregnant again with another son... There are rumors she died in the birth of that one, but Zach convinced everyone she was just bedridden and ill. No one ever heard from her again. About four days after she 'fell ill', a woman looking like her disappeared. Her body was found assaulted both physically and sexually three months later. She was dumped in a ditch outside of town. Five more women ended up disappearing before Zach was murdered by one of his female slaves. Apparently, before Agatha his tastes didn't have a type.”

“Who the fuck would bring that psycho back?” Dean asks, jaw dropped in shock.

“Hm... in his will he mentions leaving a good amount of money to a Felicia Day,” Sam remarks, clicking on the link. “She was a well-known voodoo priestess back in the day... and rumored to be his favored mistress. No doubt she's the one that brought him back.”

“But that was so long ago.”

"... And it seems even more women disappeared around here after his death."

They both know zombies don't really have a life span, they live as long as they're capable. As long as they're not staked to their coffin. As Sam mentioned before, this place is huge and the bed and breakfast doesn't use all the land. It's odd, though, as they both realize that Amanda is a good target as well and she's been here longer. Sam looks her up, finding that she's Zach's descendant, which makes her off limits. The man had treated his children like gold... it was his wife and lovers he beat and hurt. His children were an extension of himself, which means they were treated as he would himself. Amanda would've been considered one of his children; he would protect her viciously from even the smallest of threats. Which could be why they've never seen her around any men, whether a potential partner or a husband.

A knock at the door startles them both, the two turning toward the sound. Amanda's voice calls out that diner is finished. Her footsteps retreat from the room, Sam getting up to put his laptop on his bed. While he's there, Dean climbs out of the bathtub and grabs a towel to dry off. Sam has his tampons on the sink, so he picks up one of those as well. Cursing colorfully, he sits on the edge of the tub and spreads his legs. When he hears Sam move back his way, he contemplates just letting him walk in and get an eye full. Any other day and he'd laugh his ass off.

“You don't wanna do that, Sammy,” he calls out. “I'm baring it all, man.”

“Gross, Dean!”

“Dude, I can't help it! You think I like ramming shit up this hole I shouldn't fucking have! Yell at Gabriel, not me! It's his fault.”

The last is grumbled as he finishes inserting the tampon. He washes his hands in the bathwater, reaching for the plug to drain the water. As he reaches for his towel again, standing naked as the day he was born, he feels eyes on his back. Confused and slightly unnerved, Dean glances around the bathroom... to find the eyes of a painting moving. He cries out, high stepping it out of the room and dropping the towel on the way.

Sam is torn between shielding his eyes and cussing at Dean, or running in to save him from whatever has him spooked. Dean reaches him and makes a leap into his arms, shocking the taller male further as he scrambles to hold him without actually touching him.

“Dean! Dean, calm down! Whoa, hey! Stop moving, damn it!” he shouts.

The back of his legs hit the bottom of Dean's bed, the two toppling over onto the mattress. Sam grunts in pain when Dean's heel digs into his stomach, the other scrambling to get behind his taller brother. His green eyes are wide and crazy, hands on Sam's shoulders when the other sits up, and he's staring straight at the bathroom doorway.

“Dean, cover yourself up,” Sam says in exasperation. “What the hell happened?”

“The eyes! Sammy, the eyes in the painting... they fucking _moved_!” he squeaks out. “That perv was watching me! He saw me naked! Which... well... that wouldn't have bothered me half as bad had I still been a dude...”

“Concentrate, Dean,” Sam frowns. “Wrap up in the blanket and we'll go see...”

“No! _Hell_ no! I'm not going back in there!”

“Okay, okay... I'll go check it out. Sit here... don't... move.”

Dean nods frantically, his brother heading into the bathroom to check the painting. There are three, all placed so they can watch the bathtub, and he realizes secret passages were built into the walls when the house was erected. As he's busy in the bathroom, a full length mirror on the wall by Dean's headboard swings open. The hunter is too busy gazing toward the bathroom, searching for his sibling and praying nothing grabs him. Just as he's about to call for Sam, a hand covers his mouth and another arm wraps around to pin his arms to his sides.

The hunter growls in anger, jerking his whole body forward. Whoever is behind him is caught off guard, their grip loosening. Dean fights tooth and nail, managing a bite to their hand and elbowing them in the side. He rushes into the bathroom, hiding behind Sam once more, and the two head back into the room. Aside from blood droplets on the bed and carpet, no one is there. Sam decides he's getting the handcuffs.

He waits for Dean to get dressed, the other shaky from his adrenaline rush, and then they head downstairs. Dinner smells delicious, however Dean doesn't taste a bit of it. He's distracted and nervous, wondering if perhaps they really should have brought Gabriel and Castiel. At the time he gave his argument, he had no clue he would fall so short of his typical hunting level.


	8. The New Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scare of being nearly kidnapped, Sam is taking no chances. In the middle of the night, however, Dean's attempted abductor tries again. With two failures on their hands, they get desperate. the angels are called for backup, but they arrive too late. Dean is taken from Sam in the morning hours. Alone in the possession of the zombie, Dean finds what happened to the other girls... and learns he's been taken to replace Agatha, Zach's late wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm enjoying Shark Week! As if tv couldn't get any better ;p They should have Shark Week every week of ever year, it's just that awesome XD I've also managed to get my hands on all 3 original Ninja Turtles movies!!!!!!!! I'm such a lucky girl! Now I just need all the Supernatural series on DVD and I'll be set for life XD Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying Shark Week, too =D Until next update, cupcakes XD

The night is hard for Dean, the two having said nothing about the attempted abduction. Just by touch, the older Winchester managed to catch that his abductor was a woman. She was about his height, had the strength of someone that works on a farm all day, and smelled strangely of smoke. Sam checked the entire room and the bathroom for secret entrances. Dean's bed was moved to block the mirror, a chain lock added to the bathroom door to keep that shut, and Sam handcuffed Dean to his wrist. Right now, the two are curled up in Sam's bed.

The night is filled with the chorus of crickets, the air cool although the day is so warm, and Dean talked his brother into cracking the window open. That was only done after Sam checked it out, making certain there's no way in hell either of them could figure out a way in. He also stuck a small knife in the top of the window frame to jam it, barring the way for it to be moved at all.

“Go to sleep, Dean,” he whispers.

“I can't... I'm scared.”

“I'm right here,” Sam assures. “No one is going to take you away from me, I promise.”

His free hand runs through Dean's hair soothingly. Slowly, they both fall asleep to the sounds of nature outside. It isn't until they're both snoozing that the door to their room creaks open quietly. Someone steps into the room, a cloth soaked in chloroform in one hand. They step up to the beside, reaching for Dean... when they see the handcuffs around their wrists. They growl in irritation on accident, Sam's hand darting for the blade sheathed on Dean's hip.

He's still drowsy, but he manages to startle the person in the room enough. They head for the door, slamming it behind them and startling Dean awake. Green eyes are wide and filled with fear, ice water rushing along his spine. The first time he can understand, but a second time? Are they _asking_ to be caught? Sam sets the blade back in the sheath, pulling his brother against him again. This time, Sam stays awake all night. He has to soothe Dean back to sleep, though, running his hand down the other's back and through his hair.

In the morning, Sam takes the handcuffs off himself and Dean. The older Winchester immediately grabs his cell phone to call Castiel, he's tired of doing this on his own. If it were just a ghost, it would be okay. It's not, though, it's much more than that. After a moment's hesitation, however, he sets the phone back down.

“Dean?” Sam questions.

“... I want to do this on my own,” he decides. “I _need_ to do this on my own. I need to know I'm still the hunter I've always been, Sam. If I call on them, I'm nothing. I'm useless.”

“You should never be ashamed to ask for help,” Sam frowns. “We barely stopped the last zombie we were after. And this one has human help, it could be anyone staying here... anyone _working_ here. I don't want to chance you getting taken away, Dean, not after that attack the other night. You have no idea how helpless I felt when I couldn't get to you. Hearing you scream like that, being unable to break down that damn door... imagining all the shit they were doing. I can't do that again.”

“Would you still be like this...”

“Yes! Yes, damn it, I would,” Sam snaps. “It may be a little more on the surface because you're a woman now, but it would _still_ be there! I _always_ worry about you Dean, I _always_ feel like shit when you get hurt and I'm not there to save you, but this is different! There are _more_ ways to hurt you, _less_ shit your body can handle! Stop shoving your curse out there like a blame-all!”

Dean stares down at his feet, ashamed he's to the point his younger brother is scolding him like a child. The older Winchester knows all this, he's figured it out, but he doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to be treated differently, especially by his own brother. It's degrading and it hurts. Dean wonders briefly if this is what every woman feels on the job. Maybe when they're in a career where they work alongside men, they feel degraded at times and treated like a china doll. He feels bad for them.

Sam is the one that grabs the phone this time, glaring over at Dean when he opens his mouth to protest. He's not taking chances, this job needs to be over. It doesn't take long for Gabriel to pick up. Why he called the trickster and not Castiel is beyond Dean... he hopes his brother isn't beginning to return Gabriel's feelings. That would not only suck, but it would be an insult after this transformation fiasco.

“Sammich! I missed ya!” Gabriel chirps brightly from the speaker phone.

“Don't call me that, Gabe,” Sam sighs in exasperation. “I need you...”

“I thought you'd never ask!”

“Gross, man!” Dean shouts. “I'm right here, damn it! I don't need to hear your pathetic attempts to nail my brother!”

“... Whoa... that high pitched shriek caught me off guard,” Gabriel murmurs, likely to Cas. “I forgot I changed him into a bitch for a minute there... he could act as a dog whistle if he gets any higher in pitch.”

“That son of a bitch!”

Sam sighs and quiets them all with a well placed scolding. There isn't time for all this, he wants to go home and they can't do that without getting this job done. He doesn't want the angels to do all the work, but it would be nice to have two more pairs of eyes on Dean. As it is, he's not giving the job his all and he's too distracted by this new development. The older sibling quiets, glaring at the phone heatedly, and Gabriel is muffled on the other end by Castiel's hand.

“Is the job going all right?” the younger angel wonders. “Have you defeated the spirit yet?”

“That's why I'm calling,” Sam states. “It wasn't a spirit. It turns out it's a zombie. Even in life this guy had an affinity for brunettes with green eyes... catch my drift? I can't stop this thing without knowing Dean will be safe. Please get up here and help watch over him... he's already been targeted twice.”

“We don't need help!” Dean calls over Sam's shoulder. “If they take me, I can find out where the other girls are! I'll just pray for you guys when I get there.”

“If we're gonna end up there anyway, we might as well join you now,” Gabriel scoffs. “We'll be right up... just give us a few seconds.”

The sound of the dial-tone comes right after that. With the call out of the way, Sam leads his sulking sibling downstairs for breakfast. They're late for breakfast, however Amanda doesn't mind. She set a couple plates aside for them, smiling brightly as she sets them before the two. Dean eagerly downs his food, his brother taking his time. The other is excited to see Cas, even though he's also pissed Sam called for their assistance.

Amanda catches sight of two new guests and excuses herself, hurrying to the door to play the good host. At that moment, Sam notices Dean's gotten drowsy... and he's feeling it himself. His tongue is heavy and his mouth is dry, the other noting he's been drugged too late. He doesn't understand though, Amanda didn't have a bandage on her hand from Dean's bite. She's also far too petite to put up such a fight against the trained hunter.

Before Sam's head hits the table, he sees a woman walk from the kitchen. Her skin is dark, her eyes wide and green, and Sam knows without a doubt she's a descendant of Felicia Day. To prove his point, a necklace of teeth and bones peeks from her shirt. She walks over to Dean, who's out cold, and carefully lifts him up. He looks so small and helpless in her arms.

“No,” Sam gets out weakly. “No, don't... take him.”

She doesn't listen, carrying Dean out the back way and away from Sam's careful gaze. Just as she's outside, Gabriel and Castiel follow Amanda into the living room. She gasps at the sight of Sam on the table... and a missing Dean. Tears erupt as she stares at the scene, the younger angel attempting to console her as Gabriel wakes Sam. Just a snap of his fingers and the other is stirring. It shocks the brunette, so Castiel is in charge of telling her their origins... which she's wary to believe until he spreads his wings for her. When Sam shoots up from his seat and rushes to the back door, they're quick to follow. He bursts through, screaming out for his sibling in a panic. Dean is gone, not a hint to his whereabouts laying upon the air.

The air around him is cold, smelling of death and decay on some level. Before he's even fully awake Dean is gagging. The sound of whimpering isn't far from him, one green eye peeking open to take in his surroundings. There's a woman stripped naked in a corner not far from him, a dark skinned lady throwing a bundle of cloth at her.

“Put this on,” she states. “You want to look your best now.”

“Please,” the other begs. “Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone... who would believe me anyway? Please just let me go.”

“Dress quickly, there's a new girl today.”

There's the rustling of cloth and he can just make out the dress of a servant girl. The woman that seems to be in charge gazes upon him, knowing he's awake and waiting for him to realize that. With a huff, Dean sits up and finds his ankle shackled to the bed he lays on. He gives the woman a glare in return, pulling at the thick chain pointedly.

“You've proven to be quite the troublemaker,” she responds nonplussed. “Until you learn to behave, you'll stay shackled. My master doesn't take kindly to women that don't know their place.”

“Yeah? How'd you learn yours?”

“I serve my ancestor,” she frowns. “He would never hurt me.”

“He's a zombie, lady, he doesn't care about blood.”

“That's where you're wrong. He's not just a zombie, he is perfection. Felicia Day was the most powerful of all the voodoo priestesses, when she raised a body it kept its humanity. The only difference in Zach now as opposed to then, is the fact his heart doesn't beat.”

Dean rolls his eyes, obviously not the answer she wanted, and he's almost expecting her to hit him. She gives a sick little smile, though, telling him what he's in for without words. Too bad for her she doesn't know who he is. The woman turns her back to him and marches off, head held high in authority over these kidnapped women.

Now that she's gone, Dean turns to look at the battered woman of before. He recognizes her as Cathy Barnes from the IDs, one of the first to be abducted. Thankfully she's still alive and that means the others might be as well. They're in a rundown place, likely the slave quarters back before slavery was abolished. From what he can remember from the layout, there are at least four buildings used for that and all of them are pretty far from the main house. That means there's likely underground tunnels connected to the cellars and such. With the secret passages, Dean wouldn't expect anything different. Zach probably got his rocks off at night by kidnapping his slaves or trapping his victims from town in places like this.

“Cathy?” he states. “What's going on? Who is that woman?”

“... You know my name?”

“Yeah, my brother and I were trying to help Amanda stop these abductions.”

“... That was Felicity, a voodoo priestess. She works the kitchens in the main house, her family has worked here for years,” Cathy provides. “I... I have to undress you now. I have to clothe you in her dress.”

“Who's dress?”

“Agatha's. When I was abducted, Felicity took care of me. She acted as my servant until the next girl was taken. When we first arrive, we're bathed and groomed... she dressed me in a beautiful gown and told me my name was Agatha now. After Zach got bored with me, he took another and she went through the same thing. My name was Cathy again, but I was meant to serve the new Agatha.”

“Are the other girls okay?”

Cathy gets up and undresses Dean, not saying another word. He takes it they aren't, but doesn't want to draw conclusions. If the hunter sees a chance to escape, he doesn't want to take it without knowing he can't save them. There seems to be something she's not telling him, something that makes his skin crawl. Dean recalls how Sam said Zach had mistresses while married... perhaps the women he doesn't see as Agatha anymore play that role.

The chain holding him is long, so he can get to the tub without much hassle. As mortifying as it is, Cathy washes him and cleanses his hair. If she doesn't, she explains that she'll be punished. As he sits in the hot water, the other's hands soft on his wet skin, Dean can't help but repeat his question.

“... I was the first,” she admits. “The bed and breakfast just opened and I was Amanda's best friend. I wanted to support her by staying over and helping out, but... I was kidnapped only a day after arriving. I'm used to getting beat, pushed around, and abused. I don't have the best taste in men and my father was a drunk. I withstood Zach's punishments better than most. When he got bored with me, he found Abigail... she hung herself, she couldn't handle it. With her gone, Felicity kidnapped Joan. She lasted a week, but was accidentally killed during a rough session of... making love, as Zach put it. Just yesterday, Becka was brought here. She in the other room, still Zach's 'Agatha'.”

“Is that all he does? Beats you and treats you like his wife? What should I expect?”

“... You'll be taken into a bedroom. It'll be dark and cold,” she sighs out reluctantly, tears forming in her eyes at the recollection. “Felicity will shove something up into you, injecting you with a cold gel or liquid. And then she'll leave and Zach will use you as he sees fit. Sometimes it's only for a little while, sometimes he'll be angry and he'll take you for hours. I... I think Becka is pregnant. Zach's been paying her a lot of positive attention and his lust has turned on me again, but now he has you. He was so excited about you, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when Felicity told him about how you fought... it only made him more excited. I think you're in a lot of trouble.”

By the time she's finished, she's sobbing and near hysterics. She doesn't falter from her task, however, which tells the green-eyed hunter the punishment isn't worth it. Dean frowns and sinks deeper into the waters. The rest of his bath is quiet, the hunter skimming through his mind for any way he can stave off the zombie's plans. And with this new development, Felicity helping the women get pregnant, he's not too thrilled about being here without some form of protection.

Sam is determined to find his brother, grabbing a duffel from the Impala's trunk and packing it full of weapons. Gabriel is at his side, yet Cas is on the porch listening for Dean's prayer. His hands have been fisted at his sides since they arrived, his jaw tight in his anxiety and fury. The taller male almost feels sorry for whoever stole Dean. As he's shutting the trunk, Amanda hurries out of the house.

“Sam! Sam, Felicity is missing,” she states. “She works in the kitchen. Do you think she's responsible for all this?”

“How long has she worked here?”

“From what my mom told me, her family has taken care of the property since Zach's death... he willed the property to an ancestor of hers named Felicia Day.”

“... I should've seen that sooner,” the taller male groans. “We have to find Felicity, she'll know where Dean is. I don't want him gone through the night, there's no telling what that sick bastard is doing to him!”

“Him? Why do you keep calling your sister a 'him'?” Amanda wonders in confusion. “Did she have surgery? Did she start as a guy and make a life choice to change gender? Not that I'm against it, it's just a bit confusing right now.”

“My fault!” Gabriel chirps as he raises his hand. “Hi, I'm Loki, Norse god of chaos, and I'm an addict. My addiction is causing trouble and pissing off Dean Winchester. He slept with my daughter, so I turned him into a woman so he'll learn not to be a womanizer. I thought it was a grand idea at the time... turns out it wasn't. Imagine that.”

Amanda is completely shocked at that, more-so than when she saw the shadow of Castiel's wings. To think someone has the power to do such damage is unbelievable. Gabriel leaves things at that, eager to help Sam locate their missing family member. The plantation is huge, just as Sam mentioned before, and there are far too many places for Dean to be. Thankfully, he now has two angels with him that know Dean's presence just as well as their own.

Dean sits quietly, now dressed in an old southern bell gown. It's a red color and the make up Cathy placed on him makes his green eyes pop out dramatically. The door opens and Zach walks in with Felicity, she's carrying something that looks like a long and thin turkey baster. The man with her is tall and built, shockingly holding no signs of rot. His eyes are brown and his hair black. He tips his hat to Dean as though the typical southern gentleman, lips twisting in a polite smile like he's not addressing a woman he kidnapped.

“Good evening, Agatha,” he states.

“My name's Dean,” the hunter says with a scowl. “Not Agatha.”

“Your name is Agatha,” Felicity snaps. “And you'll go by that name until you're passed up or you die! Now address him politely!”

“... You need a shrink, lady,” Dean scoffs. “All these other girls might have played the willing victim, but I don't do that well. So you either put a fucking bullet in my head right now or back the fuck off, because this isn't going to work any other way.”

Felicity growls and moves forward, yet she's stopped by Zach. The man looks contemplative, eager almost, and smirks down at Dean. For the first time, Dean realizes there are a few big differences in himself and the other girls. They all had long hair and his is short, they were all petite and proper but he's a wildcat, and they were all far more submissive than himself. For a heart-stopping moment, Dean wonders if Zach isn't looking for a sparring partner in a lover... if maybe he's tired of Agatha and her memory, instead looking to replace her with something more untamed.

“Dean, hm?” Zach chuckles. “A boy's name... how odd. You don't act much like a woman, but I must admit you're body is very appealing. You'll carry perfect offspring for me.”

“Touch me and I'll beat the shit out of you!” Dean snaps.

“You can't hurt me, woman,” the zombie laughs. “Take her, Felicity. I want to enjoy her for the remainder of the day.”

She nods and steps forward, the hunter bolting toward her unexpectedly. The chain connecting him to the bed is wrapped around her throat, Dean holding it steadfast and unyielding. Fuck the rules of a hunter, he's not letting them touch him! Felicity chokes and gags, scratching at Dean's hands as he tightens the chain further. He can tell Zach wants to help her, but the chains are iron and he can't touch them without being burned.

“Back!” Dean hisses out. “Get away from me, or I'll break her neck!”

“... Calm yourself, Agatha, there's no reason for your temper. Let the help go.”

“ _You're_ not touching me, _I'm_ not laying down for you, and this bitch _sure_ as hell isn't knocking me up! If she comes near me again, I swear I'll gut her! Don't think I won't, she won't be the first bitch I've killed! And trust me, the others fought a hell of a lot harder.”

“A kindred spirit,” Zach realizes. “That's why I was so drawn to you.”

“Dude, I don't kill humans,” Dean grins wickedly. “I kill werewolves, vampires, ghosts, zombies... you name it. I personally get off on witches, though. I fucking _hate_ witches and this voodoo priestess... well... she's close enough for my tastes.”

“Felicity is no threat to you, Agatha, I promise,” Zach tries to reason. “Please free her, she's beginning to turn blue. Let her go and we'll talk about this.”

“There's nothing to talk about. Touch me and you're dead. Those are my terms, conditions, and the end of the discussion. If you wanted to stay in charge, you should've picked on someone else. _I'm_ the boss now, got it?”

For a moment, Zach seems ready to attack. He still holds Felicity, though, and he can't risk harming her. This is obviously a turn he wasn't expecting, so he nods in consent. Dean lets go of Felicity, who falls to the ground gasping for breath. The second she's out of harm's way, Zach darts forward. Dean is expecting it, however, and wraps his arm in the iron chain. His skin sizzles and smokes, but it's only one arm. His other swings and nearly catches Dean upside the head. The hunter ducks, rolling away from the dead man walking. That's when they realize he picked the lock to his shackles.

The hunter bolts out the open door, racing down the hall in those damn heels they put on his feet. He's so glad he had to learn to walk in them for that cross dressing fiasco. He doesn't want to leave the girls alone here, especially with one pregnant, but he needs to get help. The sunlight shines through a window and he throws the door open. Before he rushes out the door, however, a hand grabs his hair. Dean yelps and hollers when he's dragged back into the house.

“That was reckless of you, Agatha,” Zach scolds. “The world is too dangerous for you, you could get hurt. I can't have circumstance taking you away from me. Now, stay here in your room where you're safe. I'll be back to tend to you soon.”

“Fuck you, man!” Dean screams.

The door shuts and there's a click of a lock, but that's never stopped the resourceful hunter before. The windows are boarded, so he breaks the leg off a chair and starts prying the wood off. He's on the second floor, the drop down likely hazardous with the broken glass scattered about... but this is Dean, he doesn't mind a few cuts. He's had a hell of a lot worse. Gathering his damn huge skirt, he sits on the windowsill with his shoes in one hand and drops. The fall is quiet, a couple shards digging into his feet and hands. He bites back the curse as he digs them out quickly, slipping on his shoes to run off again. He can see the main house from where he is, praying that Cas and Gabriel are still there with Sam.

There's a shout behind him, Felicity running after him with a string of curses. Before she has the chance to reach him, Dean is off on a flat run. Eventually, he runs right out of his heels to get more traction. Bunching his skirt so it's easier to take off, the hunter makes tracks toward the main house. He notices that Felicity has stopped pursuing him for now, returning to the house and Zach. He doesn't even hope that this is the end of it all. He knows they'll try and get him again.

Sam is just moving from the main house when he sees a dot of crimson bouncing along the cotton fields, moving like the hounds of hell are after them. One brow raises a moment, and then he's grinning widely. It can't be anyone but Dean, no one else would manage to find a way out of their captors possession so quickly.

“Gabe! Cas!” he calls out. “I think it's Dean!”

The group hurries toward the other, reaching him just as he collapses on the dirt. Dean is out of breath and crying, cursing himself at the same time for the overemotional reaction. Hormones are a bitch! Not only was he abducted, forced to dress up like a lady, and nearly married to a corpse... but he's bled all over the pretty clothes. And it isn't all from his hands.

So overjoyed to see his brother unharmed... for the most part... Sam scoops him up into his arms. He holds Dean close, tucking the other's head beneath his chin, and murmurs soothing comments to him. The green-eyed hunter is unraveling, upset he couldn't save Cathy and Becka. He knows without a doubt they're being moved right now. He knew where they were, he could've gotten them out, and he saved himself instead. Dean's heart is breaking for them right now, especially Cathy. She's going to get the brunt of it now.


	9. Persistence is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed and breakfast is cleared out and the hunt for Zach is underway. The planning phase, however, brings the group nothing but headaches. No matter what Sam tries to argue, Dean is determined to see this hunt through. He's going to put himself out there as bait once more. It isn't Zach that comes for him, though, and Sam is facing down Felicity... and the horrid realization that the zombie is at the main house with Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I know there have been questions about Dean's lack of 'calling' Cas and everything, but the story just got too fast to think about it. Don't worry, I'll squeeze that into the next chapter. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I have pre-written. You have to wait for me to finish the next one. Hopefully it won't take long =) Until next update, cupcakes! XD

The rest of the customers are sent home, Amanda explaining renovations are going to be done to better the bed and breakfast. The Winchesters and their guardians are the only ones left now. Whereas they're still in the same room, the angels will be patrolling the plantation in search of danger. With all the fresh meat gone, Zach has only Dean to look forward to... up until Gabriel gives himself a make over. In the snap of his fingers, he's a buxom brunette with large green eyes. Dean can only stare in complete shock.

“What?” the trickster questions. “You honestly think I haven't moon-lighted as a chick before? Please. Do you have any idea what sort of perks they can get just by batting their fucking eyelashes? Besides, I make a fucking sexy bitch!”

Dean is speechless, his mouth working and no sound making its way out. Finally, he turns away and performs a few deep calming breathes. Any longer and he would've decked the other. The place is so much quieter now, still in an eerie sense. Cas stays close to Gabriel, acting as though they're another couple of siblings here to visit, and Sam keeps Dean on his hip. Once more he's threatened the use of handcuffs if Dean doesn't stay beside him.

They're sitting at the dining room table, Gabriel having taken care of the meal this time, and chat over their options. Obviously, they have to get Zach to the graveyard. If they can't stake him into his coffin, they'll never end all this. The best bait is Dean, yet they're loath to use him again in that manner. Their best weapon right now, is the illusions Loki can weave as easily as he breathes. That should be the last resort though, they don't want to give up their trump card so early in the game.

“He'll come back for me,” Dean murmurs suddenly, eyes on the food he's picking at. “The way he talked... the way he looked at me... He'll come back for me. They'll ignore Gabriel, I know they will.”

“Don't worry, Dean-o, I won't let them hurt you.”

“It's _your_ fault I'm _in_ this mess!” Dean reminds.

“... Yeah... but only a _little_! I may have turned you into a woman, but I only turned you into the woman you _would've_ been at this age. You know... had you been born a girl,” he tries to explain. “It's not _my_ fault you would've grown up into a sexy little vixen with a bad attitude. That's totally on you.”

The hunter is back in jeans and a tee shirt, a blade in the top of new combat boots... provided by Gabriel... and a pistol in the back of his waistband. Castiel sits beside him, watching and listening... but saying nothing. He's found that in most cases, all Dean needs is his presence to feel safe. Words just get in the way for them. The angel feels Dean's hand on the table, so close to his he wonders if he's expected to hold it. Knowing his best friend, however, he merely presses the sides of their hands together.

This is what Dean likes about Cas. There are no words needed between them, the other just knows what he needs and what he means. Dean doesn't have to admit he's terrified at the moment, Cas already knows and he's already trying to soothe that fear. The hunter lets out a nearly inaudible sigh, leaning back in his chair to stare at his food. He's barely eaten anything.

“Dean, you need to eat,” Sam remarks. “I know you're upset, but starving yourself isn't going to help. Please try, okay?”

“... Yeah, sure,” he mutters.

Though Sam is finished eating, he doesn't trust Cas to force feed Dean if necessary. He sits with his older sibling, skimming the net casually as he waits. Dean glances over at Cas, who's yet to move from his side. He wants to talk to the angel about these emotions he can't seem to ignore anymore, yet he's not about to open up in front of Sam... and that asshole that caused all this. The last thing he wants is to make Gabriel think he did a good thing. The trickster would never let him live it down.

After around five pointed looks Sam's way, which go unheeded, Dean gives up and finishes his dinner. The change in his mood is caught quickly by Castiel, who gazes upon him in question. Unfortunately for the blue-eyed angel, Dean isn't about to spill his emotional turmoil. Once he's finished, Sam takes the opportunity to call a strategy meet.

“Dude, I've been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes,” Dean gripes. “You couldn't talk strategy while I was eating?”

“I wanted you to eat, not talk,” Sam frowns.

“What, so now I talk too much?” the hunter snaps.

“No, you just...”

“I just what!”

“... Damn, you're so fucking moody,” Sam hisses. “Can't you just take a fucking chill pill?”

“I can snap up some Prozac!” Gabriel chimes in.

“I don't need fucking Prozac!” Dean shouts.

“... Just take the pill, Dean,” Sam sighs in exasperation.

Gabriel gladly provides it, the bottle appearing in front of Dean. He glowers at the two as he takes a pill out... and then chucks the bottle at Gabriel. It bounces off the now green-eyed trickster's head, clattering to the floor. He scowls at the bitchy hunter, yet doesn't say anything. Dean downs the pill and finishes off his juice, a bit miffed Sam won't let him drink a beer.

“There, you happy?” he bites out.

“I'm sure I will be when it kicks in,” Sam mutters.

“What was that!”

“Nothing, nothing,” he huffs. “Look, we need a plan. We can't just run around the plantation hoping to find this creep. Anybody got anything?”

“Well... we could always dangle Dean over the psycho's grave,” Gabriel smirks meanly. “Maybe he'll step into his coffin while trying to look up his skirt.”

Dean dives over the table in seconds, Castiel's hand darting out just as fast to grab the back of his waistband. He comes up only inches short of laying a punch, Gabriel breathing a sigh of relief when Dean's fist lightly slides along his jaw. He thanks their Father Castiel is just as fast as he is. After the younger angel manages to pull Dean back to sit, Sam smacks the feminized Gabriel upside the head. It's a warning he knows better than to ignore.

Although there are arguments all around the table, one thing is for sure... they need to face this new foe in the cemetery. The closer they are to his grave, the easier things will be on them. Dean is ready to put his life on the line, yet Sam still refuses. There has to be something more appealing to Zach than the buxom brunette.

“Sammy, it's okay,” Dean assures. “I don't mind. This has to stop, no matter what, and I'm willing to play bait again.”

“I'm not willing to lose you again!” Sam snaps. “That's twice now, Dean! Twice I was right there and I couldn't save you!”

“I don't need you to save me, Sam,” the green-eyed hunter sighs. “I can take care of myself. I'm the older sibling, I should be saving you.”

“That's just not how it works anymore!”

The comment is snappish from Sam's frustration, yet Dean understands. This change is just as hard for Sam as it is for Dean... okay, maybe not  _just_ as hard, but pretty damn close. Sam always counted on Dean to back him up, but now Dean's falling short of those expectations. He's not strong enough to take down a werewolf that might blindside his brother, nor is he strong enough to jump a vampire Sam misses. He's no longer the hunter, he's the target. It would probably be easier if their rolls were only switched in their work environment. As it is, however, Sam has to protect Dean twenty-four seven. Dean is just as vulnerable to a human than to the creatures they hunt.

“Sammy, I know this sucks,” Dean sighs. “Trust me, I know. You're just holding too tight, man, you need to let go a bit. You keep this up and you'll suffocate me. I'm a hunter, it's all I've ever been, I know what I'm doing. Why can't you trust me?”

“It's not you I have trouble trusting, Dean,” Sam mutters. “You're still you. You're still a foul mouthed little asshole, eager to kick ass and forget the names, but... you're strength is different. You don't know where it lies anymore. Before you would punch a creature in the face, anywhere to get it to let go. Now you can't do that, you don't have that strength there. Until you learn to change the way you react, I can't let you hunt like we used to. I'm not throwing you out there as bait, it's not like you're cross dressing this time...”

“This time?” Gabriel grins wickedly. “Dean's a cross dresser? Why didn't anyone tell me before? This is fucking awesome!”

“Not now, Gabe,” Sam growls out. “We're trying to have a serious discussion here.”

“... I don't do serious well,” he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Dean stands abruptly, hands slamming down on the table. It rattles the table and startles Amanda, who's been listening aptly to their conversation. All eyes are on him, staring at the icy green glare pinning them. He's made up his mind, the conversation is over, and Sam knows exactly what he's saying without hearing the words. He's going to play bait, there's no stopping him.

The moon rises over the plantation and Dean walks through the cemetery calmly. Green eyes flash in the silvery light, searching for any threat that may be near. There's a rustle in the cotton field, but it's just a mouse. Turning with a relieved sigh, the hunter heads closer to Zach's upturned grave. The shovels still lay where he and Sam left them, the hole still gaping and eager to consume the lost body. Sam is in the brush not too far away, hiding out quietly. As soon as Zach makes an appearance, he'll enter the fray.

The headstone looms above the pit, seeming to glow in the darkness. Dean stops near there, eying the stone curiously. That's when he's grabbed from behind. He gasps and struggles to get free, turning quickly to see Felicity. She's dressed in black, the hood large enough to obscure the majority of her face. Disappointed it isn't Zach, Dean groans.

“Really? I was all eager to see a zombie and I get you?” he whines childishly. “Where's Mr. Walking Worm Food?”

“... You're different,” she frowns. “You don't talk like you did... Who are you? Or should I say 'what' are you?”

“You caught on quicker than I thought, good for you.”

Dean's hand raises and his fingers snap, the green-eyed female dissipating to reveal Gabriel. The golden-eyed man grins impishly, laughter and mirth swimming alongside threat in his orbs. Felicity may not know what he is, but she knows he should be feared. She takes a couple steps back, eyes narrowed in caution. Sam is behind her in seconds, handcuffs clicking around her slender wrists.

“Okay, sweetheart, where's the corpse?” Gabriel wonders.

“I would never betray my master,” she spits out.

“We can do this the easy way, or the fun way. Well... that's sort of misrepresenting that one. When I say 'fun way' I mean it'll be fun for me, not you,” he explains with a chuckle. “Now, either tell me what I want to know... or I get to think up a thousand and one interesting ways to torment it out of you! Please don't say a word.”

“Stop messing around, Loki,” Sam huffs. “Just snap your fingers and make her tell you.”

“Loki?” Felicity whispers.

Her face is paler now, eyes large with fear. Loki is the bane of all creatures' existence, something Sam's never really appreciated until now. It seems no matter what they go up against, they've heard of the impish walking disaster. Those that know he favors the Winchesters keep a wide berth between them, but those that don't... well... they learn to. Felicity, however, is nothing if not loyal. Her slightly parted lips quickly seal, eyes glaring in challenge.

“Oh... I _love_ a good challenge,” Gabriel chuckles darkly. “Granted you won't be _half_ as challenging as Dean is, but I can always use a new guinea pig.”

“Dean... the woman,” she smirks. “The things my master has planned for her would turn even _your_ stomach. He's so fond of the fight in her.”

“As am I,” Gabriel comments. “It's perfectly understandable, she's a real stick of dynamite that one. Never goes quietly into the night... more like leaves a trail of blood and explosions. Okay, maybe not explosions.”

“No, there were a couple times we accidentally blew something up,” Sam blushes.

Gabriel laughs at the admission, grin widening all the more. Felicity would never challenge a being as powerful and destructive... not to mention sadistic... as Loki. Not usually, anyway. This is the happiness of her ancestor, though, and he's suffered so much already. If this hunter will make him happy, then she'll damn well give him the opportunity to secure her. The trickster seems to understand she's plotting something, suspicion immediately drowning out his laughter.

“... You're up to something,” he points out. “Don't try and deny it, I was _born_ with that look. What's going through your head, Felicity?”

“You're wasting your time here,” she smirks. “Zach isn't here, he always stays as far away from his coffin as possible. He won't come here.”

“Then where is he?”

“You're so powerful, find out for yourself.”

There's venom in her tone, her eyes like ice, and Gabriel finds he doesn't like it. He'll bury her alive later, though, right now he has to figure out what's going on. Sam watches him carefully, obviously curious about his thoughtful expression. He looks between Gabriel and Felicity, dread filling his stomach at the gaze she holds. Something isn't right.

“If I were a rotting corpse looking for a replacement wife... what would I do with my free time,” Gabriel muses. “This is his plantation, owned by his descendants...”

“He's in the house,” Sam pales. “He's checking up on Amanda! We have to get back to Dean!”

The trickster snaps his fingers, Felicity gone and the open grave buried once more. They'll need a bargaining chip if Zach has Dean again. Since the guy loves nothing more than himself and his children, he'll barter for the woman. Sam's already tearing off toward the house, the trickster sighing in irritation as he follows. If he gets close enough, he can fly them both there. Unfortunately for him, Sam's legs are longer and his panic is far greater.

Dean glowers at his best friend and Amanda. He's tied up and gagged, courtesy of Gabriel. Cas had set him on the couch in the sitting room, hoping to make him as comfortable as possible. He was against the bindings, yet Gabriel's tongue is as sharp as his wrath. If Dean's untied, he'll run off. If he's tied but not gagged, he'll talk Cas into letting him go. Easy as that.

“I wish we didn't have to keep him like that,” Cas sighs.

“I don't doubt for a second she'll bolt,” Amanda frowns. “She seems like the self sacrificing type. I bet it's eating her alive she couldn't save those other girls.”

Cas turns to face Dean again, green eyes large and pleading. He's breaking and Dean knows it. The hunter tries to look as pathetic and scared as possible, even letting his eyes go glassy with tears. Eventually, the angel can't take it anymore. He stands and moves toward his best friend, pulling the duct tape from across his mouth. Dean hisses at the feeling, opening and closing his mouth a couple times.

“Thanks, man,” he sighs. “Untie me, will you? These ropes are making my wrists bleed.”

“... Gabriel said I'm not to untie you, no matter the circumstances.”

“Do you always do what he tells you?”

“Well... yes... usually.”

Dean growls and glances away in frustration, eyes going large at the sight of Zach. He sucks in a sharp breath and tries to get away, however his bonds won't allow enough movement for that. Zach rushes Castiel, the angel turning at the last minute. He's thrown into the wall across the room harshly, grunting in pain when he hits the floor. Amanda hurries over to him, yet she's shocked when he gets to his feet. The zombie is pulling Dean off the couch, slinging him over his shoulder. Before he can make his escape with his precious cargo, Cas appears between him and the secret entrance.

“Out of my way,” Zach hisses.

“Put Dean down, now!” Cas commands.

“Her name is Agatha! She's my wife and you'll not take her from me!”

The front door is slammed open, Sam and Gabriel rushing in to find the two in a stare down. Sam checks on Amanda, eyes barely ever leaving his brother's form on the creature's shoulder. Dean doesn't look scared, he just looks pissed beyond reason. He's being fought over like a child's toy! What's worse, he's getting the distinct image of a doll pulled between two girls... and getting torn in half. It's not the most appealing image.

“Put me down, damn it!” Dean shouts.

“Quiet, Agatha, let me deal with this intruder.”

“Look, just... let the other girls go and you can take me instead,” Dean tries to bargain. “I won't make a fuss, I'll follow right behind you. I promise.”

“You need your servants, Agatha, I won't have you falling ill because of a lack of attention,” he scolds. “Now quiet down. When we get home, Felicity will give you your medication and we'll try for another baby.”

“Oh... Felicity won't be doing anything anytime soon,” Gabriel grins sadistically. “Well... that's not entirely true. She'll be struggling for oxygen in about half an hour... maybe a few minutes. Depends on my mood really.”

Zach turns quickly, eyes frantic and wild as he searches for the owner of the voice. Gabriel waves at him, all smiles and childish glee. Something in his countenance makes the creature uneasy. Even before his death, there was no one he couldn't overpower. This change is threatening his control and he doesn't like it. Dean is dropped onto his feet, Zach's hands tight near his neck. It's a silent threat.

“Where is my daughter!”

“Felicity? She's six feet under, lying in a pine box with only my generosity filtering oxygen into her early tomb.”

“She's human! Why would you harm her?”

“Uh... because she made me mad?” Gabriel comments offhandedly. “I don't care if she's human, they're usually the ones I pick on anyway. Humans are pretty stupid, they piss off anyone without thinking they can do something about it. Anyway, if you want to see Felicity again you'll have to hand over Dean. I won't tell you where to find her until she's safe in Cassy's arms.”

“You're bluffing,” Zach sneers.

“Really? Well, my generosity is so whimsical. In fact, I think maybe... yeah... Yep, the oxygen just stopped renewing in her little box. Better hurry, it won't last long.”

He hesitates, but he can always come back for Dean. The prospect of impregnating this little minx pales in comparison to the safety of his children. Reluctantly, he hands Dean over to the blue-eyed angel before him. Cas is quick to secure Dean, placing himself between his best friend and the man looking to claim him. There's a strange hostility to the angel now, one Dean's never felt before. It crackles around him like static.

Gabriel smiles happily, patting Sam on the back as though everything's gone  according to plan. Dean knows it hasn't. It never does. Zach turns expectantly toward the trickster, eyes serious and jaw set. In return he's given Felicity's location, which has him gasping in fear. He never goes near his grave, Felicity forbade it. It's the only rule he allowed her to place, knowing his end rested within that pine box. Now he has to risk his own life to save that of his 'daughter'.

“Now let her go,” he demands.

“Nah, I think I'm gonna let you dig her up,” Gabriel waves off in boredom. “I'm not one for manual labor. I think I'm allergic to it, I get all puffy and itchy when I think about it.”

There's no doubt in his mind they'll stake him to that coffin the minute he digs up Felicity, but he can't leave his child to die. He hurries off toward the cemetery, ignoring those that follow closely. When he reaches the grave, he grabs up a shovel and starts digging. He doesn't care where the dirt goes, he just knows he's getting closer with each shovel full.

Finally he hits the wood of the coffin, throwing the shovel away and tearing off the lid. Felicity is lying there, as promised, and looks to be asleep. When he lifts her out of the coffin, she struggles for air and coughs. Her eyes open to see the man she's been serving. With questioning eyes, she gazes around them. Realizing where they stand... and who watches them... she tears up.

“Why?” she asks. “You were free, you could've taken your Agatha and lived longer. You should've left me.”

“You're my daughter,” Zach smiles. “I could never have left you.”

Without another word, Felicity is taken away from him and Gabriel has him pinned to the coffin with just the snap of his fingers. Dean holds the woman back from leaping in, the two watching Sam stake him to the coffin. When the last of his borrowed life leaves him, the trickster pulls Sam out of the hole. With another snap, he buries Zach for the last time.

“You killed him!” Felicity cries. “You killed him! He was all I had left and you took him from me!”

“All the lives he's taken and he gives up his own for his child,” Dean murmurs. “Didn't see that one coming. Okay, sweetheart, you're gonna lead us to the other girls.”

“If you don't, I'll let Loki have you,” Sam adds mischievously. “It's been a while since he's had a guinea pig to test out new pranks on. And with his power, he'll repeatedly kill and resurrect you in a thousand different ways.”

“I never get bored with that one,” Gabriel grins.

She grumbles under her breath, but she's far too upset to resist. She takes them on a trek toward another rundown building, Dean holding her hands behind her back the whole way. When they open the front door, they hear weeping and a hushed voice. Dean calls out to them, getting a wary response from Cathy. It takes a bit, but he manages to coax her out of their room. She pulls Becka after her, overjoyed to finally be saved.

As they walk past Felicity, they glare daggers at the woman. For all Zach did to them, he never would've gotten the chance had she not kidnapped them. Quietly, the group heads back to the main house. Dean and Sam are at a loss, not used to having human helpers for the creatures they hunt. What are they supposed to do with Felicity. It's not like the cops will believe she kidnapped women for the pleasure of a zombie.

In the end, Felicity has lost everything and no punishment can compare to that. She's broken, so they leave her for Amanda to deal with. They check out that night, the green-eyed hunter eager to get back home. He doesn't talk the entire way back, dwelling on whether they made the right decision. He decides only time will tell, he doesn't want to worry until it does. With a content sigh, he pulls into the driveway to their home... the place he now lives with his fucked up family.


	10. Eyeopener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job is over, but Sam's mind is still fretting over it. He's finding Dean is being too reckless for his tastes and wants to know why. Dean, on the other hand, is beginning to doubt his abilities as a hunter. Though Cas sees nothing wrong with his friend, to ease the minds of all he decides to help him train a bit more. While they're dealing with that problem, Gabriel makes the realization that Dean is in love with his little brother. Now that he knows, he's ready to start scheming... and Sam is caught in the crossfire.

Since their last job ended near dawn, the Winchesters crash the second they get home. As Dean gets changed for bed, Sam can't help thinking over their job. Something has been bothering him since Dean was first taken, something that's yet to be addressed now that things have calmed down. He sighs and pulls a tee shirt over his head, exiting his own room to go to Dean's. The green-eyed hunter is just pulling his blankets back when Sam comes in.

“Something wrong?” he asks.

“Dean... why didn't you call Cas or Gabe?” Sam frowns.

“First off, why the _hell_ would I call Gabriel?” Dean scoffs.

“No joking, Dean. You knew they were there, you were in trouble, you should've called them!”

“Sam, I was kidnapped! I had the opportunity to find out what happened to the other girls, I wasn't going to pass it up!” he snaps. “When I learned there were still two alive, I didn't want to leave them. We were never together! I didn't have the opportunity for a quick rescue!”

“You should've called anyway! They could've ended all that before it got started!”

“I don't need help!” Dean screams in frustration. “I'm not a china doll, I'm a fucking _hunter_! I didn't have to call them before and I _don't_ have to do it now! I can take care of myself, stop treating me like I'm a helpless bystander!”

He seems to deflate, eyes a bit glassy, and hangs his head. It's a sign of near defeat Sam's seen before, it won't last long... Dean will bounce back with defiance in his eyes like always. He needed to do it himself, he doesn't expect Sam to understand. The whole point of going on that hunt was to prove something to himself, to prove he's still Dean Winchester. Dean needs to know he's still the hunter he was before Gabriel screwed up his life.

“Please,” he asks a bit pleadingly. “ _Please_ stop treating me differently.”

“Dean... I... I don't think I can,” Sam answers guiltily. “I know you want things to be the same, but they just aren't. I'm sorry, I wish I could overlook all this, but... It's just too hard. If _I_ were in _your_ shoes you'd be ten times worse than you were before, you know that. If _you_ couldn't pretend it's all good, how am _I_ supposed to?”

Green eyes drop in understanding. Sam's right, Dean would probably be ten times worse had their places been switched. That expression is all Sam needs. Although he's feeling bad about his comment, he's not about to lie to Dean... that'll only cause more problems between them. He bids his sibling goodnight and heads back to his room. It's far too early and they're both exhausted, they can debate more after a bit of rest.

The two find themselves waking around noon. Sam is stumbling around his room, gathering clothes and a towel for a bath, when he hears Dean scream. Shocked into full wakefulness, Sam rushes out of his room. He nearly slams Gabriel into a wall, the two skidding to a stop inches from hitting one another. Back on track, the taller male leads the way to Dean's room.

When they barge in, Cas is sitting quietly on a chair. They send him a curious glance, Sam bypassing him to get to the bathroom. Dean is dancing around the tiled room, an overjoyed grin on his face. When he catches sight of Sam, he runs over and leaps. Arms wrap around his neck and Sam immediately hugs Dean's waist to keep him from falling.

“What's going on, Dean? I heard you scream.”

“No more blood!” Dean laughs. “I'm not bleeding anymore! How fucking awesome is that? No more tampons or pads or worries about spotting. No more cramps or bloating or headaches! It's all gone!”

“Until _next_ month,” Gabriel mutters.

Dean throws him a scowl over Sam's shoulder, only capable because his taller brother is holding him off the ground. The trickster sends an innocent gaze back at the temperamental hunter, shrugging his shoulders. The comment is forgotten, though only because Dean doesn't want to lose his good mood. It's been a while since he was in one. Sam sets him back down, ignoring the fact Dean's only dressed in a tank top and panties.

The bath is already drawn, so Sam ushers Gabriel out to give Dean privacy. Once the door closes, he can hear the other undressing. It's sort of difficult to miss the sound of him throwing his shirt at the door, likely imagining it's Gabriel. He knew Dean couldn't let that comment pass completely. Cas is still sitting in his chair, now watching the two calmly. The bed creaks as Sam flops down on it. It's become painfully obvious that Dean needs to be retrained a bit, it's just too dangerous for him to face anything more than a salt and burn.

“So... what are we going to do about Dean?” Sam sighs quietly, hoping Dean doesn't hear.

“Is there something wrong with him?” Cas frowns. “I thought he looked rather healthy, there are no injuries I could see, he's not acting any differently...”

“Cassy, he's a sucky hunter,” Gabriel points out callously. “He has no more upper body strength, he doesn't know how to use his new form to his advantage, and if he faces more than a ghost he'll likely get killed.”

“And that's your fault,” Cas replies nonplussed. “I see nothing wrong with him, he's still the same. He's capable of taking care of himself.”

“No, Cassy, he's not. Not like he used to. We'll just throw him into more salt and burns, that's all. Keep him out of the mega danger area and place him in the training wheels area.”

Cas frowns at that, he knows Dean won't take kindly to that idea at all. If he needs more training to be as good as before, the angel will take care of it. He doesn't want Dean upset. Sam and Gabriel head back downstairs, leaving the younger angel to plan Dean's rise in the ranks of hunter perfection. It's not something he feels the other needs, but as long as it will ease everyone's mind he'll do it.

When Dean finishes his bath, he finds he forgot his clothes in his joy. He wraps a towel around himself and joins Cas in the room. He's actually surprised the angel is still sitting in the same spot, yet says nothing about it. Dean digs around in his closet, searching for some clothes, and Cas takes the time to watch him. His towel is loose and the angel can see a strip of skin all the way up to Dean's hip. Just as he's leaning over to grab a pair of boots, the towel falls.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbles. “It was so much easier to keep a towel on before this curse.”

“I'm sure it was,” Cas offers.

“... You don't mind seeing me like this?” Dean questions. “I mean... It's not too weird for you or anything?”

“Angels have no gender, Dean, so I'm used to seeing my brethren in all manner of vessels,” Cas offers.

“... Did you prefer me the way I was, or the way I am now?”

“I admit, I was quite happy with the way you were,” Cas states honestly. “Now you're softer and more curvy... it's different, but that's about it. You're still you, that'll never change.”

Dean pulls on his bra and panties while he mulls that over. He glances at Cas every now and then, searching for something in blue eyes. He doesn't look at Dean like everyone else, he looks _through_ him. That's how it's always been. Instead of looking at him, it seems like he looks into him... straight at his soul. Dean wonders if Cas has ever really seen what he looks like, if all he's ever bothered to study was his soul. He doesn't know whether to be insulted by that or not.

“Dean, Sam and Gabriel are worried about you,” Cas says. “I think I should help you train for a few days, just to make them feel better. I don't think you need it, but... I think they do.”

“... No, Cas... I need it,” he frowns, pulling a shirt over his head. “Thanks for helping me out, man. I really appreciate it.”

Castiel nods, a minute smile on his lips, and then stands to leave. By now Dean's already dressed, so he goes with him. Downstairs Sam is making lunch, already bickering with Gabriel. It's a sound Dean is beginning to enjoy... especially since Gabriel suffers when Sam is angry with him. That's enough to put Dean in a _very_ good mood. He enters the dining area, glancing in the kitchen just in time to see Sam threaten the trickster with a knife.

The smile on Dean's face is priceless as he watches Gabriel back off, hands held before him in a placating manner. Pouting like the child he can be, he heads out to sit by Dean at the table. He doesn't like the way the green-eyed hunter smiles at him, it's far too cocky and smug. Without saying a word, the younger angel heads into the kitchen. He knows when Dean's about to press Gabriel's buttons and he doesn't want anything to do with it.

“Try to grab his ass, Casanova?” the hunter snickers.

“No! I was playing with his hair,” Gabriel corrects. “Apparently, only you can do that... and only when you're drunk.”

“I don't play with Sam's hair,” Dean scoffs.

“Oh, I have video,” the trickster smirks, glad to have the upper hand back. “You were braiding his hair like a teenaged girl, all giggles and drunken glee.”

“Liar.”

Gabriel pulls out his phone and searches until he finds the video. Once he brings it up, he shows it to his favorite target. Dean blushes in mortification as he watches. He can't believe Gabriel managed to tape such a thing, he's not acting anything like he normally does. Then again, the green-eyed hunter hasn't gotten drunk for years... who's to say how he acted then.

“You _will_ delete that,” he hisses out.

“... I might. Then again, I probably won't. I'll keep it for blackmail purposes.”

“And who's gonna believe that was me other than Sam and Cas?” Dean scoffs with a smirk.

“You're forgetting a very important piece of information, Dean-o... I'm Loki, I can snap my fingers and change the girl Dean into guy Dean. And I can do it _without_ changing _you_ ,” he smirks slyly.

He snaps his fingers and Dean watches as his image changes. Glowering angrily at the other, he reaches to snatch the phone. His reach is interrupted, however, when Cas and Sam enter the room. The taller hunter sets down a platter of subs, the food is enough to distract Dean. As he passes behind Gabriel, Sam nabs the phone. When he sits down at the other end of the table, Gabriel tries to grab it back. The glare he gets is his only warning. Although he can undo any deletions, Gabriel knows Sam won't stand for him blackmailing Dean... especially since this is all his fault. The trickster pouts, hoping his eyes look understanding enough, and mentally cheers when his phone is returned.

“So, Dean,” Sam smiles. “What do you have planned for today? Anything I'm going to regret?”

“No, I don't think so,” Dean shrugs as he grabs a sub. “I'm going out with Cas today. He has something up his sleeve, but I'm not too sure what it is.”

“... Are you two going on a date?” the taller asks in shock.

“What? No, man! We're just hanging out,” Dean blushes.

Gabriel doesn't miss the blush, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. For all the lives he's made miserable, for all the victims he's studied and watched for days before hitting... he _never_ thought for a _second_ Dean would be in love with Cas. For a moment, he cackles to himself mentally. This might actually be more entertaining than he first thought it would be.

A subtle glance in Castiel's direction tells Gabriel he didn't notice the reaction. It's no surprise to him, Cas has always had a stunted growth when it comes to emotions. The other angels pressed blind loyalty and no emotions, which did the blue-eyed male no favors. It figures Dean would have to fall in love with the most oblivious supernatural creature in the freaking world. Gabriel rolls his eyes, he really has his work cut out for him.

“Why not?” he wonders.

“Why not what?” Cas questions curiously.

“Why not a date?”

“Dude, not cool!” Dean snaps.

“I'm just curious, Dean-o. I mean, you two practically eye fuck each other anyway,” the trickster grins impishly. “Why not take him on a date, Cassy? You two could be soul-mates and you would never know, all because you didn't think to ask him out on a date.”

“I don't understand how I would find my soul-mate on a date,” the younger angel frowns. “That fruit has no special properties for such a thing.”

Gabriel loses his smirk and palms his face. Sometimes his little brother's obliviousness really strikes him dumb. He waves it off, dropping the subject before he drives himself crazy pursuing it. He'll just have to figure out another plan of attack. If he can't get through to Cas, maybe he can get through to Dean.

He never gets the chance to try, as the hunter woofs down his lunch and bolts. Castiel isn't far behind him. When they're gone, Gabriel turns his attention to Sam. The taller male hasn't finished his food yet, so there's time to pester him before he gets too fed up.

“Did you know Dean's got the hots for Cas?” he inquires.

“You didn't?” Sam scoffs, reading while he eats.

“... Well, I didn't exactly study them that closely,” Gabriel remarks. “It was kind of obvious, wasn't it?”

“Oh so very.”

“We should probably do something to get them hooked up.”

“Like what?” Sam asks, never looking up from his book.

“Will you go out with me?”

Sam's mouth opens to respond, and then the comment really soaks in. The words never make it out, his jaw just hanging slack as he finally looks up. Gabriel seems the innocent angel he should be, which means he was serious... or at least semi serious. The hazel-eyed male just can't seem to give a response. After a few moments of sputtering and searching for the right words, Sam finally decides on a rebuttal.

“What?” he asks in disbelief.

“I want to take you out on a date,” Gabriel replies, nonplussed.

“How is this going to help Dean?”

“Well, _I_ wouldn't want to go on a date with me alone,” he explains as though it's obvious. “This way Dean will have to double date with us... and who do you think he'll ask?”

“Dean won't ask Cas to go out with him,” Sam scoffs. “He had a hard enough time admitting he might possibly like him, there's no way in _hell_ he'll ask him out. He's still got one foot in the river of denial.”

“It's worth a try.”

Sam stares at the trickster studiously, lips turned down in one corner. He doesn't know what's gotten into Gabriel, but the other has been acting strangely for a while now. Golden eyes are almost pleading as he gazes upon Sam, hope filling them to the brim along with the fear of rejection. Normally he's so good at hiding his emotions.

“Where is this coming from, Gabe?” he wonders. “You've been a bit weird lately, am I missing something? Are you... crushing on me?”

“Hell no,” Gabriel snorts in humor.

“... Okay, well...”

“I'm in love with you,” Gabriel grins. “It's totally different.”

Any relief he might've felt creeping in is squashed. Sam just stares in astonishment at the trickster, uncertain how to approach that subject. He's never really thought of Gabriel like that, but now that the other has admitted his feelings he can't help thinking about it. They get along very well and Gabriel always seems to pass him over when he's prank happy. In a way, it should've been obvious he felt something for him before now.

“Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean things have to change,” Gabriel frowns. “It's not like it's something new, you know. I've been in love before with someone that didn't love me back, it wasn't the end of the world. I'm not worried about me right now, I'm worried about Cassy. As much as I hate to admit it, Dean is good for Cassy. I can't let him pass up on this golden opportunity to get closer to Dean's emotional side. Once he's turned back, that'll go up in smoke.”

“I know, I just... Should've seen it coming.”

“Yeah, you really should've. So... dinner?”

Dean is quiet as he walks down the street with Cas, casually glancing over to his friend curiously. He hasn't said anything since they left the house... not that that's much different than the norm. As they make their way toward the busier part of town, Dean realizes this is the first time he's been out with only Cas. There's no Sam or Gabriel following them, no interruptions or fear of judgment. He can reach over and hold the angel's hand if he wants. For a flicker of a moment, he considers it. Then he mentally body slams that idea and kicks it until it cries for mercy.

So distracted by his inner battle, Dean nearly walks right past Castiel's stilled form. Startled at the sudden stop, green eyes peer over at the angel in question. They're standing before a boxing gym. It's not the most ideal place to train a warrior, but it'll do to deal with Dean's lessons. They can work on his strength and movement in the ring. Dean latches onto his train of thought eagerly, gripping his wrist when he goes to walk in.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Dean frowns. “Dude, you can't train in a trench coat. Let's grab some clothes over there and come back.”

Cas doesn't argue. He knows more about warriors than humans, so he'll go with Dean on this one. The green-eyed hunter pulls him over to the store a few buildings down. It only takes the brunette a few minutes to grab some clothes that'll be comfy to train in, and then they return to the gym. Dean normally wouldn't be shy about changing in the provided locker room, but not this time. He's hesitant, sticking close to Cas as they head that way. There aren't any women at this gym, they likely don't mix genders... or there aren't many women that prefer the roughhousing gym to the fancy one across the way.

The hunter ignores those staring at him as best he can. When they enter the locker room, he checks to make sure no one else is present. Satisfied that they're alone, Dean starts pulling off his shirt. He's stopped however, when Castiel's hand darts over and pulls his wrist back down. Blue eyes are glaring toward the door they entered from. Three guys wander in, glancing their way in a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.

“What's the matter? No show?” one asks. “Come on, sweetheart, be nice.”

“Stop it, idiot!” a second hisses. “That's precisely why you can't get a date! Leave her alone, she's not looking to hook up in a place like this. Besides, she can probably kick your ass.”

“If she can kick my ass, she'll have no trouble taking you out, Neil.”

“Both of you shut it!” their third companion mutters. “If she can't kick your asses, I'd bet my life her friend can. He may not look like much, but he's got a look in his eyes... he's nothing to trifle with.”

Cas picks up the comment, though it's said in quiet tones, and smirks slightly. This man is older than the other two, he knows how to read people well. They grab their bags and exit again, leaving Dean to change. Just in case someone else should attempt to sneak a peek, the angel stands guard at the door. Pretty soon they're both changed and in the ring. Cas isn't planning on attacking his friend, he's merely going to play the defensive. As Dean attacks him, the angel dodges. He's fast and Dean is still focused on attacking as he normally would.

“Dean, your punch isn't going to hurt me,” Cas points out.

“My kick won't hurt you either,” he snorts back.

“You know what I mean. Your strength lies in your legs, you're smaller and faster on your feet now... use it to your advantage.”

Dean sighs and thinks over his next moves. When he attacks next, it's with more force. Cas throws a couple punches, though he's holding back immensely, just to test Dean's reaction time. It hasn't changed, he's still fairly quick to catch an attack. This time, however, he's faster to dodge it. Dean's surprised at how much easier he can move, as though he weighs nothing at all. They continue with his training for a few more hours. When Dean's out of breath and tired, they head back in to change.

“Thanks a lot, Cas,” Dean smiles.

“You're very welcome, Dean.”

When they return home, Sam isn't downstairs. It's rare he holes up in a room when Gabriel is around, so Dean's curious. He's in need of a shower anyway, so he stops by Sam's room on the way. His brother is in the second bathroom. Without really thinking about it, Dean opens the door and walks in. Sam's just getting out of the shower, gasping in shock at the unexpected intrusion. He nearly falls backward into the tub.

“What the hell, Dean!”

“What? This isn't the first time I've walked into the bathroom while you're showering.”

“It's the first time my ' _sister_ ' walked in!” he shouts.

“... Oh... yeah, I guess it is. What's with the mid-day shower? Didn't you shower after breakfast?”

“Yeah, but... well... Gabriel and I are going out tonight.”

Dean tilts his head slightly, running that through his head a few times. For some reason it doesn't settle right, like there's something in that sentence that isn't being said. Sam can see the gears turning in his head, a sly smirk on his lips. He has to wipe it off quickly, though, as Dean nearly catches it.

“... Going out? Like... clubbing or something?”

“Actually... Gabriel sort of... asked me out. You know... on a date.”

“...”

“... Dean?”

“... And you said _yes_? What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!” Dean shouts.

“He's not that bad, Dean.”

“Not that bad? You're looking right at me, you asshole! You can't trust him, he's fucking evil!”

“If you can't trust him with me, maybe you should double date with us. You know... to keep an eye on him. Maybe he's just trying to use me, but we both know you've always been much better at catching onto that in time.”

Something about the tone should be a dead giveaway, yet Dean doesn't catch it. He's too busy planning any way at all to shut this down before it starts, he can't live life alongside his number one tormentor. Okay, maybe not number one... but it's close. At the idea of a double date, the hunter briefly wonders who he could bring. Hopefully someone that can help reign in Gabriel. Then again... there's only one person he knows that can help do that. Castiel, his best friend and current object of affection. There's no way he can ask him out, but if he doesn't... Sam might fall for Gabriel.


	11. Operation Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel needs to learn how much he'll have to intervene in his newest quest, so he has a little chat with Cas. In the meanwhile, Dean is gathering the courage to ask Cas on a date. Thankfully, it's not difficult to convince him Sam needs some backup on a date with Loki. During their discussion, however, Dean learns the trickster might be playing for keeps concerning Sam. Uncertain how he feels about that, they all leave on their double date. Luring Sam away, Dean warns him about Gabriel... also revealing he's struggling internally about this date.

Castiel is reading on the couch, the television off for once. He's been there since they returned, his older brother watching him quietly. It isn't uncommon for Gabriel to watch a person for hours on end, that's how he studies them, so Cas doesn't really think anything of it. Although Gabriel never tries to prank him, he's always careful not to give him a reason. After around fifteen minutes, the trickster gets up and wanders over to sit beside him.

“So... where'd you take Dean-o?” he asks.

“To a gym,” Cas answers. “We trained for a few hours.”

“... I thought you said he didn't need it.”

“He doesn't... you two did. Now that he's training again, both you and Sam won't worry as much. Since you won't worry as much, you're less likely to overreact when Dean gets in trouble. It'll make him feel better, thinking you two are treating him less like a vulnerable woman and more like a hunter.”

Gabriel nods at that, seeing the logic in the explanation. He wonders how much Cas knows about Dean's feelings. He probably realizes the other feels more for him than friendship, yet can't name that emotion. Cas has never been in love before, he's never searched out a mate, so he would know little about wanting to attract one.

It occurs to the trickster that he doesn't really know a lot about Cas. He knows a bit, but the finer details elude him. He's heard a lot of rumors about the young angel, many soldiers look up to him and praise his battle prowess. There are many who have tried to attract his affection, however he's never been lured as far as Gabriel can tell. Gold eyes skim over the placid angel beside him.

“Cassy, have you ever had a mate?” he wonders.

“A couple,” Cas waves off. “It wasn't permanent, just convenient.”

“Ah, nesting season. Impossible to ignore those urges,” he murmurs. “Did you attract them, or did they attract you?”

“I attracted them,” he replies without hesitation. “It wasn't difficult.”

“... Have you searched out a mate since meeting Dean?”

“No,” Cas frowns, finally looking his way. “I'm not sure why, but I just don't feel the urge anymore. Ever since I saved Dean, I've been too busy keeping him out of trouble to bother.”

A small smirk flickers at the corner of Gabriel's lips, early triumph threatening to bubble up within him. Angels can't ignore the urges of nesting season, it's part of their natural make-up... a deeper instinct within all supernatural creatures. If Cas isn't feeling those urges, he's either already marked a mate... or he's overwhelmed by the presence of a potential life-partner. Angels rarely ever take a permanent lover, it's rare to come across a match that can transcend lifetimes. When it happens, though, a temporary mate pales in comparison. All their attention and efforts are turned onto the better match.

“Cassy, you're territorial about Dean, aren't you?”

“I worry about him, that's all.”

“No, there's more to it than that,” Gabriel frowns. “You can't lie to me, Cassy, I've seen and heard it all. You don't feel the urges of nesting season, because you're trying to attract Dean as your mate.”

“No, I'm not,” Cas presses. “I take care of him, he's my friend, but I _never_ tried to attract him as a mate. Not even once. Why are you so insistent that I have?”

“Oh... no reason. Just curious. You know, there are only two reasons an angel loses the urge to mate during nesting season. I was just wondering what reason took you out of the game. There are many disappointed submissive angels in Heaven.”

Cas shrugs, yet there's suspicion in his eyes. Gabriel has never questioned him about nesting season before, it's a topic he never expected to talk about with the other. They hear footsteps on the stairs and Sam comes down. He's dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. Not long after that, Dean runs downstairs. His hair is wet and he's wearing jeans and a tee shirt, not much different from every other day. The green-eyed hunter glares at Gabriel venomously, striding over to Cas with a clenched jaw. Something has Dean angered.

Instead of asking Gabriel to take a hike, Dean pulls Cas back upstairs to talk. The angel is confused, yet says nothing about the sudden action. When they're safe in Dean's room, the hunter starts pacing and grumbling in irritation. Cas slowly sits on the end of the bed, clasping his hands on his lap and waiting patiently.

“He asked Sammy out!” Dean hisses suddenly. “Can you believe the gall of that pranking piece of shit! How _dare_ he! As if it's not a big enough insult to do _this_ to me, now he has to invade my life in that manner, too? Where the hell does he get off!”

“... Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

“... Gabriel asked Sam out on a date!” Dean snaps, continuing when Cas opens his mouth in confusion. “It's not a fruit, Cas. It where a guy takes someone they're into out for dinner. Sometimes they go to a movie, sometimes they go to a park... just intimate type stuff. It's how humans decide if someone is right for them enough to marry.”

“Ah, I see. Now Gabriel's earlier remark makes a bit more sense,” he replies. “And he wants to see if Sam is enough of a match for him. What's wrong with that?”

“It's _Gabriel_! What _isn't_ wrong with that!”

Castiel frowns and tilts his head, deciding not to answer. Dean's obviously very upset about this, yet it still confuses the angel. Even as Loki, this isn't how Gabriel would go about finding a mate. For one thing, he's notorious for sleeping around. That in itself is cause for suspicion, as he's outright refused to find a permanent mate. The way he treats Sam tells him he's been trying to attract him for a while. He doesn't prank him, he spends a lot of time with him, he never flirts with another when they're together, and he's gone out of his way to help Sam and Dean multiple times. Gabriel's very sly, though, and if he sees an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone... he'll take it.

Since he can't think of a reason for Gabriel to do this other than to get at Dean, Cas assumes this has something to do with Dean's lesson. The green-eyed sibling isn't about to let Sam mate with the trickster, so maybe he's just trying to push more buttons. Tired of trying to make sense of the trickster's chaotic nature, Cas sighs and returns his attention to Dean. The other is still pacing.

“I can't let them go on a date alone,” he mutters.

“Isn't that the point of a date?” Cas asks. “You did say it's for two people, right?”

“Well... yeah, but... sometimes people go on dates together. You know, when they don't know someone well enough and they're worried about their safety or something... they'll ask a friend to go with them. So, I wanted to know if... well... I wanted to go with Sam and... did you... maybe... want to go with me?”

“... To keep Sam safe? Gabriel would never hurt him, you know,” Cas replies. “He sees Sam as his life-partner, a permanent mate, he would never chance losing an opportunity to be with him forever. He'll never harm him, but I feel bad for those that would. Especially if Gabriel is successful in attracting Sam.”

“... You're _really_ not making me feel any better about this.”

“I apologize, Dean, but it's the truth. Gabriel's past interactions with Sam are similar to an angel's inert need to attract a permanent mate. They always go about it differently when dealing with a potential life-partner as opposed to a temporary lover.”

The hunter stares at Cas in shock. He was freaking out when he thought Gabriel only wanted to bang Sam, but to have him hanging around _forever_... That's just not fair! Apparently, Cas is realizing this explanation is less than desirable in Dean's mind. He had meant to put him at ease, assuring him Gabriel wouldn't harm Sam. Obviously, that wasn't what Dean was worried about. He can't do much about the trickster's attraction to the taller hunter, however if it'll make Dean feel better... he'll tag along.

“I'll accompany you, Dean,” he says. “I'm sorry I upset you, it wasn't my intention. I thought you were worried about Sam getting hurt, but that must not be the case. You don't seem happy to know he'll be safe.”

“I knew Gabriel wouldn't hurt him... I just didn't want him around forever. What if Sam falls for him? I'll never get a vacation from that irritating jerk!”

“Yes, but... if he's successful, Gabriel wouldn't chance angering Sam by pranking you.”

“... Come again?” Dean asks curiously.

“If he pranks you like he normally would, Sam will get mad at him. Gabriel's nature will demand he make amends in any way possible to regain his mate's favor. That means he won't likely pester you as often, because he's not very good at making amends afterward. He tends to avoid making the mistake in the first place.”

“... Okay, I'm a little happier with the 'what if' now,” Dean smiles. “But I still want to tag along, make sure that asshole behaves himself!”

Cas nods in understanding. Knowing his own brother, he probably wouldn't trust him to behave either. Gabriel has a horrible habit of causing trouble, not even nesting season manages to still that. He's been known to frequently pit two alphas against each other just for the entertainment. The two head downstairs and find Sam sitting with Gabriel on the couch. The trickster is sitting too close to Sam, one arm laying across the back of the couch, and Dean is already bristling.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean frowns. “I've been thinking... you know... about the double date thing? Cas and I decided to take you up on that offer.”

“Great,” Sam smiles. “You two should get dressed for dinner then.”

Before either can ask, Gabriel snaps his fingers. Cas is in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, the angel raising his brow at the change. A foreboding presence is beside him, blue eyes glancing that way to see a seething Dean. He's in a slinky green dress, make-up done to perfection, hair styled just right, and stilettos on his feet. He pulls off a stiletto, raising it over his head, and moves to strike Gabriel.

“Awe, you look so cute,” the trickster grins.

“I'm in a dress! I don't like dresses!”

“Chill, Dean, we're just going out to dinner,” Sam comments, rolling his eyes. “Let's get going.”

The topic is dropped when the taller male starts toward the door. Dean will get Gabriel back later for this, his expression telling the trickster that much. With a hesitant chuckle, the golden-eyed male hurries off after Sam. At first, Dean doesn't follow. He's pissed and he wants to go change, however Cas carefully grips his hand and pulls him after the two. He doesn't think Dean looks bad at all, he looks very nice in the green dress. He wishes other men wouldn't be seeing that much leg, though, but he can't very well help it.

The walk to the restaurant isn't that long, though it's spent in a tense silence. Cas stays near Dean, trying to figure out what Gabriel's up to, and Sam walks casually beside the trickster. When they reach the restaurant, Dean knows at a glance it's expensive. They don't normally go to places like this unless there's a job to be done. Inside is filled with dark wood tables and cushioned chairs, snobby looking waiters, and a bar on one side of the place. Each table is candlelit, each menu laminated.

They're taken to a table, Dean sitting beside Sam and across from Cas. He's not about to let Gabriel sit next to his brother... and this way he can kick him if he acts up. When the waitress comes for their orders, Gabriel orders for himself and Sam. Before Dean can order, Gabriel sends Cas a look and a mental message. The younger angel orders for himself and Dean. He's not sure why he would have to, Dean knows what he wants and he has a voice, but Gabriel insisted. Thankfully, he knows Dean far better than the hunter realized. He orders exactly what Dean was going to. When the waitress leaves to get their drinks, Dean raises a brow in Castiel's direction.

“Did you read my mind?” he asks.

“I don't have to, you order pretty much the same thing no matter where you go.”

“... I didn't think I was that predictable.”

“You are when food is involved.”

Dean smirks and looks curiously at Sam. He's contently searching through the menu of desserts, oblivious to his brother's accusatory look. Sam knows he's still pissed he would even consider saying yes to this, but he can't help it. Gabriel is right, Cas and Dean are good together, and he'll do what he can to help them see that. Cas is still very curious about his brother's intentions, though. He's having trouble keeping his questions to himself, yet won't say anything with Dean right there. If this is only about pushing Dean's buttons, he's not about to let his friend know that... that would be disastrous.

“So, Dean-o,” Gabriel smirks. “What made you ask out Cassy?”

“You're an asshole,” he points out, as though it should be obvious.

“That's not very nice, I was only wondering.”

“No, that's the reason. I don't like that you chose to ask out my brother, I _really_ don't like that he said yes, and I planned on making your life a living hell if this continued. However, Cas brought something to my attention earlier, so... if this is what Sam wants, I'm at least going to make sure you don't screw up royally!”

“... And you asked Cas out... why?”

“He's the only one that can help beat the shit out of you.”

“Ah, that makes sense!” Gabriel answers joyfully. “Good choice, I would've picked him, too!”

Dean rolls his eyes at that, muttering to himself once more. Small talk was never Dean's specialty, he's more the 'crank up the music to drown out Sam's Dr. Phil routine' kind of guy. When it comes to small talk, he normally sticks with random stuff with Sam and he tends to ignore Gabriel. Well, unless he's poking fun at the trickster. He and Cas, though, they've never needed small talk... just companionable silence. When they talk, it's usually because Dean's complaining about something. He clears his throat and sighs, green eyes sweeping the area out of habit.

There are many couples tonight, all staring lovingly into each other's eyes... Dean has to suppress the urge to puke. He's never really been on a date before, so he's a bit lost as to what to do. He may only be here to watch over Sam, yet a part of him likes the fact he's out with Cas. It feels a bit different, no matter how he tries to convince himself it's not.

“Uh... Sam, I need to go to the bathroom,” Dean states. “Come with me.”

“... Do I have to hold your hand?” the other frowns.

“No! I just... don't want to go by myself. Last time I did that, I got attacked.”

“All right. We'll be right back.”

The two get up and trail off to the bathroom, leaving Cas to glance over at his brother. Gabriel is humming to himself, seeming rather pleased for some reason. Since he hasn't touched Sam at all, it's not because his attempts at irritating Dean are going well.

“What are you up to?” he asks.

“Whatever do you mean, Cassy?”

“You would've have chanced your current relationship with Sam for anything less than a 'two birds with one stone' plan,” he points out. “I know enough about you to know that. Since you're not irritating Dean with multiple attempts at attracting Sam, you're up to something else. What is it?”

“You're always so suspicious,” Gabriel waves off. “I'm not out to hurt Dean, okay? And I'm definitely not out to hurt Sam. Isn't that enough?”

“... I suppose so... for now.”

Dean gets to the bathrooms before Sam, checking the area before dragging him into the men's room. There's no one in there, thankfully, so he locks the door behind them. Sam is surprised, yet says nothing. There's a hint of distress in his sibling's eyes, so there's a reason behind his odd behavior. After a few seconds of watching him pace, Sam finds a dry spot on a counter and lifts himself up to sit.

“Okay, what's wrong?” he wonders. “I thought you'd be happy you're on a date with Cas.”

“He only came because I was worried about you,” Dean mutters. “It's not a real date. Besides, I have no idea what I'm doing. What am I supposed to talk about? How am I supposed to act? I've never been on a date before! It's always 'start at the bar, end in the bed'. There's no date, only a couple drinks!”

“Calm down, Dean, you're doing fine,” Sam sighs. “You just need to work on showing Cas you're interested, that's all.”

“Dude! I'm not interested!”

Sam eyes him, obviously not buying the protest, and Dean has the decency to avert his eyes. He's not fooling anyone. Although he's still battling with himself about his attraction to Cas, this isn't about him. This is about Sam and Gabriel... at least... that's how it started out. Before he can let himself fall into the 'what ifs', Dean pushes the thoughts away.

“... I don't have a chance with Cas,” he mutters. “He doesn't feel that way about me. Besides, this isn't about me. Is Gabriel really what you want, Sammy?”

“What do you mean?”

“I talked with Cas about all this... it doesn't sound like this is a decision you can back out of,” Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Gabriel doesn't want a fling like I originally thought... he's playing for keeps. Cas told me he treats you like an angel that's attracting their permanent lover. If this isn't something you're a hundred percent on, I suggest you run now... and fast.”

“Don't worry, I'll be careful.”

Dean frowns at the comment, realizing there's something there Sam is hiding. He doesn't seem surprised or worried, not even the slightest bit nervous. He just seems... guilty. The older sibling never likes when Sam acts like this, nothing good ever comes from them hiding things from each other. As it is, however, they need to get back to the table. With a sigh, Dean heads back that way. Sam takes a deep breath, thanking his luck Dean didn't pursue knowledge, and exits the bathroom after him.

When they get back to the table, their meals are waiting for them. Dean immediately realizes there's a change in Cas. He seems upset about something, just a slight tightening of his lips the only giveaway. When he sits down, green eyes gaze over in curiosity, yet Cas doesn't offer any answers. He makes a mental note to ask later, turning to his food instead.

The conversation is kept light, Gabriel managing to pick on Dean even now. Surprisingly enough, the hunter can reluctantly admit this is probably the best behavior Gabriel's capable of. When their meal is finished, the older angel takes care of the bill. Which is highly unusual, but not enough to warrant questioning. Dean simply raises a brow at it. Whatever's going on, Cas will know... it's probably the cause of his tense mood. The group heads outside, and then the trickster stops to face them.

“Why don't we stop at the club on the way home?” Gabriel wonders. “Feel like dancing, Sammich?”

“Why not,” he shrugs. “Might be fun. What about you two?”

“... No,” Dean states after a moment. “I'm tired, I think I'll head home. You two have fun, though, okay? Just remember what I said, Sam.”

“I'll make sure Dean gets home safely,” Castiel puts in. “You two would probably like to be alone, so I'll stick around the house to dissuade any intruders.”

With that decided, Cas and Dean walk back home. Although he had hoped the two would stick around to go clubbing, Gabriel's happy with the outcome. At least he got them on a date, that's a win in his book. A bigger win, is the fact Sam is sticking around! He wraps an arm bravely around the taller male's waist, grinning up at him. Sam offers a smirk and a snort of humor, languidly laying his own arm along Gabriel's shoulders. Together, they head to the club down the street.

Back at the house, Dean is ready to call it a night. Before he does that, however, he jumps in the bath to soak. He has a lot to think about. He can hear Cas moving downstairs, making his way up to him. He's taking his time, moving about restlessly, and Dean appreciates that. When his bath is over, he pulls on a tank top and panties, walking out as he towel dries his hair. Cas is just entering the room.

“Cas, why were you so upset after I got back?” he asks. “Did Gabriel say something?”

“He's up to something,” Cas offers. “I can feel it. It doesn't make sense that he pursue Sam so openly now... not unless he sees another goal he can court Sam through. Perhaps whatever it is might impress him, but I don't know what it could be.”

“Do you have any clues?”

“... Yes, a few. That's why it doesn't make sense. He was asking me about nesting season, when you and Sam were upstairs. He never does that.”

“... What did he ask you?” Dean asks quietly.

“If I'd had mates before, when the last time I pursued one was, and... if there was someone I was pursuing as a permanent mate.”

The last part is said carefully, as though he's choosing his words, and Dean wonders why. For a heart-stopping moment, he thinks Sam told Gabriel how he feels about Cas. He knows better than that, though. Sam would never do that. Instead, he has to face the possibility that the trickster found out on his own. Maybe he's just screwing with him again, dangling the angel in front of him so his hopes will rise... only to be crushed brutally later.

“Are you?” he asks.

“... I didn't think I was,” he admits. “Then again, I haven't really been thinking about it. You and Sam keep me pretty busy when Gabriel doesn't.”

That draws laughter from Dean, he can only imagine how often Cas has to search out Gabriel. The other is constantly on the move, always causing trouble, and might just be their Father's greatest headache. If not, he's definitely Dean's. The hunter pulls back his blankets and crawls in bed, cuddling into his pillow with a content sigh. Castiel takes his seat, turning the lights out with a flick of a wrist.

“I know we only went out because of Sam, but... I had fun, Cas,” Dean says quietly. “Thanks a lot for going with me.”

“Anytime, Dean,” Cas answers. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, man.”

Blue eyes are electric in the darkness, watching Dean slowly fall asleep. He thinks back on his conversation with Gabriel, wondering if maybe he _has_ come across a permanent mate. Not every angel realizes it, most are too oblivious to catch on when it happens. Emotions aren't exactly pressed up there unless it involves battle. Slowly, he reaches a hand out and runs his fingers through brown locks. Dean is asleep, but he can still sense the slight smile on his lips. It makes him feel good that his touch can cause that reaction.

Pulling away, he resolves to speak to Gabriel when he returns. The trickster is much older than Cas and has developed his feelings more here on earth, he'll know what to do. Then again, he did just tell Gabriel he wasn't interested in finding a mate. Cas sighs and looks to the carpet. Dean is his best friend, he's not sure he wants to risk chasing him away. The hunter isn't exactly known for commitment, he'll probably never speak to Cas again.


	12. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gabriel and Sam are moving along nicely, Dean is still shying away from Cas. What's worse, the angel tells him nesting season is approaching... and he's contemplating finding a mate. Unfortunately, Dean is dead set on believing this mysterious mate is another angel. With the two unable to connect the dots, it's up to Gabriel to manipulate the budding relationship to his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. I haven't been feeling well and at 2 this morning, I woke up with trouble breathing. I have bronchitis, which means I'm in my sick bed (aka, on the couch with the tv and a blanket). Okay, I admit it... I'm a baby when I'm sick. What's worse, I now smell like hospital T^T I hate that smell, but I had to go. I've never had bronchitis before and I was scared when I couldn't breath. Anyway, that's bad news for me and good news for you. Mainly because while I'm laying on the couch... I'll likely be doing little more than writing fics and napping. Mostly writing fics, I have trouble napping. Until next update, cupcakes! XD

The night is long and Cas finds Sam returning fairly late. He's not worried about it, sometimes the Winchesters need a bit of fun. As soon as Sam goes to bed, Castiel goes downstairs. He finds Gabriel lounging on the couch, a little smirk on his lips. Things must've gone well for him. The younger angel sits beside his brother, sending him a curious look. It doesn't take much more than that for Gabriel to break out in a grin, eager to tell Cas about the club.

“I think Sam's warming up to me,” he states.

“Then things went well.”

“They sure did! How did things go with Dean?”

“... Why would you ask?” Cas frowns.

“Well, you two went on a date together,” Gabriel points out. “I assume you made the most of that opportunity. You would've been a fool not to.”

There's no answer from Cas, so Gabriel knows nothing happened. He rolls gold eyes in irritation, wondering why Cas can't be a little easier to manipulate. Although he likes a challenge, this is turning out to be a pretty big one. The trickster leans back and studies his brother, trying to figure out his next move. That's when he notes the confusion and doubt in Castiel's eyes. It's a weak point he can't help but jump on.

“Something wrong?” he inquires.

“... I'm having... doubts,” Cas says quietly.

“About?”

“... I know Dean is my friend and I want to protect him, but... perhaps I want to protect him _too_ much,” he admits. “I just... don't know how to tell.”

The trickster is quiet at that, letting the admission sink in a bit more. He's never had to have this conversation before, he learned from trial and error. As it is, he's not exactly sure what to say. Gabriel wants to help Cas, yet now that he's gotten this far... he doesn't know how to continue. It would be so much easier to snap his fingers and make it happen. Unfortunately, last time he did that Aphrodite tried to kill him. She doesn't take kindly to others doing her job. The trickster only made that mistake once... He doesn't think he can survive a second one. Aphrodite can be one wicked bitch.

“I can't tell you how to feel, Cassy,” he frowns. “Only you can decide what you're willing to risk. I _can_ tell you that Dean's pretty into you. Attracting him, though... that's a battle I think very few can win. You're probably the only one with even a sliver of hope.”

“... If I can't, he'll never speak to me again.”

“Don't think that way,” Gabriel comments. “Dean can't live without you. No matter what he chooses, he'll never turn his back on you. Things might be a bit awkward for a while, but he'll come around. I promise.”

“You started pursuing Sam because you want me to do the same to Dean.”

His answer is a nod. Gabriel can't lie to Cas, he's far too good at seeing through them, so he won't try. If this little tidbit of information eluded him, Gabriel never would've told Sam how he really feels. His relationship with Sam is nothing like those in the past, he's much more attached to him. He'd rather go Sam's lifetime as his friend than risk getting shunned by the taller male.

Upstairs, Sam stops in to check on Dean. He's ready for bed, but he's curious to know what went on here while he was out. Dean is laying down, however he can tell the other isn't asleep. He probably woke up when they shut the front door. The younger sibling walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“How did everything go?” he wonders.

“... We talked,” Dean mumbles. “He's not looking for a potential mate. How was your time with Gabriel?”

“We had fun,” Sam smiles softly. “Be patient, Dean. We both know how hard emotions are for Cas, he'll come around.”

“... You only went out with Gabriel so I could go with Cas.”

“Not entirely,” Sam admits. “I never thought about Gabriel like that. I certainly never imagined he'd be in love with me. Now that I know, I realize... I don't mind it.”

“You wouldn't,” Dean mutters. “Get out of my room, traitor.”

He can hear the joking tone, catching a smirk on Dean's lips, and Sam chuckles in response. The taller Winchester stands up and heads for the door, stopping just inside the frame to look back. Dean's back is to him, the other already curling back up to go to sleep again. Sam's not worried about Gabriel, he has plenty of time to think about his own feelings toward the trickster. It's Dean and Cas he's worried about. He knows Dean well, the shorter hunter will invariably shy away from any form of commitment that doesn't involve killing something. He'll need a good push to get closer to Cas. Sam just hopes Dean will give the angel a chance should he seek it.

“Goodnight, drama queen,” he smiles. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Sammy.”

Sam heads back into his room, passing Cas on his way. He knows he's going to sit with Dean. Although he's curious what Gabriel is up to, Sam's too tired to bother. He goes to bed and closes his eyes, his thoughts on the day slowly fading away as he's submerged in sleep.

The next morning, Dean wakes up and searches out Cas. The angel isn't with him at the moment. With a slight shrug, he gets up and heads into the bathroom. He's not worried, not much can slow Cas down. Sam is moving about in his room, likely getting ready for his own shower, so the angel is likely with Gabriel.

When the two come downstairs, Gabriel is the only one waiting for them. This throws Dean for a moment, as Cas hasn't left him since he was attacked. He barely left him before that. With an inquisitive glance Gabriel's way, the hunter walks into the kitchen. Sam's been cooking lately, so Dean will make breakfast today. As he's pulling out the eggs and bacon, he listens hard for any conversation in the living room. Sam is sitting on the couch with the trickster.

“Where's Cas?” Sam wonders.

“He's out. Had some things to think over,” Gabriel offers. “We had a little talk last night. How's Dean?”

“... He's Dean,” Sam shrugs. “You know how it is... sometimes he's just not ready to make a life changing leap.”

“Sometimes?” the trickster scoffs. “Try _all_ the time. Dean hates change, he never takes it well. Throwing him into a permanent relationship is like tossing someone into the water that can't swim. Sink or swim, Sammy... and I got a feeling Dean sinks like a rock.”

The shorter hunter tightens his grip on his spatula, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He's not that bad, he just doesn't like change much. A lot of people are like that. The insults piling up in his throat are forcibly forgotten, the other too intent on listening in. It isn't everyday he gets to eavesdrop on his brother. Maybe they'll start talking about their own relationship, that way Dean can see why Sam isn't that worried about it. If Loki were after Dean, he'd be running for his life.

“Maybe we should let them deal with it themselves,” Sam sighs. “I don't want to push Dean so hard he runs away. Besides, we don't even know how Cas feels. This could all be for nothing.”

“No, it's not,” the trickster protests. “I told you, I spoke with Cassy last night. He's not there yet, but he's getting there. At least he's thinking about it now.”

“Yeah, that's a plus. By the way, Dean told me you were playing for keeps,” Sam remarks. “I mean, I figured as much when you told me you loved me... but... he said it's not something I can take back. What exactly should I be expecting here? Is there some angelic secret that I'm not privy to?”

“Oh, Sammy, there are thousands of those,” Gabriel chuckles. “As far as mating is concerned... A permanent bond can't be broken, it'll last for all eternity. There are benefits for both sides, but in the end... it's your decision. Not mine. So take your time, I can wait.”

That's the end of the conversation and Dean is disappointed. He had hoped he'd learn more about Cas, or even Gabriel's plans. The date was a reason to force Dean's hand, nothing more, and he feels like an idiot thinking it was anything but. Sam may be considering Gabriel's affections seriously, yet that was no reason to jump into dating him. It's horribly obvious Gabriel expected nothing to come of them. No, this is all about Dean and Cas. For only a minute, Dean feels bad Sam is putting him first. It's not like he can't take care of himself.

He finishes making breakfast, dividing it up between two plates. Gabriel rarely eats unless it's sweet junk. With a sigh, he carries both plates to the table and sits down. Sam joins him shortly, the two eating in silence, and Gabriel stays in the living room. The older Winchester is shocked he's not already pestering him, so maybe there's truth in Castiel's comment before. Maybe Gabriel will be less likely to poke fun at him now. Dean's certainly not complaining about that one.

“When is Cas coming back?” Dean wonders.

“I'm sure he won't be long.”

“... I think I'm gonna go out today,” the older hunter says. “You and Gabriel spending the day together?”

“No, I'll go with you.”

“I'd prefer you didn't. I want to be alone today, okay? I won't get in any trouble, don't worry,” Dean mutters. “Cas and I trained yesterday, I think I'm getting the hang of fighting like this.”

Sam opens his mouth to argue, however the look in Dean's eyes has him shutting up. It doesn't matter what he says, Dean will do what he wants. It's not like the older Winchester can't ditch him with the greatest of ease anyway. Instead of arguing, he just waves his hand dismissively. That's all that's needed. Dean finishes his food, and then tosses his plate in the sink. Without so much as a glance in Gabriel's direction, he's hurrying out the door.

He didn't really have anything planned, per say, but Dean needs time alone. He loves his brother and doesn't mind the angels hanging about, however he also enjoys a bit of quiet time. At the moment, he's just walking the streets. There's no real destination in mind. As he steps into a little music shop, Dean looks through tapes and listens to those around him. Hopefully he'll find something to ease his boredom.

“Did you hear anything on Brad yet?” a woman wonders.

“No, not yet. No one is brave enough to go into that old house, so no one's been looking. I hope he's okay,” a second lady sighs. “I never should've let him go.”

“You're not his mom. If he wanted to go, nothing you could've said would stop him.”

Dean's interest is piqued, so he lingers a bit longer. His long and slim fingers run along the smooth plastic of the tapes, his ears picking up the conversation expertly. The girls are speaking of a haunted house, one that took their friend a couple days ago. The hunter soaks up the information, moving on after learning the whereabouts of the house. It may not be much, but it's something to do.

It may just be a salt and burn, but this guy could still be alive. Dean wants to do this on his own, even if Sam will have a conniption later, and heads over to the library to do a bit of research. The house is well known and research is relatively easy... especially when the talkative librarian has a love of history. He has to hand it to her, she knows her town perfectly. It won't take him long to narrow down the possible spirits and locate the grave.

As he exits the library, intent on going through the haunted house, Dean catches sight of Castiel. He's standing on the sidewalk, waiting for Dean to exit the building. He's not exactly sure what he's going to say to the hunter, but he can't avoid him forever. The minute Dean wondered where he went this morning, Cas knew he was looking for him. There's no way he can ignore the other. Dean is still for a short moment, and then he wanders over to his best friend.

“What's up, Cas?” he wonders.

“Nothing,” the angel replies. “What are you doing out here on your own?”

“I found a haunt,” Dean shrugs off. “Sam and Gabriel are spending time together, so I decided to keep myself busy. You want to come with?”

“Do you need the help?”

“No, I don't think so. I just thought you'd like to keep busy, too.”

Since he doesn't want to intrude on Gabriel and Sam, Castiel agrees to accompany Dean. They both walk toward the haunted house. It lies at the end of the street, near a cemetery, and looks every bit the haunted structure. Dean gazes upon the chipped paint and boarded windows quietly, sighing in irritation at the amount of overgrown foliage barring his way. This is going to be a headache to navigate. Taking a deep breath, he pushes on into the thick grass. It comes to his knees.

“So, Gabriel said you had stuff to think about,” Dean comments. “You figure anything out?”

“Not really,” Cas replies. “It's more complicated than that. I wish it weren't, but... well... I doubt it'll be so easily solved.”

“Maybe I can help. What was it about?”

“Nesting season,” the angel offers quietly. “It's quickly approaching.”

Dean's heart skips at that, wide eyes glancing over at his friend. His mouth is dry, his heart now hammering in his ribcage, and Dean wonders what Cas could've been considering about that topic. He had already told the hunter he hasn't been thinking about it, maybe he found the person he's been trying to court inadvertently. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean forces himself to venture further on the topic.

“You've found someone to court?”

“... I think so,” Cas answers. “Like I said, it's complicated.”

“Yeah... it usually is,” Dean frowns. “I'm sure they'd be happy to have you, Cas. You're a great guy, anyone would be lucky you take interest in them.”

He's trying to be supportive, but deep down Dean's falling. Thinking that Cas might be leaving to mate with some other angel... it's hard for him to take. He doesn't want his friend to run to another, not when he's right there. Then again, maybe Gabriel is right. If Cas shows interest in Dean, the hunter just might run. With an inward sigh, Dean heads into the house. He doesn't see the curious look on Castiel's face, nor does he catch the slight tilt of his head. The angel's mind is trying to pick through Dean's words, wondering if perhaps the hunter is lumping himself in with 'anyone'. If that's the case, maybe the risk is worth it.

The house is quiet as they move through it, both on guard. Dust lies thick upon every surface, the floor creaking with every step, and Dean hopes he doesn't hit a week spot. The last thing he needs is to fall through the damn floor. They can see footprints in the dust, likely from the last to dare an entrance. That would be the missing Brad. He went upstairs, but came back down afterward. Dean follows his path to the basement.

“Why is it  _always_ the basement?” Dean wonders aloud. “Why can't people go missing on a beach or in a sun room, or maybe a green house. Why do they _always_ go missing in basements and cellars?”

“I'm not sure,” Cas offers.

“Next time I want a job on a beach,” the hunter gripes.

“Gabriel might have too much fun with that,” Cas points out. “You'd be in a bikini.”

“... Oh yeah... Damn trickster.”

They carefully head down to the basement, the door located in the kitchen, and Cas searches the dark quickly for threats. It's not that he thinks Dean can't handle them... he just doesn't want to be surprised. As they search the basement, Dean steps into a cold spot. His breath plumes before him like a cloud. The single bulb overhead flickers, signaling that the spirit has joined them. Green eyes scan the darkness, catching sight of someone watching him very closely. Dean takes a step in their direction. It's a woman, her brown eyes narrowed in hate and her blonde hair done in a messy bun. Stray strands have fallen from the style, making her look like a wicked witch fresh from battle.

Men never last long in this house, the spirit taking a particularly unhealthy interest in them. Dean sends Castiel a worried look, knowing her anger will be taken out on the angel. Thankfully, he's quicker. He's invisible to their eyes, although Dean can still sense his presence. Satisfied that Castiel is safe, the hunter turns back to the woman. Her name is Mildred, a school teacher that was abused by her husband. One day he got a bit too drunk and beat her horribly, so she killed him in self defense. She wasn't fast enough though, her injuries leading her to an early grave. Ever since she's been killing the men that dare wander upon her property. For the first time since he woke after the curse, Dean is happy to be a woman.

“Mildred,” Dean smiles softly. “I've come to help you. I know what your husband did, I know he killed you, and I want to help you pass on. A wonderful and happy place is waiting for you, but you have to let me help you.”

“I don't need your help,” she frowns. “Leave this place!”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” the hunter says soothingly. “I'm leaving.”

He backs up to the stairs, carefully climbing them without taking his eyes off the angered woman. Dean's comment was merely to assure himself that was who he's looking for. Mildred's body was buried in a nearby cemetery, a place Dean will be able to dig up her body without her interference. She doesn't follow him after he enters the kitchen, nor does she attack when he exits the house. As soon as Dean is back on the sidewalk, Castiel appears beside him.

“You didn't try very hard to convince her,” he remarks.

“I didn't have to. I just needed to know she was really Mildred and not some other woman. Now that I know, we can salt and burn the body. She'll rest in peace after that.”

They're quiet for a while longer, the two making the trek to the graveyard, and then Dean gets curious. He wants to know about the angel Cas is considering. It's not every day the hunter comes across competition, he wants to know what's so great about this angel. Green eyes glance sidelong at Cas, the angel gazing upon the sky as he walks. Probably thinking about that angel. The thought makes Dean want to throw up.

This is his best friend, though. If this is what Castiel wants, Dean will support him... no matter how much it hurts. The hunter is used to hurting, he's used to taking the brunt of punishments, and he can take that as well. He'll just find someone else to be with, it'll distract him from Castiel's nesting season. Maybe if he picks the right person, they'll help him forget the blue-eyed angel.

“This person must be something,” Dean comments. “To catch your interest after so many years of ignoring it.”

“I think they are,” Cas answers. “I think... I think I could spend all eternity with them.”

That's the point Dean hears his heart shatter, the tinkling of glass echoing through his mind. Okay, supporting this might be harder than he first thought. With a sigh, Dean searches through the headstones for Mildred's. His phone rings and he pulls it from his pocket. Sam is on the caller ID, the older Winchester rolling his eyes at the name.

“Yes, Sammy?” he asks.

“Where are you?”

“Walking,” Dean answers, still searching.

“I was thinking we could meet up for lunch, you game?”

“... Yeah, sure. Where'd you want to go?”

“Oh... maybe the cemetery?”

“... You're staring at me, aren't you?” Dean frowns.

He looks up and catches sight of Sam and Gabriel down the way. Dean huffs and ends the call, waving a hand at his taller brother. He and Gabriel head toward them, talking between each other. Dean hopes they weren't watching him the whole time, that would be humiliating. When they finally reach the feminized hunter, Dean has his hands on his hips and foot tapping. It takes all Gabriel has not to comment on it, though the intent is obvious on his face.

“How long have you been following me?” Dean bites out.

“Not long,” Sam shrugs. “We lounged around the house, went for a walk, and browsed the library. It wasn't until Gabriel sensed Cas around you that he got curious. So... hunting on your own now?”

“What, Cas doesn't count as a hunting partner?” Dean frowns.

“You should've told me, Dean.”

“I'm not a baby, Sam. I can handle a salt and burn on my own, it's no big deal.”

He turns away from Sam and starts searching for the headstone again. As he makes his way further along the paths, Sam trails after him. Gabriel is looking with Cas, who's been quiet for a while now. In truth, Gabriel was keeping tabs on Dean from the moment he left the house. He wasn't about to tell Sam that, though. He wasn't sure Dean was on a job until he started toward the haunted house. Since Cas was with him, he didn't worry too much. They're only here now, because the trickster sensed tension between the two.

He wasn't eavesdropping on them, but he could tell where the conversation was going by Castiel's emotions. The blue-eyed angel may not be able to sort them out, but his older brother certainly knows them well. To lighten the tension, they decided to intervene. Now that he's beside his brother, Gabriel wonders how he should bring up the topic.

“... Nesting season is coming up,” he says. “You been thinking about it?”

“I have,” Cas nods. “I just can't decide if it's worth it. At times he'll say something that makes me think it is... and then I wonder if I'm just reading too much into things. I can't lose him, Gabriel.”

“I know you can't, Cassy,” Gabriel sighs. “You won't. I won't let that happen. I don't care how many times I have to wipe his memory, I'll protect you... Okay?”

Cas nods and runs his fingers over an engraved stone. He doesn't want to have to resort to that, Dean deserves to have his memories and Gabriel sometimes goes overboard, but it's nice to know his brother is willing to do it for him. He's never felt as protected as he does with Gabriel. After waiting a long moment, he takes a deep breath and turns to his older sibling.

“Is that how it feels with Sam?” the younger angel wonders. “Like... if you lose him... you'll never really live again? Like your whole world will be destroyed?”

“Yeah, Cassy... That's exactly how it feels,” Gabriel admits. “Just remember, it's not the end of the world. You'll get other chances at impressing a permanent mate. I've had plenty.”

“But... they won't be Dean,” Cas frowns.

“No, they probably won't,” Gabriel offers in understanding. “Maybe they'll be better than him... maybe they won't. The point is, Dean won't be the last. This isn't your only chance. Keep that in mind, all right?”

Although he agrees with Gabriel, Castiel knows no one will make him more content than Dean. They have a connection he's never been privy to before. It's like they were meant to be together. For some reason, he feels as though his Grace would be torn apart should Dean leave him. Blue eyes search out the hunter, finding him over by Sam. They've located the grave they seek, so Dean's keeping watch while Sam digs. He catches Castiel's eye, waving over to him with a smile. The angel's heart wrenches at the thought of Dean pushing him away. This hunter may just be the death of him.


	13. Angels Are Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is struggling with the thought of Cas and another, turning to training in order to keep his mind busy. He eventually searches out a more aggressive sparring partner, knowing not everyone will avoid attacking like Cas. This leads to him meeting a nice guy... and going on his first date with a stranger as a woman. Cas is upset he finds another sparring partner... but furious some random guy would dare show interest in his mate. Thankfully, Gabriel is there to save the guy from a vicious smiting. Now that he has competition, Cas is forced to either show his hand... or let Dean walk.

Sleep comes hard for Dean, the hunter tossing and turning all night. When the sun rises and wakes him up, he feels just as tired as when he went to bed the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Cas, couldn't stop wondering what this other angel has that he doesn't. No matter how many times he woke, it was always the same nightmare that welcomed him when he fell back asleep... Cas walking away from him, arm in arm with a faceless body. A couple times, that person had been Meg. It certainly wasn't any better than the faceless body that mocked him.

As he trudges downstairs, he catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Large green eyes, short brown hair, perfect skin... too many curves. If he were looking at another woman, he might be tempted to try his luck. That's not the case, though, he's staring at himself. Even now he's not used to it. Dean still feels as though he's trapped, staring through his own eyes... but from a disguise he's never worn before. He'll likely never get used to it.

“Dean?” Cas wonders from the bottom of the stairs. “Are you okay?”

“... I guess,” he sighs.

“Did you want to train today?”

“Why not, it'll keep my mind busy.”

“You should eat something beforehand.”

He nods and exits the stairwell, walking over to the kitchen to grab an apple. For the first time in a long time, Dean just isn't that hungry. As he eats his fruit, the hunter packs a bag with his workout clothes. Cas is already waiting at the door for him when he returns. The hunter tries not to make eye contact, still fretting over this mystery person. His inability to make eye contact worries Castiel, the angel assuming something is wrong with Dean. He wouldn't be too far off.

After they change and get in the ring, Dean notices a lot of men are watching them. There's a few, though, that keep to themselves. They're on the other side of the gym, only sparing him a glance every now and then. Dean knows Cas won't hurt him, but other people will. He can't learn to protect himself if he's always on the offensive. He stops his fighting and heads over to the three. At first they're curious, as is Castiel.

“Come to see how it's done, sweetheart?” one grins.

“No, I came to see if any of you want to spar with me,” he replies. “My friend isn't going to attack me and not everyone is a gentlemen like him.”

“Smart girl,” a second smirks. “I'll take you up on your offer, but don't cry when I land a hit. I'm not about to take it easy on a girl that can move like you.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

The two make their way back to the ring. Cas is still standing there, watching Dean quietly, but now he's looking a bit affronted. Dean didn't mean anything by it, he just wants to be able to counter more than just the angel's fighting style... which isn't much of a style considering he hasn't attacked once. When the other man gets in the ring, Cas slowly moves to the edge. His blue eyes never leave the other, sizing him up as though he's actual competition.

“The name's Eric,” the raven haired man grins. “And you are?”

“Dean,” the hunter answers.

“... Uh...”

“Yeah, I know. Boy's name. Mom promised dad he could name the firstborn, he wanted a boy,” Dean waves off impatiently. “I'm not complaining. You ready?”

Eric nods and the two begin to circle each other. Dean refuses to be the first to attack, always patient when it comes down to fists. Eric darts forward to throw a punch, missing when Dean slides around behind him. It's difficult to hit Dean's smaller figure, he's fast on his feet and his former training makes it easy to predict an opponent's movements. Eric isn't the only one watching Dean carefully, though. Cas is watching the exchange intensely, ready to take out Eric should harm come to his hunter.

Dean catches Eric's punch, moving into him and turning to flip the man over his shoulder. His momentum is good and Eric is successfully thrown. He rolls onto his feet, jumping into the fray without hesitation. He's strong and a hit from him will definitely leave a mark, but Dean isn't worried. They fight a bit longer, wearing each other out bit by bit. Finally, Dean gets a good kick in and Eric goes down. The hunter is the victor... who falls down to sit and catch his breath.

“You're a worthy opponent,” Eric groans, laying on his back. “Any other woman and I'd be ashamed of losing.”

“Thanks,” Dean smirks, out of breath. “You were a lot harder to take down than I thought you'd be.”

“Yeah... your buddy doesn't seem too into hurting you. Or maybe he just doesn't want you making him look bad.”

“Nah, I'd never beat Cas in a real fight,” Dean scoffs. “He'd trash my ass.”

Eric sits up and pulls his gloves off, running his freed fingers through his hair. Brown eyes glance over at Dean, almost hesitant with Cas so near. This girl is unlike most he's come across. For one, they've never dared to walk into this place. The guys that train here are rough around the edges and enjoy some pretty bloody fights, but Dean seems to enjoy getting his hands dirty. As for the friend that guards him like a precious stone... he's difficult for Eric to read. One thing he does know, however, is that it can be very dangerous playing with the fire named Dean. For some reason, he's almost positive he'll get more than a burn from it.

“You thirsty?” he asks.

“What?”

“Do you want to go out for a drink with me,” he clarifies. “You know, like... a date.”

“A date? With me?” Dean asks in shock. “Uh... um... well... I... I guess that's all right.”

“Don't sound too eager now,” Eric chuckles.

“No, I mean... I'd like that. Just... let me get changed.”

Dean and Cas head for the locker room, Eric hanging back to give them space. He's almost jealous of the man that accompanies Dean. When they get in the locker room, Dean pulls out his bag and takes off his shirt. The angel is watching him, but he doesn't mind. Cas doesn't watch him lustfully, his gaze is normally filled with curiosity and innocence. It's less threatening to the hunter than the alternative.

“You're going out with him?” Cas frowns. “Like... to see if you want to spend forever with him?”

“No, man, just a drink,” Dean protests. “I'm not letting him put a ring on my finger, I don't plan on staying here that long.”

“Still, don't you think you should head home? Sam will be worried about you. You don't even know if you can trust that man, he could be using you! What if he tries to hurt you and we're not there to stop him?”

“Chill out, Cas,” the hunter sighs. “I won't let that happen. If I think that's what he's trying, I'll call you.”

“That's not the point! He's no good for you!”

“Dude, what do you want from me?” Dean hisses. “You have some angel to court, don't you? It shouldn't matter to you if I have a couple drinks with a human.”

Castiel stops short at that, surprised at the comment. Then again, he never did tell Dean who he had in mind. Unless he wants to toss it in his lap now, he'll have to keep quiet. The blue-eyed angel shuts his mouth for now... but he's not happy about it.

Once Dean is dressed, he meets Eric at the entrance to the gym. Together they leave... and Castiel follows invisibly behind. There isn't a force in Heaven that can take the hunter from him, especially not some weak human male. Unfortunately for Dean, the first rule of every alpha angel... is to get rid of any competition. Angels are very territorial after all.

Eric is a nice enough guy, so Dean doesn't have problems talking to him. They walk together through town at a languid rate, chatting about anything that may come to mind. The hunter is surprised he can relax with him, smiling contently and listening as Eric talks about his family. He has two older brothers and a younger sister.

“What about you?” he wonders. “You have any siblings?”

“Just a younger brother,” Dean offers up.

“Your bodyguard?”

“Cas? No, he's my best friend,” the hunter smiles. “He takes care of me, but not to the point I want to throttle him. I hate when people treat me like a china doll.”

“You seem like it.”

He holds the door for Dean when they reach the bar, both heading in to find a seat. Gabriel is there with Sam, both sitting at a booth by the far wall. Dean doesn't see them, but they see him. Before Sam can call him over, he sees Eric walking very close to his brother. The trickster holds him back from confronting the other. A static fills the area upon Castiel's arrival, his anger popping a bulb close to him. The others flicker a moment, forcing him to contain his rage for now.

“That was weird,” Dean frowns.

“Let's sit over here,” Eric calls. “I don't want to be by anything that might shock us.”

“Good idea.”

They head over to a table on the opposite side of the place as Sam's. Curious about this guy, Sam and Gabriel sneak a couple tables closer. Okay, so Dean's not the only one that likes to eavesdrop. Sam listens carefully as Dean talks to Eric, not liking where this is going in the least. Dean actually seems like he's into the guy. The more Eric flirts and Dean returns, the more Castiel's presence becomes an ominous shadow.

Gabriel can see it coming a mile away, the intensity of his brother's possessiveness smothering those around them. He disappears and hurries over to intervene. Just as Castiel's hand draws back to smite the human, Gabriel grabs his wrist. Glowing blue orbs turn to regard him, nothing but rage within them. He manages to recognize the trickster before attacking though.

“Okay, Cassy, I wouldn't recommend smiting Dean's new friend,” Gabriel comments nervously. “Let's just back up and give him a bit of room to breathe.”

“He's trying to take Dean away from me.”

“Cassy, this guy doesn't know Dean's really a male. There's no way in hell that womanizer is going to fall for a human as a woman, I assure you. Come on.”

Castiel doesn't want to leave Dean, yet he knows Gabriel's right. The hunter has always been easy for Cas to read, but this is the first time he's shown interest in a man. Had Eric been a woman, Castiel wouldn't have given him a second thought. Dean has a horrible track record with women, he runs just as quickly as he picks them up. The angel has never been worried when it came to the fairer sex. Men were never an issue before, Dean's eyes were blind to them. Now that he's looking, Cas is feeling pressured into claiming him.

That's when he knows for certain that Dean is the mate he's been seeking. Now that real competition has arrived, Cas is eager to shut them down. He stands near Gabriel, who's sat back down with Sam and revealed himself, watching Dean interact with Eric closely. Dean's always been friendly, it's never bothered the angel before, but right now that just might lead to Eric's untimely death.

“What got you into fighting?” Eric questions. “Girls fight, I know that, but... usually it's for exercise or a small hobby. You fight like you've been doing it your whole life.”

“I have,” Dean shrugs. “Dad raised me and my brother, didn't really have a mother figure. Learned how to fight, shoot a gun, hunt... family stuff.”

“Wow... I'll keep that in mind when I'm close to getting on your bad side.”

“There is no close, man,” Dean smirks. “Once you get near it, you step right on it.”

Eric laughs at that, the hunter smiling at his jubilant nature. It's rare he's around people that practically radiate happiness. It's nice to hang out with them, though, as that happiness is catchy. It's a temporary escape from his screwed up life, but it's a drug that can't be passed up. Dean orders their drinks and leans back his in chair, green eyes catching sight of Sam. The taller male is chatting with Gabriel, so he probably hasn't seen Dean yet.

“What's wrong?” Eric wonders.

“My brother's here,” Dean sighs. “I hope he didn't follow me.”

“The tall guy?”

“Yeah.”

“No, he was here when we came in,” Eric waves off. “With the same guy, too. Are they an item or something?”

“I hope not,” the hunter mumbles.

He contemplates calling Sam over, yet banishes the thought almost immediately. Suddenly, he realizes that Cas isn't with them. He had assumed the angel would return to the house and Sam, but obviously he was wrong. If he's not with Sam and he's not with Dean, that means he's probably courting his angel. Quickly, he pushes that thought away as well. The last thing he needs is to think about that, especially now. Get him upset enough and he'll seek out the distraction he normally relies on... sex.

Eric and Dean sit and talk a while longer, the two getting along well. Eventually, Eric asks Dean out to dinner. Although he has his reservations, the hunter agrees. He'll pick Dean up later at the house. The green-eyed hunter bids him farewell for now, leaving the bar to head home. Cas isn't far behind. He's getting more and more nervous about someone taking Dean from him, however he's not sure how to bring up this topic when the hunter is the main subject. Dean might be okay when the object of his affection is another angel, but that doesn't mean his outlook won't change with the truth.

Back at the house, Dean heads up to his room to draw a bath. He has a few hours before dinner, so he's not worried about taking too long. He grabs a sandwich for a late lunch, and then returns to soak in the tub. As he's getting ready to strip down, he feels Castiel's presence in the bedroom. Curious as to the angel's sudden return, Dean turns off the water and heads into the room.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiles. “What's with the sudden return? I figured you would've stayed a bit to woo your angel friend.”

“... I never left, Dean,” Cas sighs. “And there is no angel. You assumed there was and I... I didn't think I should tell you the truth.”

“What?” Dean frowns. “What do you mean? Cas, you can tell me anything, man. We're friends, we back each other up.”

“I... I don't want you to be angry with me.”

“Why would I be angry with you, Cas? You didn't do anything wrong. Come on, tell me about your love interest. Maybe I can help you win their favor!”

Dean sits down on the bed and smiles up at his best friend. The sight warms Castiel and he returns it with a minute smile of his own. Blue eyes glance away, the angel trying hard to organize his thoughts. If he breaks it to the hunter the right way, there's a slim chance Dean won't flip out. Finally, he turns to the other and takes a breath... but he just can't go through with it. He appreciates Dean and all that he goes through to protect the oblivious humans of the world. He'll stand beside him no matter what job he undertakes, hold him up no matter how much weight he has to lift, and catch him no matter how many times he falls... however he can't do it if Dean pushes him away. He gazes into green eyes, and then looks toward the floor.

“I've decided not to pursue them,” he states quietly. “I don't want to risk pushing them away. Things are fine the way they are, I can deal with the fact we'll never be together... As long as I can stay beside them when they need me.”

“... Dude, what's wrong with you?” Dean frowns. “If they're the one you want to spend forever with, don't just sit here mopping about! Go out there and hunt their ass down!”

“But...”

“Look, I don't know who or  _what_ you've got the hots for, but not everyone lives as long as angels do,” Dean continues. “This isn't a choice for one person, Cas. You can't decided how someone else is going to feel about you. What if they're really into you? They could be waiting for you to come to them, too shy to act themselves, and you're going to stand there and decided they don't deserve to be happy?”

“That's not what I meant, I just...”

“Please tell me you're not a coward,” the hunter pleads. “You're a fucking _warrior_ , man! You lay waste to armies of enemies, but you can't tell one person you love them?”

Cas sighs and listens to Dean complain. It's something he's gotten used to, so he just stands quietly and lets the hunter get it off his chest. It always amazes him how Dean can make a big deal out of something so small. Then again, he can see the logic in his argument. It isn't fair that Cas assumes Dean will push him away, denying them both happiness should he be wrong.

“If you think this risk isn't worth taking... well... maybe it isn't,” Dean shrugs after calming down. “Maybe they're not the one you want forever after all... you know?”

“But they are,” Cas replies.

“If they were, it wouldn't matter what the risk is. You would trust them to feel the same... or understand you won't push them into a relationship they don't want. If they're really as great as you think, they wouldn't push you away because of feelings you can't control.”

Cas can't look Dean in the eye, can't chance him catching the storm of emotions in blue orbs. After a few minutes of waiting for an answer that never comes, Dean sighs and heads into the bathroom. He undresses and sinks into the hot water. The hunter sighs in content, letting the water rise to his chin. It feels good to just relax. Castiel's words circle in his head, though, the image of the angel with Meg repeatedly plaguing him. Of all the creatures in the world, he just can't take the thought of Cas with _her_. Anyone would be better than her.

After a few minutes, the thought is too unbearable. He sits up and searches out Cas without leaving the tub. He can just make out the angel's form on the chair he usually uses, his back to the bathroom as he waits for Dean. The hunter clears his throat, yet that gets nothing from the other. Finally, he sighs and calls out to Cas.

“Hey, Cas, come here for a minute.”

“... Are you sure?” the blue-eyed angel questions. “You don't like me in the bathroom with you. You said it was an invasion of your privacy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean comments with a roll of his eyes. “But it's okay when I want you to come in, so come here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Cas, I'm positive.”

The angel waits a moment longer, just in case Dean changes his mind, and then enters the tiled room. He tries to keep his eyes averted from the 'woman' in the tub, however he's unable. He likes to look in Dean's eyes, they're a special shade of green he rarely sees. Besides, they get darker the angrier Dean gets. It makes it easier to tell when he's getting close to crossing a line.

They can hear the door opening downstairs, likely Sam and Gabriel coming home. Dean's worried he'll have to sit through a 'talk' with Sam. The last thing he needs is to listen to his brother scold him on safe sex, it's not like he doesn't already know to be careful. He's not even planning on having sex, it's just a dinner date. His line of thought must show in his eyes, as Castiel glances back at the doorway. He's thinking of leaving.

“Wait, don't leave,” Dean says quickly. “I want to talk with you.”

“About what?”

“This whole mate thing... Who is it?”

“Why do you want to know, Dean?” Cas wonders curiously.

“Whoever you bring into your life, you bring into ours. Unless... unless you're not planning on coming back after you get them,” he says quietly. “You're coming back... right?”

The question catches Castiel off guard, his blue eyes growing in surprise. Never, in a million years, did he think he gave Dean reason to ask that. He's never been anything but loyal to the Winchesters, always coming when they call and never hesitating to help them when they don't. If anything, he would think Dean would want a break from his presence.

“I would _never_ leave you,” Cas remarks. “You've no reason to think that, Dean.”

“I just... you'll be busy with your new mate and everything....”

“No, I'm _never_ too busy for you,” the angel protests.

“So... who is it?” Dean wonders. “Please tell me it's not Meg. I hate her, she's evil. If I have to suffer her for the rest of my life because you're mating with her, I think I'll have to kill her.”

“Dean, why do you think you'd have to suffer anyone because I'm mated to them?”

There's no good reason for it, so Dean has no answer. Obviously, he figured whoever Cas mates with will follow him about. If he stays with the Winchesters as often as he does now, they'll spend ninety percent of their day in their presence. Dean looks to the water and glares a moment... Cas never said it _wasn't_ Meg.

There are footsteps on the stairs now. Dean knows Sam is coming up to check on him, the hunter praying he decides against it last minute. Green eyes lock with blue, the venom within Dean's gaze submerged in indignation. Once more, Cas is caught off guard. There's no reason for the hunter to have those feelings.

“It's Meg, isn't it?” Dean frowns.

“No, of course not,” Cas replies. “Meg is a friend, nothing more. Our friendship is unconventional enough without the two of us mating. Do you have any idea how many angels and demons would come after us? We'd take your place at the top of the supernatural beings' most wanted list.”

“If it's not Meg and it's not an angel... is it a human?”

“... Yes,” Cas ventures.

“A woman.”

“... That's complicated.”

“... Just tell me who the fuck it is, Cas!” Dean shouts.

“Dean...”

“Just tell me!”

“Dean... it's you,” Cas practically whispers.

His head is hung, not daring to gaze into green pools, and he seems completely defeated. As for Dean... well... he's in shock. All he can do is gawk at the other, those words running a continuous marathon in his head. Sam goes to backtrack at the bedroom door, however rethinks that when Cas disappears. With no answer from Dean, the angel decides it's best to give him room. Dean reaches for the angel, but too late. He's left with only Sam to help him sort things out.


	14. Loki Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has finally let the truth come out, leaving Dean shocked. Thinking the angel doesn't want him, he's determined to get back at him. Dean goes out with Eric against Gabriel's advice, which means the trickster isn't exactly happy to be ignored. Unwilling to let harm come to the human... and just because he's pissed at Dean... Gabriel goes Loki on the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my wonderful readers! First... that title may be a bit exaggerated ^^; I couldn't think of anything else. Second, today I might not get to write anything on this fic =( I need to read through my book now that it's been a while since I wrote it and edit it. Sorry about that. The next update may take a couple days. I don't think this leaves off at an extremely 'omg, update, this is killing me' cliffy. It might just be a 'WHY!!!!!!!!! WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME' cliffy. Lmao, just kidding XD it's not that bad. ;p Anyway, until next update, cupcakes XD

Castiel's news still has Dean in a haze, green eyes distant as he pulls on some shorts and a shirt. Sam is sitting on his bed, waiting for the older hunter to exit the bathroom. He stumbles from the tiled room, letting his body drop onto the mattress. Sam is quiet, waiting for his brother to speak up, but Dean isn't in the mood to talk. His mind is whirling, his heart slamming hard against his ribs, and green eyes turn to Sam almost pleadingly.

“It was me,” he says in a whisper. “The potential mate... the one Cas has been looking for... it was me. Why wouldn't he tell me this?”

“He just did,” Sam remarks.

“... He told me he's not going to pursue it,” Dean frowns. “Am I really that bad? Why wouldn't he want to be with me? It's because of all those women, isn't it? Or is it... is it because I'm not me anymore?”

“You're still you, Dean,” Sam argues. “Nothing's cha... well... okay, a little bit's changed. But you're still you. Cas has never seen you as anything but the hunter he saved.”

“He doesn't want me.”

“He does. It's just... you're not exactly approachable in that topic.”

Green eyes narrow as they regard Sam, searching for what he means. It's no secret Dean's been wary of commitment. Even when he was with Lisa and Ben, he was always ready to jump back into his former lifestyle. He was content, but it wasn't something he wanted forever. Now that Cas admitted to wanting him, he's not sure how to take it. A part of him is over the moon, but another is already eager to make a break for it.

It's not hard to see what he's thinking, Sam's always been rather good at reading his brother. He knows he's ready to run, however he doesn't know what to say to stop it. Dean takes a deep breath and calms himself, falling back to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

“I'm such an idiot,” he huffs. “All this time I was hassling him about getting freaky with Meg...”

“Meg? Seriously?” Sam snorts in humor. “Dean, it was so painfully obvious you two were into each other... I felt like scrubbing my eyes with soap and water every time you two were in the same room. I'm pretty sure you guys scarred me for life with all your eye porn.”

“It's not eye porn!”

“Dude, you weren't seeing what I saw.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Sam sends him a look that clearly says 'I value my life'. Had he said anything, Dean probably would've shot him. It's a fair enough assumption, so Dean doesn't say anything more. He wonders where Cas went, what he's doing at the moment. He didn't mean to upset the angel, he was just shocked. Dean's surprise, however, is quickly turning to anger.

Cas said he wasn't going to pursue him. Like he's not good enough to spend the time on, or worthy enough for the angel's attention. He knows Cas said things were good the way they were, that he wanted to be able to be near him... but Dean isn't hearing that. He's hurt, thinking he's not good enough for the angel.

“Why doesn't he want me?” he wonders.

“Dean, you're not one to commit,” Sam shrugs. “He probably thinks you'd rather stay friends, that you'd push him away if he said anything.”

“... I'm not good enough for him.”

“Wow, way to put words in the guy's mouth, Dean.”

“Well, I'm not,” he bites out. “And he thinks the same thing.”

“Maybe you'll feel better after your date,” Sam sighs.

Dean had almost forgotten about the date, green eyes going large at the mention of it. He checks the clock and sighs... he still has time. For a moment, he thinks he might cancel it. He's not really in the mood for the company of another. Cas doesn't want him, though, so he might as well find attention where he can. Especially with the angel on the run. Sam is quiet for a while longer, just watching Dean's expression.

“You're still going... aren't you?” he wonders.

“Hell yes,” Dean frowns. “Cas doesn't want me, why shouldn't I go on a date with Eric?”

“Dean, don't do this to make Cas jealous,” the taller hunter frowns. “It might seem like a good idea now, but it could bring about some serious consequences.”

“Like what?”

“I... I don't know, but it can't be good.”

The shorter of the two rolls his eyes, getting up to look for a nice outfit. Sam, wanting nothing to do with his brother's plan, sighs and stands up to leave. He heads downstairs to find Gabriel, who's laying on the couch and watching a movie. The minute he sees Sam, he makes room for the other. Sam sits down, every movement weighed down with defeat.

“Awe, what's the matter, Sammich?” Gabriel pouts. “Do you need some extra special attention from your Loki? I have to say, that's probably better given in the privacy of your room, but if that's what you want...”

“Cas told Dean,” Sam interrupts.

“... Really? I thought it would take a bit more than a little competition for that.”

“Dean was pestering him, thought his mystery interest was Meg.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So... are they going at it?”

“... Cas left, Dean was too shocked to say anything.”

“Seriously?” Gabriel gets out in irritation. “I set this up perfectly and they screw up! I swear, Sammy, Dean can ruin the best laid plans!”

Sam shrugs at that, unable to think of a response. It's the truth, nothing ever goes according to plan when the Winchesters are involved. No matter how hard they try, everything seems to fall apart the second they're placed in the middle. He runs his hands over his face, leaning back against the couch's cushions. Sam's out of ideas. It's as if Dean refuses to let himself be happy, always running away from the chances he's given.

The trickster beside him seems to read his mind, sighing heavily before setting a hand on Sam's shoulder. It's meant to be a comforting gesture, a friendly touch, and it does it's job. The hunter gives Gabriel a slight smirk in thanks. He doesn't know what to do, how to convince Dean this is a good thing. Perhaps the two just weren't ready to be pushed in that direction... they should've left them alone.

It's around eight when there's a knock at the door. Sam and Gabriel are the ones to answer, neither happy with Eric's presence. The guy may be a pretty good fighter, but the venom in their eyes has him backing down quickly. He sends a nervous smile at Sam, the taller simply narrowing his gaze further before letting him in. Dean is still upstairs getting ready... and avoiding the two downstairs.

“Have a seat,” Gabriel remarks, pushing Eric onto the dining room chair. “So... what's your name?”

“Uh... Eric,” he states. “Eric Volmer.”

“Interested in Dean, huh? Not too bright.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” the raven frowns.

“It means whoever gets involved with her gets hurt,” Sam provides smoothly. “She's a walking black cat, bad luck follows her like a plague. I believe the last person she was interested in was sent to the emergency room... nearly died.”

“I'm not scared,” Eric smirks. “I can take care of myself.”

“If you say so,” Gabriel waves off. “Just don't expect her to get too serious, she's a free spirit... never commits to anything. She'll like you tonight, but tomorrow... she won't remember your name.”

Eric frowns and glares at the trickster, realizing the two are trying to scare him off. This isn't something new, he's dealt with over protective brothers before. The raven stands his ground, challenging them with only his gaze. Unfortunately, that's the cue the trickster normally waits for. Eric just opened the door to his Loki personality, a persona he'll soon regret inviting in. The only warning he gets is a pleased and slightly sadistic smile from the trickster.

“What are you guys doing?” Dean asks from the stairs.

All eyes are on him, his slender form in a tight fitting black dress. Sam's eyes widen, his jaw dropping, and Gabriel isn't in much better shape. The dress fits Dean like a glove, the neckline showing a good amount of cleavage, and his heels give him a little more height. His expression says he's uncomfortable, but he wants to look nice for his date. He picks up a black handbag with his wallet and house key inside, and then saunters over to the table. He doesn't realize it, but his walk gives a seductive sway to his hips.

“Wow,” Eric gets out. “You look... amazing! _Way_ different from the gym.”

“I should hope so,” Dean states with a small smirk. “If I sparred in this, I'd be arrested for indecent exposure. Come on, let's get going.”

“Uh... Dean... a minute, please?” Gabriel mutters.

“Sorry, Gabe, I'm going on a date.”

“Yeah, I _really_ think you should make a couple seconds to talk to me,” he stresses.

Dean waves him off and walks toward the front door, the trickster groaning in irritation. Oh well, if Dean doesn't care about Eric's safety... neither does he. In fact, he just might tag along... as the black cat Eric just crossed. Sam sees the mischief growing within gold eyes, rolling his own hazel. He knows he shouldn't let Dean go on this date, especially when he's just using the guy, but he can't very well control Gabriel's every move either. If he wants to go out and cause havoc... that's all him. Sam heads upstairs to read for a bit, ignoring when the trickster disappears.

Eric picked out a nice place for their date, smiling happily when Dean's jaw drops. It's the same place Gabriel chose, but he's shocked the guy can afford it. Gabriel can just snap his fingers and the bill is paid for, Eric has to work for his money. They walk in and Eric leads him to a table, pulling out the chair for Dean to sit. Once he's seated himself, he orders wine and looks to Dean. It's obvious to him that the hunter is speechless.

“How can you afford this place?” Dean asks. “Are you banging the owner?”

“No,” Eric laughs. “But the owner is friends with my parents, practically part of the family.”

“Ah, now it makes sense.”

They strike up conversation just as Gabriel meanders by. He doesn't know what Dean is trying to accomplish with this date, but he's not about to let it go well. A snap of the fingers and Eric's chair breaks, sending the raven to the floor. Dean's green eyes go wide and he stands to look over the table. Unperturbed, Eric pulls a second chair over to sit. That's about the time the waitress walks over with the wine, pulling the cork carefully. Gabriel sends the wine shooting out of the bottle, soaking Eric down with a smirk.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks in shock.

“Yeah, fine,” the raven sighs. “It's just a bit of wine, no big deal.”

Gabriel snickers to himself, searching for something else to ruin. This is going to be the worst date ever if he has anything to say about it. He sees another waitress carrying their order over, snapping his fingers to change the food. By the time it reaches the two, it's burnt to a crisp and oozing a nasty gravy. Dean gags when he sees it, carefully poking it with his fork. He never knew smothered steak could look so unappetizing. Eric seems to be thinking the same thing. Gabriel cackles and snaps his fingers again, the stove in the kitchen bursting into flames. An alarm goes off, the sprinklers coming to life. Dean gasps as he's doused in cold water, his make up running as he groans.

“Okay... this is... strange,” Eric says nervously. “This doesn't normally happen when I go on dates with pretty women, but... I suppose it can't get much worse.”

For some reason, Dean highly doubts that. He doesn't know what's going on, but he's positive it's something supernatural. He shivers at the cold cloaking him now, the water still pouring down overhead. This is turning into a nightmare. He stands and rings out the bottom of his dress, though it doesn't do much good with the sprinklers still activated.

Gabriel is having the time of his life, grinning from ear to ear as he watches Dean's face. Eric gives up on dinner, deciding to take Dean elsewhere. The hunter is all too happy to leave, eagerly standing and heading for the door. Outside the air is warm, slowly drying Dean's clothes and hair. He has to walk so close to Eric that he has the hunter in his arms. The shared body warmth works well, but it's not what Gabriel was going for.

With an annoyed growl, he snaps his fingers again. A car comes careening down the street, driving over the curb and nearly running Eric over. If not for Dean's quick reflexes, he never would've pulled Eric away in time. The sky opens up and icy rain falls in thick sheets, hail pelting the two mercilessly.

“Holy shit,” Eric cries out. “Quick, Dean, under the awning.”

The hunter runs over to the nearest awning, watching the torrent of rain fill the streets. The awning overhead suddenly gives way, once more drenching them. Dean is getting sick of being wet, grumbling to himself as he glances over at the raven. He has no clue what's going on, but he's going to find out. For now, though, it's probably best to call it a night and go home.

“I'm really sorry about all this, Eric,” he sighs out.

“It's not your fault,” the other smiles. “If you'd like, you can stay the night at my place. It's not that far away and I have a spare room.”

“No, I better not,” Dean states. “Sam will have a conniption if I don't go home. And trust me, you don't want Sam on your bad side. He may be a teddy bear, but that intimidation is rightly deserved. I'll just talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“I'll walk you home.”

“No, it's all right. I have a feeling things will only get worse if you do that.”

“At least call me when you get home,” Eric presses. “I just want to make sure you get there safely, the streets can be dangerous at night.”

Dean nods and hands Eric his phone, watching as the raven dials in his number. The second the phone is back in the hunter's grasp, he turns and starts for home. Eric watches for only a moment more, heading in the opposite direction. It doesn't take long for Dean to get out of Eric's line of sight. Once he's in a secluded area, he frowns and taps his foot in annoyance.

“Okay, Gabriel, what gives!” he snaps. “Why'd you ruin my date?”

“I tried to talk to you earlier,” the trickster comments as he appears before Dean. “But no, you didn't want to talk. You didn't want to hear my warning.”

“That isn't reason enough to ruin my date! I'm soaked!”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Dean's dry again, the hunter only slightly pleased with that. He's been privy to Gabriel's pranks before, however this is on a whole new level. He was purposely trying to drive Eric away. He may be Castiel's brother and he may be doing this for the angel, yet it doesn't soothe Dean's temper any more than usual. Hands go to curvy hips as Dean glowers at the other.

“Explain, quickly,” he demands.

“Dean-o, have you any clue how close Eric came to getting smote earlier? If not for me, he would've went up in flames,” Gabriel remarks. “Cas was only a few inches from doing him in. You can't just go around showering men with attention, they'll make Castiel's competition list. The minute he sees them as competition for your affection, he'll kill them.”

“Cas wouldn't do that!”

“Oh, Dean-o... you're so naïve. He would and he almost did. He doesn't care if you really like a guy or you're just leading him on, all he cares about is keeping you to himself. It's not his fault, it's nature.”

“... He doesn't want me,” Dean points out. “Besides, I've slept with plenty of women before. He's never acted that way toward _them_.”

“And he probably never will, he doesn't see them as competition. You don't exactly have the best track record with commitment, you know.”

Dean's tired of listening to Gabriel, the hunter turning and stalking off back to the house. He doesn't believe Cas would ever hurt someone like that, Gabriel is just making stuff up. The trickster catches up and falls in step with Dean, glancing over curiously. Dean is all fire and rage, it shows in his every movement. It's probably not the best time to pester him about his relationships.

At the house, Dean heads straight to his room. The second he gets there, he slams his door shut and shucks off his dress. That date was a total bust and Dean has a feeling any others will be even worse. If he's not out with Cas, Gabriel will ruin everything. It doesn't seem fair to him. He's trying like hell to play by the trickster's rules concerning this curse, but now he's begun changing them. Dean thought Gabriel wanted him to start dating men, so why is he screwing everything up? The hunter sighs and falls back on his bed, green eyes closing tight. The only warning he has of the company arriving are the footsteps in the hall. He's only in his bra and panties, but he's not feeling nice enough to toss out a warning.

“Dean?” Sam calls. “Are you... Damn it, Dean, put some clothes on!”

The hunter opens one green eye, smirking at the sight of Sam covering his eyes. It astounds him how the taller male can be so embarrassed about a little skin, it's not like he doesn't know what a woman looks like. With a sigh, he forces himself up and grabs one of his old button up shirts. It's a bit too big, so it covers a good amount of his body.

“Okay, you big baby,” Dean smirks. “All covered.”

“... I can't wait until you're a guy again,” Sam mutters. “If I keep walking in on you like this, I'll die of mortification.”

“Don't want that,” the green-eyed hunter snorts.

“How did your date go?”

“It was a joke,” Dean glowers. “And when I say 'joke' I mean Gabriel turned Loki on me and trashed it! How am I supposed to play by his rules when he keeps changing them!”

Normally, Sam would be quick to agree with Dean. Gabriel doesn't know what the word 'rules' means, his are more whimsical guidelines depending on his mood. This time, however, the shorter hunter is just using Gabriel's personality as a scapegoat. For some reason, that irritates Sam more than usual. His hazel gaze narrows and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You and I both know this has _nothing_ to do with his lesson,” Sam glares. “You went out with Eric to make Cas jealous! I _told_ you there were consequences to that!”

“I didn't know one of the consequences was going to be Loki unleashed!” Dean snaps.

“He wasn't,” Sam frowns. “He was trying to prevent what was.”

“Cas wouldn't hurt anyone!”

“... Are you sure about that?” Sam questions. “Because the way Gabriel made it sound, him not killing off competition is like you not hitting on a woman.”

There's hesitation in green eyes, the hunter wondering if he's giving Cas too much credit. Even as a woman, Dean's hit on the females at the bar. For a moment, he feels guilty for putting Eric's life in jeopardy. He has a lot of faith and trust in Cas, though, and refuses to think he could stoop so low. His expression tells Sam as much, the taller just sighing in exasperation. It's always been hard to get through to Dean. He gives up and heads out of the room, going downstairs to make soup for dinner. He could hear Dean's stomach growling from the doorway.

“How's Dean?” Gabriel asks with an impish smirk.

“Irritated... in denial... what's new,” Sam sighs.

“I'm beginning to see a pattern with you two,” Gabriel snorts in humor. “If Dean isn't drowning in drama, you are. Don't you guys have a designated 'non drama' day or something? You should look into that.”

“Funny,” Sam mutters. “Look, I understand why you ruined Dean's date, but... you're really confusing him. He thought you _wanted_ him to date men, he's just looking to break this curse of yours.”

Gabriel stares at Sam, twisting his sucker around in his mouth. He can read the other better than anyone, so he knows when he's struggling to justify something Dean does. He's doing it now. The trickster pulls out a chair at the table and flops down on it. One arm lays along the back, his legs sprawled about comfortably, and he leans forward a bit with a sly smirk.

“... You don't believe that,” the trickster points out. “He was trying to make Cassy jealous, we both know that. I've been with enough women to know how they think.”

“That's the thing, Dean isn't a woman!” Sam states. “He would never do something like that...”

“... Uh oh,” the golden-eyed male says.

“Uh oh?” Sam asks in shock. “Uh oh? That not something that's _ever_ good coming from you!”

“Well... I may have... kind of... sort of... _definitely_ unintentionally... cursed Dean a little _too_ good,” he chuckles sheepishly.

“If my brother turns into a woman _permanently_ , I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste shoe leather for the remainder of my fucking life!” Sam yells.

“He won't,” Gabriel frowns. “I don't think so.”

“Gabriel!”

“Okay, okay, chill out,” the trickster murmurs. “I'll catch it before it happens, don't worry. Besides, we don't even know for certain that's what's happening.”

The expression on Sam's face clearly reads 'it better not be'. Sam can't handle having a sister instead of his brother, there just seems to be _twice_ as much baggage with female Dean. He doesn't only have to watch out for him during jobs, but also all day long. Dean can't go _anywhere_ now without Sam fretting himself near death. He's fairly certain this constant migraine is a special brand of 'Dean anxiety' created from the worry.

Sam starts on his way back to the stairwell, stopping upon hearing the flutter of wings. Cas is back, standing near Gabriel with his head hung. The taller Winchester has never seen the angel look so defeated before. He heads back to them, a frown upon his lips, and pulls out another chair to sit down.

“Everything okay, Cas?” he asks.

“Dean went on that date, didn't he?” the angel asks quietly.

“... He did. Why?”

“He won't go on another... not with that man.”

“Cas, did you..? You didn't kill him, did you?”

“... No. He's not dead. He's hurt though, in the hospital. Hit by a drunk driver,” Cas remarks. “He'll recover, I'm sure. Unfortunately for Dean, he's convinced Dean really is bad luck.”

Sam can only stare at the younger angel in shock, unable to think of anything to say. He never thought Cas would harm anyone just because Dean showed them interest. Granted, there's a good chance it really _was_ an accident... but he wouldn't hold his breath on that one.


	15. Loop Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's instincts are getting more difficult to control, so Gabriel intervenes before he does something he'll regret. During that heart to heart, Dean learns what happened to Eric. He goes to Sam when the angels leave to verify it. Trying to take a shortcut to bring the two together, Gabriel offers Dean an out. Unfortunately, with everything he knew of Cas falling apart and Gabriel pressuring him, Dean can't take anymore. He runs to the only safe place he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! At long last, I'm finally back! I apologize for the wait, so much has been going on. I finished editing my book last night at 9:30... I didn't know 494 pages could take so long T^T. Since Sunday I've been babysitting my cousins children, their wifi hates me. I'm not even kidding, it seriously does. Monday it wouldn't work, Tuesday it decided to have mercy on me, Wednesday and Thursday my kindle won't connect... it still won't connect, but my comp will =) So I can finally give you all an update! Since I needed a break from editing the other day, I wrote like 2 chapters in this fic =D I have to wake up at 7 in the morning to get the kids on the bus, so I had until 3:30 to write =) I hope you all like it, you've been waiting long enough ^^; Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Dean is sleeping when Castiel enters the room. Blue eyes are electric in the darkness, gazing upon the slender hunter intensely. He's tempted to enter Dean's dreams, see what's going on inside his head. Had he not been warned about privacy before, and it wouldn't piss Dean off, he wouldn't hesitate to. This time the angel doesn't take his usual seat. He only came to make sure Dean was safe as he slept. Since he's fine, Castiel will leave again until tomorrow night. Or until Dean needs his assistance.

“He's confused,” Gabriel offers. “You just left him without saying anything.”

“... He didn't exactly take the news well,” Castiel frowns.

“He was shocked,” the trickster waves off. “Sam told me Dean didn't have a clue you were in love with him. He was positive he wasn't good enough for you.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Cas wonders. “I don't want to hear his excuses, I know what his personality is like. There's never been room for commitment past the hunt, I've always known that. I accepted that.”

“Cassy, you're not giving him a chance,” Gabriel states. “Just sit and talk with him, okay? You can't keep causing accidents to the men he likes, he'll figure it out soon enough. Do you have any idea how pissed he'll be?”

Castiel says nothing, eyes never leaving the hunter on the bed. His blood thrums in his ears, drowning out Gabriel's words as he focuses solely on Dean. One step closer, the trickster immediately grabbing his wrist and yanking him back. He knows exactly what's going through the younger angel's head, his instincts are demanding he mark Dean while he's vulnerable.

“That would be a stupid thing to do,” he hisses. “Dean isn't an angel, his instincts aren't like ours. If you mark him now, while he's asleep, he'll hate you for the rest of eternity.”

“He's mine,” Cas bites back.

“Listen to you, Cassy! You're going blind to Dean's wants and needs,” he tries to reason. “Take a deep breath, calm down, and come downstairs with me. I'll help you sort all this out.”

Although he growls in response to the suggestion, Cas backs away from Dean's bed. Neither male notices that Dean's awake, the hunter stilling his breathing as he listens to them. The second he hears them going downstairs, Dean slips out of bed and tiptoes to Sam's room. The door barely creaks as it opens, the taller hunter awake at the slightest noise.

Dean doesn't give an answer to his curious gaze. Instead, he hurries over to the bed and slides beneath the blankets to lay down. It's new and Sam's not sure what to think about it, but he allows the other a bit of leeway. Hazel eyes watch Dean in the dark, questions piling up within their depths. Finally, Dean takes a deep breath and turns to face Sam.

“Cas is back,” he says.

“I know, he was downstairs with Gabriel.”

“He was in my room,” Dean frowns. “What happened to Eric? Gabriel said something about Cas causing accidents to men I liked. Is he okay?”

“Uh... well... he's in the hospital.”

“What! Oh my god, is he going to be alright?”

“He was hit by a drunk driver,” Sam explains. “Cas told me he'll be fine, but... well... he's positive you're a jinx and probably won't go out with you again.”

Pain flashes in Dean's eyes, yet he banishes it just as quickly. Sam already knows why it's there... Dean's blaming himself for Eric's plight. In a way, it _is_ his fault. The taller warned him what might happen. Even Gabriel tried to warn him, however Dean was determined to have fun. He didn't care what the consequences might be. Now that he knows Cas might've had a hand in Eric's accident... he doesn't really know how to feel about it.

The next morning, Dean wakes alone. He slept in Sam's room just in case Cas got ideas, nervous about the whole 'accident' thing and uncertain how much trust he can put into the angel... especially when his instincts are tearing apart Dean's former knowledge of him. The cursed hunter yawns and stretches, getting out of bed and walking back to his own room. He can't sense Cas in the house, yet Gabriel is still hanging around. Not exactly the company he was looking forward to... _nothing_ would've been better. The hunter sighs and hops in the shower.

Stress has never been kind to Dean Winchester, it's tensed him up so many times the knots might be permanent for all he knows. Today, however... isn't going to be the day it leaves him be. He tilts his head back, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

“You know...”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts after the fright. “Gabriel! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!”

He pulls the shower curtain aside a bit, peeking out to see the trickster sitting on his sink. There's an impish grin on his lips, telling the hunter he got the reaction he was looking for. If he weren't naked at the moment, he would douse the angel in holy oil and set him aflame. As it is, he's not about to give Gabriel the pleasure of seeing him completely nude... not in this form.

“I figured you wouldn't attack me if you were in the shower,” the other comments smugly. “Which makes this talk all the easier for me.”

“Spit it out and leave,” Dean growls out between clenched teeth.

“I thought for sure I'd feel guilty spying on you,” the golden-eyed male muses aloud. “You know, because you're all fem-sexy and everything. Surprisingly, I don't feel a damn thing. I guess that's the sure sign I'm taken with Sammich.”

“You did _not_ just barge in on my shower to tell me all that gross shit!”

“No, I didn't, I just like watching your face change expressions so fast,” he chuckles. “It's truly fascinating how you accommodate them. I actually stopped in to discuss Cassy with you.”

“Get the hell out!” Dean snaps. “Right now!”

Gabriel doesn't even flinch, just eyes Dean challengingly. He's not moving until he's finished or Dean throws him out... which Dean can't do as long as he's in the shower. The older Winchester is just going to have to suffer him. Dean growls out a few curses, glaring venomously at the trickster. Now that he's in complete control, Gabriel smiles wide and leans back to get comfortable.

“As I was saying, I wanted to discuss Cassy with you,” he repeats. “It's become abundantly clear to me that this curse is only making his cause more difficult. Not that I'm happy to be offering you a loop hole or two, mind you... you deserve every difficulty that befalls you.”

“... Loop hole?” Dean questions. “What loop hole?”

“I'm going to offer you a chance to get rid of this curse prematurely,” Gabriel remarks with a frown. “I don't like making my little brother suffer like this, it isn't fair to him. You, on the other hand, I have no problem raining down judgment. Your lesson isn't over yet, however I'm willing to give you an out... for my brother's sake.”

“Go on.”

“I know I wanted you to learn a lesson on womanizing, so I'm only going to bend the rules a little bit. You're still going to learn a lesson. You can either lay down for Cassy, or get hitched to him. Do either of those and I'll remove your curse.”

“... You're joking, right?” Dean frowns. “How is that a loop hole? How is that even a viable ultimatum? Have you lost what little mind I thought you possessed?”

“Think about it,” Gabriel offers. “I'm sure you'll see things my way in the end. Especially since I have the power to keep you that way _indefinitely_. Enjoy your shower.”

He disappears and Dean is left with his words echoing in his mind. That was a threat. Dean's not stupid enough not to see it, that was a loud and clear threat. Gabriel is blackmailing Dean into a relationship with Cas! The hunter's breathing becomes quick and short, panic setting in as he realizes commitment just might be his only option this time. He doesn't like it, he can't think straight, and the urge to run is so thick it's palpable. Dean turns to finishing his shower, hoping it'll soothe him a bit. He can't very well just leave, can he? He would never leave Sam with that asshole, not to mention Cas would be upset.

The shower does nothing to improve his mood, the hunter getting dressed afterward and grabbing his wallet. There's a ghost haunting a cemetery a few miles away. Maybe a good hunt will relieve some of his tension... he can pretend the ghost is Gabriel. When he grabs the keys to the Impala, Gabriel is at his side.

“Where do you think you're going?” the trickster wonders.

“Hunting,” Dean bites out. “I need to kill something. I'd kill _you_ , but for reasons I've yet to figure out Sam would be mad.”

“I'll go with you.”

“... Yeah, sure,” Dean brightens as an idea forms. “Why don't you? That'll be great! He can't be mad if it's a hunting accident!”

“... Uh... You know, I just remembered, I have to wait for Cassy to return,” Gabriel stammers out nervously. “Have fun!”

“Awe, are you sure?” Dean inquires in disappointment. “I could _really_ use the back up. You never know what this hunt might evolve into... maybe it's another zombie! You should really come along, I don't want to deal with that alone again.”

“You got this, I'm sure,” Gabriel laughs nervously. “Go on, hunt something down... that isn't me. I'll just wait right here in case you call, okay?”

“As long as you're sure.”

“Positive.”

Dean shrugs a slight shoulder and opens the front door. As he walks away, a devious little smirk appears on his lips. He was sure Gabriel wouldn't come along with that threat hanging in the air. It's a good thing he knows the trickster so well, or he'd have a tail all day long. The hunter hops into the driver's seat and turns on the car, sighing in content at the sound of the rumbling purr. With a calm settling over him he only gets from driving, Dean pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road.

He's not sure when his mind decided to keep driving, it just did. Pretty soon, he realizes the Impala passes the cemetery he had in mind. Surprisingly, he doesn't feel the need to turn around... he just keeps going. His phone is on the passenger seat beside him, the ringer going off as 'bitch' pops up on the caller ID. Dean's fingers twitch, the need to pick up resting at the back of his mind... but he doesn't pick up. Sam has this uncanny ability to talk Dean into all sorts of things he doesn't want to deal with, this won't be any different. Instead of answering, Dean turns his phone off.

Thinking on that again, he immediately pulls over. Dean searches out some chalk, quickly drawing a concealing sigil on the car... after apologizing profusely. When that's finished, he digs out a marker and does he same to his arm. This way Cas and Gabriel can't find him until he wants them to. He has no doubt Sam would send one of them... likely Gabriel... and that's the last thing he wants to deal with. Once that's done, he gets back in the car and keeps driving.

It seems like forever before Dean stops, the early morning sun slowly changing to night. Eighteen hours and eleven minutes later, he's pulling into Sioux Falls. Like always, Dean seems to be retreating to the only family he knows other than Sam... Bobby Singer. The man is practically their father, helping to raise them while John was busy with hunts and always happy to help out when needed. Although consoling isn't exactly his forte, Dean has always been able to turn to the older hunter... no matter the problem.

Although Sam had first thought to call for information on Dean's curse, he never got around to it. Reluctantly, they had to agree that nothing Bobby could find would interfere with Gabriel's power... and killing the asshole wasn't an option in Sam's opinion. Dean keeps that in mind when he pulls into the salvage yard. Taking a deep breath, the hunter turns off his car and heads to the front door. Not wanting to just barge in as is, Dean knocks on the door almost timidly.

“What the hell are you knocking for, you idgits!” Bobby's gruff voice calls from inside. “Ain't you barged in enough times to know better? Not like I don't know the sound of your damn car by now.”

He throws open the door, stopping in shock at the sight of a slender brunette with large green eyes. Dean hangs his head a bit, unable to think of what to say. Bobby takes in the sight, realizing that although this is a woman... she looks enough like Dean and acts exactly like him.

“... Do I even want to know?” he asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“... Gabriel,” Dean mutters in embarrassment. “I pissed him off a bit too much.”

“Unfortunately, you don't need to say more than that,” the older hunter sighs. “Where's Sam?”

“... I sort of... ran away... kind of,” Dean stammers. “Just for a little bit. I just... I can't stand being around Gabriel anymore. Things are getting all sorts of twisted and I just... I... I'm gonna _kill_ that little bastard!”

Bobby raises a brow at the outburst, slightly humored that Dean's hands immediately enact strangling the trickster. He steps aside and ushers the feminized hunter into the house. It's late and Dean probably needs some sleep after driving so long, but this needs to be addressed. As much as he probably doesn't want to hear the extent of Gabriel's sadistic nature, Dean needs to get something off his chest. He doesn't just up and leave Sam frequently.

The two sit down at the kitchen table, the older hunter pulling out a couple beers from the fridge. Just as they always do, they hash out problems between drinks. Dean doesn't drink as much this time around, which tells Bobby this is much bigger than he first anticipated. He sets aside his bottle and sets his arms on the table.

“Okay, go on,” he states. “What happened.”

“... I slept with Hel, Loki's daughter,” Dean nearly whines. “Gabriel got so pissed, he turned me into a woman. Said I needed to learn a lesson on womanizing, so I'd live like one until I learned it. I was pissed, I'll admit... who wouldn't be? Just as I get into the hang of living by his fucking rules, that douche changed them!”

“How so?”

“... I went on a date, just like he told me to. I had to date as a woman, that's what he said. So, I go out with this really nice guy. Gabriel said I couldn't, that he'll get in trouble. I went anyway. Gabriel ruined my whole fucking date! Set the kitchen on fire and churned up a hell of a storm outside the restaurant! Said he was trying to help the guy. Come to find out, Cas gets my date hit by a drunk driver afterward!”

“Castiel?” Bobby gasps in surprise. “Why?”

“Because he thought he was trying to take me away from him,” Dean sighs out miserably. “Apparently, he's in love with me and never saw women as a threat... men are another story. When he tells me, I freak out. I thought... I thought I wasn't good enough for him. He disappears, doesn't say another word to me... that was before the date. I guess I... well... sort of... dated the guy to make Cas jealous. Bad idea, I know that now. Anyway, this morning I was taking a shower and Gabriel pops in randomly.”

Bobby's eyes harden at the admission and Dean sighs. Even his father figure is beginning to see him differently now that he's a woman. Then again, he's never had that problem as a man. Perhaps this is how Bobby would naturally react. Ignoring that, Dean pushes on and tells him about the ultimatum Gabriel offered up. After that, it was the interaction in the living room... and then his drive here. Bobby doesn't say anything more throughout all that, just watches Dean as his gets more and more worked up. His green eyes are glassy with unshed tears, pouty lips pulled down in a frown, and Bobby realizes he's probably not equipped to handle raising a daughter. Just looking at him now has the older hunter ready to kill Gabriel.

“So... you can't kill the guy because Sam's head over heels for him, but he's taking advantage of his power over you to manipulate the situation with Castiel and yourself,” he states.

“Basically,” Dean mutters miserably.

“But you're in love with Castiel,” he adds. “Why is it so difficult for you to take the out given?”

“What?” Dean states in shock. “You're taking _his_ side! How could you, Bobby?”

“I didn't say that, Dean, I just asked a question.”

“... Angels apparently mate for all eternity,” Dean grumbles. “Or at least... that's the path Cas is taking with me... and Gabriel is taking with Sam. Cas is younger though... he tried to mark me last night while I was sleeping. Gabriel stopped him. I just don't know what to do. I know how I am, I don't want to hurt him. Not to mention all this jealousy stuff... what if he's been killing off everyone I've ever flirted with? That's like... the entirety of the female population! I'll be responsible for the end of humanity's ability to reproduce!”

“Okay, now you're just being ridiculous,” Bobby frowns. “You said yourself, Cas didn't see the woman as competition. I doubt you've been throwing eyes at every man you've come across since this... curse. Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed. You got some clothes here you can still use, I'll just...”

He's interrupted by the phone ringing. Not the FBI one, or the others for hunting... but the house phone. Not many people know his home phone number, even fewer actually bother to call him, so they both know who it is on the other end. Bobby sighs and picks up the phone, knowing Sam will panic if he doesn't... and he'll likely assume Dean is there. The other looks as though that's the last thing he needs right now.

“Hello?” he comments.

“Bobby! Bobby, Dean's gone!” Sam shouts on the other end of the line. “I've looked everywhere. Gabe said he went on a hunt, he's not there, the last hunt he went on was _really_ bad. I can't... I need to find him. He could be kidnapped! He could be chained up as a gang of creatures takes turns on him! He could...”

“Sam, shut up,” Bobby sighs out. “He's fine, I just talked to him. He just needs time to clear his head a bit, that's all.”

“... Is he there?”

“I didn't say that,” Bobby snaps. “Will you clean your ears out and listen, you idgit! I said I _talked_ to him! You can do that over the phone, you know. I do believe that's what we're doing right now. Just give him some time, he'll go back to you... that's usually how it happens. Hell itself couldn't keep that dumbass from waltzing back into your life, I doubt your little headache on feet could.”

“... How much did he tell you?” Sam wonders after a moment.

“Enough. You better not bring that ray of destruction around my house, boy, I'll fill him full of buckshot!”

Dean smirks a bit smugly at that, glad Bobby's still on his side. As the other continues to yell at Sam about his taste in partners, Dean heads for the stairs. He needs sleep. Now that he's let everything fall onto the table, he's feeling so much more tired than before. The minute Dean is out of earshot, Bobby sighs and relaxes in his chair.

“I'm glad I never had a daughter,” he mutters. “They radiate stress when they're upset.”

“So he _is_ there,” Sam frowns.

“He is, but he's fine. I'll take good care of him, Sam, don't worry. Like I said before, he just needs some space to calm down. Everything is taking a downward spiral for him and he can't handle it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your chaotic crush gave him a loop hole to his little curse,” Bobby informs. “He can either have sex with Cas, or marry him. Neither are options Dean's seeing the bright side of. He also mentioned Gabriel threatened to keep him a woman forever if he refused. You might want to get that walking disaster under control, Sam. I highly doubt Dean's gonna return until you do.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Sam remarks with a hard edge to his tone. “We're about to have a _very_ in-depth talk about lines that shouldn't be crossed.”

“I'm hoping 'in-depth' is code for 'violent',” Bobby remarks. “I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now I have to get Dean calmed down enough to sleep.”

They say their goodbyes, both hanging up afterward, and then Sam hunts down Gabriel. The trickster is snoozing on the couch, Castiel sitting in a chair near him. Just at the look on Sam's face, he knows the other is in serious trouble. The angel gets up and inches away, yet stops last minute. He hasn't seen Dean all day, can't sense his presence at all, and Gabriel won't tell him what's going on. He sets a blue gaze upon the younger Winchester... surely he knows where Dean is.

“Sam, I can't locate Dean,” he states. “Do you know where he is?”

“... He sort of took a vacation,” Sam offers. “Don't worry, he's safe.”

“I would feel better if I knew his location.”

“I know, Cas, but... he left because he wants to be alone right now,” the hunter sighs. “If we know where he is, he'll probably run again. I would prefer that he just stayed put, he's safe where he's at. I'm sorry. Now, can you please leave me to speak with Gabriel... you probably don't want to be here for this.”

Castiel nods, though he looks confused, and disappears. Sam obviously won't help him any further. The other may be happy with keeping Dean's location secret, however Castiel's instincts won't allow him to ignore it so easily. He heads to Bobby's house, knowing that the boys tell the older hunter everything. He was likely Dean's first call after leaving. When he appears in the kitchen, he catches sight of Bobby returning from upstairs. The older man stops when he sees the angel, a slight frown crossing his lips.

“Cas,” he offers. “What brings you here?”

“I can't find Dean,” he replies. “I was hoping you spoke with him.”

“... I did,” he states. “Didn't tell me where he was, though. You should speak with Sam.”

“I already asked him, but he won't tell me. I would feel much better if I were to know Dean's location,” Cas says, his tone a bit firmer. “Surely you know, they tell you everything. Do you know where he's likely to go?”

Dean is at the top of the staircase by now, green eyes large at the sound of Castiel's voice. He doesn't sound like the angel he's gotten to know... he reminds him of Adam after he was possessed by Michael. Demanding, not about to take no for an answer. It sends shivers up his spine, the hunter backing away slightly. He doesn't doubt Cas would kill Bobby right now, thinking him standing between him and what he wants. That's what scares Dean the most, that he would turn on his family without thought. That's not the angel that saved him... okay, maybe it is. Castiel was an asshole when they first met. But it's definitely not the angel he's used to. What if the Cas he's been around has just been a big lie? Could Cas really pretend to be so innocent and trustworthy like that? All because he wants Dean and was hoping it would make him more pliable? Dean's heart skips a beat, sending him back one more step. He wants to believe Cas is better than this, but the truth is staring him in the face. He's in the kitchen with Bobby, the telltale crackle of power spelling the older man's end.


	16. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save his father figure, Dean reluctantly faces Castiel. Their conversation does nothing but wind Dean up more, the hunter finally snapping. With Dean refusing to even look at the angel, Cas retreats to Heaven in search of help. In the meantime, Sam is still irritated with Gabriel. Although the trickster is trying his best to make Sam happy, an argument leads them to see Dean and Cas aren't the only ones that are falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely ducklings! XD I have a bit of news for everyone, so listen up. I just got a job, so I might not be able to post as I have been. Not to worry, though, fanfiction is an addiction for writers just as much as it is for readers =D I don't plan on stopping any time soon ;p I finished the first draft of my book, by the by. If anyone is curious (and doesn't mind a Bleach conversion), you can find the first draft on Fanfiction (dot) net. I'm sure you know what the (dot) is for ^^; Anyway, I would love any constructive criticism available. 
> 
> (For those of you that are in-character sticklers, don't even go. Seriously. I wrote the book first and just replaced names. Though I tried to get them as close as possible, there are some OOC. Sorry.)
> 
> That's about it for my news, so you can go ahead and breathe ;p See? It wasn't that bad XD Like taking off a band-aide! Anyway, I'll get right to revising the chapter you're on so I can update! Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Dean has always been close to Cas. There was always something that linked them together, something that kept Dean overlooking any bad he might've done. In the hunter's opinion, Cas had nothing but good intentions behind all the mistakes he's made. Even when he worked with Crowley, Dean was the first to deny he'd ever do such a thing... and the last to realize he had. This, however, this is going too far. Down in Bobby's kitchen, Cas is seething with anger. The older hunter isn't revealing Dean's location and every instinct within Castiel is demanding he destroy this obstacle.

The hunter hears Bobby bite out a response to Cas, his footsteps leading the angel further into the kitchen... away from Dean. Dean can feel Castiel's ire upon the air, sending the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. His heart is hammering in his chest, the need to hide warring with the need to help Bobby inside him. Eventually, his loyalty to family is stronger than his fears... as they normally are. Dean heads downstairs slowly, wearing only an oversized plaid shirt he found in Sam's stuff.

“Listen, Cas,” Bobby states grumpily. “I know you're in love with that little idgit, but you're going about this all wrong. Dean ain't gonna fall over himself to kiss your fucking feet. The more you try to cage him in, the more he's gonna run from you. If he says he don't want to be bothered, don't bother him.”

“I can't help it!” Cas snaps. “I _need_ to know where he is! I don't have to watch him, I don't have to bother him, I just need to know where he is! He's turned off his phone, I can't locate his presence, and I can't see the Impala! Do you have any idea how many different scenarios have run through my head in the last couple minutes?”

“He can take care of himself.”

“This isn't about my doubts on his abilities, I have none! This is about my instincts! The longer I can't locate him, the more they get out of hand! You know where he is, I know you do, and right now I'm barely holding myself back from destroying you! Just tell me where he is!”

Bobby has never been one to be intimidated... not even by an angel of the Lord. His gaze narrows and his lips dip in a frown. Just before he can spit out a snide remark, he sees Dean in the kitchen doorway. He looks so small in Sam's button up shirt, exuding a type of fragile that's never become a hunter, and Bobby feels just a tad more protective over him.

“Cas,” Dean states wearily. “What are you doing here, man?”

“Dean!” the angel gasps out as he whirls around. “Dean! You're okay!”

“Of course I'm okay,” the hunter frowns, arms crossing over his chest. “Did you expect anything other? Now what the hell are you stalking me for?”

“I'm not, I just... needed to know your whereabouts. Your presence vanished... as did that of the Impala,” Cas offers.

“Duh! I used a few sigils to disappear from angel radar. If I wanted to be found, I wouldn't have used them,” Dean bites out, hands on his hips. “ _Now_ I'm gonna have to find another hiding place!”

Cas is taken aback by this, not expecting the attitude displayed. Sam had warned him what would happen should he be found, yet Cas couldn't help but search. Every ounce of Grace within him burned with the need to locate his chosen mate. No doubt Gabriel always knew where Sam was and what he was up to. Dean, however, isn't Sam.

The hunter huffs and walks into the kitchen, checking to make sure Bobby is still in one piece. The older hunter wanted him to go back upstairs, his glare tells Dean that much, yet he's too headstrong and loyal to allow harm done to Bobby. As he turns, standing beside the irritable old man, he hears a muttered 'damn idgit' directed at him.

“It doesn't matter where you go,” Cas admits. “I'll still search for you, I'll still find you. The only question that need be asked is... how many will die in my search.”

“... Cas, I can't take this,” Dean sighs out. “I mean, you're my best friend... I thought I knew you better than this. Now I'm finding out that you're offing my dates and threatening my family? How am I supposed to trust you if you can't trust me?”

“I do...”

“No, you don't!” the hunter snaps. “If you did, you wouldn't be so eager to keep tabs on me!”

“... I've always kept tabs on you, Dean,” Cas frowns. “Ever since I pulled you from Hell. I always knew when you were in trouble, when you needed help, if you would call me for assistance, and even when you were fighting with Sam. It didn't matter if you needed me or not, I _always_ knew where you were and what you were doing. It's instinct.”

“It's controlling!”

“Dean...”

“Just leave!” Dean shouts. “Leave me alone, Cas!”

The angel sends Dean a forlorn look, hanging his head before he vanishes. Dean seems to melt with the released tension in his body, slouching against the counter top before sliding down to the floor. Bobby watches, shaking his head at the younger hunter's plight. He has to wonder if Gabriel _wanted_ to throw a wrench into this infant relationship, as his loop hole has only made Dean more eager to run away. He walks over to the table and turns a chair around, sitting so he can face the moping hunter on the floor.

“That wasn't exactly talking out your differences,” he comments.

“... He doesn't listen,” Dean mutters. “If he did, he wouldn't have come here.”

“He's in love with you, you idgit,” Bobby sighs. “He listens well enough... he just thinks he knows better than you. It's not like he's centuries your senior or anything.”

“That shouldn't make a difference!”

“Tell that to Sam when you get the chance,” the gruff hunter points out. “From what I remember, you act the same way to him.”

“He's my brother, that's diff...”

“No, it's only different because I pointed out the similarity,” Bobby scoffs. “You listen well enough to Sam, but you think you know better than him and do what you want. History tells us how well that plays out in the end. If you're still doing that to Sam, damn the consequences, what makes you think you can change that in Castiel?”

“... That's why I have to get away.”

Bobby is stunned into silence for a moment, sighing in resignation after a couple seconds. Finally, he stands up and heads for the doorway. Before he goes up to bed, however, he looks back on the hunter. Dean's always been headstrong, but he's also been terrified of losing those he loves. After all the hits in his lifetime, he can only take so many more. Right now he looks close to breaking. He's never really had to face something this big.

“... I never took you for a coward, boy,” Bobby finally remarks with a sigh.

Dean looks up in surprise, the old man disappearing up the stairs. With brows dipped in pain, Dean turns his green gaze back to the floor. He didn't either. He left Sam without a single word, left him in the care of _Gabriel_ of all people! Nothing was said to Cas, Dean just chased him away. He can't even decide if he did so out of fear or anger. It's like he's not in control of himself anymore. Everything he wants to say is buried deep inside, replaced with words woven to hurt... to drive away. It leaves him alone and locked in endless solitude, but that's normally how Dean gets by. There's no one to hurt him, no one to be taken away to never return, and that's how he likes it. At least... that's how he thought he liked it.

No matter how much he doesn't want it, Cas has become a beacon of light in that world of misery. The angel makes him feel loved and protected, always there to turn to when he needs someone most. There doesn't even need to be an exchange of words, just Castiel's presence lifts his spirits. In most cases, he knows he takes out his frustrations on the angel. That's the weird thing... Cas just stands there and listens, takes the yelling and blame without a flinch. He knows it's what Dean needs, so he allows the venting until the hunter is through. There's never any apologies, Cas never expects one. Dean sighs and runs his hands over his face with a groan. Now he's feeling guilty for sending the angel away.

The hunter gets up off the floor and faces the sink. He grabs the soap and scrubs the marker off his arm, making certain the sigil is messed up enough it won't work. Although he doesn't want to be open for Gabriel's attacks, he knows his guilt will lessen if Cas can keep tabs on him again. Afterward, he heads upstairs to get some sleep.

Back at the house in New Orleans, Gabriel perks up as Dean's presence blips on his angel radar. A wide grin breaks out on his face, golden eyes alight with mischief. Now that he knows where Dean is, he can get back to his meddling! Unfortunately for him, Sam's bitch-fit is still lingering in his mind. The younger Winchester isn't just mad at him... he's ultra pissed. Gabriel isn't about to do anything until he's back in Sam's good graces, which means his meddling needs to be placed on the back burner... for now.

“What are you thinking?” Cas wonders from the chair.

“Nothing much... Dean-o is back on the radar.”

“I noticed.”

“What's wrong?” Gabriel asks, finally noting how upset Cas seems to be.

“... Dean is angry with me. He said he can't trust me anymore and told me to leave him alone,” Cas sighs out mournfully. “I didn't know he was at Bobby's, I just thought Bobby could tell me where he went. I didn't want to go there, I just wanted to know. Dean thinks I'm stalking him and trying to control him, but I'm not. I don't know how to make him understand.”

“Ah, don't feel so bad about it,” Gabriel waves off. “Dean's moody on the best of days, he'll get over it. He's already out of hiding, he probably had some time to think about everything.”

Cas sighs and nods, yet he's unsure if Gabriel is right. If Dean has thought about everything, their last conversation isn't giving the young angel any hope. Maybe Dean has a right to run away from him, he almost killed Bobby after all. What if Dean angers him? Would he hurt the other as well? The thought has his insides twisting into knots, face paling slightly. Gabriel catches the change, opening his mouth to question the other. Unfortunately, Cas is gone before he can. The younger angel has retreated to Heaven, getting as far from Dean as possible.

Sam comes downstairs about that time, curious about Castiel's reaction. He's still angry with Gabriel, though, and turns frosty at the sight of the trickster. No doubt he said something to upset Cas. A kicked puppy expression takes over the trickster's features, attempting to garner sympathy from the younger Winchester. It doesn't work. Sam turns away from him and walks into the kitchen.

“Come on, Sammich, I said I was sorry,” he whines.

“You can say it all you want,” Sam bites out. “That doesn't make it true.”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Yes.”

“... Ouch... didn't even hesitate on that one,” Gabriel frowns. “Come on, Sammy, I would never lie to you. If you would've asked, I would've told you everything.”

That _really_ gets Sam's temper boiling. The fact he has to ask for information. Who would think to ask if Gabriel's trying to fuck up Dean's life even more? He whirls around, storming out of the kitchen, and looms over the shorter male. His glare is icy, hands on his hips, and Gabriel sinks further into the couch cushions.

“I thought you wanted to _help_ Dean!” Sam snaps. “You think practically blackmailing him into getting married to Cas is helping? Where in your fucked up mind does that make any sense at all! You _know_ Dean has commitment issues, you _knew_ he would run! Why did you push him to? How is that helping? And now I have to _ask_ to get any form of truth from you? I don't know how well you _think_ you know me, but if you knew me at _all_ you'd realize that doesn't work for me! I get enough of that from Dean, I don't need it from you as well! If you can't be honest with me, I don't want to be with you!”

Gabriel stares at the infuriated Winchester, the sound of his whole world shattering like a dropped glass within his mind. That last sentence has more affect on him from Sam, than it did from the last fifty people he fell for. The completely devastated expression is new for the hunter, his lips turning down. Gabriel seems trapped in his misery, lost in the aftermath of Sam's remark. All he did was tell him the truth, albeit a rather nasty truth... but the truth nonetheless.

Sam shifts his stance, tilting his head slightly as he waits. Finally, the trickster comes to. His expression closes off immediately, telling Sam the devastation was likely unplanned for and not faked. The trickster stares at his lap a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. For once in his life, he doesn't have a witty comeback or a natural excuse. There's nothing he can think of to say or do. He takes in a sharp breath, shocked at the affect Sam has on him without even trying, and lets it go.

“... I'm sorry,” he murmurs.

That's it, nothing more. No 'it's not really my fault', no 'well I wouldn't have if', and no 'I'm sorry but'... just those two words. Sam sighs and sits down beside the trickster, for once believing his apology is authentic. The two sit in silence for a long while, neither knowing what to say and neither eager to run. Gabriel has lived long enough to know what happens should he take that path... everything is lost. Should he run, he'd be in the same situation as Castiel and Dean. Sam normally faces his problems, talks them out. Right now, they just need to think things through before one says something else they'll regret.

“I am,” Gabriel adds. “I was trying to help them, but... I guess I overestimated Dean.”

“You're not the first,” Sam sighs out. “And I'm sure you won't be the last.”

“I never would've jumped into it so quickly, but... Cas is younger than me, he won't wait like I will,” Gabriel tries to explain. “His instincts demand he mark Dean, protect him, provide for him. That's all his mind is thinking right now. Anyone between them is an obstacle that needs to be destroyed. I may have made it worse, especially since he ran off, but... I really was trying to help.”

“I know you were, Gabe,” Sam states. “Don't worry, we'll figure this out.”

“... Winchesters are _extremely_ complicated for humans,” Gabriel groans. “Even humans of the hunter variety.”

Sam nods his head in agreement, yet says nothing more. He needs to talk to Dean, he knows he can talk him into coming back if he can. That's likely why he turned off his phone. Whatever's going through his older brother's mind, it's worrying him enough that he's avoiding Sam. Since that rarely happens, Sam knows this isn't just a quick fix problem. He should've known that when Dean ran to Bobby without a word.

The next morning, Dean is downstairs making breakfast when Bobby wakes. That's one of the reasons he likes having the boys over. When he walks into the room, he's stunned to see the female form there. Reminding himself of last night's events, the old hunter manages to ignore it. He has a daughter now, no big deal... it's not like 'she' is much different. Same idgit, same problems, same temper. Still Dean.

“Morning,” Dean says without turning. “Hungry?”

“Always,” Bobby offers. “How'd you sleep?”

“... Terrible,” the other murmurs. “I had nightmares all night. I woke up early this morning and started cooking... it relaxes me.”

Bobby notes the three pies on the counter, shaking his head as he flips through the newspaper. A plate is set before soon after, filled with bacon and eggs and pancakes. Dean sets the syrup down as well, heading back to get Bobby a cup of coffee. He looks terrible this morning, his hair yet to be brushed and his complexion riddled with the lack of sleep. The older hunter says nothing, though, remembering how awful his wife used to take remarks like that. He's not about to chance it with Dean, especially not after last night's confrontation.

“So, you been thinking in these early morning hours?” he questions.

“Yes,” Dean nods. “I've decided I'm going... on a hunt.”

“Really... without backup?”

“It's just a salt and burn, Bobby,” Dean frowns. “I can handle one of those by myself. I promise I won't get into anything else. If it turns out to be something more, I'll call in another hunter to take care of it.”

“Alright, if you think you're up to it.”

Dean sits across from him, his own plate piled with food. He doesn't eat, though. Something is bothering him. It's probably his encounter with Castiel last night, but Bobby doesn't want to assume something like that. If Dean's not thinking about it, he doesn't want to implant the idea in his head. The green-eyed hunter sighs and stabs his eggs with a fork.

“Out with it,” Bobby demands.

“... Do you think I hurt Castiel's feelings last night?” Dean wonders. “I didn't mean to... well... I mean... I did, sort of, but...”

“You think you're the first one to hurt his feelings?” Bobby wonders with a raised brow. “He's been alive since the creation of man and you think you're the first? Well, ain't you just something special. The only 'woman' alive that's capable of hurting an angel's feelings. My lord, I'll have to write this down in my hunting journal. You're one dangerous person to be the only one capable of that.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Dean grumbles. “Jeez.”

“I'm surprised you're not more worried about Sam. He sounded pretty panicked on the phone last night, thought all manner of ill conceived shit happened. He mentioned something about the last hunt you two went on... said it didn't exactly go well. What happened?”

There's a long stretch of silence, Dean glaring over at Bobby. The younger stabs his eggs with greater force this time, obviously unhappy about the topic. It just makes the other more curious, though, and he knows that. The two eat while Dean tries to avoid the conversation. Bobby doesn't mind, he'll needle the information out of him eventually. If it's one thing he's learned with his boys, it's that patience is more than a virtue... it's a must.

When they're plates are cleaned, Dean gathers them and starts washing the dishes. Bobby dries them and puts them away, unwilling to allow the other to attempt escape at the moment. Not when he's yet to tell him about the last hunt he went on. Finally, Dean grumbles a few curses under his breath and turns to his father-figure.

“I was kidnapped by a zombie,” he bites out.

“... Why?”

“I looked like his wife before he bit it,” Dean sighs in mortification. “He was kidnapping women that looked like her, in order to be with her again. I got away, but he found me again. Gabriel was the one that bartered my release.”

“With what?” Bobby asks in confusion. “What more could a zombie want?”

“... He was aided by a human... his descendant. Gabriel buried her alive in the zombie's grave. He wasn't willing to lose her in order to have me, so he traded me for her. That's how we managed to kill him.”

“... That angel is so spastic,” Bobby mutters. “I wouldn't be surprised if he had a split personality or something. It would make more sense, I think.”

“You're tell me,” Dean scoffs.

The morning goes quietly after that, the two finishing the dishes up. After they're done, Dean heads out to work on a couple cars in the salvage yard. That's another thing that calms him, getting immersed in the machines here. Since he ran out of ingredients to bake with, he doesn't have much more choice if he wants to relax. Bobby doesn't bother him, something Dean's always appreciated. The quiet of the yard and the labor behind fixing the car are his only companions. He's sighs in content and focuses solely on his task, forgetting all about his troubles as he does so.

Unfortunately, it can't last forever. Near noon, Dean takes a break and heads back inside. He has to shower and get ready for his hunt. He washes up, stopping to make lunch for Bobby and himself, and then packs a bag to leave. The hunt is a few towns over, not far at all, so he'll be back in a day or so. As he loads his bag in the Impala, though, Dean contemplates not returning. He could never do that to Bobby, though, not like he can Gabriel. With a deep sigh, he pulls out of the drive and heads to his hunt.

Gabriel is aware of the very second Dean leaves Bobby's house, the shorter male on his feet and searching for Sam. He finds the other in Dean's room, packing some clothes for his brother's time away. Since he knows Dean didn't pack and Bobby only has their normal clothes, he thought he should at least drop off a bag.

“Sam!” Gabriel calls. “Sam, Dean's on the run again.”

“What?”

“He left Bobby's place.”

“... He'll go back,” Sam decides. “He's probably off on a hunt.”

Although the trickster isn't a sure as Sam is, he trusts the other's knowledge of his brother. Since Dean isn't at Bobby's house, Sam finishes up the packing and asks Gabriel to drop him off there for a few minutes. He'll leave before Dean returns. The trickster is only too happy to oblige. They're gone in a few seconds, arriving outside the house and just inside the tall fencing. Gabriel isn't about to head inside, not after what Dean probably told the old man, so he lingers within the yard.

Sam hurries in, not even bothering to knock, and finds Bobby in his office. The old man is surprised to see the taller brother, yet it's not an unpleasant surprise. He figured Sam would turn up eventually with Dean here... and cursed. That sort of demands a bit of tailing, especially with these two.

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam smiles in greeting. “I brought a bag of clothes and stuff for Dean. How's he holding up?”

“He's upset,” Bobby shrugs. “It's to be expected, I suppose. I know I wouldn't be taking a curse like that as gracefully as him. He's just confused... not that that's something new. He'll work it out, don't worry.”

“... It's kind of hard not to worry about him,” Sam admits. “It's still Dean, but... he doesn't have the strength to back up his big mouth anymore.”

“Strength comes in all forms, Sam,” Bobby offers softly. “Sometimes you can't see it, but it's there. He'll be just fine, you two always bounce back pretty quickly from this shit.”

“Yeah... I guess so.”

Sam takes a seat across from the other, the two falling into easy conversation. Bobby delves into the zombie hunt and Dean's curse, getting more information than Dean would give. He can see why Gabriel would go to such lengths to teach Dean a lesson, yet wishes the other would have enough humanity to know mercy. He's an angel after all, they're supposed to know that sort of thing. After a few hours, Sam tells him Gabriel thinks Dean's running again. Bobby doesn't say anything on it... he's not too sure himself. If it were him, he would run until he couldn't find it in him anymore.


	17. Mistress Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's back from a hunt... only to be confronted by Sam. Instead of the usual lecture, however, Dean's stunned when Sam shows more support than disdain. Put off by this change, he immediately blames Gabriel. feeling a bit unnecessary, Dean is beginning to contemplate never going back. While Dean battles his own insecurities, Cas is lost in Heaven. In a last ditch effort to regain Dean's favor, the angel has gone looking for advice from his archangel brothers. Gabriel, afraid they'll cause more harm than good, hurries after him. Unable to give Cas the advice he needs, Gabriel pulls out the ace he's been hiding up his sleeve. If his psychic friend can't help Dean and Cas on the sly, the two will likely never get over their current problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! First day of work was okay, but I had cramps so bad I thought I was going to puke T^T Tomorrow is another day of training, though. Perhaps it'll go better than this one. It's not so bad hanging clothes all day, I suppose. it's work and I need it, so I'm not complaining. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to write a new chapter =( Don't worry, Sundays are my days off =) Although I'm hoping to jot down all the suggestions for my book (via reviews on FF) I'll also try to finish writing the next chapter (which I've already started). Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Dean still isn't back the next afternoon, he's sitting in a motel room... debating the pros and cons of driving on through Kansas and toward Washington. Maybe jumping on a boat and traveling across the ocean... because God only knows how terrified he is of flying. In the end, he sucks it up and heads back to Bobby's house. There really aren't that many safe places for a hunter to hide... especially not a hunter as infamous as the Winchesters. No matter where they go, there's always some manner of creature looking to take their heads.

He pulls into the salvage yard around five, sighing as he exits the car and walks up to the house. When he reaches the door, he can hear Sam's voice and stills. If he goes in now, Sam will bombard him with touchy-feeling self-help shit. He doesn't need his younger brother going all 'Dr. Phil' on him, he's never answered well to that. Not to mention, he can't ignore the puppy eyes unless they're on the phone! Before he can backtrack and drive off, the front door is thrown open by Sam. The taller brother smiles down on Dean.

“Hey, Dean,” he states. “Glad you're back.”

“... Uh... sure.”

“I brought you a bag,” he continues. “Didn't know what you wanted to wear, so I threw a little bit of everything in there. Some bathroom stuff, ammo, a couple daggers... you know, the essentials. Didn't know how long you'd be wallowing in self pity, so I hope I stuffed enough in there.”

“... You're not staying?” Dean wonders.

“No, I'm gonna head back to New Orleans. I sort of like living in a house and playing normal,” Sam chuckles. “Gabriel and I have hit a bump in our relationship, so we're trying to work through it. Can't do that if I'm chasing you all over hell's creation. Your bag is in the bedroom...”

“You're not here to talk me into going back?” Dean asks in suspicion.

“No, man, I just told you... I'm working things out with Gabe,” Sam frowns. “Why, did you _want_ me to talk you into going back?”

“No, but... I mean... you _always_ do!”

Sam shrugs it off, heading into the kitchen to tell Bobby goodbye. He wasn't really lying, he and Gabriel _do_ have things to sort out. They can't help Dean and Cas if they're fighting amongst themselves. Dean follows him, a bit numb, completely baffled things aren't going in their usual direction. By now Sam would have on a bitch-face, lecturing Dean while the other tries to ignore him... wearing him down until he finally gives in. Gabriel is ruining everything! Nothing is the same anymore and Dean doesn't like change. If this relationship crap is going to change his life with Sam, he doesn't want it.

“See you later, Dean,” Sam calls with a wave. “I have to get back to the house.”

“Bye,” Dean replies glumly.

The second Sam is out of the house, Dean is heading up to the room. For his own part, Bobby is shaking his head again. He never really noticed how much Dean acted like a sulky teenaged girl until he actually became a woman. The older man goes back to his books, searching out a cure for Dean's curse. There probably isn't one, but at least it'll keep him busy. He's positive Dean won't appreciate him running after him like Sam has been.

Dean is laying on his bed when Bobby finally checks on him. The younger hunter rolls over onto his stomach and glares over at the door, finding a humored Bobby. He sees no humor at all in this situation, yet the older man can't help chuckling. He wanders in and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Dean to do the same before he speaks.

“I swear, you come with more baggage than an emotionally disturbed mother of six,” he comments. “ _Now_ what's eating you?”

“... I hate Gabriel,” Dean bites out. “Ever since he placed this damn curse on me, everything's changed! Sam's acting differently toward me, Cas is in love with me, Gabriel's humping my brother's leg like a lapdog... I just want things to go back to how they were!”

“Change, huh? Well, let me summon Father Time and ask him to stop the clock on everyone's lives, okay? I'm sure there's a spell around here to help out with that,” Bobby snorts out derisively.

Dean groans in annoyance and flops back onto the bed. He kicks his feet a bit in a tantrum, something he used to do when he was a little boy. Everything that's ever changed in Dean's life has been for the worse, so it's no wonder he's so against it. His mother's death, John's hunting, Sam's abilities, John's death, Dean's death and resurrection, the apocalypse... just to name a few. Bobby would be surprised if he didn't have some sort of complex after all that.

“Dean, change isn't all bad,” he finally sighs out. “Sure you've gotten hit hard by it, but eventually it'll fall in your favor. There has to be at least one bright spot in your life, you know. I have you boys... well... I have two kids.”

“Gee, thanks, Bobby,” Dean comments dryly. “I appreciate that.”

“You know what I mean,” the older man replies. “What I'm saying is that you'll never lose Sam, he'll always be with you and you'll always be family. Sometimes family just needs to grow. Castiel and Gabriel want to be a part of our family, but it's up to you to invite them in.”

“Cas _is_ family,” Dean mutters. “And Gabriel... is that creepy uncle everyone talks about but refuses to claim.”

Bobby laughs at that, something he doesn't do often, and Dean sends him a smirk. It's nice to hear the other laughing again. He can understand what Bobby's saying, though. Dean may have accepted Cas as family before, but he knows he's always wanted more than the brother he claimed Cas to be. Gabriel, on the other hand, will _always_ be the creepy uncle he refuses to claim. Especially after this fiasco of a lesson. He'll have to grovel, bribe, and beg to get on Dean's good side again.

Back in New Orleans, Gabriel is getting a bad feeling. He brushes it off as Dean threatening his life... that happens about three times a day. Unfortunately, that's not the only thing that worries him. Castiel hasn't returned from Heaven yet, hasn't even sent word to Gabriel that he's okay. Though Sam is certain Dean can handle himself, Gabriel isn't as sure of that when it comes to Castiel. The angel is young yet, he's fragile in matters he doesn't understand. Should he get advice from the wrong source, it could be the difference between success... and eternal distrust.

“Sammy!” Gabriel calls out. “Sam, I'm gonna check on Cassy!”

“Alright, I'll be here,” he answers.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Gabriel, I'll be fine.”

The other is upstairs, yet exits his room to lean on the banister overlooking the trickster. He's been reading, Gabriel knows that much, so he's been too deep in studies to bother with anything else. No doubt he'll stop long enough to eat, however he's not likely to go anywhere today. With that in mind, Gabriel heads up to find Castiel.

He reappears in a personal Heaven he knows the other favors, that of an autistic man flying a kite. This is usually the first place Gabriel finds Cas, but today he's missing. The personal Heaven seems a tad less bright without him. Unable to think of what to do, the trickster decides to ask around. Maybe one of the other angels has seen Cas today. As luck would have it, his first find is Joshua.

“Joshua!” he grins. “Long time, no see.”

“Gabriel, I thought you didn't prefer Heaven to the human world. What brings you here?”

“I'm looking for Castiel, have you seen him?”

“... Hmm... I have not seen him today, but I heard that he was visiting Michael earlier. You might find him there.”

Gabriel groans, yet thanks the man anyway. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Hopefully Michael was too focused on training to notice Castiel's frame of mind. If the other pressed for answers, he would've tried to give his younger brother advice... _bad_ advice. Michael is all about dominance and show of power, so he would've told Cas to take what he believes is his. That would work just fine for another angel, but Dean is a human and won't respond well to that... _especially_ with his personality. He makes tracks to get to his older brother, praying he's in time to interrupt any advice he might be doling out.

Thankfully, he makes it in time to interrupt... it's just not Castiel getting the advice. One of the other warrior angels is in a training session, Michael pointing out better stances. At the sight of Gabriel, however, he stops mid-sentence in shock. His lips are still slightly parted, eyes large with astonishment.

“Gabriel,” he utters. “What are you doing here?”

“Don't look so shocked, I _do_ live here from time to time,” Gabriel remarks with a roll of gold eyes. “I'm looking for Cassy. Joshua said you saw him earlier, where'd he go?”

“He went to visit Raphael this afternoon,” Michael provides.

“Did you talk to him? Did you try to give him advice or anything?”

“Why on earth would I do that?” the older archangel frowns. “Castiel is one of the most intuitive and creative warriors in Heaven, there's little need to correct anything for him. He's nearly as powerful as me when it comes to fighting.”

“... Yeah... never mind then, I was just curious. See you later.”

Gabriel vanishes, leaving his older sibling confused. After a moment, Michael sighs and shakes his head. No one will ever understand Gabriel... likely not even their Father. Which is certainly saying something since He _created_ him. Without another thought on the matter, Michael returns to instructing the angel before him.

Raphael is in his medical area, the whitewashed walls and sterile smell already making Gabriel sick. He locates his other brother tending to a broken wing. The trickster feels for the injured angel, it's never fun when that happens. Although he doesn't turn around or stop what he's doing, Raphael knows Gabriel is behind him. He's the only angel, arch or otherwise, that sends vibes of demonic mischief throughout Heaven.

“To what do I owe this unwelcome visit?” he wonders.

“Awe, you always know how to make a guy feel loved,” Gabriel replies rather joyously. “I'm looking for Cassy. Michael said he came to visit you today.”

“He did, but left soon after arriving.”

“Did you... you know... give him advice or anything?”

“He was rather wound up about mating or something,” Raphael waves off. “I was far too busy to go through the details with him, so I told him to go speak with Father.”

Gabriel gives a silent cheer on that, glad his brother was wise enough to pass the younger angel on. It's the best thing he could've possibly done for the other. With a quick goodbye and a thank you, Gabriel hurries out to find their Father... and hopefully his little brother. Unfortunately, finding his Father is much harder to do than his brethren. The only solace he has, is the fact he's not roaming about the human world. Had he been, the task would've been impossible enough to send Gabriel back to Sam empty handed.

The garden, though it should've been the first place he looked, is the last. It's also, as luck would have it, the place his Father is relaxing. As he steps into the confines of Eden, Gabriel hears Castiel's voice and mentally cheers. He doesn't like searching for people beyond a few minutes, his ADD won't allow the focus. He doesn't barge in right away, though, he waits to hear what pearls of wisdom their Father is going to give his younger child.

“I see,” Chuck hums to himself. “I think I understand what the problem is... you're growing up. That's always hard, especially for me. I hate it when my youngest children decide to grow up on me... Are you sure you don't just want to stay here and be my baby angel forever?”

“... Uh... I don't think that will help me,” Cas frowns.

“Well, Castiel, it's always difficult when an angel decides to pursue a human,” Chuck sighs. “There are notable differences in both species, you know. Humans vary in personalities, sometimes mixing dominant and submissive traits, and they see the world in a far larger spectrum than you and your brethren. Whereas you see black and white, they see many different shades of gray in between. This always makes for great obstacles.”

“How do I overcome them?” Cas frowns. “Gabriel said I can't just mark Dean...”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Chuck interrupts. “Dean? Dean _Winchester_? Oh, Castiel, of all the humans that could've caught your eye...”

“That's a bad thing? Should I not love him?”

“Love him?” Chuck gapes. “... You know what, this might be beyond my abilities to fix. Why don't you go find Gabriel? He knows all about pursuing impossible and slightly psychotic humans.”

“Dean is psychotic.”

“... Yeah... sure... you keep on believing that, my naïve little baby,” the other comments. “As long as you believe that, I can pretend you're not growing up and everything is okay in Heaven.”

He pats Cas on the head, turning him around gently. With a little push, he sends Cas in Gabriel's direction. The archangel is there to intercept him, so it's no surprise when they come face to face. Castiel is almost positive he wouldn't have been sent away had Gabriel not been right there for him. The two head deeper into the world they grew up in, finding a nice spot by a river and surrounded by trees. Once there, they sit on the grass and watch the fish swim by quietly.

“No one has wanted to help me,” Cas mutters. “Michael sent me away, he was too busy. Raphael sent me to Father, because he didn't want to talk about it. And now Father has sent me back to you. Why doesn't anyone have time for me?”

“Awe, don't be that way, Cassy. I have plenty of time for you,” Gabriel smiles. “And it's just that reason that has everyone else backing away. If they told you anything that would've hurt you more than helped, I'd make their lives a living Hell... even if they hide here in Heaven. My reach knows no bounds.”

“... That makes you sound slightly maniacal,” Castiel points out.

“I know, isn't it great! Anyway, it's not that they don't want to help you... it's just that I know more than they do about mating with humans,” Gabriel offers. “I've done my fair share of research on the subject.”

Castiel doesn't know how to take that answer, but since it's Gabriel... he'll just assume it was all 'hands on' research. No one has spent more time with humans than Gabriel, especially since he was adopted by Odin. Humans are a bit of a lure to the trickster, always presenting different challenges and amusement. Castiel knows he should've spoke to Gabriel, yet figured he was too busy mending things with Sam. The younger Winchester has seemed a bit icy toward the archangel.

They sit there a bit longer, both gathering their thoughts. Gabriel may have had a lot of experience dealing with humans, but teaching another has never been one of his goals. He never thought another angel would share his fascination with humans. He sends Castiel a side glance, wondering what the other is thinking. Obviously Dean has become a little too much of a challenge, or Castiel wouldn't have bothered to turn to his older brothers.

“Dean is a different kind of human, Cassy,” Gabriel sighs. “He wants to be loved and protected, but he doesn't think he deserves it and runs away from it. The more you show how much you care, the more he'll turn you away. It's not a question of if he loves you or not, because he does. He's just afraid of change and losing you. Unlike us, Dean doesn't have forever.”

“But... if I mark him...”

“He can't make a decision like that based on perks, Cassy,” Gabriel frowns. “Why do you think I never told Sam? A choice like that can't be made with that knowledge, humans have always sought ways of obtaining immortality. They would choose to be marked without hesitation. No. When it comes to humans, it's best their decision is based solely on love. Things can get too messy down the way should it not.”

Castiel sighs, realizing this conversation isn't getting him any closer to mating with Dean. In fact, it's only making him feel all the more helpless. What he's getting from Gabriel is that Dean loves him... but refuses to be loved in return. It doesn't matter what he does, the hunter will never be caught and he'll never surrender. Defiance is engrained within his every fiber. Gabriel seems to make that connection as well, but has more faith in Dean's inability to do something stupid. Eventually, he'll trip up and leave himself with no other choice. Something will come up where he'll have to save Sam or make a sacrifice to save the world, and then he'll realize there's only one way to do it. In fact, Gabriel knows just the person to get that ball rolling. The devious grin that breaks out isn't one that gives Cas warm and fuzzy feelings... he's terrified for the hunter he loves.

Soon after returning Cas to Sam, warning the younger angel to protect the hunter with his life... or else... Gabriel finds himself in a very familiar town. He spent many years in Vegas, off and on, as a magician and escape artist. Sometimes he'd sit in the crowd and others he'd be on stage showing everyone up. It's always been a good time. Whenever he comes, though, he stops in at the very building he stands before now.

Queen of Hearts has been his favorite place to cause trouble for some time now, only because he knows the owner. She's a psychic that goes by Mistress Venus, one who enjoys his particular brand of talents. Mainly because he brings in some big business and many repeat customers. He always loves picking on humans until they turned paranoid. They continue to return to Mistress Venus to get their fortunes read, nervous to the point of throwing up that things will turn bad for them again. Today, things are going to turn bad. He raises a hand and snaps his fingers, the sprinkler system going off inside as a signal to his arrival. It's been awhile, hopefully he'll be well received.

There a few screams of surprise, and then he snaps his fingers again after a short moment. The water turns to oil, coating those within the building. Before he can cause a mini fire to break out and char the present oil tycoon inside out of spite, the front door opens and he's greeted by a woman with an umbrella shielding her. She slim and gorgeous, her body an hourglass shape. Blonde locks are pulled back in a messy bun, almond shaped sea-green eyes watching him in curiosity and amusement. She's dressed in silks and gold, a typical gypsy attire complete with headscarf.

“My, my,” she smirks. “I was wondering when the wind would blow you my way again.”

“It has been too long, Mistress Venus,” he grins impishly. “I hope business has done well without me.”

“Business would do better with you, but I've always done well without. Should I even ask why you're here?”

“Can't see why you'd waste your breath,” he chuckles. “You always know... you're a psychic.”

The oil tycoon rushes out of the building, eyes wide and frantic, and then Mistress Venus gestures for Gabriel to join her inside. Those within are hurrying to the door, soaked in oil and fascinated by their psychic's prediction. As always, she was spot on. Slowly, the rest of the patrons exit. It's obvious they'll be coming back. When the place is empty save for them, Gabriel snaps his fingers to clean the place perfectly.

The two walk over to the backroom, passed a curtain of gold coins, and sit at the decorative round table with a crystal ball in the center. It's all cliché and unnecessary, but the patrons like the experience nonetheless. Mistress Venus picks up her tarot deck and shuffles it absently, setting the cards aside. Finally, she gazes over at Gabriel, the angel-turned-trickster for reasons unknown.

“Oh my,” she nearly purrs out. “Someone has been a naughty boy lately.”

“Awe, is it _that_ easy to tell?” Gabriel pouts in play.

“You're normally pretty bad, but this... Wow... I had no clue you could be so evil. And I thought Hell hath no fury like a _woman_ scorned,” she laughs. “You've never messed with anyone's gender before... well... save your own. I get the distinct feeling this wasn't for the laugh, though. You really care about this person. Why would you do something like this when you care so much for them?”

“... He needs to learn,” Gabriel mutters almost sadly. “I couldn't think of anything better.”

“So tell me about your problems,” she smiles. “I can only assume you're here for my specialty... I can see a very tall and handsome warrior in your present and future. No wonder you've been kept from my doorstep so long.”

There's a hint of a smile on his lips, nothing sadistic or impish... just happy. It's so rare to see a genuine smile on him, that Mistress Venus has to do a double take. He delves into everything that's happened since Hel and Dean got together, leaving out nothing. This is undoubtedly one of his best friends in the supernatural world. Though she's a horrid gossip, he's realized she's never spread anything he tells her in confidence.

She sits and listens, taking it all in eagerly. It's rare that the mischievous Loki ever get hit this hard by a crush, so she's enjoying the different emotions flitting along his features. It doesn't matter that she already knows some of the things he divulges, it just makes the story that much more complete. After he's finished, he sets gold eyes upon her in question.

“Of all the humans in the world, your baby brother has to pick the worst,” Mistress Venus mutters with a roll of her eyes. “Figures. And you've come to see if I can intervene on their behalf?”

“Is there anything you can do?”

“... Matters of the heart are difficult, Loki,” she frowns. “Humans are extremely fragile in that area. _Especially_ Dean Winchester. Should I intervene, I can't guarantee their eternal happiness. Nothing is for certain with humans, things don't always work out the way I want them to.”

“I need help, Mistress Venus,” he sighs in near defeat. “I can always just snap my fingers and have it done, but... that just seems like cheating to me. I mean, not only would it be morally wrong... which I normally do just because it is... but Sam would be mega pissed at me! I just got back on his good side, it's not easy to do in the least, I don't need to lose his favor now.”

“Don't worry, Loki, I'll help out as much as possible,” she assures. “The first thing you need to do is make sure Dean understands he won't be losing Castiel. Once you do that, he should come around. The best advice I can give you, is to remember that this has to move at their pace. It's a learning experience for them both, but mostly for Castiel. Sometimes you just have to let the young ones make a mistake, or they'll never learn.”

“... I suppose. I just wish that weren't the case,” he sighs.

“I know, hon, but thus is life,” she shrugs. “We'll figure it out, we always do.”

It's not what Gabriel wants to hear, he's never been a patient trickster, but at least she's offering help. He stands up and heads for the door, glancing back to see her ever humored gaze upon him. Mistress Venus knows him very well, however he knows her, too. She needs time to think, to plan, and get everything ready. When she's prepared, she'll call him. It's not like he needs to hand out his phone number or anything, as she already knows it... she'd manage to call him even without it. Mistress Venus smiles at him, waving goodbye for now. As he heads out of the front door, a few women wander in. They look him over, flirtatious smiles on their faces, and he nods in greeting. The second the doors close between them, he snaps his fingers. The sprinklers go off again, raining down chocolate this time, and he grins wide at the sound of their screams. With a bounce in his step, he walks away. As soon as he's out of sight, Gabriel disappears and heads back to Sam in New Orleans.


	18. For You... I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and Dean is beginning to think he shouldn't go back to New Orleans. His doubts on his worth to Sam are driving Bobby mad. Trying to get Dean out of the house for a bit, he starts lecturing the other... who promptly heads out for a walk. This gives Cas a chance to confront Dean, which leads to surprising results for the angel. Although Dean and Cas are on better terms, Sam and Gabriel are still hitting the same old bump. Sam hasn't addressed his anger at having to ask in order to get the truth from Gabriel, so he takes the time to do so. The second he repaves the road in their relationship, however, Gabriel decides he should tell Sam about Mistress Venus... which nearly gets him back in the doghouse.

Dean sighs and lays back on his bed. It's been around two days and he's still at Bobby's. Cas hasn't reappeared since their confrontation in the kitchen, which worries Dean just a bit. He misses the angel's presence, however a part of him is worried about his reappearance. He's never been fearful of the angel before... aside from the time Cas beat the shit out of him for deciding to give in to Michael... but whatever is going on with him is making Dean wary. He's torn in two on the inside, one half needing the angel and the other afraid of him.

Bobby heads upstairs and opens the door with a knock. It's been hours since Dean's gone upstairs and he hasn't heard a sound from the younger hunter. When he sees that the other is just laying about, he sighs and leans against the door frame. He doesn't say anything, however Dean can still feel the gaze upon him. He sits up and sends the older man a questioning look.

“You gonna sit around and sulk all damn day?” Bobby frowns. “Ain't you got anything better to do, boy?”

“... No,” Dean shrugs. “Not really. Why, did you have something you wanted help with?”

“Sam's worried, Dean,” Bobby comments. “He's giving you your space right now, but eventually he'll start thinking you're never going back.”

“Maybe I shouldn't,” the younger hunter mutters. “He's all cozy with Gabriel now! Why _should_ I go back? I'll just be in the way, we both know that.”

“Sometimes I wish I can just smack you,” Bobby remarks. “He's your brother, Dean, that trickster will never come before you. After everything you two have gone through, you can't see that?”

Dean sighs and hangs his head, green eyes pinned to the floor. He knows Bobby's right, however he can't help feeling a bit... unnecessary. With an angel-turned-trickster watching over Sam, he won't need the older Winchester anymore. There isn't a creature in the world that would dare to harm the other with _that_ guardian. Bobby seems to understand the uncertainty, immediately falling into a speech on family bonds. It doesn't matter who might be watching over Sam, he'll always need Dean. Dean understands him better than Gabriel ever could.

Eager to end the lecture, Dean puts on his best 'I'm sorry I'm such an idiot' look. Bobby sighs and heads out, muttering something about getting out for a bit. It's the best advice anyone could've given the hunter. Dean drags himself off the bed and heads for the door. He really doesn't have anything planned, however getting out sounds pretty good. Normally he'd occupy a bar for a bit, but he's not particularly eager to get another guy run over. Instead, he decides to take a walk.

He's wandering into town when he feels a familiar presence nearby. With an aggravated sigh, he tries to ignore them. Cas watches for a little bit, trying his hardest to build up a bit of courage. He's faced a million battles, tore down many enemies, but he's never had to muster courage like this. It's almost laughable to the angel. Finally, he takes a deep breath and steps up beside Dean. The hunter isn't surprised when he reveals himself.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone,” Dean growls out.

“... I think we need to talk,” Cas comments carefully.

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“You and I both know that's not true,” the angel remarks. “There are plenty of things to talk about; the weather, your recent hunts, what your curse is making you feel, how Sam might be doing...”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Dean snaps. “What is it you want to talk about?”

“... I want you as my mate,” Cas sighs. “Obviously, you've already figured that out. That's why you're running. I understand you're not happy about my affections for you, nor are you eager to give in to them... but they're there and I won't stop pursuing you. I don't really know how to deal with all these emotions, but I do know that they're pushing you away from me. I want to hear what you have to say. Please, tell me what I can do to end your running.”

Dean stops and gazes upon his best friend, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. So far Cas has been rather quiet about his feelings, keeping far from Dean in case he tries to mark him. The only time he ever revealed himself to the hunter after his confession, was when Dean was sleeping. Even then Gabriel had to hold him back. Maybe he's just as scared about these emotions as Dean is. With a sigh, the hunter pulls Cas further into the grass and finds a shady spot to sit.

“Look, Cas, I like you... I really do,” Dean says. “I mean, there isn't another person in the _world_ that would put up with my shit like you do. It's just... I'm _me_.”

“I'm aware of that, Dean,” Cas states in confusion. “If you weren't you, I wouldn't be pursuing you.”

“No, what I mean is... I don't have the best track record with relationships. I'm a player. Even this damn curse couldn't stop me from flirting with women! I'm just afraid you'll end up cheating yourself. There are so many other people out there, people _way_ better for you than me. Why don't you chase them?”

“... Dean, you seem to be under the impression that I _chose_ to want you,” Cas comments. “That's not how this works. Although humans have that choice on most occasions, angels are completely different. My Grace chose you, Dean. It touched your soul and felt the purity within it... you made an impression upon it that it can't seem to pass up. No other creature has touched my Grace on that level.”

“... This seems a lot more complicated than it should be,” Dean frowns. “Can't you just... I don't know... ignore it or something? Maybe turn off your Grace's mate pin-pointer?”

Cas sighs in exasperation and sends Dean a sharp look. It manages to quell the hunter's comments, however he still looks like a trapped animal about to run. Castiel makes certain he doesn't touch the other, for fear it'll drive Dean further away. It doesn't escape the hunter's notice. He's grateful for it, however a part of him is a bit upset. He's so confused from all the internal battles, it's beginning to make him sick.

“Dean, please,” Cas nearly begs. “Just give me a chance to show you I can be a good mate.”

“It's not that I don't think you can, Cas,” Dean sighs. “It's the fact I know _I_ can't. You deserve better than that.”

“But I don't want better than that,” the angel argues. “I want you. There _is_ no other, Dean. Can't you just try? For me?”

Against his better judgment, Dean finds himself breaking down at the pleading tone. A tone that shouldn't be used by an all-powerful angel of the Lord... shouldn't be used by Cas. The bright smile he gets in return is worth it, though. Now that he's given in, however, the two find themselves at a strange standstill. Dean clears his throat, glancing toward the sky as he searches for something to say. Having already steeled himself for a letdown, Castiel is at a loss for what to do next. He honestly thought Dean would tell him off or something.

“Um... that's great!” he says happily. “I'll just... uh... I have to go... you know... to see if I'm needed in Heaven. After that we can... well... do whatever you'd like.”

“Okay,” Dean answers. “I guess I'll see you later tonight then.”

“Definitely.”

Cas stands, reaching down to pull Dean to his feet as well, and then disappears. After a moment, Dean continues on his walk. There isn't really anything left for him to do and he doesn't want to head back home yet... Sam likely wants time alone with Gabriel. He heaves a heavy sigh as he starts toward town once more, petite hands shoved in his pockets. The wind blows through his styled locks, cool upon his skin though not enough to cause chill.

He hadn't planned on going to the town bar when he set out on this walk, however he finds himself walking into it anyway. He breathes in the smokey air with a sigh of content, strolling over to the bar and taking up a stool there. He orders a beer, running his fingers along the bottle when it's set before him. Although he agreed to allow Cas a chance, he can't see himself stopping with old habits. So immersed within his own thoughts, he doesn't notice when a couple people sit on either side of him.

“My, my,” a male comments. “Aren't you a looker.”

“Not interested,” Dean mutters.

“Don't be too quick,” a woman adds from his other side. “You just might have a bit of fun. We can offer you so much...”

“Don't,” the hunter scowls. “I know what you can offer me, I know the strings that come attached to it, I don't want it! Leave me alone.”

The two hiss quietly, revealing the fact that Dean's assumption was correct... they're vampires. Just his luck to come to a bar in order to relax, only to be followed by his job. With this god-awful curse still plaguing him, they aren't aware he's the infamous Dean Winchester. That'll work in his favor later, should they decide to take what they want. Vampires aren't known for allowing enticing prey to waltz away. Last time he was faced with a vampire taking interest in him, he was turned in order to attract more females. He has no doubts they'll try and do the same with him now, if only to lure in more men. Unfortunately for them, things will end the same... he'll kill them all and take the antidote.

They leave him alone for now, but he can feel their eyes upon him from across the room. Angry he can't enjoy his beer in peace, the hunter pays for his drink and heads back out. It's night now, the sun gone and the creeps coming out with the moon. He hadn't realized it was so late when he left Bobby's house. The air has gotten cooler, the cursed hunter shivering a bit before wrapping his arms around himself.

He starts walking back to Bobby's house, yet quickly realizes he's being followed. He doesn't have anything more than a dagger on him, so he's beginning to get rather nervous. Should those vampires attack him, it isn't likely he'll get away unscathed. Quickening his footsteps, he hurries down the street. Once he's far enough away from the bar, however, the hunter is confronted with the two vampires. Dean grumbles quietly at the sight of them, one hand going for his dagger. He's not fast enough. The male vampire has Dean's wrists held behind his back in a flash.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean gripes.

“I like this one, she has bite,” the man chuckles.

“Hope that lasts after _we_ bite _her_ ,” the woman grins. “Hold her still.”

She advances and Dean tries to shy away. Fangs are revealed, the woman getting ever closer to bite down on Dean's neck. Inches from chomping down, someone grips her shoulder and throws her back as though she's a rag-doll. Dean has never been so happy to see Cas in the time they've known one another... and then he opens his mouth.

“Dean belongs to me,” the angel bites out. “Let him go, or I'll be forced to end you.”

“We saw her first!” the man snaps.

“Oh man,” Dean mutters. “Can we please skip the cock fight? I really want to get home and get some sleep.”

Cas nods, only once to show he heard, and then reaches over to the man holding Dean. The vampire knows what he is, quickly stepping away and holding Dean closer. It's a threat, unspoken and there all the same. It's not something Castiel takes well, vanishing and reappearing behind Dean's captor. A hand grabs the back of his head, his eyes lighting up as Cas smites him. The man falls to the ground, leaving the angel to repeat the process with his female companion.

Only once he's positive no others remain in the area does Cas relax. He steps over to Dean, lifting a hand to cup the side of his face gently. That's the only action he takes, knowing the hunter will respond negatively should he pull him into a hug. Dean blushes and pulls away, scowling at the angel a bit for the embarrassing act.

“Dude, not cool,” he mutters.

“Are you unharmed?” Cas questions.

“... Yeah, I'm fine,” Dean sighs out. “Thanks.”

“I couldn't very well allow them to harm you,” the angel frowns. “What sort of mate would I be had I ignored your plight?”

“... This isn't going to be a frequent thing, is it?” Dean wonders suspiciously. “I mean... the jumping in at the last minute thing. Like... Had I been armed to deal with a vampire, would you have bothered to help? Was it last minute because you wanted to make sure I actually needed it?”

“I know you can handle yourself, Dean,” Cas remarks. “I never had any doubts about that. Had you been armed, I wouldn't have taken action as I did. I would've waited until I thought there was no other choice.”

The answer pleases the hunter and Cas nearly preens his feathers in pride at that. Although the angel should be in Heaven looking for a task, he walks Dean back to Bobby's house. It isn't that he thinks the other needs a body guard, as there are no more threats in this area, but because he wants to spend as much time with Dean as possible. The hunter doesn't complain... not about that, anyway. The chill is getting to him. Without thinking, Castiel takes off his long coat and wraps it around Dean's shoulders. He can't feel the drop in temperature like Dean can.

The hunter murmurs a 'thanks', pulling the coat around his smaller frame to keep in the warmth. There's a blush on his face, yet Cas doesn't see it. He's too busy looking up at the stars. As they continue on in a companionable silence, one Dean's missed since running off, the hunter can't help but ask about his brother. In the two days he's been here, Sam hasn't called him once to check in.

“... Have you seen Sammy?” Dean wonders.

“I have.”

“... How's he doing? I mean... he said Gabriel and him are having problems, but... well... he hasn't called at all.”

“He's annoyed,” Cas answers truthfully. “Gabriel seems to think that he doesn't have to tell Sam something as long as he doesn't ask. Sam, on the other hand, doesn't like the people close to him to take that route. Until Gabriel can learn to be truthful no matter the trouble he'll get in, Sam isn't likely to return his affections. Gabriel knows this, it's... taking a toll on him.”

“Really? How?” Dean wonders curiously. “He's like the picture of carefree and joking.”

“... Gabriel loves Sam, Dean... just as I love you,” Cas sighs quietly. “When Sam is angry with him, his heart breaks. He blames himself for his mate's unhappiness, thinking himself an inadequate mate. Angels have a lot of pride, Dean... failure is not tolerated.”

Dean frowns at that, uncertain he wants to get into the semantics of it all. Bottom line; Sam's pissed and it's Gabriel's fault. That's cut and dry enough for him. He wonders how badly Castiel would take it if he get's upset with him, yet isn't jerk enough to test it out. Maybe someday he'll be angry with the other, but he doubts it. He might take his anger out on Cas, but he could never hold a grudge against the angel.

Back in New Orleans, Sam is in his room. Gabriel's tried to get him out for a few hours, however the other is researching Dean's curse for something to do and refused. He's only eaten whatever snack foods he managed to carry up with him, so the trickster is worried about his health. He wants Sam to eat a full meal, not just junk food. Unlike Gabriel, Sam can't survive on just junk food. He sighs and knocks on the door again.

“Sam,” he calls. “Come on, Sammy, get out here and eat dinner. I'll make you whatever you want, okay? Just... please, come out.”

“I'm busy!”

“You've been busy for two days!” he groans in exasperation. “You need to eat!”

“I did!”

“Junk food for two days straight is not healthy! You can't help Dean if you're dying from diabetes or too much salt intake! We don't even have to talk, I just want you to eat a good meal. I swear! That's it, nothing more.”

The door finally opens and Sam glares down at him. The height difference is intimidating, however Gabriel's never felt such things. Sam may have the height in this relationship, but Gabriel has all the power. Keeping that in mind, he makes a sweep of his arm to gesture to the stairs. Sam rolls his eyes, walking to the steps and heading downstairs. When he gets to the table, the trickster snaps his fingers and a buffet is spread before him.

Sam sits at the table and eyes the golden-eyed male carefully. He's thinking, which can go either way for the trickster already in the doghouse. When he's not dismissed completely, Gabriel slides himself into the chair across from Sam. The other doesn't go for the food immediately, trying to decide whether or not he wants to address their problem. Though he told Dean they were going to work it out, he's been more worried about his runaway 'sister' than his own drama. Finally, he decides it's about time to get it out of the way.

“Gabriel,” he remarks. “I know I said I didn't want to be with you, but... I was angry. You should be able to tell me anything, whether you want to or not. Especially when it concerns my brother! What you did... you could've seriously damaged Dean's psyche. What if he really did run off and chose to live as a woman for the rest of his life? I would never find him again! He'll get killed without us to watch over him!”

“I know, Sam,” Gabriel sighs. “I didn't think about that at the time. I'm so sorry. I swear, from now on, I'll tell you everything I do during the day... if it concerns my Loki side. My Gabriel side doesn't get to have as much fun as that one, it has to be more merciful and benevolent and shit.”

“How does that even work?” Sam asks in confusion.

“... Everyone thinks it's a split personality thing, I honestly don't know,” Gabriel waves off. “Some days I'm feeling merciful... some days I'm feeling particularly cruel. My personality usually just moves around my mood for the day.”

“... Okay,” Sam draws out, still confused on the matter. “Anyway, if we're going to attempt this relationship, you have to be more open with me. I'll try not telling Dean anything you tell me in confidence, but we both know how that's going to end.”

Gabriel nods, realizing that's fair enough. He doesn't really care if Sam tells Dean, the other can't do more than tell Cassy... and he's more powerful than his little brother. In the world of angels, power is the only thing that matters. If you don't have the abilities to back up what you say, you might as well kick your own ass... you'll be more merciful than a pissed off sibling. Thinking of siblings... he should probably tell Sam about his plans for Dean before the other finds out from another.

“Now that we have an understanding on that,” he remarks. “I have something to tell you.”

“Already!” Sam bites out. “It hasn't even been a minute!”

“... I've been a busy boy,” Gabriel smiles sheepishly.

“... Fine. Go ahead.”

“Well, I may have visited an old friend of mine,” he continues warily. “She's a psychic in Vegas! Anyway, I told her Dean and Cas were having some problems... and she sort of agreed to help out where she could...”

“That actually doesn't sound so bad,” Sam breathes out in relief.

“Her name is Mistress Venus,” Gabriel adds quietly, leaning away in case Sam should throw something. “As in... the goddess of love and beauty?”

“GABRIEL!” Sam yells.

The trickster is gone in half a second, invisible to Sam's eyes though still in the house. He tries to soothe the other with only his voice, however Sam isn't having it. He warned Gabriel not to mess with Dean and Cas. He shouts out and curses the other, slamming a fist on the table to relieve a bit of stress. With a snap of his fingers, Sam can't move anything more than his mouth. He tries to fight against his invisible binds, yet knows it's futile. Gabriel reveals himself, stance wary and ready to flee if needed.

“You didn't let me finish,” he says. “She can't force them together or anything, she said she'd help where she could. That doesn't give her much room to maneuver... she'll probably only be able to affect the world around them. You know, like... mood lighting and shit. Don't worry, she won't hurt them.”

“Gabriel,” Sam states through gritted teeth. “What is your definition of 'help'?”

“... Oh shit,” he mutters after thinking on it. “Well... she's not me. Maybe her definition is different?”

“You go tell her they don't need her help!”

“I can't do that, she's my friend,” he frowns. “If I tell her they know better than her, she'll curse them... and if she decides to make Dean female forever, I can't undo it.”

“... Next time you get the urge to screw up my brother's life, run it past me first!” Sam shouts.

“But I told you,” he pouts. “Don't I get points for that?”

Sam growls, yet sighs in exasperation. It's never been easy being _friends_ with the trickster, he doesn't know why the hell he thought being his mate would be any easier. The second the tension leaves his body, Gabriel sets him free. He still keeps out of arms' reach, though. He knows Venus well enough she won't hurt the two. She might place them in a dangerous situation, but she'd never let them get hurt. Gabriel trusts her and that trust is something she's not willing to lose... not many get it and _no_ one gets it back once it's gone.

“I'm trying, you know,” he states.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam sighs. “I appreciate it.”

“... When do you think Dean will return?”

“I honestly don't know, Gabe. I hope he'll come back soon... I miss him.”

“Yeah... so do I.”

The hunter is surprised at the comment, yet says nothing. He pulls a plate over and gets something to eat, the sudden silence of the house weighing heavily upon them both. It's always so much more lively with Dean around. There's always music or conversation, yelling, threats, sometimes the hunter will sing to himself while cooking. It's never quiet, though. Sam wishes his brother were back... not the one parading about in a woman's body, but Dean Winchester. The man that practically raised Sam while growing up. That's the Dean he wants back.

Gabriel knows what Sam is thinking, however he doesn't think Dean's learned his lesson yet. Sure he's learned how difficult it can be for women; nature's monthly friend, chauvinistic men, the perils of a bar or club, and even being looked down on in the 'workplace'. He's still sending the wolf whistles, flirtatious winks, and occasional pick up lines to the women in the bars they go to. Most of which, might he add, are supernatural beings. Dean needs to learn what this is all about, the core of his curse. Until he does, it won't undo itself. With his affections for Cas, he has a good chance at being free of it... however he refuses to give in.

“... Do you think Dean will ever learn his lesson?” he wonders quietly.

“... I... I wish I knew,” Sam frowns.

He doesn't make eye contact, the two already knowing the answer to the question. If someone doesn't point out the obvious to Dean, he won't even think about a deeper meaning to his curse. Unfortunately, the way Gabriel worked it out... even he can't take it away unless the lesson is learned. He wishes he would've thought it through better, yet knows this is the way it has to be.


	19. Dying Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a last ditch effort to help Dean out, Gabriel drops by for a little visit. He explains the finer details of his curse, only giving Dean enough information to work things out. He also reveals that Dean is the only one that can undo the curse. Cas tries to comfort Dean in the wake of such news. In the meantime, Gabriel has returned to Sam. They're visited by Mistress Venus, who can't wait to tease Gabriel on Sam. After her departure, however, it's time to face the one thing they've been ignoring... the progression in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I finally managed to finish up the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. I think I'm coming down with something, but with my luck it won't get me out of work ^^; Oh well. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter written, but it might be a while. Not only do I still have 4 dolls to finish up, I may have 2 more orders, I still have to work, and my mom wants me to crochet curtains for my aunt ^^; So busy I just want to pass out T^T Anyway, enjoy the update! Until next time, cupcakes! XD

Dean is wide awake the next night, uncertain as to the reason. He didn't do much all day... he baked a bit, fixed up a couple cars, and even mowed what little grass Bobby has. That's about it. He should be tired, should've been knocked out the second his head hit the pillow, but he's still awake. Dean's contemplating calling Cas, thinking the other might be the reason of his unrest. The angel's been running through his head all day. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to interrupt him should he be on a mission of some sort. It could harm the angel should he receive the call in a precarious position.

The hunter sighs and turns to lay on his stomach. He's in another one of Sam's oversized shirts, mainly because he misses his younger brother and they still have his scent on them. He hears a flutter of wings and smiles, not bothering to turn around before speaking.

“I was just thinking about you,” he states.

“You were?” Gabriel wonders. “Does Cassy know? No, wait... don't tell him. He'll get pissed and try to hurt me.”

“Gabriel?” Dean asks, already facing the angel in shock. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was checking up on you,” he frowns. “Sam's getting edgy about you being gone so long, so I promised to make sure you're okay.”

“... Did he forget how to use a fucking phone?” Dean bites out.

The trickster shrugs, uncaring, and picks up a magazine from the end of Dean's bed. It's a playboy edition he was browsing earlier, hoping to fall asleep while looking. It didn't work. The expression on the trickster's face is dark... and disappointed. It makes Dean's stomach churn with anxiety. He sits on the mattress's middle, watching the other carefully. There's a lot of tension in the air, mainly from the fact Dean's still cursed and it's Gabriel's fault.

With a tired sigh, Gabriel takes a seat on the end of the bed. He's not sure how to help the hunter, which is really upsetting him. There hasn't been a force in the world he wasn't able to out think or out trick. The Winchesters are most definitely special. Finally, he sets the magazine aside and turns serious gold eyes on Dean. A shiver travels the length of his spine.

“Dean-o, I think we need to have a little chat,” he comments.

“Oh hell no!” Dean states. “The last time we had a 'little chat', you threatened to keep me a woman forever unless I spread my legs for Cas!”

“... Yeah... sorry about that,” he smiles sheepishly. “I wasn't really gonna keep you a woman forever, you know. I like you as Dean Winchester, male version 2.0. I do have to talk to you about the curse, though.”

“... What about it?”

“Well, I may have cast it without really thinking it all the way through,” he sighs out. “There's a condition to undoing it.”

“What! Damn it, Gabriel!”

“I was only trying to teach you a lesson you seriously needed to learn!” the trickster remarks with a scowl. “In order to break the curse, you have to learn the core of it... the real reason I turned you into a bitch. Well... turned your body to match your personality.”

Dean swings, pissed at the comment, but Gabriel's ready for it. He catches the fist easily, sending the hunter an exasperated look. Dean knows fighting is futile, however the fight helps him relax a little. He's so tired of Gabriel fucking around with his life. The second he's calm, the trickster releases his grip and hangs his head a bit. He _really_ only wanted to help. There was no malice behind the curse, though he gave off that impression. He was just angry Dean was being so neglectful of his own well-being. If anything happened to Dean, Sam would've been crushed!

“So... what's the core of this curse?” Dean asks.

“... That's what you have to learn,” Gabriel frowns. “I'm not going to hand you the answers, Dean. You need to figure it out on your own, that's the whole point of the curse!”

“I want to be me again!” Dean snaps. “Just snap your fingers and fix it!”

“I can't!” the trickster replies angrily. “I just told you I couldn't! You need to end the curse _yourself_ , Dean!”

“Why the hell would you put that fucking condition on anyway!”

“So I would know you _actually_ learned your lesson!” he shouts. “You know, instead of you charming your way out of something with false apologies! Doing the same fucking thing later down the line! If anything happened to you, Sam would take it horribly! I can't have him affected by your idiocy and neglect for your well-being!”

That has Dean shutting up, the hunter unable to find words of rebuttal. He doesn't want to hurt Sam, but him sleeping around isn't exactly risky behavior... okay, there's a possibility for a mini-Dean, but other than that he's in the clear. Before he has a chance to start up another argument, Gabriel leaves. He's said what he wants to say, he's not there to listen to Dean whine. As unfair as it is, this is just the way things are right now.

The hunter's mouth opens and shuts repeatedly, shocked the trickster just left like that. He isn't any closer to ending this curse as he was before! Whatever Gabriel was doing there, it wasn't helping. He probably just dropped in to rub Dean's face in the fact he'll never be back to normal. With an irritated growl, the hunter buries his face in his pillow to muffle a scream.

“Is something wrong?”

“Cas!” Dean says in surprise. “I was just... Gabriel was here. He told me I can't get rid of this curse until I learn the deeper meaning to it. I'm going to stay a woman until I break the curse on my own! He can't undo it!”

“... Don't worry, Dean, we'll figure it out,” Cas offers quietly, sitting beside the distraught hunter. “I promise, okay?”

“... Okay,” he murmurs.

Cas opens his arms to the other, content when Dean retreats against him. He holds the cursed hunter tightly, tucking Dean's head beneath his chin. Although he's not crying, the green-eyed hunter finds comfort within the angel's arms. He's in no hurry to leave the embrace. Sleep finally sneaks up on him, the older Winchester yawning and snuggling into Castiel's chest. Slowly, the angel lays him down on the bed. When he goes to leave, however, he feels Dean's hand on his arm.

“Lay next to me tonight,” Dean murmurs in embarrassment. “I mean... I just don't want to be alone.”

Cas nods and pulls his trench coat off, kicking off his shoes as well. When he's done, he lays beside Dean. The hunter immediately curls into his side, resting his head over the angel's heartbeat. It's such a misleading thing, that heartbeat. It makes him appear all the more human, further hiding the power beneath his skin. With a sigh, green eyes close and one hand grips Castiel's shirt front. The angel runs his hand through brown locks, smiling to himself as he listens to Dean's breathing slow in slumber.

While Dean and Cas are snuggling at Bobby's, Sam is crashed out on the couch in New Orleans. It's not because he's fighting with Gabriel... the trickster hasn't been at the house for hours now. He went off to get into trouble in any world he could. Though he said his first stop was going to be Asgard, Sam is almost positive he pranked until he was thrown out of Heaven by his brothers. He wanted to wait up for him, yet fell asleep while watching a movie. As he tucks the pillow beneath his head unconsciously, Gabriel appears within the room. He stifles an 'awe' at the sight, debating whether or not he should attempt taking Sam up to bed. He shrugs lightly, snapping his fingers to relocate Sam upstairs. Once he's tucked into bed, the trickster makes himself comfortable on the newly cleared furniture.

The next morning, Sam wakes in his room. It confuses him a moment, the younger Winchester knowing for a fact he fell asleep downstairs, yet he hears Gabriel in the kitchen and calms. The trickster must've put him to bed. Stretching deeply, he gets up to shower and change for the day.

Gabriel already has breakfast on the table when Sam joins him. He's carrying out a plate to set on the table, humming happily to himself. At the sight of his potential mate, he seems to glow with happiness... like... literally glow. Sam has to do a double take and squint in confusion at the sight. The trickster notices the look, smirking knowingly.

“You can see it, can't you?” he wonders.

“That creepy glow about you that makes you look like the angel you're not?” Sam questions. “Yeah, I can see it. What is it?”

“My Grace,” he smiles. “You're getting closer to me. Pretty soon, you'll be able to hear my angelic voice as well. When that happens, it'll be time to mark you as my mate!”

“Whoa, hey, wait a minute!” Sam frowns. “I never said yes to that! I still don't know if I'm all for this 'eternally ever after' shit.”

“You didn't say it, but your spirit knows what it wants,” Gabriel shrugs. “By the time it cozies up to my Grace, you'll know what you want, too.”

Sam rolls his eyes at that, sighing in near exasperation. Instead of arguing his point, which is always a fruitless venture with the golden-eyed imp, he sits down at the table to eat. Gabriel takes the seat across from him, as usual, and grabs a couple waffles. Sam knows he's going to drown them in syrup, he's seen the trickster's favorite way to eat them already... continuously... as he suffered Dean's multiple deaths. He ignores the less than healthy habit. As he lifts a bite of fruit to his lips, his entire body tenses. There's a new presence within the house... right behind him... and he doesn't know whom it belong to.

“Mm,” a female comments. “So yummy. I don't blame you at all for your elongated absence, love. I'd be following this one around like a lost puppy, too. In fact... do you think he's up to adopting another bitch?”

“... Hey!” Gabriel retorts defensively when the slam soaks in. “You have the nerve to imply I'll be taking it from my Sammich?”

“Maybe not all the time, but we both know you, love. You'll want him in all sorts of naughty ways.”

“... Fair enough,” the trickster shrugs.

“Gabe... should I be reaching for the angel blade?” Sam wonders through gritted teeth.

“Oh, no, she's cool,” he waves off. “Sammich, that's Mistress Venus... my old pal. Mistress Venus, this is my Sammich... my future mate.”

“My, aren't we confident,” she chuckles.

She walks around Sam's chair and takes the seat between the two. Once again she's dressed like a gypsy in the colorful silks and gold jewelry, a thin scarf around her thick locks. Sam is surprised at the sight of her, his plate of fruit untouched before him. She doesn't seem bothered by his staring. Finally, Sam tears his eyes away from her and focuses on his breakfast. Although she frowns slightly at the loss of attention, she turns to Gabriel.

“Dean is letting Castiel closer to him,” she informs. “They still have a way to go, however I learned an interesting little tidbit from my child, Eros.”

“Oh? I do love gossip,” Gabriel grins mischievously. “Do tell.”

“Dean's soul was rescued from Hell by Castiel.”

“... That's old news, honey,” he waves off. “I could've told you that years ago.”

“Ah, but you obviously haven't thought it through enough to learn what Eros did,” she states in a sing-song tone.

“... You've captured me again,” he grins gleefully.

“Dean was already in a soul state,” she offers. “Castiel stormed Hell as an angel... Dean's soul was touched by Castiel's Grace. They've already imprinted one another, he just has to mark him as his mate. It doesn't matter what happens, they'll eventually end up together. The only question is when.”

“And you think you can get them together sooner?” Sam wonders with a skeptical tone.

“I already explained all this to Loki,” Venus frowns. “It's far too complicated to get involved in cross species affairs. The best I can do is provide the opportunity, I can't control how they answer to it. I'm sorry, honey, but your idiot brother is the determining factor here.”

Sam can feel all his hopes jump off a skyscraper. He has faith in Dean for pretty much everything... but not this. Matters of the heart are poison to the older Winchester. It doesn't matter how much he wants it, or how badly he thinks he needs it. He'll reach for it, test it, but it never fails that he runs before it takes hold. This time, however, it would seem Cas caught him before _either_ of them knew what was going on. He just hopes his older brother doesn't fight this bond to the bitter end. Knowing him, that'll lead him to Hell or Purgatory. Not that he hasn't already made a home in both.

The taller male sighs and looks down on his food. He's lost his appetite, however if he doesn't eat something he'll worry Gabriel. Speaking of which, he should probably speak to the other about their relationship. So far they haven't really agreed on anything save the fact Gabriel is interested in Sam. He may have contemplated humoring the other, or even thought about what a life with him might entail, but they really haven't spoken up on where they are now. Gabriel said Sam's soul is getting closer to him, yet Sam's brain isn't following suit. He has to wait until Mistress Venus leaves though, as he isn't about to confront what could be the most important relationship in his life with her around. While the two friends catch up, Sam finishes his plate and takes the dishes to the kitchen. After washing them, he retreats to his room.

Mistress Venus watches him go, a small smirk on her lips as she turns back to Gabriel. The trickster is watching Sam's ass as he walks away. She chuckles and pulls him from his observations. It's been a long time since she saw the other so smitten with a human.

“You're so damn adorable,” she states.

“What?” he frowns.

“You were checking him out.”

“I was not!”

“Honey, if you want to lie to someone I suggest you do it to someone else,” she chuckles. “I'm Venus, after all, I practically _invented_ the signs of puppy love.”

“Yeah, well... you're mean,” he sulks.

Once more he finds himself laughed at. It isn't unusual with Venus, she seems to find anything he does hilarious... probably because he never does it to her. Not that he hasn't tried; her ability of foresight never fails her. Sometimes he just wants to turn her into a frog for it. Gabriel's fairly certain she's the most frustrating being in existence... well... they run a close race.

“He's good for you, you know,” Venus remarks. “You two balance each other out well. Although, I have no clue why he's even _contemplating_ being with you.”

“Hey! I'm not... sorta... all that bad,” he mutters. “Besides, Sam gets me. I don't know how he does it, but it's like he dug into my brain and can read my thoughts. We haven't even gotten close enough for him to use telepathy! It's creepy.”

“At least there's someone that can rein in the mischievous Loki for once,” she waves off. “He'll do the supernatural world a load of good... maybe not so much the human one, but as long as you leave me be I'm happy.”

“You love it, you attention whore.”

She grins over at him, letting him know he's right. She can tell that Sam wants to speak with Gabriel in private, though, and excuses herself. The second she's gone, the trickster hurries upstairs to harass his future mate. When he opens the door, he finds Sam wandering around his room as he reads. Every now and then he'll kneel down to pick up some dirty clothes or a discarded book. For just a little while, Gabriel stands and watches him. It's unusual for him to be so quiet, but leaning there against the door frame he doesn't make a sound. He doesn't want to startle the younger Winchester, he just wants to take in this almost domestic side of him.

Sam doesn't notice the audience at all, too engrossed in his book. The cleaning is automatic, too developed from picking up after himself and Dean to passover. It was only nurtured by his habit of packing and reading at the same time. When the trickster gets enough of the view, he clears his throat to garner Sam's attention. The taller male drops the shirt in his hand, his head darting up to look in Gabriel's direction.

“I have this strange feeling you want to talk about something,” the trickster offers.

“... A strange feeling?” Sam questions with a raised brow. “Or could it be the fact that a random goddess from your past, that happens to be stalking my brother thanks to you, just popped on in to say hi?”

“... It could be that, too,” he admits. “So what's on your mind, future hubby? And I only say 'hubby' because if I said 'wife' you'd probably shoot me.”

Sam glares at him a moment, the golden-eyed male patting himself on the back for the answering bitch-face. It just proves his point. For just a heartbeat, he wonders if he might skate clear of this impending argument. Unfortunately, lady luck seems to have it out for him right now. Sam sighs and motions for the other to take a seat, which Gabriel does without hesitation. Once he's seated, the younger hunter sits beside him.

“Gabe... I really like you, but... well... how do I know that'll last for all eternity?” he wonders. “You said my soul knows, but that doesn't help me. My soul isn't in the habit of telling my brain what it has planned. Would you seriously create that bond... however you do that... when my mind isn't caught up to my soul?”

“... I know I'm an asshole, Sam,” Gabriel frowns. “I know you have little reason to trust my word and it's probably in your best interests to turn your back on me... but I would never do something like that if it'll hurt you.”

“I just don't understand...”

“Sam, I've tormented your brother to the point he's doused me in holy oil and threatened to light a match,” the trickster smiles kindly. “I've picked on Cas and pissed off my angelic siblings, practically turned Heaven into Hell, and stirred up a hornet's nest of chaos in Asgard... but I've never pulled you into all that shit. Well... okay, not after I realized what I was feeling.”

The taller male practically holds his breath as he listens. Gabriel has shown them many moods, but pure adoration wasn't one of them. Right now he sits before the hunter, no masks and no feigned emotions... just him and what he truly feels. It takes Sam's breath away. Gold eyes open to look upon him, that smile still untouched by sadistic joy.

“I don't want to say you're mine, but I feel you eventually will be,” he admits. “Angels strive to keep their mates happy, Sam. Their pride won't allow them to fail at that. I would do _anything_ to keep you happy, you know I will. You're the most important person in the entire universe to me and I will never fail at my duties to keep you safe.”

“... Like... _Rapunzel_ safe?” Sam inquires cautiously.

“I only did that once!” Gabriel protests.

“WHAT!”

“I'm only kidding,” the trickster laughs. “You should've seen your face.”

“Gabriel, that's not funny!” Sam snaps. “I can see you doing that, damn it, don't joke!”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckles. “Seriously... I might only lock you up for a couple weeks a month.”

“Gabriel!”

“Sorry, sorry, I know... no joking. I wouldn't do that to you, Sammich... Dean, on the other hand... it might do him a world of good.”

That draws a laugh from the other, the taller bumping Gabriel's shoulder in a friendly manner. It's been a little while since Sam's felt this lighthearted. It helps that there isn't a hunt or imminent threat to his life, but sometimes he feels it's just Gabriel's presence that draws this happiness. Maybe he wasn't far off when he told Sam about how his soul felt. The hunter sighs and glances to the floor.

“... I should call him,” he murmurs in thought.

“Call who? Dean?”

“Yeah. We've never gone this long without checking up on each other... well... unless we were pissed off and holding a grudge. Then we would check on each other through Bobby,” he replies. “I hope he's doing okay.”

“You heard Venus,” he waves off. “He's doing fine.”

“Still... I should call. He might think I forgot about him, or I don't care anymore. You know how emotionally fragile he is, that would kill him.”

Gabriel sighs and shakes his head. As much as he would like to use this time to suck up to Sam, he also knows this is probably the best way to do so. He learned a long time ago, Sam and Dean are sort of a package deal. If you want to cozy up to one, you have to suck up to the other. They're shockingly amazing at manipulating each other when it comes to just about everything, so Gabriel knows if Dean didn't want him around... he would make damn sure Sam would ditch him.

The trickster wanders out of the room, leaving Sam to locate his cell phone. He usually keeps it on him, but since they've put down roots in New Orleans he hasn't needed it. After a bit of digging, he finds it under a pile of clothes beside his bedside stand. Sitting back down on the bed, he stares at his phone a little while. He knows he should call Dean, but if the other is making progress away from him and Gabriel... it might be better to let them have time alone. Should he call now and Dean decides to come home, it could throw a wrench into all the ground they've gained. Shrugging off his uncertainties, Sam dials Dean's number and waits for him to answer.

“Hello?” Dean comments.

“Dean! How are you doing?”

“Sammy? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” he asks in a panic. “Did Gabriel hurt you? I'll kill that son of a bitch!”

“Whoa, man, chill,” Sam frowns. “Everything's fine, I'm just calling to check up on you.”

“... Oh... okay,” he states offhandedly. “Well... I guess... I'm doing good. How are you? Get things settled with that pain in my ass?”

It doesn't elude Sam how strange it is talking to Dean like this. They're used to verbal sparring and teasing, mostly talking about the hunt and little more. Now that they have no hunt to talk about, they're struggling to have a brotherly conversation. As much as they hate the things they hunt, it would seem it's impossible for them to speak unless one is mentioned.

“I think so,” he answers after the short pause. “I mean... we're getting there. I'm just not sure an eternity with Loki is something I'm looking forward to.”

“If it were, I'd demand Cas retrieve your soul from Hell again,” Dean scoffs. “That's the only way I could explain it.”

Shockingly, that seems it's all it takes. Sam lets out a chuckle and he can feel the tension over the line dissolve. His shoulders relax and he falls into conversation a bit easier this time. Dean tells him about Cas and how they're doing, asking for information in return. The whole while, the older Winchester doesn't mention the visit once. He just wants Sam to be happy.


	20. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he's hesitant, Dean agreed to try this relationship with Cas. He proposes they go out on their first date. The angel agrees and Dean is left to wait for that night. Sam, in the meanwhile, has been taken to a beach by Gabriel. His stress was getting to the point the trickster needed to do something. After a phone call from Dean, who's already panicking about his brave leap (which he wishes he hadn't taken), the older Winchester is ready to face his first date. Thankfully, Cas knows him better than he gave him credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry this took so long T^T I'm a horrible person for making you wait. I've been busy with work, I went full time last week =) Yay me! Anyway, aside from work, I've been trying to edit my novel... which isn't going well at all. I'm a writer, not an editor, unfortunately. The editing software site I found is stupid and won't answer my emails for assistance in logging in =( And I've been playing pokemon the last couple of days. It's so addictive T^T Just like my Kindle games. I've been kidnapped by games! DX Anyway, here's the next chapter ^^; Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Chapter 20: First Date

Dean stares at the ceiling, his body laying languidly in the hot bath. He can faintly hear Cas talking to Bobby downstairs, the two not even trying to be quiet. They're speaking about the curse, so Dean takes his time in order to eavesdrop. Obviously, they haven't learned anything he doesn't already know. With a sigh, the hunter sinks lower into the water. His fate rests in his own hands... that's not a very hopeful assessment. Dean has never really cared much for his own welfare. As long as everyone else is taken care of, he's happy. He wonders if he shouldn't just give up, live life as is. It might be easier. Then again, when has life ever been easy for the Winchesters?

“I should've dropped hunting when dad went missing,” he mutters. “Life would've been so much simpler. No supernatural creatures, no end of the world, no self-sacrifice, and no Gabriel!”

Footsteps come up the stairs and head to the bathroom, yet stop just outside the door. Bobby or Cas, they're hesitant to intrude upon Dean's bath. Finally, their knuckles rap lightly upon the wood. Dean doesn't answer, he's stewing in his own misery, so the door is cracked open a little bit. Bobby is on the other side, clearing his throat to garner the hunter's attention.

“Dean?” he says. “You almost done in there? I only got one bathroom, mind you, and I'm an old man. I gotta piss a river.”

“I'm just getting out,” he answers. “Give me a minute.”

“You better hope my bladder has another minute left,” the other gripes. “Or I'm shoving my shoe up your ass.”

The younger hunter smirks at that, glad to know Bobby hasn't changed too much after this curse. He pulls himself from the blissful hot water, grabbing a white towel and drying off. When he's dry enough, he wraps it around his body and pulls the door open the rest of the way. Bobby makes a point to avert his eyes, staring at the ceiling, and Dean rolls his eyes as he walks by. Cas is in the guest room, reading a thick book that likely has to do with curses.

He doesn't even look up when Dean saunters by, too engrossed with the text before him. The feminized hunter digs around for some clothes, looking around for a bit of privacy. Unfortunately, there isn't any. Deciding Cas isn't likely to jump him while he changes, the hunter drops his towel and dresses quickly. The angel never even glances up in curiosity.

“What are you reading?” Dean asks when he's finished.

“Bobby found a book on curses,” he replies. “I thought I can at least look into some similar ones, perhaps narrow down the choice of core reasons for you.”

“... I never even thought of that,” Dean frowns. “But wouldn't it have more to do with Hel than anything else? I mean, Gabriel did say it was to teach me about being a womanizer. It's because I slept with his daughter, right?”

“Gabriel does nothing without having an ulterior motive,” Cas waves off. “It may have opened up the opportunity, but that's about it. If you learn a lesson in that, it'll just be a bonus. In all honesty, he could've wanted to teach you a lesson in all manner of things... but couldn't find the opening.”

“Just wonderful,” the hunter groans. “Why can't you angels be less complex than... never mind, I forgot who I was talking to. Let me try that again... Why does Gabriel have to be so fucking complex?”

“He enjoys the attention,” Cas shrugs off. “Michael said he was dropped on his head too many times before his healing ability kicked in.”

For a moment, Dean stares in confusion at the other. Then he decides that's probably the best excuse for Gabriel's idiocy, nodding in agreement. He takes a seat beside Cas, glancing over the pages disinterestedly. If he really sits down and thinks it out, he's sure he can figure out the reason for his suffering. A hint of an idea pops up in his mind, one that he immediately blows away. Although killing Gabriel might bring about the end of this curse, it'll only leave him in a far worse position with Sam.

The cursed hunter whines inwardly, gazing over the pages with Cas in silence. The angel lost his concentration the second Dean sat beside him, his enhanced senses taking in the hunter's scent without thought. It's so distracting for him, blue eyes glancing over Dean's way curiously. He doesn't notice the attention, so Cas doesn't stop giving it. The angel can't help feeling an overwhelming amount of pride at his mate, a mate born and bred for freedom and battle. The urge to mark Dean indefinitely rises again, yet he manages to stomp it down faster than the last time he felt it.

“... Would you hate me if I chose to give up?” Dean wonders suddenly.

“Give up?”

“I mean... on the curse,” he clarifies. “If I chose to stay a woman forever.”

“You won't do that,” Cas frowns. “Why are you talking like this, Dean? I promised we would figure it out, have you no faith in me?”

“Of course I have faith in you, Cas,” Dean sighs. “I'm just... frustrated. This is so much harder than any hunt! I'm tired of not being me, but... what harm would it be to just give up?”

“You're not accustom to giving up, Dean,” Cas comments. “No matter the odds against you, you always seem to rise to the occasion. So far, you haven't really tried to shed this curse. You assumed Gabriel would be the one to end it. Now that you know otherwise, you can focus on breaking it.”

It makes sense and it should make Dean feel better... but it doesn't. The last thing he wants is to focus on what's ailing him. He's used to running from his problems and burying his emotions, not facing them head on. That's Sam's thing. Dean rubs his temples with a groan, already feeling a phantom migraine take hold. This sort of thing is hard enough for him when Sam starts spouting nonsense about emotions!

“Will you be all right?” Cas wonders quietly.

“Yeah, I'm just... frustrated.”

“Things will get better, Dean.”

“Unfortunately, they always get worse before they get better.”

Cas frowns at that, obviously worried about his train of thought. He can't help it, though, he's a realist. History has taught him life sucks and it only gets harder, nothing good has every come Dean's way and he doesn't expect it to. As negative as it sounds, that's just the way he grew up. Always expect the worst.

The hunter glances over at Cas, catching the angel staring at him. There's emotion within blue pools, so overwhelming that Dean wants to run. He takes in a deep breath to steady himself, forcing his body to stay put. Instead of rushing for the door with a lame excuse, he grips Castiel's hand on the bed tightly. The squeeze is to anchor himself. For once, Dean believes he deserves to at least try and be happy. As such, he needs to stop himself from reacting to everything as he normally would.

“If you need time alone, I can look for something to do in Heaven,” Cas offers, all too aware of Dean's train of thought.

“No, it's okay,” he smiles. “I promised I would try. This is me trying.”

“If you're sure.”

“Of course I am,” Dean waves off. “Hey! We should go out tonight! You know, like on a date. What do you think? Does that sound fun?”

“... Yes,” Cas answers after a moment's thought. “I'm sure whatever we do will be fun. It certainly won't be boring... it never is with you.”

Although Dean doesn't know whether to take that as an insult or not, he finds himself smiling anyway. He doubts Cas could muster an insult knowingly anyhow. With that out of the way, the hunter picks up another book on curses. He might hate the very idea of research... but it doesn't hurt to look. That only lasts a few minutes, though, as he begins to wonder what they should do later. In all honesty, Dean's never been a 'date' sort of guy. Even as a woman he knows he'd rather buy someone a drink and take them home. He can't do that now, though, there's a _far_ greater risk of complications.

Cas can feel the doubts nibbling at the back of Dean's mind, the connection between them buzzing with the sensation. He brushes it off. Dean may be prone to running, but he has faith in his mate. He'll stand by the angel as he always has, no matter how many times he runs or how much time he needs to himself. If it's one thing he's learned in his many centuries, it's patience. When dealing with Dean, that's definitely a virtue you need to develop. Without a word, he returns his attention to the book in his lap.

In New Orleans, Gabriel and Sam have retired to the beach for now. Sam has been getting a tad frustrated with his inability to come to a decision, which the trickster has told him repeatedly isn't needed for now. The last thing he wants is for the hunter to make a quick choice he'll regret later. He had thought, perhaps, the beach would settle those tensions for now. With a sigh, he glances over at Sam. The taller male is sleeping on a beach blanket, the sun bathing his skin in it's rays.

“Stop staring at me,” Sam murmurs.

“... I thought you were asleep.”

“And that makes it better?” he snorts derisively.

“Well... maybe,” Gabriel responds, a bit at a loss. “Are you relaxing yet? That was the whole point of this vacation, after all.”

“... Yeah, I feel better,” Sam sighs. “I'm just... worried about Dean.”

“Stop then. He's fine, he's in good hands. Cas would die before letting anything happen to him.”

“... That's what I'm afraid of.”

He doesn't answer that one, he has nothing to say about it. Even though he knows Dean will be fine, the weight of doubt resting in his stomach refuses to be ignored. Dean might be fine, however he wasn't kidding when he said Cas would die first. He was being completely honest... and it scares him. Gabriel loves his baby brother, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. And he knows Dean's a magnet for trouble.

Sam sits up and gazes out at the water through his sunglasses. It's a warm day and the water is crystal clear, revealing the colorful fish and corals they should hide. It's a beautiful sight and he smiles slightly as he takes it all in. the man beside him is quiet for once, enjoying his uninterrupted time with the hunter. It was Gabriel's idea to come... he knows Sam better than the other thought.

“Thanks for this,” Sam remarks softly. “I really appreciate it.”

“Don't mention it,” Gabriel shrugs. “It's my job to take care of you. I certainly can't have you stressing yourself to death... Dean would torture me for eternity! That's just something a simple kill would make better for him.”

“You know... you know us both much better than we give you credit for,” Sam chuckles.

“Of course I do, I'm Loki,” Gabriel grins brightly. “I know everything.”

Just as he's about to tease the trickster on the comment, Sam's phone blares out an ACDC song. Dean is calling him. Although he thinks about ignoring the call, something in the pit of his stomach warns him not to. With a wary frown, he digs into the beach bag beside him and grabs his phone. The second he answers, he knows it would've been a mistake to let it ring.

“Sam!” Dean shouts. “Sammy! Oh my god, I think I did something stupid! I can't think straight anymore! You have to help me, I really need you right now..!”

“Whoa, Dean, chill,” Sam comments. “What's the matter? Are you on a hunt? Where's Cas?”

“I'm not on a hunt,” Dean waves off. “Cas went to help Michael train a couple angels. He just left, that's why I called. I... I... I asked him out on a date! What the hell was I thinking!”

This is a grand freak out, one Sam never saw Dean having in the past. With a sigh, he lays back down and lets the other go off on a rant. Ever so slowly, the shorter brother gets worse and more panicked. In all honesty, Sam's finding this more hilarious than he really should. Finally, he takes mercy on his brother and stops him. Dean can already hear the struggle not to laugh through the line, not happy about it in the least.

“This isn't funny, damn it!” he shouts.

“I think you should come back, Dean,” Sam remarks. “Gabriel should seriously take a look at you, I think this curse is getting to your brain.”

“That's _definitely_ not funny, you asshole!” the other snaps.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry,” Sam chuckles. “What's the big deal anyway? You and Cas have gone places alone before, it won't kill you. Just pick a place to eat, find a movie theater or let him take you somewhere that's special to him... I don't know. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to dating... though I'm definitely better than you.”

“... Where would you take Gabriel?” the older Winchester wonders after a moment.

“Well... we're at the beach right now,” he muses. “He thought I needed a vacation to loosen me up.”

There's silence over the line. Sam doesn't know whether his brother is gagging at the thought of him on a date with the trickster, or wishing he never asked at all. Either way, it's humorous to the younger sibling. It would seem Dean knows him well, as he's getting increasingly angry with Sam's withheld laughter.

Gabriel doesn't want to hear the conversation, although he's sure to enjoy Dean's current dilemma, and heads into the surf for a bit. There are a few fishermen out there he can't wait to set a shark on. It's there own fault really, they shouldn't be ignoring the welfare of the swimmers. It certainly doesn't take a genius to realize gutting your fish near a populated beach is just begging for a fatality. It would be a different story if they were keeping the insides in a bucket or something, but they're tossing them back into the water. He'll enjoy this little work of art, he knows that much.

Sam watches him swim out into the waters, frowning in suspicion. When he notices the boat drifting so close to the swimmers, however, he bites his lip and forces his gaze away. It might be a horrific thought, yet sometimes he can understand why Gabriel does what he does. Hell, if he had the trickster's power he just might want to teach a few people lessons himself.

“You listening to me?” Dean questions.

“Yeah... sorry,” Sam sighs. “Gabe's off to teach someone a lesson... if you know what I mean.”

“All too well,” the older hunter bites out. “I'm one of the unlucky few suffering from one.”

Sam clears his throat, trying hard to think of a topic. Anything to change the subject. Unable to come up with anything, he ends up letting silence fall between them. There isn't really anything else he can do. Dean seems to understand, though, mumbling an apology. They talk a while longer, trying to brainstorm a good enough date for Dean and Cas to go on. Something that'll keep Dean feeling comfortable enough, but also give off a 'special' type of atmosphere.

It doesn't take long and Sam hears the screams from those in the water. Knowing he shouldn't, and unable to help it, his hazel eyes dart over. A great white is eagerly trying to tip the boat. The fishermen panicked and wielding anything within arm's reach, trying in vain to chase the shark off. All the hunter can do is roll his eyes and shake his head, praying no one realizes Gabriel is the cause of all this. And if they do, hopefully they don't notice he's with him.

“What's that sound?” Dean wonders curiously.

“Uh... nothing,” Sam remarks quickly. “It's just... a... um... a party! Yeah, some of the beach goers are throwing a party. No big deal.”

“... You suck at lying,” the older sibling remarks blandly.

“... Loki's causing trouble,” Sam sighs in defeat. “Don't judge me.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“I can hear the shit-eating grin on your face.”

“... What grin?”

Sam rolls his eyes, he knows he's right. He can practically see his smug brother right in front of him. The thought leaves a heavy feeling in his heart, one that suggests his hope on getting that brother back is dying. Sam doesn't want to believe that, however it's hard to ignore the growing possibility. Instead of dwelling on the subject, he tries to get Dean talking again. Unfortunately, the panic has passed and their brainstorming has left the older sibling in higher spirits. Sam isn't needed anymore for this crisis. With a slight frown, he bids Dean goodbye and good luck.

Back at Bobby's, the older Winchester hangs up his cell. Thanks to his younger brother, he has a pretty good idea how to go about this date. Even though the basics have been hashed out, he still feels so nervous he could throw up. Although Dean keeps reminding himself this is just Cas, a part of him is simply giddy at the thought of getting closer to the angel. It only takes the first hint of that emotion... and he starts stomping it down. There's no need to act like that, getting too attached will only mean heartbreak later on. If not for him... than for Cas. Let's face it, the life of a hunter isn't a glamorous one. Dean knows he'll bite it before long... they all do. Cas doesn't need to suffer such a loss, he just needs to keep the angel at arms' length like everyone else.

It's a contradiction, he knows, however it's the best he can do. Dean doesn't want to hurt Cas like that, yet it's proving difficult to push the other away. The hunter is at war with himself, there's no other way to explain it. Although he wants more than anything to fall completely for Cas, knowing the angel will catch him at the bottom, there's that small part that whispers evilly. Promising a messy end of both himself and this budding relationship. Sometimes he hates the path he's chosen in life.

“Something troubles you?”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelps in surprise. “Cas! You can't sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“That wasn't my intention,” he frowns. “I merely wanted to check up on you. For some reason, I had the distinct impression you were having a... what do humans call it... break down?”

“... Uh... yeah... that passed,” Dean chuckles sheepishly. “Sam and I had a chat. He's at the beach with Gabriel, who's getting into more trouble from the sounds I picked up over the phone. Now that I have you here, though, how about we go out?”

“Of course.”

For just a moment, Dean's heart skips a beat in excitement. Scolding himself inwardly, he brushes off the cloud nine feeling and sighs. Unable to catch hold of his former plan, he runs a hand through his slightly longer hair with a frown. Cas seems to pick up on his hesitation, giving a slight smile of assurance before holding out his hand. Green eyes gaze in confusion upon the offered hand.

“I want to take you somewhere,” Cas informs. “I promise you'll like it.”

Closing his eyes, Dean takes a deep breath and grasps Castiel's hand. He can feel the pull when the angel takes off, carrying Dean along with him. The next thing he knows, he's hearing the sounds of roaring motors and chatting people. Curious, he opens his eyes and gasps. Castiel has brought him to a large car show. Dean can feel the grin break out on his face before he even really thinks about it. The angel doesn't have a chance to say anything, already getting pulled into the crowds. Surrounded by hot rods and old cars, the hunter can feel all his cares wash away.

Although it isn't what humans would consider a romantic date, Cas knows this is the sort of thing Dean likes. He sees him working on junkers until they're completely refurbished often. The angel may not know much about human traditions, but he knows how to keep Dean happy. Well... he knows the basics of it. Dean is pretty simple human as far as that goes. Although he refuses to be happy, there are a few things that get him to that point. One is cars.

“Oh wow!” Dean grins, suppressing excited squeals. “Look at that paint job! And that car over there... it has such an awesome engine! And there's an impala! Baby looks ten times better than that one.”

Cas smiles softly, soft blue orbs taking in the sight of his ecstatic friend. He takes the day at a slow pace, allowing Dean to get his fill of the cars he's drooling over. Cas is in no rush, he enjoys spending any time he can with Dean... whether it be hunting or just sitting in companionable silence. It doesn't seem to catch onto Dean that he's being watched. Not right away at least. When he finally does, Cas can see the blush devour his elven features. He's never really bothered to notice the now female vessel, however at that moment it's difficult for him to overlook. Although he kept his personality, Dean's exterior is softer and curvier. When he's happy, it lights up his features more. The emotions a bit harder for the hunter to push down and hide.

“What are you staring at?” Dean frowns.

“... You're very beautiful,” Cas provides, orbs filled with affection. “It doesn't matter what vessel you take, you're always beautiful.”

“Whoa, Cas. That's mushy, man,” Dean blushes harder. “You know I hate chick flick moments.”

“I know,” the angel says. “But I felt it needed to be said. I never really looked at your exterior since the curse. I focused on your soul, because although you changed on the outside... nothing can change you on the inside. Now that I'm viewing your female vessel, I realized that I would prefer you no matter your looks. Then again, I think I already knew that. I've always been drawn to your soul, Dean. Ever since I was sent to pull you from Hell.”

Every part of Dean wants to change the subject and walk away in haste, however he fights that battle courageously. Instead of running, Dean reaches over and grips Castiel's hand with a smile. It may be a hesitant one, but it's still a step in the right direction. As they continue on their way, the hunter scoots closer to Castiel's side. He wraps the angel's arm around the small of his back, returning the gesture before laying his head upon Castiel's shoulder. It's quick, but affectionate, and the angel can feel his Grace burn hotter with the pure pride it instills.

They stay at the show a bit longer, eventually leaving when Dean's stomach growls in protest. Without a word on the sound, Cas disappears from the crowd with Dean. When he lands again, they're outside Dean's favorite diner. It's in another state, as was the car show, but he remembers the hunter mentioning how he loved their burgers. The green-eyed hunter chalks up another couple points for Cas, one for the choice and another for the memory.

Together, they enter the establishment and find a table. For all this worrying and panicking, Dean's found that this date is going rather well. Cas knows him and can read him far better than he thought. They sit in a booth, taking their time with their food and conversing. A mood Dean's rarely felt lays over him, one of content and a sort of bliss he thought he felt with Lisa. This is so much more, though. His heart feels as though it could burst at the seams.

“Are you feeling okay, Dean?” Cas wonders. “You're watching me strangely.”

“Huh?” he wonders, shaking himself from his stupor. “I was just... thinking. That's all.”

“About what?”

“... This has been the best, and most positive day, of my entire life,” Dean smiles sweetly. “Thank you so much, Cas. I really... I don't... I'm glad I decided to try. This is what I've been missing all this time. I think... I think I feel more complete with you.”

The angel visibly brightens, hopes soaring at the compliment he wasn't expecting. If things are going so well so soon, perhaps he'll be marking his future mate sooner than expected. Dean catches the pleased look, nearly chuckling at it. It's so rare to see such an abundance of emotions on him. The hunter sighs in content and finishes off his burger, watching as Cas picks at the food on his own plate. The only thought in Dean's mind, is that he can't wait to tell Sam how things went.


	21. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date may have gone well, but it doesn't end at the door. One thing leads to another and Dean finds his hormones begging for attention. When all is said and done, Dean is marked as Castiel's mate. Unable to get away from the angel in the morning, Dean makes a call to Sam for a distraction. They speak until Cas wakes up and let's Dean go. After lunch, the hunter convinces his new mate to have a talk with him about the mark. Their conversation is cut short, however, when Castiel is called to Heaven. Left to his own devices, Dean realizes a few days later that things may have gotten all the more complicated... and calls Sam for a bit of back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I felt awful about the time it's taking me to update, so I decided you all needed a little present. I know it may seem a bit too soon, but I managed to twist my logic around to make a good enough excuse for it =D You're so lucky ;p Anyway, don't get your hopes up too much at the end, because I also managed to twist my logic in a manner that the end could go either way! XD I love my twisted logic ;p Let's hear what you guys have to say about the end =)

Okay, so Dean has a problem. It's safe to say he can admit it... especially when he's fumbling around in the dark with Cas. Their date was nice, perfect even, and Dean was smitten enough to kiss Cas at the door. It was only supposed to be an innocent kiss, just a gesture to show the angel how much he appreciates him. It didn't end there, though. A mixture of neglected hormones and the attraction he already discovered had him melting into Castiel's arms. Ignoring the fact Bobby might be home, the hunter nearly attaches himself to Castiel's lips. It's a struggle to get up the stairs, yet with a little angelic touch they're appearing in the guest room.

Dean's legs hit the mattress and he falls back, reaching to pull Cas with him. They fall upon the bed, kissing more urgent as Castiel's hand lays on Dean's stomach. He's fighting with everything he has against his instincts, allowing the hunter to take the lead... well... more or less. He growls when Dean tries to flip them, the sound sending a jolt of pleasure along Dean's spine. Green irises are eaten up by dilating pupils. He can feel wetness between his legs, the sensation of a woman's arousal definitely different for him.

“Cas,” he breathes out.

“... We should stop,” Cas remarks.

“No, no don't do that,” Dean protests. “I want this.”

He connects their lips again, unbuttoning Castiel's shirt to get to the skin beneath. The angel groans and leaves a trail down Dean's throat, fighting himself internally the whole way. Things are getting too heated between them. If they continue down this path, he'll be unable to keep from marking the other. Although he'll be overjoyed at finally securing his mate, he doubts Dean will share that joy. He leans back, sitting on his heels, and Dean moves to straddle his lap. He pulls the angel forward by his tie, touching their foreheads.

“I want this,” he assures.

“... You want this now,” Cas provides. “But it's a fleeting lust. When it's all over, you'll be marked as mine and unhappy with the way things turned out. I don't want to hurt you and marking you will be doing just that. Please, Dean, rethink this.”

“I know what I want,” Dean frowns.

“Unfortunately, we also have to keep in mind your current state,” Cas sighs. “It's highly probable that you'll end up conceiving should we continue...”

“For fuck's sake, Cas!” Dean gripes. “Just screw me already! Stop thinking so much on it! If it happens, it happens!”

“Dean...”

He's unable to get anything else out, as Dean shuts him up with a steamy kiss... and a grope. It's as though something inside him snaps, all his control unraveling at the feeling of Dean's hand grabbing his sex. The next thing the hunter knows, he's crushed against Castiel's torso. The angel holds him close, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. All thought stops at that point, the two trying to melt into each other. Clothes are shed and hands run over exposed skin feverishly. The hunter moans loudly, exposing his neck further for Castiel's exploring lips.

Unconsciously, the hunter bucks his hips. His back arches when fingers brush sensitive nipples, mouth dropping open slightly. He spreads his legs inviting Cas to have his way. The angel's Grace lays upon Dean's skin lazily, warming and relaxing the hunter beneath him. He sighs in content, stretching a bit before running a hand through Castiel's soft locks. The angel is built like a runner, firm muscle and sharp angles. His skin is silken as it slides against Dean, the two covered in a light sheen of sweat.

All thought of consequence is out the window, Cas slowly pushing his stiff erection into Dean's wet heat. If Gabriel is good for anything, it's the fact he didn't make Dean a virgin when he turned him into a woman. Although it's uncomfortable and hurts a bit, the hunter knows it probably could've hurt way more. Cas groans deeply as he stills, surrounded by burning tightness. Dean's long legs are wrapped around his waist, green eyes filled with arousal gaze into blue. It's like he's floating on cloud nine, while at the same time drowning in a pool of darkened sky. It makes his head dizzy, so he lays it back on the pillow. The angel hovers over him, thrusting slowly and carefully.

Dean hums in pleasure, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. He doesn't want to take his eyes off his new lover. Cas holds himself up with a hand beside the hunter's head, the other gripping to slender hips. The room is heating up quickly, the heat making the chill from their damp bodies all the more noticeable. It leaves goosebumps upon their flesh. The pace Cas is setting is driving Dean crazy, causing him to groan in irritation. He tightens his hold on the angel's waist, attempting to quicken his tempo.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean nearly whines. “Go faster, man! I'm dying here!”

“You're not dying,” Cas frowns, stopping all together. “You're perfectly healthy, just highly aroused and impatient.”

“Move, damn it!” the brunette snaps.

“Are you normally this pushy during sex?”

Dean growls in annoyance, shifting abruptly and succeeding in flipping them. With Cas on his back, the hunter can move freely on him. He wastes no time in doing so, riding the angel eagerly. Although the sight is arousing, his dominant nature doesn't appreciate the fact he's on his back. Besides, he needs to be on top of Dean to mark him as his mate. He grips the sheets tightly, gritting his teeth as he ignores the urge to flip them a second time. Dean is enjoying himself, he can wait to mark him. Their release is rushing toward them, so Cas carefully rolls them back to their former position. He grips the hunter's wrists against the pillow, locking eyes with him as he rocks back into the more fragile body. He can sense Dean's release inching closer, can see it in his green orbs, and he takes care to time his marking perfectly.

The angel holds back until they're bordering the end together. When he's sure they'll unwind at the same time, he drives in deep and hard. Dean gasps, eyes going wide as his orgasm rushes through him. The sight of Castiel's wings unfurling and stretching wide is amazing, even as his mind is hazy with arousal. He can feel Cas fill him... but not just with the product of his release. The angel's Grace rushes through Dean's veins, winding around him even as it mingles with his very soul. When it's all over, he can feel a piece of himself get stolen... and a bit of Cas staying on to replace it. The sensation is so overwhelming, coupled with his orgasm, that the hunter blacks out.

Castiel stills to catch his breath, keeping himself over Dean so he doesn't wake him. Slowly, he pulls out of the body beneath him. He didn't expect the marking to take so much out of him. Limbs shaking from the effort, he shifts himself to Dean's side and lays upon the bed. Carefully, he pulls the hunter into his arms and rests Dean's head upon his chest. Black wings wrap around Dean possessively, the angel protecting him from the world around them even as he falls asleep.

The next morning, Dean wakes to complete darkness. At first he panics, unable to remember everything that happened. He remembers the sex, obviously, and blacking out... but all that Grace bombarding his human body... well, he thought he just might've gone blind or something. At the feel of silken feathers, cool against his skin, he begins to calm. Cas is still holding him, unwilling to let go as he sleeps off the marking. Carefully, Dean begins to slide away. Unfortunately, he's not going anywhere until Cas is awake.

“Cas,” he murmurs, poking the angel's cheek. “Cas, wake up.”

“Mm...”

“Cas, let me go,” Dean frowns. “I have to piss.”

He may not get a response, but it seems Castiel's Grace is aware enough to manage on it's own. Dean feels warmth within his system... and then his bladder is empty. Okay, so he can't use that excuse to flee. With an irritated grumble, he tries to think up something else. Although the sensation of dried fluids on him isn't new, he still feels gross about it. It brightens the hunter more than it should.

“I need to take a bath, man, let me go,” he tries.

Once again, that Grace takes care of his needs without waking the angel. Dean is squeaky clean in the blink of an eye. It's becoming increasingly obvious that Cas won't be letting him go, which only annoys the hunter more. He's used to moving after he gets up. Getting ready for the day when the sun rises, jumping in the Impala and driving off to another questionable motel, or even running off to gather information on a hunt. Just lying there awake doesn't cut it for him.

Unable to think of another way to keep himself occupied, Dean manages to get a hand outside the feathery shell... to grope around for his cell phone. Thankfully, he thought to place it on the bedside stand. Once it's within his grasp, he pulls it close and dials Sam's number. It takes a few rings, but a groggy voice answers... and it's not Sam.

“Hello?” Gabriel grumbles.

“... What the _fuck_ are you doing answering Sam's phone!” Dean gets out in shock.

“... Hang on,” the trickster yawns. “Hey, Sammich, phone's for you.”

“Hello?” Sam wonders after taking the phone from Gabriel.

“Please tell me you didn't sleep with that asshole!”

“Dean? Uh... what are you doing calling so early?” he wonders sheepishly.

“You're lucky I'm not returning home around now, or Gabriel would be toast! Literally!” Dean snaps. “What were you thinking?”

There's a sigh on the other end of the line, a mumbled comment passing between trickster and hunter, and then he can hear footsteps wandering off. It doesn't soothe his irritation any. When Sam returns to their conversation, he seems more exasperated than embarrassed. It should probably make him feel better, yet only serves to add fuel to the fire.

“We fell asleep on the couch watching movies,” Sam explains. “It was a marathon and we didn't have anything better to do after the beach, okay? Nothing happened... at all... not even hand holding. Get it out of your mind. Now, why are you calling? How did the date go?”

“It went... um... _really_ well,” Dean states with a nervous chuckle.

“... You fucked Cas,” Sam gasps in surprise.

“ _Who_ fucked Cas?” Gabriel calls in the background.

“Dean fucked Cas!”

“No he didn't, Cassy's an alpha. If they screwed around, Dean was the bitch,” he waves off. “Did they screw around? Oh my sweet flight feathers, it's about fucking time! I thought I would die before they got that far! Remind me to thank Mistress Venus later, I really need to go buy her those chocolates she likes from Paris.”

“Who the hell is Mistress Venus and why does it feel as though none of this was my decision!” Dean shouts.

“Don't be stupid, Dean,” Sam remarks. “Mistress Venus is a psychic Gabriel went to see, she didn't do anything to you. How's Cas? You run away yet, is that why you're calling? I don't think I can get there before Cas finds you... you took the damn car, remember?”

Dean scoffs in disbelief, angry at the lack of faith... and completely understanding where it comes from. It seems Sam is all too familiar with reading Dean's noises of protest, as he immediately apologizes. Mostly to pacify his older sibling, but Dean's overlooking that. Cas shifts in his sleep, forcing Dean to wait a moment to respond. Once he's gotten comfortable again, he returns to the conversation with his brother.

“I didn't run away,” he mutters almost petulantly. “I can't. Cas has an iron grip on me... and his wings are a lot harder to move than one would think.”

“His wings?” Sam wonders.

“Cassy's?” Gabriel remarks, closer this time. “Did he wrap them around Dean? That means he marked him! He wouldn't act so possessive unless he made his claim!”

“Shut him up, or I'll do it for you when I get back,” Dean hisses.

He hears the younger Winchester shooing Gabriel out of the room, yet knows there'll be little success in that area. Gabriel will know what they talk about. Even if he doesn't stay in the room to hear, Sam will likely tell him later. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. Maybe he'll know how to get Cas to let him go... or at least wake him up.

“Hey, ask him how I'm supposed to get out of here,” Dean says quickly. “I tried the 'I have to piss' excuse and he used his Grace to empty my bladder. Then I tried 'I have to take a shower'... but the same thing happened. I'm suffocating here, Sammy.”

“Gabe, how does he get away from Castiel's cage of feathers?”

“He can't,” the other calls back. “Not until Cassy wakes up. He won't risk anyone harming Dean while he's sleeping off the effects of marking him. Angels are extremely overprotective of their life mates, losing them would basically kill the angel.”

“I can't lay here all damn day! How long is this going to take?” Dean whines.

“How long..?”

“It varies,” Gabriel shrugs off. “Cas is pretty young in angel terms, so it might take him the better portion of the day... maybe over twelve hours. Who knows.”

Dean glares at the angel laying beside him, mentally blaming him for all his irritation at this moment in time. Castiel's brows dip in worry, still aware of his mate's state of mind in his slumber. Since there's little Sam can do aside from keeping him occupied, the younger starts telling him of his day at the beach. When he runs out of things to say, he prompts Dean to inform him of how his own date went. It relaxes Dean and he appreciates the distraction.

Around noon, his stomach rumbles and Castiel's eyes open. They're glowing bright, his Grace on fire within him at the noise, and it surprises Dean. Black wings part, disappearing afterward, and the angel sits up. Eyes back to normal, the two of them fully clothed with only a glance, Cas regards his newly marked mate. A sigil representing his name is drawn along Dean's collar bone in glowing blue. It fades after a moment, burning only when Castiel tests their bond.

“You're hungry,” he remarks.

“Well, duh,” Dean frowns. “You held me captive all damn day, of course I'm fucking hungry. Seriously, man, what trouble can I get into here in Bobby's house? It's fortified against _everything_ supernatural, you did it yourself!”

“I'm sorry, Dean,” he remarks. “I hadn't planned on keeping you here.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the hunter mumbles. “It's over and done with. Let's get going, I need something to eat. Talk to you later, Sammy.”

He hangs up after Sam responds, tucking his cell in the pocket of black skinny leg jeans. Cas is already at the door, watching Dean intensely. It's a different kind of intensity as before. Then it had been riddled with worry for the hunter's safety... now it's almost suffocatingly smug with his conquest. Any other time and Dean wouldn't have held it against him, especially since he does it himself, but he's hungry and increasingly irritable. As he passes the angel, he can't help glowering at him.

Bobby is already downstairs, a pillow and blanket strewn about the couch. Dean's first reaction is to blush horribly. When the two walk into the kitchen, the older hunter is making lunch. He sends an angry and parental glare Castiel's way, shaking his head at Dean. Okay, he's used to that. That's just exasperation, he can handle exasperation. The two sit at the table, though Cas isn't planning on eating.

“Make enough noise last night, did you?” Bobby frowns.

“Sorry, Bobby,” Dean mumbles in embarrassment.

“You better be,” he gripes. “You think these good looks come from staying up all night long? I need my beauty sleep as much as you do, you know! I had to drink myself to sleep last night, you made so much noise! I have a hangover from Hell!”

“... Sorry, Bobby,” the younger hunter repeats, a bit more downtrodden.

He's quiet for the rest of lunch, sulking grandly beneath the scrutinizing eyes of his father-figure. He never meant to keep the other awake, he just needed to get a bit of release. Speaking of which... Dean needs to sit down and have a talk with Cas. The green-eyed hunter has no clue what's expected of him, or what to expect, due to this new bond. Once they're done eating, Dean pulls Cas after him. The two head outside and into the junk yard. The hunter takes a seat on the removed backseat of an old car. After a moment, he pulls Cas down to sit beside him.

“We need to talk,” he starts.

“... That doesn't sound promising,” the angel frowns. “Are you rethinking last night. I did warn you, you know...”

“I know, I'm not,” Dean sighs. “I don't know the first thing about this new bond between us, but you're acting differently now that I'm your mate and not just your friend.”

“Of course I am, I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to protect you from all the evils of the world, not just the physical ones.”

“Cas, I'm a hunter. That's never gonna change, man. Evil is what I deal with on a daily basis, I know how to handle it,” the older Winchester remarks. “I appreciate the fact you want to keep me safe, but putting me on a pedestal like a china doll ain't cutting it. I need my freedom.”

Although he can understand where Dean in coming from, Cas also knows it'll be difficult to push back his instincts. All he can do is try his best, yet knows he'll unconsciously shield Dean anyway. The hunter seems to realize this as well. Fortunately, Dean doesn't say anything. He probably never will as long as Cas keeps trying to hide his protective tendencies. Just as the hunter is about to delve further into what this newly formed relationship entails, Cas lifts his head and gazes toward the clouds. Heaven is calling him. With a sigh, he turns sad blue eyes on his new mate. Dean smirks and kisses his nose, sending him away with a promise to stay out of trouble. The impish grin doesn't ease his worries any.

A few days later, Dean is lounging in the tub. Cas hasn't come back since he left, though that's not new. Sometimes it's weeks before the Winchesters see their angelic friend again. He hums to himself, closing his eyes a moment... and then realizes something. He missed his period for the month. He's been feeling a bit sick, but thought it was just from something he ate. A spike of panic strikes him, green eyes popping open before he scrambles from his bath. He barely gets the towel around him before he darts out of the room.

“Fucking Christ, Dean!” Bobby shouts from the hall. “Warn a guy before you streak through the damn house!”

“I'm late!” Dean squeaks out.

“Late for what? It ain't like you got a full date book, you know. You don't even have a hunt to get to,” he gripes. “Are you done in there?”

“I need to go to the corner store!”

“You _need_ to put on some damn clothes,” he points out. “I ain't taking my little girl nowhere unless she's covered from head to toe. Now get in that room and get dressed.”

“Oh screw you, old man!” Dean shouts. “Don't call me a fucking girl!”

“I'll call you what I want, idgit!” he smirks fondly. “Go get something on.”

With a huff, the cursed hunter does as told. He doesn't have time to argue with Bobby right now, he needs to get to that damn corner store. When he's done pulling on a black tank top and camouflage pants, he hurries downstairs. Dean barely stops to pull on his combat boots and grab his keys. He jumps in the Impala and starts it up, pulling out of the salvage yard with haste before peeling out. The whole way there, his panic mounts with possibilities. Questions and anxiety build as he thinks on every situation and how he might deal with it. Finally, he pulls into the parking lot and rushes inside.

It's not an aisle he visits frequently, but today isn't like any other. He grabs a couple boxes and strides toward the counter in determination. After paying for his purchase, the hunter drives back to Bobby's house. He parks and grabs his bag, running inside and up to the bathroom. Before Bobby gets a chance to walk into the bathroom, Dean darts passed him and slams the door shut.

“Fucking hell, Dean! You're not the only one with a bladder here!”

“Sorry, emergency!”

Grumbling to himself, the other walks away. When he can't hear Bobby's footsteps anymore, Dean pulls out a box and tears it open. There's a plastic stick inside, which he glares at heatedly. He reads the instructions and mutters to himself. It's something he probably should've done the day after he practically jumped Cas. Too bad he didn't think about it then, all this could've been avoided.

In New Orleans, Sam is laying in a pool chair. He worked out all morning for something to do, though that's normally how he spends his mornings. Gabriel managed to get him down to the pools. He wanted to go to the beach again, but the shark incident turned Sam off to the idea. Instead, he offered up the pool as a compromise. It got the taller male in swim trunks, so Gabriel's counting it as a win. The trickster is swimming around the floating chair, debating the pros and cons of tipping Sam over. Just as he's about to do so, Sam's cell rings and he fishes it out of the cup holder on his chair.

“Don't even think it, Gabe,” he remarks as he answers the call. “Hello?”

“Sammy! Sammy, I need you!” Dean cries into the phone.

“Dean? What happened?” he asks, all joking out the window as fear and anger set in. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone touch you?”

“I just need you right now,” the other cries. “Please... I... I need someone to talk to!”

“Okay, calm down,” he soothes. “I'll be there in a second, all right?”

He's given the response and the two hang up. Forgoing the security of his phone, Sam jumps off the chair and into the water. Thankfully, he's not in deep enough water to submerge his phone. Gabriel is already swimming for the edge of the in-ground pool. Their day was going fairly boring, he'll admit to that, yet it seems things are picking up now that Dean's unraveling. Took him long enough.

“I need to get to Dean,” Sam frowns.

“Not a problem, Sammich! I'll have you there in a blink.”

As promised, they're standing in the living room of Bobby's house in seconds. Thankfully, they're also in jeans and tee shirts. Sam looks around, yet doesn't see his brother. The search doesn't last long, as Bobby is already complaining about the amount of time Dean spends in the bathroom. Apparently, he's blaming the curse for the change. Sam doesn't have the heart to tell him Dean's always been like that.

Gabriel stays a few steps behind him as he heads upstairs. The bathroom door is closed tight and he can't hear Dean inside. His heart skips a beat, his hand gripping the doorknob with more force than necessary. When he pushes through the doorway, nothing blocks his progress. Dean is sitting on the floor beside the bathtub. His knees are bent, arms hanging about them languidly, and his head is hung in defeat. Sam can see red lines from tears shed over the phone. On the floor is a couple boxes, a bag beside them. His stomach turns a moment, the taller sibling sucking in a sharp breath. On the sink are four pregnancy tests... all of them show the same mark. Sam doesn't know what's going through his siblings head, but he doesn't have to ask. Dean doesn't look at him when he speaks.

“Sammy... What am I gonna do?” he asks quietly. “I don't know what to do.”


	22. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks into a bathroom scene he's feared the second Dean was turned into a woman... one with pregnancy tests and a distraught sibling. Blame is immediately placed on Gabriel. After a short chat to calm Dean down, Sam is beginning to realize just how complex the bond between angel and mate is. Gabriel hopes to save face by hunting down Cas, who's been detained by Heaven in hopes of changing his mind on mating a hunter. With Dean back home in New Orleans, concentrating on breaking his curse, Sam starts thinking seriously about bonding with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! *throws glittery hearts in the air* The long awaited (hopefully not TOO long awaited) update is here! I'm about to blow your minds!!! XD I have to honestly say, this was a struggle for me when deciding what path to take. Hopefully you all keep that in mind when you grab the pitchforks. This hurt me more than it hurts you... maybe... possibly... okay, probably not. ;p Enjoy the update, cupcakes! XD Until next time ;p

Sam sighs and sits beside his brother. He honestly doesn't know what to say, so he lets Dean cry as he holds him. Gabriel stands in the doorway, caught between watching the hunter's misery and making a run for it. He can already see the blame blossoming in the taller Winchester's eyes. Eventually, he slips away and lets the two deal with things alone.

“Dean, talk to me,” Sam comments. “What's the matter, man? Why are you so upset?”

“I... I'm not pregnant.”

“Yeah, but that's a good thing, isn't it?”

“No! It's not a good thing!” Dean cries. “Cas will hate me!”

“... Because you're not pregnant?” Sam wonders, a bit at a loss.

“Yes! He'll never talk to me again! He'll... he'll... he'll take away his mark!”

The taller hunter just can't figure out what the hell is wrong with Dean. They don't need a child around, they don't want to raise it like they were raised. He sends a worried glance over to the green-eyed hunter, lips turning down in a frown. Unconsciously, he calls for Gabriel and the trickster reappears at the open door. Golden eyes are wary and filled with guilt, however there's something else within them... some sort of knowledge that has Sam on edge.

“I just don't get it,” Dean bawls. “I was late for my period, I wasn't feeling well! I should've been pregnant, Sammy. Why? Why is this happening to me? Cas will hate me, I can't deal with that right now!”

Sam's eyes are wild, searching help anywhere he can find it. Since Gabriel is the closest thing to him, that's the only person he can turn to. He would be a horrible mate if he just left the hunter to deal with all this alone... not that the thought didn't cross his mind. Had he been anyone other than Sam Winchester, Gabriel would've bolted and never looked back. As it is, he takes a deep breath and turns to speak to Dean.

“Calm down, Dean,” Gabriel sighs. “Cassy won't hate you, I swear it. And you're late for your period because I altered your body last time I was here. I couldn't handle going through your time of the month again, it was scary enough the first time.”

“But...”

“Not to mention, human pregnancy tests will do little for you. Cas is an angel, man. You might be a human, but you've been marked by him. Your soul is converting to Grace. Whatever child you two conceive won't be a nephilim, it'll be a full fledged angel. You can't use a pregnancy test for that, it won't show jack.”

“So... I could still be pregnant?”

“... You could,” he shrugs. “But that's a serious long shot, Dean-o. If Cassy is the youngest of the angels, that means another hasn't been born or created since him. Pops is a bit against grandchildren... says it makes him feel too old. Forget the fact he created the fucking world. Look, in order for you to get a bun in the oven, pops has to gift it. Since he's not too into grand-kids, its highly unlikely he'll drop one on you. That doesn't make you a bad mate, Cas won't hate you for it, and that mark is unbreakable. No matter how angry he gets, he can't take it away.”

Dean stares at the other through his tears, sniffling pitifully as he wipes those tears away. There's no reason for the trickster to lie to him, he's already hit bottom in his own opinion. Although he's trying his best to believe Gabriel, the insecurities are running deep. He's never had these thoughts before, never cared to reproduce with the lifestyle he's been living.

A realization hits him... this didn't start until he was marked. Suddenly, the conversation he allowed Cas to flee from seems ten times more important. He should've made him stay, explain things a little better. Now he's lost in a sea of emotions he's never been privy to before... It fucking sucks! He clings to Sam all the more, burying his face in his brother's chest. Gabriel can't help any more than that. All he can do now is locate Castiel... that's all Dean needs to feel better. With a quiet excuse, he disappears.

Heaven is in an uproar, which is only to be expected with one of their own takes a mate. Normally, it's a joyous uproar. Then again, 'normally' never includes attaching yourself to a hunter knowingly. No doubt Cas was called up in order to berate him for his choices. It really pisses Gabriel off, there's no need for all this. With a grumble to himself, he heads deeper into the many heavens. He doesn't stop until he's standing outside a large temple, the architecture reminiscent of ancient Greece. He can hear voices from within. With little regard to his siblings, he snaps his fingers. The doors blow open violently, stilling any and all conversation. He's a shadow against the brilliant sunlight, his wings spread in a threatening manner mixed with annoyance, and all those within find they can't breathe.

“I'm looking for Castiel,” Gabriel states, voice booming in the room. “I don't have time for all your nonsense. Send him to me and shut the fuck up! It's his choice to mark whomever the hell he wants, not yours! Deal with your own relationships and stay the fuck out of everyone else's business!”

“He's chosen a hunter!” a woman yells. “Dean Winchester! One of the hardest to kill!”

“So what?” Gabriel scoffs. “I'm gonna mark Sam, what business is that of yours?”

“To give them eternal life should be banned! They're too dangerous!”

“So am I,” he nearly growls out. “Don't you forget that. Stay away from my small family, or deal with me. Either way, you won't survive. Now send me Castiel!”

It always amazes him how easy his brethren are to manipulate. Maybe it's just his upbringing, but they seem to bend to his whim so quickly. Castiel is marched to the entrance and turned over to the archangel. A quick sweep with golden eyes finds that Michael and Raphael aren't present at this meeting. He doubted they would be, they care little for the relationships of others. With one last glare over his shoulder, he leads Cas away from the temple. They're gone in the blink of an eye.

Back at Bobby's house, Sam and Dean have moved to the guest room. The taller picked up the bathroom before their father-figure saw the mess, yet couldn't leave Dean alone for long. The shorter sibling is still curled against his side, though this time they're seated on the bed. He's stopped crying, the tears long since dried up, however he still needs the comfort. It makes him sick to think of what he may look like right now... a needy bitch clinging to the first male she can find. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the pity in Sam's eyes. He knows it's just his own imagination... at least... he hopes it is.

“Don't worry, Dean, everything will be fine,” Sam assures, running his hand through brown locks. “Just wait, I'll bet Cas will be relieved you're not pregnant. After all, who the hell wants to raise another you? You were a monster.”

“... I think you're mistaking my own childhood for yours,” Dean smirks weakly.

“Wipe the tears off your face and tell me how fucking awesome I am,” Gabriel remarks from the doorway.

“... Why the hell would anyone do that?” Dean scoffs.

Gabriel pushes Castiel into the room, sending the green-eyed hunter a pointed look. Dean isn't ashamed to say he almost wanted to tell the trickster exactly what he wanted to hear... almost being the key word. Sam waits until Cas gets to the bed, and then reluctantly hands his brother over to the angel. Though he wants to wait, just in case Dean needs him further, he shies back to the door and the waiting trickster. Gabriel is aware Sam won't want to leave until Dean's less psychotic, so he snaps them both to the kitchen.

There's a moment of silence that hangs between them, both trying to feel out the other's state of mind. Castiel could feel his mate's sorrow and fear in Heaven, however assumed it had to do with this curse. His emotions have been rather wavering lately. Dean is still looking for disapproval in his mate's eyes, something Cas isn't liking one bit. He sits down beside the other, regarding him carefully just in case he should scare him off.

“I... I'm not pregnant,” Dean informs quietly.

“... And you're... upset... about that?” he questions slowly.

“You won't want me anymore,” the hunter murmurs. “If I can't give you kids, why would you want me?”

For only a second, he can see a storm in blue orbs. There's no anger, no disapproval, but there's plenty of indignation. It's not that Cas can't believe Dean would think that, but because that's the amount of value he's placed upon himself. He pulls the other into his arms, tucking his head beneath his chin. The grasp is reassuring and Dean relaxes in it without thought.

“Don't ever think that,” the angel frowns. “Dean, I love you. I chose you out of every human and creature that's lived throughout my entire _existence_! I will never hate you. I don't need offspring to make me happy, I just need you.”

“But...”

“No, no buts,” Cas states firmly. “Dean, I _only_ need you. Nothing can make me happier than being with my mate, the mate _I_ chose, for all eternity.”

“I hate to break it to you, Cas, but humans don't live that long,” Dean smirks minutely. “And hunters live even shorter lives. You probably have me for the next few years... ten if I'm lucky.”

“Gabriel didn't tell you?” he wonders in surprise.

“... Tell me what?”

“My Grace is converting your soul, Dean,” he explains. “You will live as long as I do, eventually turning into a sort of nephilim. That's why a permanent mark is irreversible.”

Dean recalls Gabriel mentioning something of the sort, yet didn't really think anything of it. Now that Cas has enlightened him... he's terrified. If he knew he would outlive Sam in such a way, he never would've let Cas mark him. Eternal life is cool and all, especially when you're a hunter, but he's nothing without Sammy. The angel seems to catch on to that, frowning slightly as he holds Dean closer. What's done is done, he can't take it back. All they can do is hope Sam gives in to Gabriel. Knowing the trickster, he'll eventually get what he wants. Dean doesn't know if that's a good thing... or a nightmare he should be protecting Sam from.

Gabriel is lounging on the couch, listening for any screams that may hint to bloodshed... one can never be too careful when Dean responds to every unknown emotion violently. Golden eyes trail over to Sam, who's bent over a book in an armchair.

“Nothing yet,” he offers. “I think it's safe to say they're both still alive.”

“Dean would never hurt Cas,” Sam murmurs in response. “Not even when he partnered up with Crowley.”

“Not one of his brightest moments, but what can I say,” he sighs. “Try as you might, you can only teach them what you know. Unfortunately for him, what I know entails a giant gray area where everything is acceptable as long as you get what you want.”

“... You ruined him for all eternity,” Sam offers after a second.”Congratulations. You must be so proud.”

“... Actually, I am!” Gabriel grins. “He could've ended up like all those dicks in Heaven. I did an awesome job! I should have more kids.”

Sam's eyes go wide as he turns his gaze on the trickster, expression a mixture of panic and shock with an underlying worry. Gold eyes send back an innocent visage, as though he doesn't know why such a comment should induce such emotions. Like his trio of terror isn't enough reason to have him castrated. Sam decides it just isn't worth it, going back to his book and shedding his shock. It leaves Gabriel disappointed, however it doesn't last long... it never does.

“You know... Dean's probably having a shit conniption by now,” he remarks offhandedly.

“Why?” the hunter wonders, though he's not really interested.

“... I really shouldn't tell you,” the trickster frowns. “It might affect your decision when it comes to our own bond. I will say, however, that Cassy's probably explaining all this mating shit in detail. Dean might've been iffy when it comes to love, but he'll be downright hysterical when he learns all that the mark entails. It won't be the same for you, though... not exactly. You're not a submissive type, not completely.”

“Is this mark what's making Dean crazy?” Sam questions. “You know... wanting to have kids?”

“Sometimes a submissive mate will place a value on their own heads,” he replies. “Something they feel they're most suited to. Some choose protecting, some choose creating... there's a wide variety of values. Dean chose conception, which is likely because of his current predicament. When he breaks the curse, that value will likely change. Because he chose conception, however, he feels that that's all he's good for in Cassy's eyes. I'm sure Cas fixed that little problem, but the doubt will fester until the curse is broken.”

The look on Sam's face has Gabriel almost flinching. At the time he cursed Dean, he hadn't foresaw the dumb-ass falling in love with an angel. That's totally on him. Although his expression tells the hunter as much, he doesn't say anything. It was impossible for anyone to predict the affect this would have on his older sibling. With a sigh, Sam settles back into the armchair and turns the page. He's not really absorbing anything written on the pages, it's more to keep Gabriel from screwing around with him. For the moment, he's been thinking over his relationship with the trickster.

He cares about Gabriel, that much he's positive of. Now that he's been informed of it, he can feel his soul reaching for the other when he's near. It's unnerving and he's almost scared it might jump right from his body. Whether it's really getting strong enough for him to feel it or it's just his imagination he'll never know. Although, he's got his money on the former.

“You okay?” Gabriel wonders with a frown. “You look a little... distant.”

“I'm fine,” Sam smiles. “Just thinking, that's all.”

“Dean will be fine, Sam,” he assures. “Trust me. If he can't figure out how to break this curse, I'll drop a few more hints... maybe figure out a way to undo it myself. We have to give him a chance, though. He won't learn anything if we do everything for him.”

“I know, Gabe, that's not what I was thinking about.”

“... Then what's got you looking so down?”

Sam doesn't say anything at first, just stares at the book on his lap. He's not certain how he can approach the subject without getting the other's hopes up... or down. With a slight sigh, he glances up once more and tilts his head in thought. The trickster doesn't press anything, just sits and waits. Unlike most people, Sam is someone Gabriel can be patient with. One of the perks that comes with being a potential mate... well... aside from getting bypassed by his boredom.

“I can feel it,” Sam offers at last. “The pull you and I have with one another. It's strong and seems to be getting stronger.”

“I was wondering if it had caught your attention yet. Does it bother you?”

“Only the fact that it feels like my soul is about to escape,” Sam remarks. “Other than that, I don't have a problem with it. When will it be time to mark me?”

“Whenever you want,” Gabriel shrugs. “I could've marked you weeks ago, but you weren't ready. Like I said before, this is your decision... not mine. When you're ready, I'll be waiting.”

Sam smiles and parts his lips to thank the trickster. Just then, however, Dean comes racing down the stairs with his suitcase. Cas is trailing behind him at a much slower pace. He seems in no rush, blue eyes pinned to Dean as he descends the steps. The older Winchester is ready for the day, his suitcase gripped in both hands before him. When he comes to a stop next to Sam, he looks toward Gabriel expectantly.

“... What's that look for?” the trickster frowns.

“I'm ready to go home!” Dean chirps. “I already told Bobby and he told me to get the hell out of his house. He also mentioned that it'll be nice to have his bathroom back.”

“Come on, you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?” Gabriel whines. “I was having so much fun with Sam while you were gone.”

He gets absolutely no warning before the suitcase is thrown at his face. With a pained grunt, Gabriel falls back and the suitcase falls onto his lap. It's a double hit and Dean rejoices in it. Once he's recovered enough, the trickster gets up and beckons for Sam to do the same. He'll have them all back home in just a blink... or a snap, whichever comes first.

Dean opens his eyes to the living room in their New Orleans home. It feels good to be back... until he really takes a look around. It's a pigsty. Pizza boxes are strewn about, dirty clothes are everywhere, dishes are in the sink, plates are on the counter... the older Winchester sends a death glare at the two that stayed. Sam and Gabriel both return with sheepish looks, immediately inching away from the hunter. The trickster had every intention to clean the place up before Dean got back, he just forgot. Before Dean can grab a bucket and mop, however, Cas has the place orderly.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiles. “I appreciate it.”

“It's no problem at all, Dean,” the angel replies. “You shouldn't have to clean up after another, I'm sure you have more important things to do.”

“... Like what?”

“Like thinking on the core of your curse, for instance,” he presses sternly. “You haven't taken the time to do any of that. Do you want to stay a woman forever?”

“... Do you want me to?”

“No, I don't. I want you to be happy and you're not happy in that form. You can tell me you are all day long, but it doesn't change the fact I can sense your lies.”

The green-eyed hunter groans in annoyance, body dropping in defeat before he marches off to his room upstairs. It's already cleaned up, as Cas didn't want him to have an excuse to put this off longer. Unfortunately, Dean isn't about to dwell on the past if he can avoid it. He goes to his room, yet shuts the door and flops back onto his bed for a nap. He doesn't get to sleep long, his mind drifting on the very topic he seeks to ignore. He has a mate now, life isn't all about him. No matter how much his human side wants to be selfish, the angelic bond is driving him to worry about Castiel's feelings as well. Cas wants him to be male again, so he'll try everything in his power to make it happen.

“Stupid fucking bond,” he grumbles to himself. “It's taking over my damn mind.”

He may not want to, but he finds himself wondering what the core of the curse could be. From there, he looks back on other things Gabriel has 'taught him a lesson' in. Even then it wasn't entirely obvious what he was trying to teach. It just seemed to Dean like he was being an asshole, getting off on the hunter's misery and pain. He killed him multiple times to teach Sam that he couldn't save him. Even locked them in television dramas so they'd learn to 'play there part'. So if he turns Dean into a woman, what would be the lesson there? The hunter can see it being about his womanizing ways, which is a start. So, going from there it's not because he screwed Hel.

“This has something to do with women and how I treat them,” he sighs out loud. “At least... that's what I'm thinking. So, what could piss Gabriel off so much about my womanizing ways that he'd curse me?”

The thought runs a marathon in his head, eventually lulling him to sleep. Even then he can't seem to catch a break, nightmares of hunts going wrong plaguing him. He's in the middle of a struggling with three vampires when everything freezes. A soothing calm takes hold and a cool minty feeling wraps around him. The scene melts away, leaving a field and flowers with a morning sunrise. Unable to grasp what's happening, Dean stares dumbly at the scene. He doesn't notice when Cas appears at his side, yet isn't scared when the angel speaks.

“You're having nightmares,” he remarks. “What's wrong, Dean?”

“I was thinking... about the curse,” he answers without thought. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Everything is fine, you're safe here,” the angel offers. “I will never allow any harm to befall you.”

“I know you wouldn't,” Dean smiles softly. “You love me.”

Cas sets a hand on the hunter's shoulder, a comforting gesture, and Dean reaches up to hold that hand. They watch the sunrise together, the hunter falling into a deep and dreamless sleep as they stand there. When Castiel is satisfied that no more nightmares will plague him, he disappears from the dream world and leaves Dean in peace.

Gabriel is watching reruns of 'Dr. Sexy' when Sam sits beside him. He glances at the other from his peripheral vision, contemplating the pros and cons of mating with him. The trickster has already mentioned their relationship would be based off something other than a dominant/submissive role. Which is good, because Sam doesn't think he can play nice like that. He doesn't like when people try to take care of him, especially since Dean's been the only one that has... through tricks, manipulations, and lies.

“You're staring,” Gabriel smirks. “Am I just that damn fuckable?”

“No, but you are that egotistical.”

“What can I say? I have reason.”

The younger Winchester laughs at that, exactly what Gabriel was going for. He has a way about him that just seems to lighten any serious mood, it's a refreshing change from Sam's everyday life. All attention is turned to the series, both males enjoying their time together in silence. Although they're wondering how Dean is doing, neither bothers to check on him. Cas can take care of him now, so if he's not worried they'll try not to be as well.

Castiel's presence disappears from the house, causing Gabriel to stiffen a moment. He mentally checks on Dean, yet finds nothing wrong with the hunter. He's sleeping quite peacefully, which just might be thanks to the younger angel. Once he's certain Dean isn't about to wake, he goes back to the show. He can feel Sam's eyes on him, the tenseness alerting the other to trouble.

“It was nothing,” he assures. “Cas left and I just checked on Dean... he's sleeping.”

“He looked exhausted,” Sam murmurs. “Sleep will do him some good.”

The trickster doesn't say anything right away, simply nods in answer. He's far too absorbed in the drama on the screen to pay much more attention. He seems so comfortable playing house with the younger Winchester, that it's almost natural to be sitting there watching television together. Sam breathes a sigh of content, leaning back into the couch and relaxing for a change. There's so much for them to talk about, so much for them to discuss, yet he can't help just taking it all in. It strikes him as odd how quickly he's becoming used to this, how eagerly he awaits moments like these.

While Gabriel watches the drama unfold before him, he's missing that unfolding around him. Sam sits quickly, contemplating whether or not he should speak up. The more he thinks about life with Gabriel and they interact in these manners, the more he finds himself happy about giving in. It's not something he's used to, nor is it something he's ever though he could have with his lifestyle... but it's a possibility that's quickly approaching the realm of reality.

“You're really off today, Sammich,” Gabriel smiles, kindly for once. “You sure you're feeling okay? I mean, you keep zoning out.”

“Gabriel... about that mating thing,” Sam begins. “I think... I think I've made my decision.”

The trickster is visibly surprised, however turns to face Sam straight on. The words are harder to get out than he anticipated, however Gabriel is as patient as ever. Sometimes the taller male wonder how he can be so patient with him, especially when that same patience is nonexistent around others. He knows how, though... it's because he loves him.


	23. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to a decision concerning his relationship with Gabriel, but also ends up in an argument with Dean. Not really thinking about how his words can sting, Sam makes a remark that burns his brother more than it should. Hurt by his comment, Dean retreats to the bar he met Alex in. Said bartender takes it upon himself to lend an ear. In doing so, he let's slip a revelation Dean isn't ready for... and garners Castiel's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I actually finished this chapter last night, but didn't post it until tonight. I simply couldn't think of a good title. well... that's not entirely true. I thought of like 5 titles for this chapter, but you know... it can't just be ANY title. It has to be just right and the other ones sounded sort of forced... well... so does this one, but it fits much better than the others =) Anyway, enjoy the update! Until next time, cupcakes XD

Gabriel can only stare at Sam a moment, completely bewildered with the words that just tumbled from his mouth. Although he wants to take them back immediately, the taller male bites his tongue and gazes at the floor. Gabriel loves him, he knows that, and he loves the angel-turned-trickster as well. That's why he can't be with him. Unfortunately, the Winchesters are prime targets for all supernatural beings... including the angels. The last thing he wants is to cause chaos in Heaven, especially the kind that might have them hunting down the trickster. No matter who gets involved with them, Sam finds that they don't last long. Even Cas has been killed more than once.

“Come again?” Gabriel comments.

“... I know it doesn't make sense,” Sam sighs out. “But... I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I can't mate with you, Gabe. It'll only bring you bad luck, that's not what I want. I'm sorry.”

“... Are you forgetting who you're talking to?”

“No, I know exactly who I'm talking to. An angel with an identity crisis and far to much ego,” Sam frowns. “I know you're powerful, Gabriel. But there's always someone more powerful.”

“... I have to disagree with that,” the trickster comments. “I know every supernatural creature in the world, through all religions, and every myth. None are more powerful than me... well... except pops, but that doesn't count. I'm his favorite.”

Sam rolls his eyes, shaking his head at the comment. It doesn't change his mind, though. There are ways to trap even Gabriel... he knows, he and Dean managed it quite a few times. The trickster seems to catch on to his train of thought, sighing in exasperation. He's waited this long, he can wait a bit longer. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he turns back to the television. This has the hunter curious.

“That's it?” he wonders warily. “That's all you're going to say? No argument?”

“I told you once before, Sammich... I always get what I want. It might take a long while, might even take a few years, but I'll get you,” he grins cheekily. “You're just not ready yet. I told you it was your choice, so I'll wait until you come to your senses.”

“What if I die before then?” the hunter wonders curiously.

“I'll drag you back down to earth and wait a little longer.”

A soft smile, almost sad in a way, flits across Sam's face. He really does love the other. Satisfied with Sam's silence, Gabriel's attention is once more grabbed by the show. Sam, on the other hand, is tired and starts up to bed. It's not yet night, but it's been a long day. Before he lays down, however, he stops in to check on Dean. The other is sprawled across his bed. Sam takes off Dean's shoes, shifting his petite body carefully on the mattress, and tucks him in. when the shorter sibling is snuggled beneath his blankets, Sam's expression turns fond and happy. He heads over to his own room and lays down, closing his eyes only a second before he's asleep.

Castiel returns a couple hours later, the two Winchesters still snoozing upstairs, and sits beside Gabriel. It doesn't take much for him to recognize the other's disappointment. Although his favorite show is on and there's drama abound within it, he's barely paying attention. Too lost in his own thoughts to bother. That, in itself, is worrisome to the younger male.

“Is something wrong, Gabriel?” he asks.

“... Sam decided our bonding would be a bad idea,” he mumbles.

“He did? But why? Doesn't he know that could benefit him far more than walking away?”

“No, he doesn't. He assumes I'll be made a target because of my connection to him. It's okay, though, he'll change his mind. I can wait until he does.”

“... I don't think Dean can,” Castiel divulges. “He's not happy he'll outlive his brother. As far as that's concerned, you just might have Dean in your corner on this mating business.”

“A good card to have,” Gabriel smirks. “I'll just sit back and let him work, I'm in no hurry.”

He leans back in the couch cushions, posture far more relaxed and carefree. It's nice to know Dean will be rooting for him, the other is a very affective pawn. Which is likely why the boys are picked on during every apocalyptic problem. Although he should probably feel like shit Dean's only in his corner because of his own bond to Cas... well... he can't really bring himself to care. After all, the only thing that matters in the end is that he gets what he wants. It doesn't matter how he gets it. One of the beauty things about being Loki, is that he doesn't need a conscience.

Cas, on the other hand, is worried how things will play out. Dean might want Sam to live as long as himself, but there are plenty of ways he could search out that don't involve a bond with Gabriel. Thankfully, the older hunter doesn't normally look for _all_ possibilities... just the easiest. That's what gets him in the most trouble. With a sigh, he diverts his attention to the television... but doesn't absorb the show. He's too busy wondering to what length his mate will go.

Dean and Sam wake around dinner, both brought to consciousness by rumbling stomachs. The two head downstairs together, catching the smell of food before they hit the bottom of the steps. Gabriel already has a meal ready and on the table. He doesn't look Sam's way at first, too busy reading a comic as he lays on the couch.

“Thanks, Gabe,” Sam remarks.

“Not a problem,” he replies with a wave of his hand. “Enjoy.”

“... You not eating?” Dean asks.

“Nah, not hungry. Maybe later.”

Dean sits across from Sam, brows dipped in question. Since all this started, Gabriel has been at the table with them. He's never far from the taller male. Without a single word from either, he knows something happened while he was sleeping. Before he even touches his food, green eyes are pinned to Sam. The other seems a bit downtrodden.

“What did you do,” Dean frowns.

“... What?” Sam asks.

“You have that 'I just did something stupid that I'll regret forever' look,” the older points out.

“I don't have a look like that.”

“Yes you do, you're wearing it! Now what did you do?”

Sam grumbles to himself, glancing sidelong toward Gabriel. He's looking over his comic at them. As though catching the need for privacy, the trickster roles his eyes and disappears. Now that the Winchesters are alone in their little haven, the younger sibling slouches in his chair. A small sign of defeat. Now Dean's interest is peaked, he won't let this topic drop anytime soon.

“I told Gabriel I didn't want to mate with him,” Sam informs.

“... You _what_!” Dean shouts. “I thought you two were doing great! What the fuck happened?”

“I didn't want him being targeted because of me...”

“Don't be stupid! If that jackass hasn't been killed by now, nothing in the fucking universe can take him out!” Dean remarks, hitting the table rather roughly. “You want to be with him, suck it up and let him mark you!”

“What difference does it make?” Sam snaps. “You weren't going to bond with Cas! You probably _still_ wouldn't be his mate it you weren't such a damn nympho!”

“I am not!”

“If you turn into a demon, you'd be a downright succubus!”

The argument stops there, Dean's expression going from angry to hurt in less than a second. Sam doesn't understand what the look is for... until he really thinks about what he said. He basically just called Dean a woman. It was unintentional, but apparently having him a female for so long is weighing on him. He's beginning to forget he has a brother and not a sister. He opens his mouth to apologize, however his older sibling is already rushing to the front door. It's slammed shut before Sam can call out to him. The taller hunter groans and buries his face in his hands. Not only has he pushed Gabriel away, but now he's down a sibling as well. His day can't get much worse.

Dean finds himself in a bar he's begun to frequent since settling down. Behind the counter is likely his only friend in this city... Alex. It's been a while since he saw Dean, yet he doesn't pry. He sets a drink in front of the sulking 'woman', checking around to make sure they're not too busy. Afterward, he tells the other bartender he's going on a break.

“Come on, Dean,” he smiles. “You look hungry, my treat.”

“Oh, I couldn't...”

“Sure you can!” he grins brightly. “Because you're about to tell me all the gossip that might ail you! Now, come on.”

Dean can't help the chuckle that leaves his lips, his body moving of its own accord. He stands and follows Alex over to a table. It's in the corner and well away from prying ears. Not two seconds later, a plate of chicken and fries is set before them both with a couple glasses of soda. When the waitress leaves, Dean sighs and props his head up with hand to his cheek.

“So, what's bothering you?” Alex wonders.

“... Everything,” Dean mumbles. “Life is getting so damn complicated.”

“I'm here to listen.”

For only a moment, he considers lying his ass off... but he really needs a friend right now. It takes him a long while to ferret out what he should give up, the hunter chewing a bit of chicken to buy time. Finally, he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to begin. He doesn't get very far, though, as Alex is obviously not buying his white lies. Ice blue orbs are watching him skeptically.

“Okay, let's start over,” Alex interrupts. “I'm Alex Grey, resident warlock. You're apparently Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire. Now, what's really going on here?”

“You... you're a warlock?” Dean stammers. “No... no, you can't be. I... I trusted you.”

“And you still can,” he offers. “Not all of us are power hungry assholes. I'm just as much an outcast in that community as I am in a human one, you know. I take friends where I can get them. You _are_ my friend, Dean. I would never hurt you. Please, trust me on that. I want to help.”

“... I pissed off Loki,” Dean sighs after a moment's contemplation. “I slept with his daughter, so he turned me into a woman as punishment. Apparently, that's not the center of this damn curse and I can't turn back until I realize what is. I'm now mated to Cas, which means I'll live forever, but Sam turned down Loki to keep him safe. That means...”

“He's still human and very much mortal,” Alex nods in understanding. “You have quite the delema on your hands, Dean. I've heard of Loki's brand of magic, it's some seriously twisted shit. You should've steered clear of that one.”

“I would have if I realized she was a supernatural being,” Dean scoffs. “I don't suppose you might know how to break this curse.”

“Sorry, but no magic can undo Loki's,” Alex sighs in regret. “I wouldn't worry about your brother too much, though. If Loki's got his eye on him, I highly doubt he'll stay single for long. That particular being always seems to get what he wants in the end.”

“Yeah, through manipulation and trickery,” Dean points out. “Both of which he has never dared to use on Sammy. Besides, that's not what brought me here.”

“What did?”

“... Sam,” Dean murmurs. “I think he's forgetting I'm really a guy. He just... he's treated me differently since this all happened, but he's never called me a woman before. I know I probably deserve this, I'll probably never be back to normal again, but... it just hurts. You know?”

Alex sighs and reaches across the table, setting his hand atop Dean's. He knows of the life the Winchesters have led, it just seems unfair for things to take this sort of turn. Then again, there probably isn't a human in the world that can adapt to these blows quite like them. He's about to say as much, when he feels a terrible pressure weighing down on him. Alex gasps and squeezes Dean's hand a bit tightly, alerting the hunter to his discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks in worry.

“Dean.”

All attention is turned onto the owner of that voice. Cas doesn't seem angry, he seems for all the world as confused and curious as always, but his presence tells a different story. The air is literally crackling with his displeasure. The warlock immediately removes his hand from Dean's, sending Cas a wary glance as he leans back in his chair.

“Dean, I've come to walk you home,” the angel comments.

“I'm not ready to go home yet,” Dean frowns. “Alex and I were talking, he can walk me home when we're done.”

“No, he won't. I will.”

“... You're doing that thing you promised not to,” the hunter growls out in warning. “I don't like it.”

“I don't want to leave you with a warlock, you can't trust him.”

“He's my friend, Cas, I'll be fine.”

It's a battle of wills between the two, Alex caught in the crossfire. He always knew the Winchesters were powerful, but he had no clue they were _this_ powerful. The basics of angelic mating, or any mating for that matter, are known to all creatures. What little Grace that Dean was marked with is on par with the centuries old angel. He can feel the stress beneath their combined willpower... but Dean has always held an unnatural type of will.

He doesn't back down and Cas knows he won't win this battle... it's not a field he's trained in. his need to keep Dean safe battles with the desire to keep him happy. Finally, he backs down with an irritated sigh. The angel can see how his new mate preens, pleased he managed to come out triumphant. He has every right to be proud.

“You'll call if you need me,” Cas states more than questions.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waves off. “You'll know the second I need help, okay? But I'm telling you, I'm safe with Alex. He won't hurt me.”

“I don't like this, Dean.”

“I know you don't, Cas, but there's nothing to worry about. I promise.”

“... I'll trust you,” the angel sighs. “Please don't give me reason not to.”

Without even thinking on it, Dean nods in assurance. The angel is gone in a breath, leaving Dean with Alex. The warlock lets out a sigh of relief, the tense weight lifting from around him with Castiel's absence. Dean watches as his friend visibly relaxes, wondering why he didn't feel half as intimidated as Alex did. Perhaps it's because he knows Cas better.

“You okay?” he wonders.

“Damn, you're one crazy ass hunter to mate with an angel that strong,” Alex breathes out, still sweating in fear. “Then again, you seemed to be holding your own against him with ease.”

“... What are you talking about?” Dean frowns. “Cas is strong and everything, but... well... he's Cas. He's not all that violent, sort of a confused kitten most of the time.”

“He's an angel... a warrior angel, with the potential to be an archangel,” Alex points out. “How can you not stand beside him and shiver in fear? Don't you know what he's capable of? I mean... never mind. It's too late for you to back out of mating with him, so speaking further on the subject is pointless. The last thing I want is to drive a stake between you. You might not be scared of him, but he terrifies the supernatural essence out of me.”

The unconscious shiver is what has Dean questioning the warlock. Maybe Alex isn't all that powerful, or maybe Cas really is a being of nightmares. Either way, the hunter decides not to pursue the topic. Instead, they go back to the problem of before... Sam and his inability to see Dean as the man he was. They sit and talk for a few hours, both finishing off their food. Neither has any alcohol, the two sticking to pop in hopes of lessening Castiel's worries.

Dean lingers after their meal, waiting for Alex's shift to end. When that time finally rolls around, Alex grabs his coat and escorts the hunter outside. They walk in silence for a few minutes, and then Dean can't help asking the question that's been circling the back of his mind.

“How could you hide from Cas and Loki?” he wonders. “I brought them here, they should've made you for a warlock.”

“I almost shit when they walked in after you and Sam,” Alex snorts in humor. “Scared me half to death. Thankfully, they were so focused on their future mates they didn't pay me any mind. Not to mention, only a creature with a death wish would challenge them in the presence of their chosen mates. I, for one, like my head atop my shoulders. I keep a low profile anyway, so they weren't too worried about little old me.”

“Lucky you,” Dean smirks. “I still can't believe I couldn't tell. Normally I can pick a witch out of a crowd without much trouble. Maybe that sense is getting a bit rusty or something. I mean... first Hel, now you. Who else will I overlook?”

“You need to be more careful, Dean,” Alex frowns. “Not all supernatural beings are like me. There are plenty that want you dead... and I can name at least ten off the top of my head that want you captured. If you keep bedding people without testing them, you could end up in one of two places. Neither are very good.”

“Heaven and Hell,” the hunter nods.

“Uh... no, that's not what I was thinking. I was going in the direction of an early grave or a cage. Wait... I thought Heaven was supposed to be... uh... heavenly.”

“You would think that, but the angels are assholes.”

The two laugh at that, walking so close their arms are almost touching. In the pitch of the night, they can hear music and laughter from the buildings around them. Drunken men and women sway along the sidewalks here and there. One of the women bumps into Dean, accidentally knocking him against Alex. The warlock stiffens, alerting Dean to the fact he's waiting on Cas to smite him. It never comes and he relaxes after a time.

“He won't hurt you,” Dean remarks. “He's just trying to scare you, that's all.”

“He succeeded.”

The hunter rolls his eyes, yet elbows his friend playfully. They turn down an alley, a shortcut Dean usually steers clear of. Not because it's dangerous, per say, but because he likes the cool air and time to think. As they step into the dark, Alex knows at once that it was a bad idea. He grips Dean's wrist and tugs back a bit, about to lead him back out onto the lit street. Unfortunately, whatever spider lain in wait here has been inactive long enough to not be picky. Their exit is blocked by two men, two more hurrying to surround them.

“I'll give you only one warning,” Alex states in an unwavering tone. “Step away from us and let us go... or you'll regret it.”

“What the hell are you warning them for?” Dean bites out. “Let's just kick their asses!”

“As temperamental as the rumors,” the warlock chuckles.

Knives are pulled, four thugs grinning madly as they refuse to take heed. Alex sighs and shakes his head. He had so hoped they would just leave. Dean, on the other hand, has already dropped into an offensive stance. The Winchesters may not kill humans, but he doesn't feel a bit perturbed with harming them in self defense. There's no need for the hunter's skills, however, as Alex is more powerful than Dean gives him credit. He doesn't even have to murmur a spell, just waves his hand, and two of the men are thrown to the ground. That's the cue for the others, the remaining men leaping to pin him down. They pass through a shower of glittery dust instead. Dean stares in awe and amazement, turning to see Alex on the other side of him. He's careful to keep the thugs away from Dean, always placing himself between them.

The way the warlock moves, it's obvious he's older than he looks. His skills with fighting are as honed as those of magic, leaving Dean speechless. He's shaken from his stupor at the feel of a hand around his wrist once more. Alex has dispatched the men, all of whom lay groaning in pain on the concrete. He pulls gently at the hunter's wrist, getting him moving toward the exit, and then they're running. What seems an eternity is actually only a few minutes. They're standing before the house, stopping to catch their breath.

“That was crazy!” Dean utters.

“You should see me on a good day,” Alex chuckles. “Come on, you're only a few steps from the front door. Don't want your mate smiting me.”

“He won't smite you,” the hunter replies in exasperation.

They step up to the door, Dean reaching for the handle. The barrier is pulled back with his fingers inches away, Castiel standing there warily. Blue eyes dart over to Alex, who quickly steps away. Once more he can feel the angel's presence attempting to smother him. He's shocked Cas doesn't pull Dean in for a deep kiss before hiding him behind his wings, driving home his dominance over the hunter. Instead, Dean smiles sweetly and kisses his cheek.

“See?” he grins. “I told you there was nothing to worry about. Alex took good care of me, brought me home in one piece, and there's even time left to ignore Sam for about another hour before bed. I feel accomplished!”

“Ignore him?” Alex frowns. “I thought we agreed you would forgive him, maybe talk about the issue with him.”

“Yeah, we did,” Dean smirks. “I'll start on that tomorrow. For tonight, however, I'm gonna make him feel like shit. It's an older sibling's right. Goodnight, Alex! Thanks for the talk!”

He watches the hunter head inside, completely stupefied. Cas seems to read the expression well, taking pity on the confused warlock. With a light sigh, he pats him on the shoulder. That's what draws Alex back with a start, that and the fact he's still alive after the touch. The look on Castiel's face is a mixture of exasperation and understanding.

“It takes a strong creature to befriend the Winchesters,” he provides. “I hope you're up to the challenge, Alex... because you'll be tested quite frequently. Don't fail them, I don't want to have to smite you.”

“For just a moment, I actually thought you were going soft,” the warlock chuckles. “Glad to know Dean's in good hands. See you later, Castiel. Take care of him, you hear? He needs you right now, no matter how much he denies it.”

“Don't worry, he'll be perfectly safe with me.”

The warlock turns to walk away, sending Cas a wave over his shoulder. There isn't a doubt in his mind Cas will take care of Dean, but with a Winchester... it's always a good idea to have a few backups in place. Heaven and Hell knows they need all the help they can get.

After seeing him wander off, Cas closes the front door. He wanders deeper into the house, sitting beside Gabriel on the couch. The trickster is reading another comic, a pile of them on the coffee table. At the humored glint in his little brother's eyes, he can't help but bite. Especially since something interesting happened without him.

“What?”

“Dean's friend, Alex, is a warlock,” Cas informs.


	24. Alex Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean making new friends, Gabriel sees fit to keep a closer eye on him. Sam, on the other hand, needs a little reminder as to what his cursed brother really is. After a little conversation, Sam and Dean are on the same page once more... and Sam promises to think about considering Gabriel's proposition. With Sam and Gabriel off on long date to a movie marathon, Dean is left alone in the house. He finds some unexpected guests breaking into the house. With Cas locked out by sigils, the only help he has is the help they're trying to lure. What other new things might he learn tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I worked 3 days of overtime at work. Everyone there also wants a pair of crochet gloves, so I've been pretty busy. Thankfully, it seems I wrote 2 chapters without even realizing I hadn't updated ^^; I apologize. You have no idea how bad I feel about that. Anyway, here's your update. Until next time, cupcakes XD

The news comes as a shock, the trickster's jaw dropping a bit. Sure there was something off when he first met Alex, but Sam's presence was too strong then. It was causing static along his senses, preventing him from seeing any minor threats. Then again, just because Alex was a minor threat then... that doesn't mean he's one now. He's come across plenty of creatures that posed no danger before and turned with a vicious bite later. Since Dean's decided to play nice with the warlock, it would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

“No shit,” Gabriel smirks. “I was wondering why he almost shit himself when we walked in with Dean. How powerful is he? Any threat?”

“I don't think so. He's very powerful, probably more-so than I've ever seen, but he seems to be genuine in his friendship with Dean. I can only imagine the type of ridicule he would have to go through to evolve as he has. Perhaps he would've been safer in the human population.”

“Probably,” Gabriel shrugs. “Humans may be sadistic bastards, but at least they don't have the mojo to literally make a person's life Hell. A bullet would've been a merciful death compared to some of the spells I've seen witches cast. They can be jealous and vindictive little bitches.”

“Is it wise to allow Dean to make such a friend, though? Alex could turn on him at any moment and he'd be powerless to stop him.”

“He's a hunter, and a damn good one,” the trickster remarks. “You can't lock him up, Cas. He'll make mistakes, he'll stumble and fall once in a while. The only thing you can do is be there to pick him up and dust him off. That's what he needs from you... a friend, not a warden. Don't forget that, or you'll lose his affection and trust.”

“... Humans are complicated,” Cas mumbles.

“Yep!”

Upstairs, Sam is sitting on his bed. After Dean stormed out, he spent a good amount of time wrestling with how to respond. The other has been moody as of late, but that's supposed to be normal for females. Afterward, he started thinking of all the horrible things that could befall his sibling in New Orleans... at night... around the main strip that just so happened to harbor a lot of bars. Needless to say, he's called the other around twenty times with no answer. That only fueled his imagination. For the last couple hours he's been in his room pacing. Now that Dean is within arms reach, he's not so sure he wants to face the fiery little female.

“Why does she have to be so irritating,” he huffs.

“She?”

“Gabe! Uh... I thought you were reading downstairs.”

“I was. Cas left for a bit, wanted to speak with Bobby about warlocks and such,” he waves off. “I got bored, so I figured I'd ask if you want to go see a movie with me. Now... what she are we griping about?”

“Dean!” Sam bristles. “Why does she have to be so moody all the time?”

“Well... it could be because you're calling your cursed brother a 'she',” he contemplates with a hint of sarcasm. “Just a bit of a brainstorm, could be wrong, but... it does seem like _he_ answers quite violently to that sort of thing.”

“... It's not like I mean it,” Sam grumbles. “It's just... it's getting hard to see my brother past all the curves and doe eyes.”

“Not pointing fingers or anything, but... isn't that 'doe eyed' comment the pot calling the kettle black?” Gabriel smirks in humor.

“... Shut the hell up, Gabe.”

“Look, just apologize to your brother and let's go see a movie. They have a horror marathon going on and I don't want to go alone... I might need you to hold me through the scary parts.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but can't help chuckling. He stands up and saunters over to the door, patting Gabriel on the shoulder in passing. A gesture of thanks, small as it may be. The trickster heads downstairs to wait, leaving the Winchesters alone for the moment. When he hears footsteps on the stairs, Sam stops outside Dean's closed door and sighs. Gathering what little courage he can muster, he opens the door without knocking and walks in. He regrets the choice in less than half a second, hazel eyes landing on a bare Dean snoozing on his bed.

“What the hell, Dean!” he shouts, covering his eyes. “You have pajamas!”

“Yeah,” Dean answers, startled awake and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “But it's warm tonight. I just wanted to cool off a bit and I fell asleep.”

“Take a cold bath!”

“Dude, you're the one barging into my room,” he points out. “So I like to snooze in my skin every now and then, that's nothing new. Get over it. It's not like you've never seen a naked woman before. I leave enough porn around, it'd be impossible even if you haven't had sex.”

“Put something on!”

Grumbling to himself, Dean strides over to his closet and pulls on a black satin nightgown. He doesn't even bother pulling on underwear, just walks back over to the bed and drapes the blanket over is lap. When he's positive Dean has done as asked, Sam chances a peek between his fingers. He sighs in relief and takes a seat on the end of the bed.

“Why are you bothering me?” Dean frowns.

“I... wanted to apologize,” Sam murmurs. “It wasn't fair of me to call you a succubus, I just... wasn't thinking. And I was angry! It's none of your business what I decide to do with my life! If I don't want to be with Gabriel, you have nothing to say about it!”

“Oh, you mean... like you have nothing to say about my relationship with Cas?” Dean points out in sarcasm. “Exactly how long did it take for you to start fucking with my business? Did Gabriel help when you asked, or did you two immediately seek counsel from his psychic friend?”

“You wanted to be with Cas, it's not my fault you can't step up like a man,” he says with a bit of bite.

“Mm-hmm... mm-hmm,” Dean nods. “And where in that scenario is it any different from what you're going through right now?”

Sam doesn't give a rebuttal, just lets his eyes drop to the floor. That's all Dean needs to see, he knows exactly what's going through his younger brother's head. This is what they've done repeatedly since they started hunting together... making choices for the other without their opinion. It's not that they think they know best, but because sometimes the other can get stubborn enough to overlook the obvious. Dean loves Cas, Sam knows that, but he'd never even try pursuing the angel for the simple fact he's in a male vessel. Sam loves Gabriel... why, Dean will never know... but he won't accept the other's proposal because his lovers have a habit of turning up dead. Dean huffs and moves closer to his taller sibling.

“Okay, look,” he starts. “This is how I see things at the moment. You love Gabe... which I should probably commit you for, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.”

“Dean,” Sam frowns.

“Hear me out, man. I'm going somewhere with this, I swear,” he replies innocently. “Gabriel, whether going by that name or Loki, is a massive douche. Everyone wants him dead; angels, hunters, demons, creatures... you name it and they've got a bone to pick with him. Hell, _I_ want him dead and I'm your brother!”

“Get to the point, Dean,” Sam grumbles.

“The point is... with all that massive supernatural hatred smothering that asshole, he's still alive! Aside from the two or three times we've tried to take him out... and failed grandly, might I add... _Lucifer_ attempted it, who _trained_ the little midget! Who knows how many others have tried! For all we know, Gabriel could've been the target of every supernatural being in the entire fucking _world_! If he hasn't been killed yet, there isn't a force in the fucking _universe_ that could manage taking him out! Why are you so iffy when it comes to getting hitched to the little bitch? Not that I blame you really, he's a walking bad luck charm.”

“He loves me, Dean,” Sam sighs out. “And you're right, I love him as well. That's the reason I can't be with him. Everyone I get involved with gets killed.”

“Everyone you've been involved with... save that demon bitch that deserved worse than death... has been human. Gabriel is a fucking force of nature!”

“They'll use me against him!”

“They're not that stupid,” Dean snorts derisively. “If he'll make someone's like a living hell loophole just for looking at him funny, they certainly aren't going to want to learn what he'll do if they touch you.”

“Stop trying to talk me out of my decision!”

“Stop being a pussy and man up!”

That's the end of the conversation, Sam promising to at least think about it. Satisfied with his brother's weaker willpower, Dean lets him go and curls up in bed. Sam turns out the light and shuts the door, joining Gabriel downstairs to go to the movies. They leave Dean alone in the house. With his new bond Castiel will know if any threat is too close to the other.

It's around one in the morning when Dean is startled awake. There's movement downstairs, but he knows that marathon Sam went to will last well through the early morning hours. With a curious hum, he gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants beneath his short gown. The hunter grabs a blade from beneath his pillow, creeping out of the room without a sound.

Near the banister, he ducks down and peeks around the corner to take in the living room. There are five people down there, three of which are women. He can see sigils marked on their black clothing, a few more on the walls in white chalk. They've taken precautions against any angels that might be watching over the house. Dean curses quietly, knowing without a doubt he's dealing with the supernatural. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he strains his hearing to listen in.

“Anyone at home?” a woman wonders.

“I saw the really tall one skip out a few hours ago with Loki,” another female comments. “The angel's presence disappeared before that and hasn't yet returned. The only one that might be here is the woman, but she's no threat. As far as I know, they aren't aware of who they're wandering with.”

“Let's just grab the bitch and go, I'm getting nervous walking Loki's territory,” one of the men hisses. “You know what he's like! If he finds out we even looked at his hideaway, he'll hunt us down and make us wish we were dead!”

“She's probably upstairs, let's go.”

Three of them start to climb the stairs, the hunter immediately moving to the bedroom. He slides the window open and slowly pulls himself over the ledge, hoping to drop down and make an escape. Before he lets go, he hears them talking in the hall. It doesn't make sense for them to be so loud when they're looking to kidnap someone, so Dean can't help but listen further.

“You sure this is going to draw him out?”

“Yeah, he could never resist a damsel in distress. Besides, I have it from a reliable source that this bitch is his friend. Alex has always gotten a bit too attached to his friends. That's why he never has any. It's strange he let down his guard for this human, though. I wonder what makes her so special.”

They're outside Sam's room from the sound of it, so Dean quietly drops down to the ground. He rolls after the impact, to lessen any damage, but doesn't get the chance to get away. Barring his way are the other two intruders. He tightens his grip on the blade's handle, dropping into an offensive position at once. They move in to detain him, the hunter reacting with as much violence as he normally would. His movements are fluid and fast, his strikes landing with unexpected strength. They might be strong, but Dean is stronger. The blade slides easily through one woman's throat, Dean turning swiftly and slamming the silver knife into the other's stomach. She gasps and cries out, one hand gripping tight to the hunter's wrist.

Those upstairs are quick to join them, the two men grabbing hold of Dean's upper arms. They pull him away from his second victim, letting the woman with them heal her. The first he attacked is dead, there's no saving her. Each hold gets painfully tight at the realization, drawing a hiss of pain from Dean. Green eyes flash with irritation, heels digging deep when he's pulled back into the house. Before he knows it, Dean is tied securely on a dining room chair. The four remaining intruders set a bowl on the table, filling it with liquid and dropping in herbs and ingredients.

“I'll make the call to Alex, you guys watch that little minx,” one of the men smirks. “Don't want the kitty showing her claws again, or we'll lose our bait before we get the chance to use her.”

“Oh, the big strong man picking on little old me,” Dean states, dripping with sarcasm. “So brave of you to hide behind three lackeys, can't handle me on your own. I can't imagine why anyone would think you're not leader material.”

His hand lashes out, striking Dean across the face. The hunter doesn't even flinch, glaring up at the man before smirking in satisfaction. Man or woman, Dean will always be a smug little asshole when trapped. The man goes back to his spell, letting the others watch over their captive. The hunter isn't out of the game yet, though, he's just biding his time. It doesn't matter if he calls Cas now, the angel won't be able to break through the sigils, so he doesn't bother with it. No point in worrying him. He watches as the message is sent, all eye turning to him now that they have nothing to do but wait.

“So you're the angel's mate, aren't you?”

“No, I just let him fuck me,” Dean bites out. “It's so difficult to find a good friend with benefits these days, you know?”

“Smartass, huh? I can fix that.”

“Yeah? I can fix you, too, just give me back my blade. Don't want to spread your stupidity through breeding after all.”

“Let me deal with her, Max,” a blond woman begs. “I'll shut her up.”

“Oh, go ahead,” Dean grins wickedly. “I can't wait to see what Loki will do with your asses when he finds out. You see, he's sort of adopted me as a family member. Not that I'm thrilled with that idea.”

There's a knock on the door, all conversation dying down at that moment. The man, Max, heads over to open the door. Dean sucks in a sharp breath when his own blade is rested at his neck. Max returns with Alex, the bartender's gaze turning venomous at the sight of Dean's condition.

“Alex,” the blonde grins, almost sadistically. “So nice to see you again.”

“Rebecca,” Alex nearly spits out. “The pleasure is definitely not mine. What the hell do you guys want this time? Why can't you just leave me alone!”

“We're going to take you back to the coven, Alex Grey!” the brunette snaps. “Your days of living the laid back life are over! You have responsibilities to your people!”

“How many times do I have to tell you dimwitted witchlings that I don't want to go back!” he shouts, voice booming in the room. “I left for a reason! I'm sick and tired of dealing will you immature little babies! Just because you can cast a few transformation spells and hexes doesn't make you a witch worth my time!”

Dean listens, realizing slowly the significance of this meeting. Alex Grey is more than just a bartender or Dean's new warlock friend... he's an ancient, the rightful leader of an old-time coven. From the way these witches are so keen on dragging him back, he can only guess Alex is one of the most powerful ancients. He's likely the only protection they have against rival covens. The blonde is getting more irritated, the blade scrapping at Dean's throat. Alex sees the small bead of blood, growling his rage as he lays a threatening glare upon her.

“It's time you stopped playing your little games,” he growls out. “Dean is my friend, you won't hurt him like you've harmed all the others. Back away from him now, or I'll have to end you. I may not want to lead your coven, but I'd rather not kill one of my own.”

“Alex, why can't you just give up?” she whines. “It's been twenty years, aren't you tired of the humans yet? They're not worth all this fuss, they're just toys for our amusement. Why do you always pick them over us?”

“Because they're better than you,” he answers. “I'm sick of all the jealousy, the ridiculous grudges, the never-ending arguments... you all give me a headache! You should all be ashamed of the way you conduct yourselves, as though your lives are more important than any other person in the world. Like your heart aches mean more than another's! Twenty years without me and none of you have changed! Twenty years of tormenting and killing off all my friends, you think you would've learned by now! I have no love for what that coven has become! Now leave us, or I'll drive it and all of you into an early grave!”

They don't listen, the blade never leaving their captive. Dean is sweating bullets by now, the static in the air from Alex's presence unbearable. It may not be Castiel's, but it's still strong... and it's one he's not familiar with. Rebecca grips Dean's hair roughly, jerking his head back to bare more of his throat, and Alex stiffens. It's a warning he knows well. A quick glance around the room and he knows Cas won't be coming to Dean's rescue... the hunter likely knows it as well. Dean's safety rests solely in Alex's hands, which doesn't make the warlock feel any better about all this.

He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, icy blue orbs taking in the scene once again. He has two choices if he wants to rescue the hunter. He can give in and go with them, or destroy them right here and now. Twenty years ago, when he first left, he swore he wouldn't return... no matter what. He hit a lot of dead ends, lived off the streets more than once, and still never broke that promise to himself. He's lost over a hundred friends, both close and distant, in that time as well. None of them were more important than his freedom. Dean, however, is another story. Dean Winchester is a hunter, a valuable friend and an all around good guy. He may be terrified of the company the hunter keeps, but Alex found a connection in him that he's never felt in another. He actually cares what happens to Dean.

“... Let him leave,” Alex sighs. “I'll go back with you, but don't hurt him.”

“But why! Why does she deserve your protection? Why is it you'll break for her and not for us!” Rebecca yells. “Why is she so important to you? Do you love her? Is that it? Does she remind you of your sister, or is it that you screwed around with her? You were supposed to be mine, Alex Grey!”

“I told you before, Rebecca, you're not my type,” he frowns. “I tried to be nice about it before, but now you're just getting annoying! I will _never_ be yours! If you want the life of a queen, go find a vampire! You won't get that lifestyle through me!”

“I'll get rid of her! Then you won't have a choice!”

“Wow,” Dean laughs. “You're a dumbass, lady. There's _always_ a choice.”

“Shut up, you bitch!”

Alex is gone in the blink of an eye, surprising those present. The blade is out of Rebecca's hand in the next moment, the warlock plunging it deep in her chest. He yanks it from her body, watching it fall with bored eyes, bringing the knife down once again to sever the ropes holding Dean. When the hunter is back on his feet, he hands him the dagger thoughtlessly. Alex doesn't need it to deal with his pursuers, he never really has. He's given them twenty years of mercy... he's through with it.

The hunter can only stare in amazement as his friend leaps headlong into battle. His movements are flawless, fast, and accurate. It's a cause of envy in the green-eyed hunter. Max doesn't budge as his lackeys are assaulted, eyes pinned to Dean's figure. He's trying to figure out how to reach him. The thought isn't lost on Dean, he's practically daring the warlock to come after him. There's a scream, cut short by a blast of searing fire, and the brunette falls. All that's left is Max, who bolts for Dean. Alex is faster than him, though, swiping a hand through the air and banishing the sigils around the house. Max reaches Dean, one hand darting to his throat... and a hand flies passed Dean's head. It's from behind him, only inches from brushing his ear, and grabs tight to Max's face. He screams as he's smote, Castiel's presence a comforting blanket that drapes along Dean's back.

“Perfect timing,” Alex breathes out. “Glad you could join the party.”

“You throw awfully dangerous parties,” Cas frowns. “My thanks for protecting Dean.”

“Anytime,” the warlock smiles. “He's a friend worth protecting.”

“... Holy shit!” Dean utters. “You're a coven leader? And what the hell, man! I didn't know you could move like that! How the fuck did you do that? That was... mind-blowing! That was like... when I first met Cas, or when I first saw his wings... okay, maybe not that mind-bowing. But still, it was pretty awesome.”

“... I just killed four powerful witches without hesitation... and you're not terrified?”

“I've killed a hell of a lot more and you're not,” Dean points out, affronted. “Not to mention all the werewolves, vampires, demons, occasional angel...”

“Okay, okay, I get it. We're both kick-ass,” he smirks. “Well, I have to get back home. I work tonight and I'm exhausted. You stopping out?”

“Hell yeah! You're gonna tell me everything about your life, not just the mundane shit. We can swap hunting stories! Well... you know what I mean.”

Alex laughs and nods his head, turning to exit out the front door. Before he leaves, however, he waves his hand and the house is spotless. No corpses, no blood, not even the remnants of the ropes Dean was tied with. Everything is back in it's proper place. Dean calls out a thank you and stretches with a yawn. He still has time before Sam comes home, he should get some more sleep. This time, however, Cas follows him upstairs. The green-eyed hunter tosses his sweatpants onto the floor and climbs into bed. Cas closes the window and kicks off his shoes, sliding his jacket off and draping it on a nearby chair. Although hesitant to allow it, Dean scoots over for him to lay down as well.

“Are you tired?” Dean asks warily.

“No,” Cas replies. “I have no need for sleep. I'm just... concerned. You could've been killed today, Dean, and I couldn't help you. Why didn't you even call for me?”

“I didn't want you to worry,” Dean sighs out in guilt. “I knew you couldn't get in and I didn't want you out there until I was killed. You would've blamed yourself. How did you know?”

“Alex prayed to me,” Cas offers. “I knew something was wrong, supernatural beings like him never pray to angels. I came immediately and found you hurt.”

Here his fingers brush Dean's throat. It's still smudged with blood, reminding him of his near failure. Beneath his touch, the skin mends and the blood disappears. His mate breathes out a sigh of relief, resting against the pillows. Cas lays down as well, pulling Dean into his arms. Although he makes a sound of protest, it goes ignored in favor of feeling the other within his arms. Slowly, Dean closes his eyes and lets himself drift off.

Cas lays there with his mate, glad to have him safe in his arms. The thought of losing him sends a spike of fury through him. Had Alex not killed the others, he most definitely would have. No one will ever take Dean from him. Alex, on the other hand, managed to earn more than just respect from Cas... he earned trust. He may have been wary of the other before, but he proved himself to be a great asset in protecting Dean. Hopefully time won't change that.


	25. Heaven's Most Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is seeing a change in Gabriel he's worried about, though the trickster brushes it off. He learns Heaven is angry at Gabriel and Castiel. As they walk home from their date, the younger Winchester can't help but rethink his decision to bypass a mating bond. Later on, Dean is finding that boredom doesn't settle well with him. With the supernatural beings out and Sam sleeping off a night of movies, he has nothing to keep him occupied. It doesn't take long for him to skip out on a hunt. While getting ready, he encounters Alex and the two become quick partners in crime. Unfortunately, the hunt never really happens, as Dean learns just how far Heaven will go to keep Gabriel and Castiel under their thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! My apologies for the late update, everyone at work wanted a pair of crocheted gloves and they seem as though they take forever to make ^^; Anyway, in other news, I've decided to try changing and publishing my fics on Kindle Direct! Yay!!!!!!! So exciting ;p If anyone wants to help out, because I know the fic I'm starting with likely needs a bit of tender love, you can read 'Lust: The Unleashed Sin' on Fanfiction! Just leave a review there if you would and I'll be able to take your info and use it to fix up the revised version. Thanks much XD Enjoy your update and, as always, until next time, cupcakes XD

Gabriel is acting strangely, Sam can easily catch it. He's keeping his distance, sticking to mundane topics, and dropping the teasing jokes. Being with him isn't as fun anymore and the younger Winchester can't stand it. That was one of the reasons he loved being around the trickster, all the jokes and good-natured fun. Gabriel brings out a little imp in Sam he never knew existed... it makes him realize just how alike he and Dean are.

“What's up with you?” Sam frowns as they walk back home. “You're acting different. Is this because of my choice?”

“... You'll change your mind,” the other shrugs. “I'm giving you space, that's all.”

“You're no fun anymore,” the hunter sighs out. “And you're beginning to worry me. I understand why you would want to push me away, I probably hurt your feelings. I'm sorry about that, you know. I didn't mean to. I just...”

“Sam, stop talking,” Gabriel huffs. “I just have a lot on my mind, okay? Shockingly, my withering relationship with you isn't all I have to deal with. I have a life that doesn't involve the great Sam Winchester.”

The taller male stops walking, hazel eyes swimming in shock. Gabriel's never gotten snappish with him before. It takes a moment for Gabriel to realize Sam isn't beside him anymore, and then his words sink in. He palms his face in exasperation, grumbling to himself as he turns to Sam.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles. “I'm just... distracted. Heaven is in an uproar for some reason and my name keeps coming up. That's never a good sign, in case you're not an expert at decoding angel babble. It's nothing... really. I'll deal with it, okay?”

Sam nods, yet knows things are getting tense for the trickster. It doesn't take a genius to make the leap he does... this has something to do with Gabriel's pursuit of him. The thought isn't exactly a welcome one. He suppresses his groan of irritation, huddling within his jacket. The night is chilly, his warm breath pluming upon the air with each exhalation. His companion is so close their arms touch, though probably not because of the chill. It's likely Gabriel's hovering Sam in case he needs protecting.

Dean's words keep circling within Sam's mind, persistent and stubborn... just like the one that threw them at him. Gabriel does seem to be the target of a massive amount of creatures. While he's never been harmed or killed, Sam will be a weakness others will exploit without thought. That's the last thing he wants, he'll end up blaming himself until the day he dies. Not to mention, he knows his luck with relationships. Things will go great at first, and then comes the bloodshed and death. Sam knows he won't be able to handle Gabriel's death, it would be too much like losing Dean... losing a part of himself.

“You're thinking too hard,” the trickster comments. “I can hear an aggravated hum in the back of my mind. What's got you so twisted up?”

“... Something Dean said,” Sam sighs. “He thinks I need to man up and let myself be happy. I don't know why he'd be so pushy about it all, it's not _his_ relationship.”

“No, but... he has his reasons, I'm sure,” Gabriel answers, quiet and knowing.

“... You know what those reasons are, don't you?”

“I do.”

“You're not going to tell me, are you?” Sam frowns.

“... No, Sam, I'm not,” he replies, a bit regretful. “It might influence your choice and I already told you... this has to be something you decide for yourself. If you knew all about it, you wouldn't be making the choice for you... you'd be making it for what you could get.”

It's understandable, so Sam drops the subject. He's still worried about Dean, though. If he's practically pushing Sam onto Gabriel's lap, then something is really wrong. Before he was cursed, and a little while after, all Dean wanted to do was throw a wrench in Sam's relationship with the trickster. It bothers him, though he knows he's probably just looking too deeply into things. After all, Dean's always wanted Sam's happiness. Now that he's found his own, he's likely even more eager to help Sam out. This is just one step he can't take, no matter how happy it would make him. He can't endanger Gabriel like that.

Dean is dressed in tight hip-hugger jeans with a graphic belly tee, the words 'I have never faked a sarcasm in my life' scrawled across the chest. He's lounging on the couch at the moment, languidly flipping through a magazine. Cas is out somewhere, probably arguing with another angel, so he's been bored all morning. Sam got in late, around two, and is now sleeping off the movie marathon. Heaven only knows where Gabriel vanished to... probably not even them. He's contemplating going out to wander around, yet knows that'll only worry Sam should he wake before Dean's return. He doesn't need the younger Winchester having a fit again, his imagination is far too creative for his own good.

“Man! I'm so freaking bored,” he huffs out. “I need something to keep me occupied, I'm gonna go freaking crazy!”

With a sigh, he gets up and searches out Sam's laptop. It's normally on the table, a force of habit born of their hunting lifestyle, but today it's not there. The older Winchester frowns slightly, heading upstairs and peeking in on his sibling. The laptop is on the bed with Sam, his arm slung over the top as he hugs it to his side.

“Such a nerd,” Dean murmurs quietly.

He sneaks into the room, trying hard not to wake his brother. Carefully, he slides the laptop from beneath Sam's arm. The taller grumbles in his sleep, turning onto his other side and hugging his pillow instead. Dean rolls his green eyes, making his way out of the room quietly. When he's certain Sam won't wake, he scampers over to his own room. He gets comfortable in the center of his bed, opening the computer and turning it on.

With nimble fingers, Dean searches the net for any jobs nearby. He may not be as good as Sam when it comes to technology, but he's no slouch either. It doesn't take him long to find a few simple jobs, just something to keep him busy. The addresses and types are written down right away. When that's done, he returns the laptop to Sam and packs a bag for the hunt. Eager to get out and deal with a more familiar area, Dean rushes downstairs and grabs the keys to his baby. He's just opening the door to toss his duffel in the backseat when he feels a presence nearby.

“Where you off to, Dean?”

“Alex! I thought you were going home to sleep.”

“... Do you have any idea what time it is?” the blonde chuckles. “It's well passed noon, Dean. I already got my shut eye in, just taking a walk. Though I might stop by some of the shops, see what I can come across.”

“Oh... well... have fun, man.”

“You didn't answer my question,” he points out with a humored smirk. “Where are you off to?”

Dean sends a sheepish smile his way, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. He didn't tell Cas where he's going, because he knows the other won't let him go alone. Sam is too exhausted to think straight, so Dean just wrote a note and left it on the fridge... which Sam probably won't notice until well after he gets back. Alex isn't them, though, and Dean isn't sure how he'll react to the situation. Knowing it'd be stupid to lie to the warlock, he lets out a reluctant sigh and leans on the roof of the Impala.

“I'm going on a hunt,” he waves off. “No big deal.”

“... A hunt? Fun. Don't you normally go with Sam?” Alex wonders. “I thought you two were like... a team, or something.”

“We are, but... he's sleeping,” Dean murmurs. “I don't want to wake him, he got back really late last night. Him and Loki went to the horror movie marathon.”

“I see. Well, that's okay. I'll go with you!”

“... You will?”

“Sure! It might even be fun.”

Before Dean can say anything, Alex is already at the passenger door. Truth be told, the company isn't exactly unwanted. Although Cas talks up his abilities, Dean knows they're lacking. It's always nice to have someone reliable watching your back. With a small smirk to himself, Dean pulls open the driver side door and gets behind the wheel. As he backs out of the drive, he can't help but wonder what hunting alongside a warlock will be like.

They don't have to go far for the hunt, just a town or two over. Dean found evidence of a vampire in the area. Vampires may not be ghosts, but it should be easy enough. When they arrive, Dean immediately searches out a motel to hole up in. Granted he hadn't thought this far ahead before ditching Sam, but he's hoping his brother trusts him enough to let him be. Cas, on the other hand, will be quick to check in on him.

“Here we go,” Dean smiles, pulling into the motel's parking lot.

“... Is this where your target is?”

“Hell if I know,” the hunter shrugs. “This is where we're staying for now, though. We have to have a base, you know. The target doesn't just fall into our laps. Once we get settled, we can check out the morgue and the police department, pick up any information on possible locations.”

“I thought you just showed up and killed whatever you were hunting.”

“I wish,” Dean laughs. “Hunting is a lot more complicated than that.”

Confused, yet enthralled all the same, Alex grabs the duffel from the backseat and follows Dean into the motel. He hadn't planned on staying overnight, but didn't really have anything else to do. There's a guy on duty, so the hunter puts on his best bedroom look and wanders over. Alex watches Dean charm his way into a discounted room, smirking knowingly the whole while. Once inside their room, he realizes there's only a single bed.

“Uh... Dean?” he frowns.

“Don't worry, man, I'll take the floor,” Dean smiles. “This was the only room they had left. Besides, if that guy thought I wasn't with someone I'd never ditch him.”

“Still... will your angel be okay with me around you like this?” the warlock wonders. “I mean... this room isn't exactly huge, there's only one bed, and the bathroom doesn't even have a door. How are you supposed to get any privacy?”

“Me? What about you?” the hunter laughs. “Is the big bad warlock feeling gentlemanly? Have to cater to the cursed hunter just because he looks like a chick?”

“Absolutely not,” Alex scoffs. “I'm catering to the hunter that can kick my ass, that happens to be mated to an angel of the Lord. That's totally different, man. I'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than cross you or Castiel. Do you have any idea the rumors I've heard about that guy? He's like... like... a spartan of Heaven!”

“... Wow,” Dean chuckles. “He's really got you by the balls, doesn't he? He's not all that bad... a real pussy cat.”

“... You've never heard the rumors, have you?”

Dean frowns at the serious expression on his friend's face. With a sigh, he sits on the end of the bed and motions for Alex to continue. The next half hour, the warlock recalls all the rumors he's ever heard about Castiel. The angel is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. On the battlefield or off, Cas has made a name for himself among the supernatural creatures of the world. Especially since he started hanging out with the Winchesters. By the time Alex is finished, Dean's mouth is agape in shock.

“Are you sure we're talking about the same Castiel?” he inquires.

“Oh yeah,” Alex nods. “Positive. His presence is suffocating, Dean. That's why I was so surprised when you could stand up against him at the bar. I was nearly smothered to death and I'm an ancient warlock.”

“No, you can't be right,” the hunter waves off. “You're just a pussy.”

“Look who's talking,” the warlock snickers.

“Screw you!”

Dean grabs a pillow and smacks Alex in the face. The warlock looks so stunned, he can't help laughing in triumph. Together, they get ready to head to the police station. It isn't far and they can walk, but Dean still has to locate a suit that will fit his new form... and he has to make a badge for Alex. Not very surprising, the warlock manages to obtain that without much effort. The suit, on the other hand, is another story. Not because his magic can't cut it... but because Dean is a picky ass 'female' about clothing.

When the hunter is finally dressed in a nice fitting gray suit, they head over to the station. Years of practice has Dean talking his way into the morgue and the file room. All Alex can do is watch in amazement as the hunter works. He's heard stories about the skill held within the Winchesters, yet this is the first time anyone has really seen it in action. It's astounding.

“Look here,” Dean states, pointing to some markings on a body. “Those are from a vamp.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees thoughtfully. “But... well... don't they look a bit deep to you? I mean... I'm no expert on vampires, but I'm pretty sure their teeth aren't that long.”

“... You're right,” the hunter frowns. “But this is most definitely a vampire attack. Maybe they had a fighter on their hands. Things could've turned violent enough between the two that they needed a firmer grip to feed.”

“Let's hope, or we're going in blind.”

“Not like that hasn't happened before,” Dean shrugs. “Let's look over the crime scene before we jump to any conclusions. I just want to be certain we don't show up with a knife when we should've packed guns. Know what I mean?”

“Hell yeah.”

They leave behind the corpse, emptied of life fluid before hitting the autopsy table. The crime scene is just a short drive away, but first Dean needs to get something to eat. He doesn't know why, but morgues always make him hungry. Alex follows him over to the nearby diner, shaking his head with a humored chuckle. The way Dean's brain is wired is just too much sometimes.

As they sit down to eat, a violent shiver travels the hunter's spine. Green eyes widen before darting toward the window. He can't see anyone out there, yet he just knows there's something he should fear. The ice alone his spine is enough to tell him that. When Alex sees his nervous gaze, he immediately starts searching out a threat. It's not a vampire, but it's definitely not giving off friendly vibes.

“Dean... I think we should leave this town,” Alex whispers calmly.

“What? But we haven't finished our job yet.”

“Trust me, leave it for someone else. Right now, we need to leave.”

“Why? I don't understand...”

“There's an angel in town and it's not looking to congratulate you on your new mating status,” he frowns. “I think they've been sent to kill you, Dean.”

“But... they don't know what I look like right now. Do they?”

Alex says nothing, leaving the uncertainty to hang within the stifling silence. Green orbs sweep the street once again, catching sight of a man with a strange glow surrounding him. He knows that light from Castiel, it's the angel's Grace seeping from their vessel. They don't look very happy, their brown eyes looking for some unknown target. That chill gets colder, pooling in his stomach with an icy weight. For all his hunting prowess... Dean is thinking Alex might be right. Before his curse, he wouldn't hesitate to jump headlong into a fight with an angel. After, however, he knows without a doubt he'll lose.

“Okay, here's how we're gonna do this,” Dean remarks quietly. “You're going to pretend to be my boyfriend and we're going to hold hands and act romantic enough to make me puke until we get back to the motel. Got it?”

“... Do I have to?” Alex whines.

“Come on, it won't be that bad, you pussy. It doesn't take much mushy shit to make me puke, okay? Now let's get the hell outta dodge!”

Together, they exit the diner and head toward the motel... right past the angel. Alex puts his arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him in close to his side, and kisses the top of his head. The hunter has his arm around the warlock's waist, giggling stupidly at the kiss. As they pass the angel, he gazes upon them curiously. Eventually, however, he looks away. The two hurry along, bursting into their room and shivering in disgust. The two gag a few times, a comical display of displeasure at the route taken. Dean is about to make his way to the bed to sit when he hears the rustle of feathers. They land behind him, his entire being stiffening in fear.

“Please tell me that's you, Cas,” he murmurs.

“Who else would it be?” the blue-eyed angel comments. “And why does it feel like I should be smiting your new friend?”

“Whoa, hey now!” Alex states nervously. “It was all _his_ idea! I didn't even want to do anything, he _made_ me!”

“Traitor,” Dean mumbles, turning back to Cas afterward. “Cas, who the hell is the angel on the prowl out there? What's he looking for?”

“You needn't worry yourself, Dean,” Cas replies. “His orders are to simply observe. Now that Heaven is regaining a bit of order, those that watched mankind have returned to their posts. They do nothing more than watch though.”

“... Yeah... sure,” the hunter scoffs under his breath.

Alex and Dean know better than to believe that, they're not as trusting as the naive angel. The hunter, however, catches a glimpse of caution within Castiel's blue eyes... he's not as trusting as he seems. It's likely he's fallen for a trap, one designed to trigger his protective instincts. It's something he can't control, the urge to go to his mate when he feels they're in trouble, so Dean can't very well hold it against him. He sighs and hangs his head a moment, catching Alex from his peripheral vision. The warlock is frowning, arms across his chest as he just takes in the scene. For all his centuries of life, he's become very good at reading those around him.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Cas wonders curiously. “Gabriel told me Sam woke to you missing... he's not very happy with you right now. He's under the impression you've gone off to hunt alone.”

“Well, I didn't,” the hunter shrugs nonchalantly. “And I wrote that note before Alex showed up, so just tell him I'm partnered with Alex and he should be fine.”

“I hardly think that will appease his pride,” the angel points out. “I don't want to give him the idea you've grown tired of him as your hunting partner. Perhaps you should at least call him... or turn on your phone.”

“I... uh... forgot I turned it off,” Dean chuckles sheepishly.

“Really, Dean!” Alex states in disbelief. “I can't believe you would even think of going hunting with your phone turned off! What if you were in trouble? What if Sam needed you? Heaven forbid he find out you're being hunted and can't warn you!”

“Okay, okay! Damn, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm turning it on, see?”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows it to them, carefully pressing the power button as they watch. The second it comes to life, it beeps to notify him of the nine missed calls from Sam. Dean groans in annoyance, sending Cas a pleading look. All he gets in return is a silent scolding. With a reluctant sigh, Dean steps out to dial Sam. When the hunter leaves, Alex turns to Cas. His eyes are steely and filled with concern.

“That angel is hunting Dean,” he points out. “You know that.”

“... I do,” Cas remarks quietly. “I didn't want to worry Dean.”

“They couldn't find him, not with that curse on him.”

“They had their suspicions... which were proven correct when I came to check on him,” the angel says almost forlornly. “I tried to keep from coming, but they know my instincts better than I do. They successfully flushed me out when they chased after Dean's car.”

“Will they be after Sam?”

“He's hidden by Loki, so they can't sense him in order to locate him,” Castiel explains. “They'll be unable to reach him. He'll be safe.”

“Until Dean goes home,” Alex points out. “So what do we do about that?”

Cas sends him a startled glance, obviously not having thought that through. As he and Alex try to figure out what to do, Dean is arguing with Sam. He's steadily trailed out into the parking lot, sitting on the hood to his baby. He doesn't realize he's being watched, nor does he sense the angel approaching.

“Damn it, Sammy!” he bites out. “I'm not a baby! I can handle a hunt on my own! Besides, I'm not by myself. Alex is here with me. What could possible go wrong with a warlock that powerful watching my...”

He's cut off when a hand covers his mouth from behind. The hunter is yanked back, his phone clattering to the ground by the Impala's front tire. He can barely hear Sam's inquisitive call, the other trying to figure out what happened, and everything disappears. When next he opens his eyes, Dean isn't by the hotel... he's in a forest. It's secluded and overgrown, so he knows there won't be any help to hear him scream. Wide green eyes turn to face his abductor, the angel glaring furiously at him.

“Dean Winchester,” he greets, though not in a friendly manner.

“... I think you have the wrong hunter, man,” Dean tries. “My name's Dianna Smith.”

“No... it's not,” he remarks firmly. “Your name is Dean Winchester... Heaven's most wanted human. You and your brother have destroyed the purity our brethren. I've been sent to destroy you in turn. Where is Sam Winchester?”

“... Who?”

“Sam Winchester, your brother and partner in hunting. Where is he?”

“Hmm... I can't really say,” Dean replies easily. “We've been at a crossroads lately, going our separate ways. We just haven't been the same since this curse, you know?”

“Do not play games with me!”

Dean gasps as he's slammed up against a tree's thick trunk, a hand around his throat. He's lifted off the ground, the rough bark threatening to tear through the back of his shirt. Brown eyes are filled with venom, laid upon the hunter with underlying threat. He sucks in a sharp breath, narrowing his own orbs in challenge. He's dealt with worse. After all, he's been to Hell... and demons don't have the morals of angels. They square off a long moment, both glaring for all they're worth. Finally, the angel throws Dean across the clearing. The hunter cries out as he feels the impact of the ground... and rocks. They cut into his skin, leaving blood to soak into his clothing. He slowly pulls his bruised body to a nearby tree, leaning his back against the rough bark. Green orbs glimmer with hate as they lift to lock with brown. The angel already knows Dean won't break, this isn't the first time someone has tried and failed. He'll have to find Sam without his help... but Cas will catch him if Dean lives too much longer.


	26. Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's only seconds from being smote by an angel on a mission to 'save' his brothers, when he's rescued by the most unlikely person. Returned to Cas, Dean makes the sudden realization that going home will lead the angels straight to Sam. Thankfully, Alex seems to know exactly how to remedy the situation. Back in the safety of their New Orleans home, Dean brings up the new problem they both face. Unfortunately, he does so in his usual sarcastic style and it nearly turns to blows. Alex takes charge of things until they're joined by Cas and Gabriel. With both Winchesters calmed, the brothers decide a bit of grocery shopping is in order. It gives them time to talk and gives Sam time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderous readers! XD I apologize for the lack of updates, I feel like a horrid person for not spending more time on my fics T^T Unfortunately, all my x-mas gifts are crocheted and I have to get those done as well =( I've procrastinated to the point I probably won't manage to finish them all... but oh well! It's the thought that counts, right? ;p Any how, I've managed to scrounge up a bit of an update for you. I have to make 2 more pairs of gloves yet... plus another 2 if my gma emma mentions them again. Not to mention like 5 dolls T^T I'll do my best to keep up with the fic, but unfortunately it might have to take a backseat. Thankfully, it shouldn't take me long if I really sit down and focus... that's a joke ;p Focus isn't my best skill. ^^; I'll definitely try like hell, though! Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Dean holds his breath in fear, though he doesn't show it, and watches the angel before him. Whoever this man is, he's been sent to eliminate the problem at hand... the Winchesters. If he knew mating with Cas would cause such a stir within Heaven's gates... well... he probably would've done it sooner. The unknown angel is contemplating something, he knows that much. He wants Dean to give up Sam's whereabouts, yet knows the older Winchester would never do such a thing. He's useless to the angel's cause now. Mind made up, the angel reaches for Dean in order to end him.

“Awe, now that's not very nice,” a familiar voice remarks playfully, holding an underlying tone of ice. “You know Cassy doesn't play nice when it comes to his favorite toys.”

“Gabriel!” the angel gasps. “I was just...”

“You were just trying to kill Cassy's mate,” the trickster points out with a mean smile. “Who also happens to be my intended's brother... and my favorite prank pal. What part of that gave you the impression I _wouldn't_ keep a close eye on him?”

“... Heaven has ordered his destruction,” the angel bravely states. “He and his brother have poisoned the two of you against us! Your loyalties are not where they should be!”

“Loyalties?” Gabriel laughs humorlessly. “Loyalties? Don't get me started on fucking loyalties! In case you haven't noticed, I don't care about the lot of you. I ran away from Heaven, I was adopted by _Odin_ of all people! Heaven is filled with shortsighted assholes that think themselves better than the world! We're no better than the humans and oddities that walk this plain! Who I mate with is none of your business and if Father knew what you were all doing, he would most certainly have something to say about it!”

“But Father doesn't know! He's not here anymore, Gabriel!” the angel shouts. “He has abandoned us! _We're_ in charge now and we say these filthy hunters have no business even _looking_ upon an angel let alone _laying_ with one!”

Dean shivers at the sudden change in Gabriel's stance. Where once he was laid back and easy, he's now standing perfectly straight with his head bowed. The shadows obscuring his eyes don't manage to kill the frigid feeling his gaze gives off. For once, the hunter can understand why this man... short of stature and filled with jokes... can be so feared.

“Don't you _ever_ speak that way of my Sam,” he growls out.

His eyes are revealed, pools of molten gold bubbling with threat. The angel steps back from him, closer to Dean, and that only seems to make Gabriel angrier. His hand raises, fingers touching and at the ready to snap. A breath is sucked in and held, a tremor racing through the brunette angel.

“Get something straight,” Gabriel hisses. “I love my family. I would _kill_ for my family and I have on _many_ occasions, but you're not the only family I have now. Sam is mine and Dean is my friend. Touch them again... and I will tear down all of Heaven with my wrath. Do we understand one another?”

“You would turn against Heaven? Against your own blood?”

“I'm a complicated man,” Gabriel smirks evilly. “And I know ways of dealing with problems that'll make them wish they never crossed me. You'll learn your lesson, one way... or another. Don't forget to pass that little message on.”

He snaps his fingers and the angel is gone, likely sent back to Heaven to deliver Gabriel's message. The trickster seems only a little disappointed by that. Once the angel is gone, he walks over and holds a hand out to Dean. The killing air is gone, just like that, and Dean wonders momentarily if Gabriel is bi-polar. With a soft sigh, he accepts the extended hand and Gabriel pulls him to his feet.

Carefully, he brushes the dirt off his pants. He doesn't really realize the futility of the action until afterward, frowning down at the bloodstained clothing. Gabriel snaps his fingers to banish the blood and mend his clothes. A grateful smile is the only answer to it.

“Are you okay?” the trickster wonders quietly.

“Yeah, fine,” Dean replies. “I didn't think anyone would come for me...”

“One of us will always be there to help you, Dean,” Gabriel interrupts. “You're our headache now, one we're not ready to get rid of.”

“Funny,” he scoffs. “How did you know?”

“I placed a curse on you,” Gabriel shrugs lightly. “It leaves a bond somewhat like the one Cas created when he pulled you from Hell. I could feel the ill intent toward you as easily as Cas can hear your prayers.”

“Did you tell Sam?”

“No, I just told him I was going out to play. Come on, we should get you back to Cas before he has a meltdown. He's young, you know. The younger angels don't do well when a mate comes up missing, they're so uptight about their first matings. Almost like a parent with their first kid.”

“... Please don't compare me to that again,” Dean mutters in exasperation.

Gabriel shrugs, uncaring, and grips Dean's upper arm gently. They're gone in half a heartbeat, landing next to the Impala and outside the motel. The front door opens, Alex and Cas rushing out to make sure Dean is unharmed. Thanks to Gabriel, they'll never know just how badly he was hurt. He's pulled into Castiel's arms without hesitation, the blue-eyed male looking him over before hugging him tightly.

“Are you unharmed?” he questions.

“I'm fine, Cas,” Dean smiles. “Gabriel found me in time, don't worry.”

“Gabriel... thank you,” Cas says to the trickster only a few steps away. “I'm truly grateful for your intervention.”

“Don't mention it,” he pipes up. “I would be way too bored in a world without Dean.”

“Gee, thanks,” the hunter mutters. “Wait! Sammy! They're looking for Sam, we have to warn him!”

“He's hidden from them, Dean,” Gabriel waves off. “I would never let anything happen to Sam, you know that better than anyone.”

“I'll end up leading them straight to him!” Dean argues. “What am I supposed to do? I can't go back there, or I'll risk them attacking Sam.”

“I can help with that,” Alex smirks.

A few hours later, Alex pulls into the driveway of Gabriel's New Orleans home. He isn't in the Impala, that's already parked in the garage thanks to the trickster, but on a motorcycle. That, too, was retrieved by the trickster. Dean is nowhere in sight, so the angels are still combing the last town he was in. The bike comes to a halt, the engine dying down and Alex pulling the helmet from his head. From the backpack strapped securely to his back, a black feline head peeks out. Large green orbs gaze upon the world with that pissed off expression felines are so good at. Sam opens the door and steps out onto the porch curiously.

“Hey, Sam,” Alex greets, his tone almost lazy as he strides over. “How've you been?”

“... Fine,” Sam offers. “Dean isn't here...”

“I know,” the warlock waves off. “I'm here to visit with you. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Um... come on in.”

The two enter the house, the small black cat trying to leap down from the backpack. Alex carefully sets the bag down, unzipping it a little further and lifting the cat out of it. Sam, knowing Dean is allergic to cats, tries to stop him. Unfortunately, the feline is faster. It scrambles from the warlock's hold and darts into the house.

“Shit,” Sam hisses. “Dean is allergic to cats. We have to find that thing before he gets back home, or he'll have a conniption!”

“Don't worry about it,” Alex chuckles. “He's already having one.”

“What?”

The blonde murmurs something in an ancient tongue, Sam jumping at the sound of a feline yowl. He rushes in that direction, finding the black cat twisting on the carpet in pain. Slowly, the fur sheds and the body grows. Bones twist and pop, forming something else. After what seems a lifetime, Dean is left shivering on the carpet. Sam can only stare in apt fascination. Taking pity on the nude hunter before them, Alex grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over him.

“That f-fucking... sucked,” Dean breathes out shakily.

“Yeah, I know, it can really pack a punch,” the warlock replies sympathetically. “Just rest a moment, it'll pass. I'll get you something to drink, that might help.”

“Th-thanks.”

Alex heads for the kitchen, leaving Sam to tend to his cursed brother. The taller sibling kneels on the carpet beside Dean, rubbing his back lightly. Sweat drips from the tip of Dean's nose, evidence of the stress his body just underwent. A strand of black fur floats down from atop his head, tickling his nose. Dean sneezes, grumbling in irritation as he brushes the remaining fur off.

“Sorry about that,” Alex smiles sheepishly, returning with a glass. “I didn't know you were allergic to cats.”

“I would've told you, but I was sort of distracted by the two second spell without explanation!” Dean hisses. “You could've given me a fucking warning!”

“Yeah... I probably should've,” the warlock offers, slightly sarcastic. “Next time I'll be certain to say something before casting. That is, of course, as long as an angel isn't on their way to behead you.”

“... Point taken,” Dean mutters.

He brushes off a few more strands before giving up, instead shedding the blanket and standing up. Sam averts his eyes immediately, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Alex, on the other hand, isn't affected in the least. He picks up the discarded blanket, watching Dean's slender figure move through the living room. The hunter picks up a button up dress shirt, likely Sam's from the other day, and pulls it on to cover his nude torso. Slowly, the conversation soaks into the younger sibling's brain.

“Whoa, wait a minute!” Sam gasps in surprise. “An angel tried to kill you? What the hell did you do this time, Dean!”

“What did _I_ do?” the older Winchester remarks in contempt. “I didn't do a damn thing! They're after _both_ of us for the angelic attention we're getting! If you blame anyone, you better blame that midget mate of yours!”

“He's not my mate!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Sammy. Maybe if you say it enough, it'll at least _sound_ true.”

The argument, so heated in such a short time, has the two only inches away. It's obvious to Alex that the Winchesters are about to start swinging, the tension that's been gradually growing since the curse has become too much to bear. The warlock contemplates running off while the getting is good. He's heard how easily they've taken down supernatural creatures, he can only imagine what a fight between the two of them would look like. Instead, he sighs and pushes them apart.

“That's enough,” he remarks. “Sam I can understand, but in your current condition I highly doubt you can blame testosterone.”

“Hey!” Dean snaps.

“I'm sorry, Dean, but it's technically true,” Alex shrugs. “Now, chill out and sit down. The last thing I want to see is the both of you fighting.”

“We're not fighting,” the older Winchester bites out. “We're just having a sibling disagreement.”

“... Okay,” Sam murmurs. “I would've called it fighting, but if that's how you lie to yourself...”

“I'm not lying to myself, unlike _some_ people, Sammy,” Dean comments.

“How the hell am I lying to myself?”

“I don't love him, he's not my mate,” Dean says in a mockery of Sam's tone. “We're better off just friends. He'll get hurt if I'm with him. I don't have the balls to live how I want...”

“I never said that!”

“No, but I was thinking it,” the older hunter grins wide.

Alex sighs and pushes them both onto the couch, eyes narrowed in a no-nonsense expression. Dean sends him a sheepish smile, but Sam glares back. He can't blame him, he wouldn't like a stranger butting into a family thing either. With a sigh, Alex begins to pace before them. They're quiet for now, yet he knows it won't last long. He needs to figure out how to address them quickly. Thankfully, he's saved from that necessity by a ruffle of wings.

Gabriel and Castiel are in the living room, both watching the scene carefully. They can feel the tension between the three... mostly between the brothers. Gabriel has felt it growing, wondered when the chaos would finally burst. Now that the time has come, he really wishes the Winchesters were easier to soothe.

“What the hell is going on here?” he wonders. “I felt Sam's irritation all the way in Vegas.”

“... What the hell were you doing in Vegas?” Sam frowns.

“Did I say Vegas? I meant... uh...”

“We were hunting a demon there,” Cas explains, eying his brother in exasperation. “He was stealing souls addicted to gambling. Loki got to play the bait... He's really bad at playing bait.”

“It's not my fault!” the other says defensively. “When I get cornered in a dark alley after consuming far too much alcohol, I can't help but attack the guy holding the knife!”

“You're a supernatural creature, alcohol has no affect on you,” Castiel points out. “And the guy holding the knife wasn't the demon, he was a human thug. You can tell the difference, I'm sure.”

“... Okay, but... he deserved to be punished for his idiocy. I was doing the world a favor.”

Dean and Sam move their gaze between each angel speaking, a tennis match Gabriel is about to lose. Alex, on the other hand, has put as much space between himself and them as possible. He's still iffy about being in Loki's presence. He may have gained Castiel's favor where Dean is concerned, but he hasn't gotten the opportunity to do the same with Gabriel.

The conversation is ended with a smug smile on Castiel's face, the two turning back to their chosen mates. Gabriel is sulking, it's easy to see he doesn't appreciate losing an argument to his little brother. It brings a chuckle from Sam, the taller male standing up and walking over to pat the trickster on the back. It seems to make him a bit happier. Castiel sits in Sam's vacated seat, checking Dean over quickly for any injuries. Dean notices.

“I'm fine,” he mutters. “Not a scratch on me. Can you please stop doing that every time you're in the same room as me? It makes me nervous.”

“If you're fine every time I assess your damage, why should it make you nervous?”

“What if you see a tiny little sliver or something? You might blow up an entire building!”

“I would not,” Cas says indignantly. “I would heal you.”

“It's a freaking sliver, man! I can deal with it on my own, it doesn't take angelic healing to fix it. All it takes is a pair of tweezers and maybe a bit of alcohol. No biggie.”

“It's my responsibility to take care of you,” the angel presses.

“And I can take care of myself,” Dean retaliates. “I don't need you babying me, man. Especially right now. I know I'm not a hundred percent right now, but... I _can_ take care of myself.”

Cas quiets at that, not wanting to kill what remains of Dean's self respect. The other hunter has already taken so many blows to his pride, he doesn't need anymore. Especially from the one person he should be comfortable running to. It seems he can read that in Castiel's eyes, as a grateful expression passes through green pools. Like always, they have little need for words.

Now that the situation has been defused, Alex is ready to get away from Loki. The trickster may seem for all the world as though he loves the warlock visiting, but there's always that small bit of static surrounding him. A tiny spark of chaos itching to be released. Alex doesn't doubt for a second he'll be first on the list to receive it. With a fond farewell for Dean, he saunters out of the house and down the street.

“I like him,” Gabriel comments as he shuts the front door. “He's smart.”

“He's an ancient warlock, why wouldn't he be?” Dean wonders as he flips through a car magazine.

“That's not what he meant,” Castiel states. “He meant that he knows more about Loki than the average supernatural creature.”

“Okay, I'll bite,” Sam sighs, letting the reach for his laptop drop. “Tell me what he knows that everyone else doesn't.”

“Gabriel holds a rather distinctive and rare Grace,” the angel explains. “Since he maintains the power of two separate entities, his presence has one for each... they overlay one another. While his angelic presence is forgiving and patient, his trickster presence is more dangerous and has a static that seeps through to the surface. Alex can see it, can feel it, and he'd rather be states away than risk angering him on accident.”

“... Makes sense,” Dean offers. “Okay, I have to go shopping. We need to restock the kitchen. Sammy, what do you think of pasta for dinner?”

“Sounds good, I'll go with you.”

Without another word, the two brothers grab their coats and head for the door. Well... up until Sam realizes Dean definitely isn't in the right frame of dress for the store. He sighs and shakes his head, stopping and giving Dean a raised brow. It takes him a few moments, but soon the cursed hunter is racing upstairs to get dressed in something more appropriate. Afterward, however, they're free to leave for the store.

They're quiet during their walk, Sam's mind going a mile a minute and his mouth incapable of relaying his thoughts. Dean's okay with that, his brother has always been the quieter one. Once he gets his thoughts in order, he'll speak up. That doesn't take nearly as long as Sam thought it would.

“You really think I'm being stupid by pushing Gabriel away?” he wonders.

“Uh... duh,” Dean scoffs. “How often do you come across a supernatural goldmine of power that's head over heels for you? Besides, man, out of all the people that's taken interest... well... I like him most. I can read him easy, our personalities are pretty similar, and he's a pranking master! I can't help but appreciate his art... well... when it's not aimed my way.”

“So, you want me to be with him... because you like him?”

“He can take care of you, Sammy,” Dean sighs. “I mean... I probably won't be around forever, especially with my track record. I just want to make sure you're not alone, that someone has your back. That person being an all-powerful force of chaos, with a bit of mercy thrown in on the side, well... it helps out a lot. I'm not as scared for you should something happen to me, you know? I don't think anyone's loved you as much as Gabriel does.”

His tone is quiet and truthful, eyes downcast in embarrassment as they walk. Sam knows this is venturing into a field Dean is uncomfortable with, but he truly needs guidance right now. He normally wouldn't come to his older sibling with such problems, mainly because he never thought taking dating advice from him was smart. After all, Dean's typical relationship lasted only until sunrise. Right now, this is all he has to turn to. Besides, perhaps his relationship with Castiel has made him wiser in that area.

“Look, Sammy, don't make this choice because of what I say,” Dean sighs out tiredly. “I understand that 'marrying' an angel brings some hefty consequences. I get that. It's just... if he makes you happy, that shouldn't matter. You think about the pros and cons, okay? Make this choice based on what would make you happiest, not on the what ifs that might never happen. None of that matters, just your happiness. You got me?”

“... Yeah, I got you,” Sam smiles softly. “Come on, jerk, let's get those groceries.”

“Such an emotional bitch sometimes,” Dean chuckles.

“You're one to talk.”

They playfully shove each other, racing into the store a little more lighthearted than before. Dean's right, though Sam hesitates to mention it... nothing matters but his happiness. Gabriel makes him happy, he brings a sort of joy to his life Sam thought lost among the bloody corpses of his youth. With each hunt, he lost a bit more of that joy. Now that Gabriel has reawakened it, it'll be hard to overlook that.

Grocery shopping goes well enough, the two getting back home to find Cas watching a movie and Gabriel snoozing on the couch. With a slight frown, Dean heads into the kitchen. Sam, although he wants to speak with the trickster, follows his sibling quietly. Their presence isn't lost upon Castiel, however he doesn't want to interfere in their bonding time. Lately it's been so difficult for them to spend time together... well... without arguing.

In the kitchen, Dean has begun making dinner. Although Sam has never really taken an interest in learning a more culinary skill, he takes a seat on the counter and watches. The atmosphere within the kitchen is usually rather relaxing when Dean is cooking, so he uses that to his advantage. He has a lot to get in order before his conversation with Gabriel.

“How do I talk to Gabe without him saying 'I told you so'?” he sighs out.

“Not gonna happen,” Dean waves off. “He's just that much a dick.”

“He's not that bad,” Sam frowns. “I mean... he can be, he just... isn't usually. Not to me, anyway.”

“He is to me,” the older Winchester snorts derisively. “He's fucking lucky he makes you happy, or I would've set him aflame a long time ago. Fucking midget prick.”

“You know, calling him names like that isn't helping matters between you two.”

“I'm not in love with him, I don't care how he feels.”

Sam snickers at that, watching as Dean stirs the pasta sauce. He gets down from the counter and heads into the living room. Gabriel is just stirring, mumbling something about noise to Castiel. The younger angel doesn't say anything in return, regarding Sam a moment before getting up to join Dean. He knows without words that Sam wants to be alone with Gabriel. Though he doesn't know the younger Winchester as well as Dean, he likes to think he's learned to read him rather well.

Sam sits beside Gabriel, gazing at him carefully as he rubs sleep from his eyes. After a good stretch, he settles down to give the Winchester his full attention. Something is off about the taller male, he can tell that much. Whether or not it'll spell something good for him is yet to be discerned.

“Sammich,” he greets. “What's the matter?”

“I'm about to say something I know I'll regret later... but it needs to be said,” Sam sighs.

“Okay... I think,” the trickster murmurs cautiously. “Go ahead.”

“... I'll be your mate,” Sam sighs out. “I only said no because I didn't want you to get hurt, but... well... Dean managed to open my eyes.”

“Thank my Father,” Gabriel breathes out in relief. “For a minute there I was afraid you'd _never_ come around. I mean, your soul was all for it, but your brain just wouldn't let go.”

Sam chuckles, leaning over to kiss the trickster chastely. Before he can ask much about what to expect, golden eyes turn playfully to the kitchen. Dean shrieks in surprise, running from the room covered in tomato sauce. Thankfully, the trickster cooled it off before blowing it up. Venomous green targets Gabriel, Dean cracking his knuckles before grabbing Castiel's angel blade. Sam sighs, preparing himself to go through this for the rest of his life. At least it won't be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... I feel as though... maybe... Sam gave in a bit too soon. I just want to jump into the next chapter with all his nightmares coming to light and him running away from Gabriel again... Oh my Chuck, I'm an evil person ^^; Tell me you guys aren't thinking the same thing! I dare you! You know you'd be lying!


	27. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Sam has given in to Gabriel, the trickster is in no hurry to mark him. Upon waking the next morning, however, Sam finds Dean trying to sneak out again. Worried for his safety, the taller male refuses to allow him time alone. The ensuing argument leaves Dean with the knowledge his curse just might become permanent. eager to get away, he heads out to Alex's bar. Sam, however, follows and tries to get Dean to talk out the day of his curse. Before they get anywhere, they're met by an angel delivering a warning. Hoping to keep the two safe, she spirits them away to a sanctuary... one their mates aren't aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! XD I'm sorry about the delay. I actually had the chapter written a couple days ago, but when I went to post it... I decided it wasn't good enough ;p I rewrote it these past couple days, so here's the finished product XD I'm sorry if the drama gets a bit unbelievable, I'll think it all through later. Right now, however, just bear with it ^^; I guess I wanted it to happen so bad, I just jumped into it. I'm sure you can all appreciate that after reading the chapter ;p Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Sam sighs in content, laying in bed beside Gabriel. The other is taking his time marking him, confident enough in Sam's choice to wait. He thought the trickster would jump at the chance, however it also makes him feel an abundance of joy at the opportunity passed. It means Gabriel isn't planning on marking and leaving, returning only when he has an itch to scratch. The golden-eyed male is definitely planning on sticking around. Not that he has anywhere else he needs to be.

“Are you awake?” Sam murmurs.

“... I am now.”

“You were before,” he quips back with a smirk. “I can hear Dean moving around... shouldn't we get up, too?”

“Nah, let him think I'm banging you in all manner of exhausting ways... might be good for his psyche,” Gabriel grins wickedly.

Sam rolls his eyes, yet can't help the indulgent smile on his lips. Unfortunately, the last time Dean was up and he wasn't... the other was almost killed by an angel. Not to mention, Gabriel's already destroyed Dean's psyche enough. He sits up and ignores the other's irritated whine. The trickster will just have to wait until he's positive Dean is okay. It's when he hears the light footsteps, intent on sneaking downstairs, that he starts throwing on clothes. When he opens the door, Dean is already halfway down the steps.

“Dean!” Sam calls out. “You up?”

“... You know I am, you asshole,” Dean gripes. “Why couldn't you just sleep off your session like a fucking hangover? I have shit I want to do today, I don't want you in babysitter mode, damn it!”

“You almost got killed by an angel! I'm not leaving you to wander off by yourself!”

“I'm an adult, I'm a damn good hunter, and those angelic piss-ants don't scare me! Go fuck your mate and leave me alone!”

The older sibling heads down once more, all stealth gone from his stride. Sam huffs, marching after him. This is ridiculous, Dean is acting like a child, and he's about to tell him that... when he notices a spark around his cursed brother. It's quick, just a flicker before disappearing, but it was there. Hazel eyes narrowed in confusion, he slowly backs up and moves to the bedroom. Gabriel is still buried beneath pillows and blankets, content to hibernate for the remainder of the day.

He feels the mattress dip, grinning at the thought of Sam returning for a little attention. When he lifts his head, however, the expression on his mate's face is definitely not one that desires his brand of expertise. With a grumble into his pillow, Gabriel sits up and turns to face Sam. He sets a hand on the taller male's back, rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades.

“What's wrong, Sammich?” he wonders.

“... Dean... I saw something,” Sam comments. “There was a weird flash of something around him, but I don't know what it could've been. I've never seen it before, well... No, that's crazy.”

“What were you thinking?”

“... It sort of reminds me of the first time I saw your Grace,” he admits sheepishly. “Only... a lot less... uh... intense.”

“Well, that could be a good thing... or it could be a _very_ good thing. Okay, that last one is just for me, I highly doubt Dean's gonna like it,” he grins.

“Gabriel, don't play with me right now. Is Dean sick? Is whatever the hell has a hold of him making him act so... not like himself? I mean, I know he has an attitude, but he's definitely never this difficult! He's not dying, is he?”

“Of course not, Sam,” the trickster frowns. “I wouldn't let that little twit die, I enjoy tormenting him too much. Besides, he's one of the extremely few humans I actually like. Look, he's either converting from Cassy's mark, or he's pregnant. No big deal either way.”

Sam's face is pale at the admission, spoken so as-if and worry free. His jaw has dropped, any thought of working on a rebuttal shot down gloriously. The trickster frowns at the lack of response, glancing toward his mate curiously. The second he sees the utter stupefaction, he knows he said something wrong.

“What?” he inquires. “What did I say?”

“... He's... he's pregnant?” Sam utters. “Pregnant? Like... like seriously? There's a mini Dean about to wreak havoc upon our lives? How do we stop it!”

“... Whoa... and here I thought _I_ amassed the greatest panic in the world. If I knew all it would take was a mini Dean, I would've snapped my fingers and knocked him up ages ago,” Gabriel murmurs. “Don't worry, Sammich, it's highly unlikely he's preggers. I mean, the odds aren't exactly in his favor right now. A curse like the one I placed on him pretty much negates that sort of thing.”

“What do you mean?” Sam wonders warily.

“Well, at the moment, he's living in a form created by my power. I basically own his very being,” Gabriel grins, far too proud with that fact. “Any other power that might touch him has to pass through that veil. If it affects his form, it's negated before it gets the chance. Knocking him up is affecting that form, so Cassy's Grace won't have any effect in that area.”

The younger Winchester breathes a sigh of relief, though that leaves only the other option. For a moment, he wonders if Dean is going to become an angel... somewhat like when he was converted into a demon. It's not a welcome thought, especially with the angels they've met thus far. Then again, that would explain why Heaven is so eager to keep them apart. The last thing Hell wanted was a demon Dean... Crowley even helped put a stop to it once he learned it's impossible to control him.

Worries soothed for the time being, Sam kisses Gabriel and gets back up. Another groan of annoyance comes from the trickster, who falls back onto the bed. His comfortable spot has been lost to him, so Gabriel finds he has no other choice but to get up. He's not about to spend another four hours moving about the bed until he finds his spot again. With a grumbled complaint, he follows Sam downstairs. Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of bacon and eggs sitting untouched before him. His brother pulls out a chair beside him, hazel pools glancing toward him curiously.

“Not hungry?” he asks.

“... I was when I cooked it,” Dean mutters.

“Are you feeling okay, Dean?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You're pale and your snappish today,” Sam frowns. “Not to mention you're not eating. That's usually a huge clue that something isn't right.”

“I guess I am feeling a bit nauseous today. I don't really know why I'm not eating. I mean, I was hungry when I woke up, but... I guess it just passed while I was cooking.”

As they talk, Gabriel stands in the kitchen doorway. He leans against the door frame, golden eyes pinned on Dean's back. The gaze is intense and Sam knows he's concentrating. The tiny flicker Sam saw before comes to life once more, growing steadier the harder Gabriel concentrates on it. It's bright and burning, like Dean's soul, filled with growing potential and power no human can possess. He's converting smoothly, however... there's an underlying hue to the burn that has him worried. He was right when he told Sam Dean wasn't pregnant, that underlying hue is due to something else.

“Uh, Dean-o?” he murmurs. “You might want to step up breaking this curse.”

“... Why?” Dean wonders, tone filled with warning.

“Well, let's just say Cassy could've chosen a hell of a lot better timing when marking you,” he answers sheepishly. “So this is definitely not my fault. It's just... uh... well... the Grace you're gaining from the mark is shaping and... well... it might accidentally turn that cursed form into your permanent one.”

“WHAT!” Dean screams. “GABRIEL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“It wasn't my fault!” the trickster protests, hands held up defensively. “It was Cassy's! He should've waited to mark you.”

“You never should've cursed me, you arrogant pipsqueak!”

“I'd rather be an arrogant pipsqueak than an obnoxious womanizer with short sight any day,” Gabriel quips back.

“What's that supposed to mean!”

Dean is out of his seat now, the flicker of before alight with a burning anger now. He's using all his height to intimidate Gabriel... who really isn't intimidated at all. The trickster doesn't even indulge Dean with feigned fear. Gold meets green in a heated fury, the two locked in a wordless argument neither plans on losing. Sam sighs and shakes his head, standing and getting between the two.

“Okay, that's enough,” he remarks. “I'm not spending the rest of my life listening to you two bicker like an old married couple. Dean, Gabriel didn't know Cas was even interested in you at the time of your curse. He certainly didn't think you would reciprocate those feelings. Gabe... Dean does have a point. The curse was just a tad out of line...”

“A tad? Don't pussyfoot around him, you little bitch!” Dean snaps. “It was _totally_ out of line!”

“Dean, sit down before I lay you out,” Sam bites, his frustration finally showing. “You might be in the form of a woman, but for the life of me right now all I can see is my infuriating brother!”

“Good!” the older sibling barks back. “Maybe now you'll start treating me like normal!”

Before Sam gets the chance to make a grab for Dean, the older sibling is gone. The front door slams shut behind him and Sam groans. He really should've seen that one coming, it's become a habit he seriously needs to break in the other. Gabriel waits a moment, and then pats the taller male on the back. That's all he's offering at the moment, the best they can do right now is let Dean cool off. Unfortunately, they don't exactly have that luxury. Heaven is on the lookout for Dean's female form now, it won't be long before he's targeted again.

Dean is blind to the dangers, he doesn't care anymore. His emotions are so twisted up that it's getting difficult for him to see through them, ruled by whatever he happens to be feeling at the moment. It's driving him crazy. He runs his hands through his hair and growls in irritation, stopping at the corner to pace a moment. A car flies by, honking the horn obnoxiously, and Dean takes the time to flip them off. Unable to think past getting away, he finds his feet taking him to the bar Alex works at. It's early and the warlock might not even be working, but he can't help it. The hunter has quickly developed a habit for 'running away' and the warlock has become a huge part of it.

“Dean! Dean, wait up!” Sam calls.

The hunter stops and sighs, head hanging in defeat. Although he just wants to run, he anchors himself to his spot until Sam catches up. They're quiet, falling into step beside one another. Dean is still angry, though he doesn't know why, and he's not ready to start talking. Sam, on the other hand, always has to try and smooth things over.

“I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you,” he sighs out. “Trust me when I say Gabe only had the best intentions when he cursed you. He just... doesn't know anything but tough love. It's not like we respond to anything else, you know. I'm not try to make excuses for him...”

“I know,” Dean murmurs. “I just... I thought I could get used to it. That maybe I could live like this. I can't do it, Sam. I want to be me again. Why can't he just turn me back? I won't sleep with Hel again. I probably won't be sleeping with anyone but Cas... well... I mean, if I can get over the fact we're both dudes.”

“The curse isn't permanent, Dean, we can figure this out. I'll help you, okay?” Sam offers. “Let's just sit down some place quiet and talk it through.”

Reluctantly, the shorter sibling nods and they head toward the bar. It may have been the place Dean was originally going, however he was planning on going alone. The last thing he's eager to do is invite someone into his safe haven. It may only be Sam... but that's usually who he's running from. Swallowing his pride, he closes his eyes and steps into the bar. Sam is right behind him. They get a table in the corner, the place nearly deserted and as quiet as a graveyard. Alex is behind the bar, putting down his magazine to greet the two.

“Hey guys,” he smiles. “Let me guess, Dean's having an emotional breakdown again?”

“Not funny,” Dean glares.

“He's just... not feeling himself today,” Sam waves off. “Can we get a couple glasses of water?”

“At a bar?” Alex laughs. “You guys are lucky you're my friends. I'll be right back with them.”

He turns and walks back to the bar, leaving the Winchesters to talk. Dean sighs and drops his head upon the pillow of his arms. He's not ready for all this, yet knows it can't be avoided any longer. If what Gabriel said is true, he'll be living his life in skirts unless he gets serious about breaking the curse. Sam leans back in his chair to get comfortable, eying his sibling a moment before opening his mouth.

“Okay, start at the beginning,” Sam states. “Tell me what happened, what was going through your mind, and we'll figure this out.”

“I was just sitting at the bar,” Dean sighs. “She was hot, I wanted to bang her, so I waited for an opportunity... just like always. I didn't even think if she was human or not, I don't really like to mix work and pleasure. When I look for a quick lay, it's usually to feel normal.”

“Okay, so... what happened after you picked her up. You went to her place, right? Did anything seem off?”

“... I thought something was weird,” Dean admits. “I think it was her eyes... the color of them. I couldn't think of who it reminded me of, so I just brushed it off. We had fun, that's all I wanted. Afterward, I went home. I didn't even think she'd be upset, it seemed like she did that sort of thing a lot. I thought we had a mutual understanding.”

“Why didn't you stop when you thought something was off? Why ignore your gut like that?”

“I don't know, man, I just... wanted to be normal. Just for one night, that's all I wanted.”

Sam nods, understanding the need all too well. He, himself, ran away to go to college. Although he never wondered what Dean turned to in order to feel that normalcy, it makes sense he finds it in sex. The taller male thinks out their conversation, trying his best to figure out how to lead Dean into the answer. Unfortunately, he's lost his sibling's interest now that Alex has returned with their drinks. Just as he's about to pick up the glass, Sam frowns and looks up. Something, a chill of some sort, just traveled up his spine.

The expression on Dean's features tells him the same sensation struck him. It's new, yet it seems Dean's experienced it before. There's worry in his eyes, the green pools glancing in Alex's direction repeatedly. Surprisingly, the warlock is anything but worried. Whatever has entered the bar isn't on par with his level. Three pairs of eyes lock on to a woman's figure, the light from outside shining in behind her. When the door shuts, the darkness reveals shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a suit and standing perfectly straight, reminding the Winchesters of Castiel when they first encountered him. It doesn't take long for her to stride toward their table.

“Dean Winchester?” she states. “My name is Hannah, I work for Castiel. The angels have located you both and he's sent me to ensure your safety. I'm to relocate you to a safe place until he finds and eliminates the threat. Please come with me.”

“... What about Sam?” Dean frowns.

“He's in no danger,” she replies. “He hasn't been marked yet and can still change his mind. As long as he remains human, the angels will leave him be. You, on the other hand, have been marked. They see you as a threat and will stop at nothing to end you.”

“I'm not going anywhere without Sam.”

“Then you're placing his life in danger,” Hannah points out. “If you wish to remain selfish, I can leave without you. I will, however, point out that as long as he's near you... he's a target as well. The angels will see him as standing between them and the target. I think you know how well they handle obstacles.”

There's hesitation in Dean's eyes, something Sam doesn't like. There's just something about this woman that has his hackles raising. The way she talks seems almost manipulative, like she's trying to talk him into leaving for a higher purpose. Even Alex is tense behind Dean's chair, one hand clenching the back of the seat tightly.

“Okay,” Dean relents. “I'll go with you.”

“Dean!” Sam snaps. “What the hell are you doing? You're not actually gonna trust her, are you?”

“... Cas sent her...”

“So she says,” Alex remarks. “But if I know angels, and I _do_ , Cas wouldn't trust _anyone_ to relocate you but himself. They're way too possessive to allow another to touch what's theirs.”

“I don't want Sam in danger,” he argues.

“Don't worry about Sam,” the warlock waves off. “I'm watching over the both of you, you just have to trust me. You'll both be fine, I promise. But you have to stay here.”

His resolve is wavering, Hannah can easily see that. She's never met Alex, however she can feel the power radiating off his being. It's rare a warlock be powerful enough to live as long as him, yet it's not unheard of. This one, though... he seems to be playing with a lighter power than that of Hell. His magic comes from something purer than that. She doesn't want to believe it, but perhaps he's a being born of the elements. Those are especially rare and harder to defeat, as they're born of the earth itself.

“I appreciate you looking out for us,” Dean says. “But if there's any chance Sam is going to get hurt, I'd rather just go with her. Cas knows where I'll be.”

“And if he doesn't?” Sam frowns.

“... You'll be safe.”

“Dean... I'm going with you,” the taller remarks firmly. “You're going to a safe place, right? Then I should be just as safe as you. I'll go with you and Alex can tell the guys what's going on, but I refuse to let you out of my sight. If she can't take the both of us... then she's not taking either.”

He gives in with a slow exhale, green eyes glance over at Hannah. She doesn't look particularly happy, yet she can't very well risk not getting the job done. With a quiet grumble, she agrees to Sam's proposition. The two send Alex a cautious gaze, said warlock pulling Dean into a quick hug. When he releases the other, Hannah sets a hand on his shoulder. The second she sets the second upon Sam's, the small group is gone and Alex is left in the dark of the bar.

Hannah releases the two when they reach their destination, an all white room much like the one Dean was taken to during the apocalypse. Although that one was a large and spacious waiting room, this one seems to be an apartment. The shorter Winchester ambles over to the kitchen area, curiously checking the fridge and cabinets. It's fully stocked and waiting to be used. The living room has a cushy couch and a large flat screen, a long bookcase filled with reading material, and a laptop on a glass coffee table.

“Whoa, how long is Cas planning on keeping us here?” Dean asks. “I mean... the kitchen is stocked for months.”

“It's a precautionary measure,” Hannah states. “Let me check you over, I want to see how far the conversion has gotten.”

“Don't bother, Gabriel already checked me this morning,” he waves off. “Said the curse was screwing with it or something. If I don't break it soon, this will be my permanent form.”

“... Oh really?” she wonders. “Are you certain? Curses like this don't usually affect a conversion in such a manner. Perhaps there's another contributing factor.”

He shrugs and takes a seat on the couch, watching in boredom as Hannah steps before him. Her expression mimics the one Gabriel had when he looked Dean over, telling Sam she's checking on him anyway. She, too, can see the underlying flicker within Dean's slowly changing soul. Her eyes grow large and quickly fill with disbelief and anger. Sam takes up a position between the two, wary about leaving Dean unprotected.

“I didn't want to think he would be so stupid, but... it would seem he's chosen you as the carrier of his offspring,” Hannah spits out. “ _You_! A pathetic mortal that makes a living hunting the supernatural... hunting _us_! What could possess him to trust you with the future of Heaven?”

“Uh... what the hell are you talking about?” Dean asks in confusion.

“Gabriel said Dean wasn't pregnant,” Sam cuts in quickly. “He told me Cas couldn't affect Dean's current form because it's one made with his own power.”

“He's been in it for too long,” Hannah informs. “It started to settle as his permanent form, which means Gabriel has less control over it. Dean's carrying Castiel's offspring.”

“That's impossible, I didn't even have sex with him lately,” Dean scoffs.

“We don't need to have sex in order to choose a carrier for our offspring,” she points out, infuriated. “I thought he'd at least be smart enough to choose an angel! How could he be so shortsighted? You're not only unworthy of such an honor, but you're hardly equipped to protect the egg once it's been formed!”

Dean is completely lost by now, his attention drifting from the hollering woman to a trail of mundane thoughts. Sam can tell he's not paying attention anymore, he knows his sibling all too well, and stands his ground against Hannah. To think that Cas would trust her with Dean's like is laughable, as she seems ready to kill him over such a small thing. So he might be pregnant, it may cause Sam's stomach to drop in terror at the future... but he would never take something like this away from his brother. He may not have said it, but Sam knows Dean has always wanted kids. To be given the opportunity to have Castiel's child, the only person he would trust to have such a bond with, will make it all the more perfect.

Back in New Orleans, Gabriel is being dragged to Alex's bar by Cas. The angel returned to find his mate missing, knowing that's where he likes to hole up at. Within the bar, Alex is cleaning up the tables. It's not late enough to be very busy, so he has time to lounge about. When he sees the two, he sends them a wary glance. He meets them halfway, making sure to keep out of Gabriel's reach.

“Where are the guys?” Gabriel wonders. “Off on a hunt?”

“No, an angel named Hannah came. She said Castiel sent her to take Dean to a safe place,” he informs seriously. “We told him not to go, but she said Sam would be targeted if he were to stay. In the end, Sam went with him just in case.”

“Where'd you tell her to take Dean?”

“... I... I didn't tell Hannah to do anything,” Cas remarks in confusion and shock. “I thought we were taking adequate care of him here, there was no reason to change his location. Did she say where they were going?”

The expression they're given is all they need, Hannah said nothing. Cas can feel his stomach drop in fear, the hand on his shoulder tightening slightly to keep him anchored. Although he's terrified of losing Dean, Gabriel is aware that panicking won't help them. He tries to keep calm, hoping beyond hope that Alex is smarter than he originally thought. Slowly, the warlock backs away. He's relieved, however, when Gabriel pushes Cas to an empty table. They sit down and the trickster looks expectantly toward him. The smirk on Alex's face is the only thing that gives him hope.


	28. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sam and Dean in Hannah's possession, Gabriel is overjoyed Alex isn't an complete imbecile. The warlock has enough centuries under his belt to plan ahead. Thanks to him, they have the means to tracking down their mates. after an extensive conversation, Castiel and Gabriel decide to confront Hannah subtly. Unfortunately, she does herself no favors and the guys realize she's not playing on their team. That night, Alex leads them to the Winchesters and they manage to get them back home. Little do they know, Hannah's jealousy has led to a rather unexpected twist.

Alex sits across from the two angels, face more serious than Gabriel has ever seen, and crosses his arms over his chest. He slouches in the chair, making himself comfortable although he still manages to seem intimidating. It's no secret that warlocks are of the more mistrusting variety, always expecting betrayal of those around him. This being true, the trickster is hoping Alex had a backup plan when he allowed the boys to leave.

“Tell me you think fast on your feet,” he nearly begs.

“Please, I've been alive nearly as long as you,” he points out. “If I couldn't adapt and think on my feet, I would've been killed during the witch hunts. I don't trust others, angels especially, but I don't trust those with manipulative tongues the most. Every time she opened her mouth, she seemed like she was trying to convince Dean of something. Naturally, I wouldn't let him leave without knowing where he'd be.”

“You _did_ have a back up plan!”

“Duh. I gave him a hug before he left...”

“How does that help us!” Cas growls out.

“Chill, man, he's not my type,” Alex waves off. “He's more like a little brother. As I was saying, when I hugged him... I slipped a rune on him. It's a pretty old trick, but it's one I adapted to be strong enough to signal me from anywhere... even an angel's safe haven. I can locate the guys, it's child's play at this point. The question now is... do we go after them right away, or confront their abductor? She may have just been trying to look out for them for your benefit.”

There's silence for a moment, one filled with contemplation. Gabriel has seen Hannah, however he's never interacted with her before. The one that would know her best is Castiel, her commanding superior. Her actions confuse him, though. She never thinks past an order given, the concept of 'free will' lost within the strict teaches of Heaven. Had she thought Dean were in danger, she would've told him about it. She never acts on her own like this, so unless she's been ordered by another... he can't understand why she would've done this.

“... It's something Hannah might do,” Castiel replies uncertainly. “But she's not one to act without orders. Had she been worried, she would've voiced her opinion to me before acting.”

“Are you sure?”

“Angels are highly territorial creatures where mates are concerned,” Gabriel points out. “Even if done with the best intentions, should another angel touch a mate that isn't theirs in any way... they'll be killed. Hannah knows this, she would never risk angering Castiel in that manner. He'd be blinded to anything other than the fact she trespassed where she knew not to.”

“Then we have a problem. How do we go about solving it?” Alex questions.

“It would be best to get Dean back in our company as quickly as possible,” Gabriel states, his tone adamant and leaving no room for argument. “If Hannah is looking to separate him from us, there has to be a reason. If the reason isn't good, the worst case scenario is that she's seeing him as competition for Cassy. When that happens, it never ends well. Angels vying for another's attention, especially as a mate, can be highly unstable and dangerous. It's even worse when one might be carrying the offspring of the one sought.”

It seems the whole bar stills, trapped in time as Castiel absorbs the news. Gabriel almost feels bad telling him like this, he didn't exactly get the chance to give him the angelic version of the 'birds and bees' talk yet. Knowing the inhabitants of Heaven they wouldn't have bothered explaining all this to Cas either. They would, instead, try for his attention in hopes of being chosen. Poor little guy doesn't even know how different he is. He watches the shock pass through his little brother's expression, settling on confusion after a moment's thought.

“What?” Cas frowns. “Dean isn't pregnant, we haven't been together since...”

“Okay, first off... angels don't need to physically have sex to reproduce,” Gabriel offers sheepishly. “Normally, we have to get our Father's blessing and he'll create the offspring for us. You, on the other hand, are different. You were the only cherub born as an infant, the rest are toddlers. As such, you're able to choose a carrier whenever you please. The middle man is cut out, so to speak. Hannah knows this, she knows your offspring is special and likely it'll grow to be powerful. She would consider it an honor to be chosen as the carrier. You didn't even pick an angel, though, you picked Dean... a hunter... a human.”

“Whoa, that's a kick in the teeth,” Alex chuckles. “You really know how to stir the hornet's nest, don't you?”

“I didn't mean to.”

“It's not your fault, Cassy,” Gabriel sighs. “They should've told you all this long ago, it wasn't fair to try and manipulate you like that. Hopefully, Hannah will let something slip to the boys. She'll likely have them in a small space, that way Dean won't have much choice in sitting still. The less energy he expends, the faster the cherub will break away from his carrier. If he keeps himself fairly exhausted, there won't be any excess energy for the little tyke to feed off of. Worst case scenario, Hannah plans on killing Dean after the baby breaks away.”

That's what snaps the younger angel out of his stupor. He goes from dismayed to pissed off faster than Gabriel has ever known him to. Alex tenses in his seat, cautious until he's positive that ire isn't aimed his way. He knows without a doubt Hannah is in for a rude awakening, almost feels sorry for her. The trickster reaches over and sets a hand on his brother's arm, calming him with a little touch of his own Grace.

“We'll find them,” he assures. “They'll be safe, I swear it. Alex, when can you start searching?”

“Tonight,” he remarks. “The magic will be stronger beneath moonlight. I'll meet you both at your house, okay? I could start earlier, but there's no gauruntee the signal will push past whatever barriers she's erected.”

“That's fine, she won't do anything until Dean has parted with the cherub. Even if he doesn't move more than to use the bathroom, it'll take a few days for it to garner the strength to create it's own vessel... as crude and simple as it may be.”

“... What do you mean?” Alex wonders.

“Cherubs only stay within the carrier until they're strong enough to create a shell around them,” Gabriel responds. “It's strength depends on the strength of the bond between 'parents'. As deeply connected as Dean and Cas are, nothing will break that shell short of an act from Father. It's as safe as safe can be. Come on, Cassy, let's see if we can locate Hannah. We'll bring up their disappearance and see how she responds. Hopefully this is all just a misunderstanding.”

He nods and stands up, sending a short nod to Alex before heading for the door. Alex waves good bye, getting back to work. Although the stifling presence has vanished, the worry hasn't. He knew that woman was up to no good, but he allowed the boys to go with her anyway. Thankfully, a warlock of his age knows better than to second guess his gut. Without that rune, the two would've been lost to them.

Sam watches Dean move along the length of the living room. He hasn't stopped pacing since Hannah left, the minutes slowly turning into hours. They're both hungry and that just agitates Dean all the more, so he stands and heads over to the kitchen. Sam may not be a culinary expert, but he knows enough to get by. He pulls out things for a salad, pasta, and garlic bread. Thankfully, there seems to be an abundance of fresh ingredients. As he gets to work making dinner, he glances over to see Dean rounding the glass table.

“Will you chill out?” he sighs. “You've been pacing for hours, man. You keep this up and you'll pass out from exhaustion.”

“I can't,” Dean protests. “I just can't let her do it, Sammy. I can't let her take my baby away and raise it in that... that... robot factory! I'd rather die than let that happen!”

“That's all well and good, Dean, but if you don't take care of yourself that baby won't be taken care of either. Who knows how all this works? When a human is pregnant, her nourishment and health affect the baby inside her. If that's what's happening with this one, you're only hurting it by skipping meals. Come over here and help me cook, it'll keep you moving while actually getting something done. Okay?”

“... You're right,” he sighs out. “Move over.”

Sam gladly relinquishes control of the kitchen to Dean. He's amazed at how much this place seems to be Dean's element. Behind the counter and in front of the stove, he's so relaxed and focused. It seems to calm him, the tenseness within his frame slowly melting away as he throws together the sauce. As much as he intended to do most of the work, Sam finds himself moving away bit by bit. His sibling needs this, the relaxation and calm, so he lets him have it.

Unfortunately, he also knows that calm can't last. Hannah's reaction to Dean's condition isn't giving the taller high hopes concerning her intentions. All he heard in her rant was jealousy and rage, something he knows isn't a good thing. The girls in college were evil enough, he can only imagine how an angel would act upon those emotions.

“You think I'm really pregnant?” Dean asks quietly after a moment.

“Gabriel said you're not,” Sam offers.

“Hannah said I am... she also said Gabriel's full of himself, which I can totally agree with,” he counters. “You have to admit he's way too egotistical to admit his power could've failed him.”

“... Okay, yeah, I'll give you that,” Sam relents with an exasperated sigh. “Who knows, man, maybe you are. All the more reason to keep moving, right? After we eat, I'll train with you until you can't move anymore. Deal?”

“You're a great brother, Sammy,” Dean grins. “You always know exactly what I need!”

Sam gives a small smile at that, falling silent as Dean turns back to his sauce. He's worried about the other, yet won't say anything. Dean doesn't answer well to another's worry. He watches as the green-eyed hunter drops spaghetti into the boiling water, humming to himself contently. Playing with Dean is always like playing with fire, someone always gets burned. Right now, though... Hannah is playing with a stick of lit dynamite. When the fuse runs out, she's in for a horrible surprise.

Back in New Orleans, Gabriel and Castiel have finally located Hannah. They're shocked she returned to their little area. Castiel sits at the round table across from her, Gabriel between them. At first she seems a little surprised, as though she wasn't expecting them to join her. After a moment, that surprise turns to curiosity.

“Castiel,” she greets. “I wasn't aware you were in the area.”

“Dean and Sam have been targeted by Heaven,” he states, getting right down to it. “They're missing and we think perhaps they've been kidnapped by an angel. Do you have any clue where they could be?”

“This is extremely important, Hannah,” Gabriel says firmly. “Sam and Dean are _very_ special to us. Should anything happen to them, we'll destroy _anyone_ we get our hands on that could _possibly_ have anything to do with their disappearance... even if they're innocent. Do you understand?”

“I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything about an attempt to kidnap them,” she offers. “But I'll be sure to ask around. Someone must know something about it.”

“This is very... disappointing,” Cas frowns. “I had hoped you were a better person than that.”

“I'm sorry?”

He doesn't get a chance to explain himself, as Gabriel has a hand on his shoulder. His hold is firm, warning him against saying more. Should Hannah realize they know, she might step up her plans to end Dean. Thankfully, he catches the warning and keeps his lips sealed. The two stand and walk away from Hannah, who's uncertain what all this was about. When they disappear, she lets out a breath of relief. Two more angels join her, taking the vacated seats and sending her a questioning gaze.

“You have procured the Winchesters, haven't you?” one wonders.

“I have, they're in a safe house,” she smirks. “It wasn't very hard to convince them to go, they're always so worried about each other's safety. There's a complication, though... Dean Winchester is carrying Castiel's offspring.”

“This is exactly what we were trying to prevent,” the second huffs. “He can't be allowed to carry the cherub to the point of breaking away, it has to be destroyed along with him.”

“Are you certain?” she wonders. “It's been rumored that Castiel can't produce offspring with just anyone... it has to be with his soul mate or the spark won't take.”

“They're just rumors. Either way, it's best not to have one at all if it has to be carried by a mortal. Besides, Michael will be rather unhappy should we allow that spark to survive. Not once has our Father blessed a mortal hunter with this opportunity, it shouldn't be allowed to pass now. Castiel simply doesn't understand how monumental this one action can be.”

“I agree,” Hannah replies. “However, should the cherub be raised by Heaven...”

“No, it needs to be destroyed. Hunters are dangerous enough, there's no telling how powerful this little threat will become. Can we trust you to take care of this, Hannah?”

It takes her a long moment, but she nods in response. It may be Castiel's spark, but it's also Dean Winchester's... a survivor of Hell, one tainted by the fires. The only thing standing in her way now... is Sam. She can't reveal her part in all this without tipping him off. Once he knows, she'll have to get rid of him as well, or risk Gabriel finding out what she did. Had she not been so eager to steal Cas away from Dean, she never would've lied about Michael ordering their destruction. She can only thank their Father no one is brave enough to actually question the archangel.

When Cas and Gabriel reach the house, Alex is already there waiting. The dark expressions on their features is all the warlock needs to affirm his suspicions. Together they all enter the house, locking the door behind them. They don't need words, not yet, and Alex takes them upstairs to the balcony. It's bright out, a full moon, and he's thankful for that. The more moonlight, the stronger the spell.

“How does this work?” Gabriel asks, mostly for conversation.

“I just need a map and a pendant,” he informs. “I have both in my bag. I'll lay the map out on the balcony and get started. It should only take a moment.”

They step aside and allow him to work. Alex stretches the map along the balcony floor, smoothing out any wrinkles before pulling out the pendant. It's a ruby shaped like an upside down tear drop, the chain wrapped around his wrist is gold. It dangles over the map, only a few inches above it, and Alex closes his eyes. His lips move in a silent spell, the pendant glowing bright in response. Finally, the moonlight catches it and a bloody beam hits the map. It moves along the paper slowly, burning a perfect line in it's wake.

Gabriel is astounded at the control Alex has. It really does only take a few seconds, and then a name is scrawled along the map. When the bartender opens his eyes again, they're alight with wild magic. The trickster is surprised, as he thought all the creatures born of wild magic were gone. Instead of commenting on it, he waits for the other to speak.

“... They're in California,” he states. “By the ocean. I believe their safe house is located at the docks.”

“How will we know where?” Castiel asks.

“Don't worry, I'll know,” he offers. “When do you want to leave?”

“Right now,” Gabriel remarks. “Hold on tight, don't want to drop you.”

Before Alex has a chance to question him, the trickster's hand darts out and grips his shoulder. They're gone in the blink of an eye. When they reappear on the docks nearest the pendants markings, Alex decides he doesn't much like the feeling of flight. He darts over to the edge of the wharf, puking up his dinner into the waters. Cas and Gabriel turn away untl he's finished, more with the necessity to locate their mates than an effort to save his pride. Afterward, Alex stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don't do that again,” he glowers.

“Sorry, time is of the essence,” the trickster grins. “So... what next?”

“Follow me.”

He takes out the pendant again, holding it before him. It's glow is a gentle flickering when he moves it to the right, but growing stronger toward the left. He walks that way, his steps sure and calm. Cas and Gabriel are on his heels, eager to save their mates before Hannah can harm them. The pendant leads them to a wall, swinging on it's own to stick to it. That's when Alex stops, resting his hand against the smooth concrete surface. Once more he closes his eyes, but this time his lips remain still. From the tips of his fingers, black veins creep along the wall. It corrodes with each passing second, crumbling to the ground until there's nothing but a hole.

“Whoa,” Gabriel murmurs. “Color me ten different shades of impressed.”

“That's quite the compliment coming from you,” Alex smirks.

“It should be. I thought _I_ was the only massive form of chaos around, but it seems you're running a close race.”

Alex shrugs, waving a hand to dispel the shield forming the safe haven. Once again the two are astonished he can so easily take apart angelic power. It falls away like a broken mirror, revealing a small apartment and the voices within. Cas doesn't waist a second, running past Alex to get to Dean. Alex and Gabriel follow, finding Sam lounging on the couch and Dean pacing slowly around a glass table.

“Dude, you're gonna pass out on that table,” Sam frowns. “You're exhausted, sit down and rest a bit.”

“No way,” Dean argues adamantly. “The second I stop moving, that little brat is gonna suck up all my energy! It's not coming without Cas around! He won't let them take it away, he'll talk them into leaving it with us... I know he will.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel wonders in confusion.

Both Winchesters stop, bodies tense with surprise. When they realize who the voice belongs to, Sam is leaping over the couch to get to him. Gabriel happily invites the taller male into his arms, wrapping him up in a hug. Dean isn't as quick to respond... mainly because he doesn't like the trickster as much as his brother. It doesn't matter, as Cas has already crossed the room to reach him. He pulls Dean into him, tempted to wrap his wings around the other protectively. The only thing that keeps him from doing so is the fact Alex is beside them.

“How did you guys find us?” Sam asks.

“I placed a rune on Dean,” Alex waves off. “We should really leave before we're found out.”

“Hannah said she was coming back,” Dean frowns. “Shouldn't we wait for her?”

Castiel shakes his head, gripping Dean's wrist before setting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Gabriel is still latched onto Sam, so when they vanish he does as well. They're back in the safety of their New Orleans home in no time... the trickster still wrapped around Sam's waist. As much as he'd love a bit of freedom, Sam doesn't say a thing about it. He just hugs Gabriel back.

Alex sinks down onto the couch, trying his best to ignore his sick stomach. The last thing he wants to do is stain the carpet. Dean sits beside him, rubbing his back gently. He knows how much that disappearing act can screw with one's body. When he's sure Alex is okay, Dean returns to Cas... and punches him in the stomach. Gabriel snorts in humor, trying hard not to break into laughter, and Castiel's blue eyes grow large in shock and confusion.

“You knocked me up you asshole!” Dean snaps. “You couldn't give me a warning before you did it? No 'by the way, Dean, this package comes with a warning... may cause unexpected death via angel'!”

“I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't know,” Cas frowns. “I wasn't exactly planning on having offspring with you.”

“Oh, so now I'm not good enough to mother your children?”

“That's not what I said...”

“Sure sounded that way to me!” the hunter shouts.

Cas parts his lips to argue the point, however Gabriel unlatches himself from Sam long enough to clamp a hand over his mouth. The younger angel sends a questioning gaze his way, catching a bemused smirk from the warlock. The trickster shakes his head, a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

“You'll never win,” he offers. “There's just no pleasing him right now.”

“God, this fucking sucks!” Dean rants. “This fucking curse is becoming permanent, I'm pregnant, and I swear Hannah wants to kill me... jealous little bitch! I never should've trusted her! Why do I _always_ jump before thinking? It's just like with Hel, I swear! I _never_ should've talked to her without testing her! I...”

His words are cut off by a shocked gasp, arms wrapping around his waist as he doubles over. Cas reaches for him, however his progress is barred by Gabriel's arm. The look on the trickster's face is pleased, so this can't be anything fatal. They watch as Dean falls to the floor, curling in on himself as he whimpers in pain. That's about where Gabriel allows Castiel to go to him. They all watch in fascination as his body shifts and his clothes stretch. There's the sound of tearing fabric, the trickster snapping his fingers to give Dean a change of clothes, and then the green-eyed hunter is lying unconscious.

Carefully, Castiel lifts the purely male figure into his arms. It's heavier than the female form, possessing sharp angles as opposed to the luscious curves of before, and he sighs in content at the familiar feeling. It feels so good to have his Dean back. Alex stands and allows Cas to lay Dean on the couch, the angel carefully setting a pillow beneath his head.

“The curse,” Gabriel remarks quietly. “It's completed. Hopefully he learned his lesson well.”

“That's all you can say?” Sam frowns. “My brother, whom you turned into a woman, just broke a curse you had _no_ reason placing... and all you can say is you hope he learned his lesson?”

“Well... I don't want to have to do it again,” the trickster says in confusion. “The first time was dangerous enough for me. Did you see him try to stab me over chocolate? I mean... I probably would've done the same thing, but I'm allowed to do that shit! People expect that from me!”

“... I'm not having this discussion,” Sam glares. “If you _ever_ change my brother into a woman again, I swear to you I'll _personally_ castrate you! You will _not_ put me through that hell again! Do you understand me?”

Gabriel is quiet, golden eyes glancing off to the side a moment. He can't promise anything and Sam knows that. The taller is just happy he didn't out right lie to him, that would've brought about more conflict between them. Instead of pushing on with the argument, the trickster decides it's a good idea to cut out on them. He heads into the kitchen, his pace slow and hesitant. Should Sam call him back, he knows without a doubt he'll answer eagerly. As it stands, the taller Winchester simply glowers at him the whole way to the kitchen. When he finally gets passed the portal, he leans heavily upon the wall and sighs. Having a mate might be a little more work than he originally thought. With a short shrug, he hums to himself and gets a glass of water. It'll work out in the end, it always does.


	29. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Dean is back to normal, the fear of losing his child to Heaven still plagues him. Doubts begin to pile up, the hunter determined to at least try and keep the baby away from the supernatural world. Unfortunately, that's difficult to do without it even being born. While the guy's deal with everything on earth, Gabriel and Cas head up to Heaven to face Michael. In doing so, they learn how desperate Hannah is to kill Dean. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Winchesters have tracked her down for a final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I hope you're all enjoying the fic. Unfortunately, it's almost over. =( I know, I was crying, too T^T It's okay, that just means I can whip up something new! Anyway, I was feeling particularly malicious when I wrote this chapter... I apologize in advance. ^^; Enjoy the update, my cupcakes! I'll try to get the next one up soon =D

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, his skin covered in cold sweat. His chest heaves with each breath, the nightmare he was trapped in still lingering within his mind. As much as he hates it, he finds himself searching out Castiel for comfort. The angel is sitting in an armchair not too far away, the moonlight shining in through the window to cast a waning light over him. When he realizes Dean is awake, he moves from his seat to kneel on the floor beside his mate.

“Cas,” Dean murmurs, fear in his voice.

“What's wrong, Dean?” the angel questions. “You're trembling.”

“They...they took it away,” he whispers. “They took it away from me, Cas. I couldn't stop them.”

“What did they take? Who were they?” the other wonders.

“The baby, the angels took it away.”

“No one took the baby, Dean. It's right here,” he offers, one hand resting on Dean's heart. “It's wrapped around your heart, clinging to your soul. It has a while before it can break away from you... they're safe.”

The hunter can't shake that empty feeling, allowing Cas to pull him into his arms. It's comforting and warm, the hold firm enough that Dean feels nothing can reach him, and that's exactly what the green-eyed male needs. It takes him a short while before he realizes his body has changed. The difference has him disoriented, though that passes quickly. It's been so long since he was in his own form. He nuzzles Castiel's neck, a small smile on his lips. The angel tightens his hold on Dean, his worry cast aside for the time being.

Within the core of his soul, Dean can feel a slowly growing warmth. It's not unlike how he felt when Sam was born, whenever he looked upon him while he slept, or when he made him something to eat and listened to him talk about his day. It reminds him so much of all those happy moments they had growing up. A short sigh of content leaves him, the hunter breathing in Castiel's scent and closing his eyes.

“I love you, Cas,” he murmurs. “I'm happy to be carrying your cherub, but... won't this be a bit complicated? I mean, don't get me wrong I want to keep it... it's just... Everything will change.”

“Change can be good sometimes,” Cas offers.

“I know, but... how am I going to keep them away from the supernatural world?”

“That's going to be difficult, Dean, something you won't be able to do. They're a part of this world just as much as you... just as much as me. I would never deny them the knowledge of their bloodline, nor should you want to.”

“I just... want to keep them safe.”

“I understand that, Dean, but you can't lock them away. Just as you couldn't protect Sam, our cherub will face the dangers of the world... and they'll overcome them. They'll be just as strong and smart as you, I promise.”

The conversation ends there, footsteps on the stairs alerting them to incoming company. Sam steps through the doorway, stopping in surprise at the sight of his brother. They just stare at one another a long moment, the taller hurrying over once the spell is broken. Dean finds himself in a sandwich between Castiel and Sam, a light chuckle leaving his lips. The amount of love surrounding him is just ridiculous.

“Okay, okay, back off,” he remarks. “I can only take so many chick flick moments in one day.”

“Sorry, I'm just... I'm so happy you're back to normal,” Sam admits. “I think I was going crazy living with a 'sister'. If I ever complain about you leaving dirty dishes laying around, or all your disgusting dirty clothes thrown throughout the room, or even your headache inducing music... just remind me of this moment.”

“Don't worry, I won't hesitate to,” Dean grins. “Where's Abraca-asshole?”

“Gabriel is in Heaven at the moment,” Castiel offers. “He's attempting to locate Father.”

“What for?”

“Advice most likely,” the younger angel shrugs. “He's all for laying waste to the angels in Heaven, but thought it would be a wiser idea to bring up our problem to Father first.”

“... I'm sure that wasn't his idea,” Dean frowns.

“Of course not, it was Sam's.”

That makes more sense to the green-eyed hunter. With a sigh, he sits back on the couch and relaxes. Surprisingly, he finds that he has quite a few knots in his muscles. Castiel reaches over and sets a hand on Dean's thigh, his Grace slowly unwinding all those tense muscles. It pleases him to watch the frustration and pain melt away from his mate.

Sam heads into the kitchen, bringing out a few beers and handing them out. Dean isn't sure he should be drinking alcohol with the spark inside him, however Cas doesn't stop him... so he deems it okay. He drinks deep from the bottle and closes his eyes. His whole life has been thrown to the wind since this curse, so hopefully it'll return to normal now that it's gone. He prays that's the case.

“Everything okay, Dean?” Sam questions.

“I'm just... nervous, I suppose,” he murmurs. “I always told myself I couldn't risk having kids, I didn't want them to grow up in the life we did. Now I'm about to have one, but they're a part of the world we feared. I can't keep them away from all that supernatural shit.”

“We'll keep them safe, Dean. And we'll teach them how to protect themselves,” Sam responds. “That's all we can do. Don't worry so much, okay? I'll be right here, so will Gabriel.”

“I don't want that bad luck charm anywhere near my kid,” Dean glares. “He'll teach him every bad habit in the book!”

Cas can't help but chuckle, blue eyes soft as he listens to the conversation. He would never tell Dean, afraid it would affect his decision, but he's rather excited for this child. Never had he imagined he would have offspring, however now that the time is nearly upon them... the joy is nearly unbearable. No matter how much Dean wishes Sam's words could put him at ease, he needs fresh air. The pressing matters and growing dangers are closing in around him. He excuses himself and walks to the door, yet Sam is right behind him. There is no place the older Winchester can go that Sam won't follow.

The night air is muggy, but better than inside the house. Dean strolls down the street, slowly calming down as he gazes upon the night sky. Stars overhead wink down at them, the full moon lighting up the night perfectly. Something is off, however neither brother can tell what's bothering them. When they turn the corner, a few blocks away from their safe haven, they're faced with three people.

“Look, man, we're really not looking for trouble,” Dean sighs out. “So just let us pass and go mug somebody else, okay? Trust me, this isn't going to end well for you.”

“Mug?” one grins sickly. “Nah, we're not looking to mug anyone. We're actually just curious. You see, a little birdie told us Dean Winchester has an angelic bun in the oven. Our king was just interested enough to send someone to check. So... is it true?”

Both brothers glower at the demons staring them down, ready for an attack and surprised when it doesn't come. Unfortunately, the demons aren't the only creatures looking for Dean. Behind them, five angels appear. The older hunter throws his hands in the air, completely fed up by now.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” he shouts. “Why can't you leave me the hell alone? I haven't killed anything in months, you're starting to make me regret it!”

“Michael has ordered the destruction of your tainted spark,” Hannah states. “I apologize, but Heaven has deemed it too dangerous a mixture to allow either of you to live.”

“All the more reason to let it happen,” a demon grins wide. “We'll own it when it passes.”

“What the hell!” Dean shouts. “My brat isn't up for sale, damn it! None of you are going to get a hold of it, so just back off!”

Sam carefully grips Dean's upper arm, backing him to the dank alley wall. Angels and demons are facing off with each other, both intent on laying claim to the unborn cherub, and Sam can see an opportunity to sneak off. Just as they're about to slide behind the demons, the two opposing forces clash. Unfortunately, this battle has no even ground. Sam pulls Dean along with him as they're preoccupied, hoping to round the block and make a break for home. Hannah has no opponent, though, and hurries after the two. Sam let's Dean's hand slip from his own, the house right in front of them. When he grasps the door knob, he looks back to see his brother staring down at his hands.

“Dean?” he questions. “What's wrong, man?”

“... Sammy,” Dean murmurs.

A hand sets itself upon Dean's shoulder, the hunter slowly falling to his knees. Hannah's bloody hand is at her side. Gasping in shock, Sam realizes exactly what Dean is staring at. His hands are covered in his own blood, his shirt stained crimson and getting worse. Hannah punched a hole straight through him. She doesn't stick around to face the taller sibling, disappearing with a pleased smirk on her lips. Sam falls to his knees beside his brother, pulling him into his arms. Blood drips from Dean's lips.

“Cas,” he mutters out. “Get Cas.”

“I'm not leaving you out here,” Sam frowns.

He lifts Dean up as he stands, carrying him to the front door. He doesn't have a free hand to open the portal, so he just kicks it in. Gabriel and Cas are inside, already hurrying toward them at the feeling of angels in their area. At the sight of Dean, both skid to a halt. Cas carefully takes Dean from Sam, holding him close in worry.

“Heal him,” Sam practically orders. “Don't let him die, man!”

“Sam, calm down,” Gabriel murmurs. “Dean's life is in no danger, I promise you that. He'll heal on his own. Right now, however, they need time alone... they've lost something very precious to them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The spark has been torn from Dean's soul,” the trickster whispers sadly. “It can't survive without its shell, I doubt it had time to create one.”

“So... it's gone? Like... dead?”

“... I'm afraid so.”

Something inside Sam feels as though it dies at that moment. He's not certain if it's because he was looking forward to being an uncle, or if it's just a sympathy feeling for Dean... but it makes him feel like shit. Cas carries Dean upstairs to his room, holding his still body securely the whole while. He sits in the center of the bed with him, wrapping his wings around them both. Dean doesn't care anymore, he feels empty inside and so disappointed in himself. Blue eyes search him out, but dull green avoid that contact.

Covered in black wings, Dean's developing Grace is nurtured faster. The injury heals more quickly, leaving him a bloody mess. Dean has his face buried in Castiel's shoulder, unwilling to move for now, and the angel allows it. He runs a hand through brown locks, rocking his mate gently back and forth.

“... I need to take a bath,” Dean mutters quietly.

“I won't leave you alone, Dean,” Cas frowns. “Not after that.”

“Either way, I need a bath.”

Before letting him go, Cas checks the injury over. It's nearly gone, only a faded mark, and he knows it'll disappear entirely in an hour at the most. Carefully, he parts his wings and lets them vanish. The two head over to the bathroom and Dean runs some hot water. When the tub is half full, he disrobes and climbs in. Cas turns the water off, moving to sit by the sink. His mate's hand on his wrist, however, stops him. Now isn't the time to give Dean space, now is the time he needs company. A silent request, answered by Cas taking off his clothes and joining the hunter.

They're silent for a long while, Dean's flat gaze staring off into space. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Cas soaps up a washcloth and begins to wipe away the blood. He can feel the hurricane of emotions within his mate, all of which circle a hesitant pinprick of relief. The negative outweighs the positive monumentally, though, and it worries the angel. He knows what Dean's been through, doesn't even blame him for being relieved he doesn't have to raise a child in the world he grew up in, and he's worried this may be the last straw. The final little push needed to throw him off the cliff.

“This isn't your fault, Dean,” he assures. “Don't blame yourself. Perhaps we weren't ready to have offspring. The timing just wasn't right, but we'll figure it out. I promise.”

“It was Hannah,” Dean murmurs out. “Hannah was the one that took it from me. She looked... so _happy_ about it. Why would that make her happy?”

“... Gabriel suspects she sees you as a challenger for my attention,” Cas reveals with a sigh. “To her, getting rid of that spark frees me of any commitment I may feel toward you. She's unable to believe I'm with you because I love you. Angels don't understand the concept of love.”

“... I'm going to kill her,” Dean frowns. “You know that, right?”

“You better be quick then, or someone else might beat you to it.”

He doesn't know if Cas is talking about himself or referring to another, though he has a pretty good idea who that 'other' might be. Sam and Gabriel have as much reason to kill Hannah as he does. It doesn't matter, he'll make certain he gets to her first. He stares over toward the window, leaning back into Castiel's torso. His angel wraps his arms around him, resting his chin atop Dean's head, and the hunter sighs in content.

“Does it make me a horrible person to be a tiny bit glad?” he asks.

“No, I understand where that emotion is coming from,” Cas informs. “And although you feel glad, you feel far more upset. Just remember, Dean... everything happens for a reason.”

“What could possibly be the reason for this?” he bites out.

“Greed is a horrible emotion to be the target of,” he offers. “Power is addicting and all creatures seek it... in any form. The mixture of angel and hunter is one that's never come about before... it'll be a very powerful mix.”

That's all he really needs to say, the conversation from the alley striking Dean mercilessly. Even the demons were eager to get their hands on his unborn cherub. Maybe it really is better it wasn't born, especially into a world that would place a target on their back. He closes his eyes and breathes out. He hopes when he opens them again, all of this would've been nothing more than a twisted nightmare. Luck is never on his side.

The next morning, Dean doesn't go downstairs. He doesn't even get out of bed. When he fails to show up for breakfast, Sam goes to him. The taller sets a small tray down on his bedside table, sitting on the edge of the mattress with worry in hazel eyes. His older brother turns his back to him, curling up further beneath his blankets.

“Dean, don't do this,” Sam frowns. “I understand you're upset, but you can't just lay here. I mean, you're back to normal. We should be out on a hunt or in the bar celebrating.”

“I just had an unborn cherub ripped from my soul, Sam, what's to celebrate?”

“That's not fair, man! You know I'm upset about it, too! There isn't much we can do about it though, is there? Unless, of course, you wanted to hunt down the cause of your suffering.”

“... I'm listening,” Dean remarks, turning to face Sam.

“Gabriel and Cas left to pick up her trail, but Gabe let slip that they last saw her in New Orleans. If she's smart, she would run off to the closest safe place she can find. Since she's running on jealousy, though, I figured she wouldn't go far from here. She wants you dead, but you're safe in Gabriel's haven. If you were to leave said haven...”

“She would be on me like stink on shit,” Dean smirks. “I get where you're going with that. What are we waiting for?”

“We're waiting for you to eat,” Sam states adamantly. “You can't hunt on an empty stomach.”

He grumbles to himself, yet pulls the tray over anyway. Sam's right, it won't do anyone any good for him to lay around and sulk. Besides, he's always gotten rid of his anger by hunting. The faster he's on a job, the faster he'll feel better. As he wolfs down his food, he wonders how many different ways he can torture Hannah. Surely there are a few he can kill her, but he really wants her to suffer. The evil little cackle sends a chill along Sam's spine. He lets it go... because he's thinking the same thing.

Cas and Gabriel aren't happy in the least. Word has gotten around that Michael was the one that ordered Dean's death... and that of the spark. They've been all over Heaven searching for him, yet can't seem to find him. As they walk through Eden, they hear Michael talking with someone. The someone is Chuck. There doesn't seem to be any rage or disappointment in their tones, just a Father making small talk with His son. The two stop to listen in.

“I heard Castiel passed on a spark,” Michael comments. “News of it has washed over Heaven like fresh gossip in the mortal world. Have you any plans for it?”

“No,” Chuck remarks. “The spark is Castiel's to give, his to raise. I have no plans on interfering. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for all my children. It would seem others are intent on garnering Castiel's affection.”

“It would be unwise of them to attempt a challenge now, he's already marked Dean as his mate.”

“Hmm... I wish they could see the truth in that as you have. Hannah is very eager to take Castiel away from Dean, though. She's even went as far as ordering the destruction of both Winchesters.”

“Surely you won't allow such a thing,” Michael frowns. “The Winchesters have always had a larger role in fate, you favor them highly. Why aren't you putting a stop to this?”

“... It went downhill before I could,” he admits. “Michael, your brothers are searching for you. They're under the impression _you_ ordered the death of their mates.”

“What? I did no such thing!” he protests. “What reason could I possibly have to destroy them? Not only are they protected by Gabriel, but Dean is carrying Castiel's spark!”

“Was,” Cas cuts in before Gabriel can stop him. “He _was_ carrying my offspring. Hannah ripped it from his soul... it didn't survive.”

The look on Michael's face is not only surprised, but filled with sorrow for his younger sibling. It's not something Gabriel's seen on his features often, so he knows it isn't faked. The two join Chuck and Michael, sitting at a round wrought iron table. Silence has fallen, the warrior setting a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cherubs are few and far between, but Castiel's were looked forward to. They were supposed to be the bridge between human and angel, the heavenly warriors that walked the earth. Granted the Winchesters were supposed to be the first everlasting heavenly warriors upon earth, but Castiel's cherubs were supposed to be taught by them. They were to take up the mantel of hunters, so the humans could stop placing themselves in harm's way for the greater good. Now that dream may never be realized.

“I'm sure there will be others,” he attempts to comfort.

“Dean didn't take the loss well at all,” Gabriel says quietly. “I doubt he'll be eager to try again.”

“I swear to you, I never ordered any such thing,” Michael states. “I would never...”

“I know, I heard,” Castiel sighs out. “Hannah must've lied to the others. I can't believe she would do such a thing, knowing how important Dean was to me.”

“Competition is never nice,” Chuck murmurs. “I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop her in time, Castiel. I thought Dean was safe, that Hannah's desire for you would've stilled her hand until the cherub broke away.”

He says nothing in return, yet they know he's not blaming Him. This is his own fault, he never should've let Dean go outside without him. Sam is a formidable force, yet he had a feeling the angels would've fight fair. Then again, he had no clue demons would be jumping into the fray as well. He lays his head upon his folded arms in defeat. Chuck says nothing, however the look in his eyes tells Gabriel this isn't over. There's something that isn't settling right, something Gabriel can't quite place his finger on. Sitting back and slouching in his chair, he concentrates on what it could be.

On the streets of New Orleans, Sam and Dean are on the hunt for Hannah. They've only just left the house, yet can already feel eyes on them. As though a trek to the store is the only thing on their mind, the two amble down the walkway in companionable silence. It doesn't take long for Dean to start getting edgy in the quiet.

“What do you think the guys are up to?” he wonders.

“Knowing Gabriel, they're probably getting in trouble,” Sam shrugs off. “But then, what's new?”

“You sure you're happy being his mate?”

“I don't have to deal with him all day long,” Sam snorts in humor. “Besides, he's not that bad when he's around me. When you two are together, though, you act like children.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do.”

“He starts it!”

“... And that's the 'mature' response I expect from the both of you,” he laughs.

“Whatever, man.”

Dean crosses his arms over his chest and sulks a bit, losing interest in that when he notices Alex exiting the general store. He's carrying bags of groceries, keeping to himself for the most part. Since he's traveling in the same direction as the brothers, he doesn't notice their approach. Dean would call out to him if not for two reasons. One, they're trying to attract the attention of a psychotic angel. Two... he's wearing ear buds and the music is likely blaring.

“You know, I really like Alex,” Dean muses. “He's kick ass.”

“Gabriel told me he's born of wild magic last night,” Sam informs. “He said that means he has no one he answers to, so he's not contracted to a demon or anything. He's just... him. You know, like that old saying... plucked from a cabbage patch or some shit. He was literally born from the earth.”

“That's wicked. Why couldn't we be born like that?”

Sam shrugs, indulging his brother for the moment. As they come closer to the store, however, all jokes are set aside. Hannah is there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and facing them. Her eyes are glinting with malice, her lips twisted in a half smile that knows too much. Dean immediately wants her dead. He can feel the angel blade tucked away in the top of his boot, waiting for his hand to grasp it. The angel slowly walks into an alley nearby, glancing pointedly at the two. Without thought, they follow her. There aren't very many abandoned buildings for a fight in daylight, however there's one that burned only two weeks back. It still stands, yet should be condemned.

They can hear the moan of the floorboards as they enter the dark building. Ignoring the sound, the two face off with Hannah. She seems so happy about something, as though everything she's sought is about to be hers, and the Winchesters know to tread carefully. The two pull out their angel blades, ready for the attack, and Hannah darts forward eagerly. The fight has begun.


	30. Spark of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has been caught, but she's holding an ace up her sleeve. Once she has Dean doubting his actions, she thinks she's got her freedom in the bag. Unfortunately, Sam won't let Dean release her... not until he checks out her statements with Gabriel. After calling the angels for a bit of council, Dean is rather upset when Castiel takes over their capture. After getting the two to go home with Gabriel, Cas asks Hannah why she would betray him. not believing he would kill her, she gets a bit smug... only to die by his hand anyway. With the loss of his spark, the loss of his loyal ally, and now the questionable loyalty of a new ally, Castiel is feeling a weight holding him down. Thankfully, he finds he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers XD I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy. I was so eager to get you the update, I didn't check it for errors. Sorry about that. I don't think there are many, but in case you come across one... it was unintentional and I just wanted to make you all... semi... happy ;p I know the loss of the cherub was a blow you were all angry about, but I have plans... I have big plans... big... not completely thought out and finished... plans! *insert evil Zim laughter* By the by, I really appreciate all the reviews =) I read them all and try to answer them as well. You guys really brighten up my day =D Thank you so much for sticking with me, I treasure each of my followers =) Now that the chick flick moment is out of the way... Until next update, Cupcakes! XD

It's stressing, it weighs down on Dean like nothing else... the loss of his spark. With every punch and kick, he releases more of that frustration. Hannah keeps herself one step ahead of the other, taunting him with secretive little smiles and knowing smirks. Unbeknownst to her, however, Sam is lurking in the shadows. She's forgotten his presence in her eagerness to torment the older Winchester. He's thrown back with a powerful blow to his chest, tumbling over some fallen debris. Before she has the chance to end him, Dean scrambles to his feet and out of the way.

“I see you haven't lost your touch since Gabriel's curse,” she remarks. “You're still rusty, though. It'll cost you your life.”

“I may be a bit rusty, but at least I was good enough for Cas.”

She growls at the comment, said purely out of spite, and lunges for Dean. He dodges her, already predicting the reaction. As he dances out of her reach, he manages a cut to her upper arm. Her Grace glows bright from the injury. They face off once more, the time taking a toll on them both as they shake off the exertion. Dean catches the sight of a lighter in the darkness, the signal he's been waiting for, and rushes Hannah. They're locked in combat again, the hunter ducking a punch and lashing out with his own. Eventually, he gets Hannah close enough to Sam... and the taller male drops the lit lighter. Hannah screams as holy oil catches flame, locking her in a burning circle. Before she can grab hold of him, Dean quickly darts out of the enclosure.

“Let me out of here!” she yells in outrage.

“Not likely,” Dean scoffs. “I'm thinking I like the idea of killing you far more than letting you go. Right, Sammy?”

“I'll have to agree, I'd love to kill her,” the taller murmurs bitterly.

“You won't kill me, not when I have a piece of information you could use,” Hannah states assuredly.

“What makes you think you have anything I want?” the green-eyed hunter spits out.

The angel grins now, all mischief and self-assurance. She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks a hip, her attitude already showing through what anger she held before. Sam doesn't like where this is going, he can sense a bit of trickery bubbling within those eyes of hers. And he knows trickery well, he sleeps with the master of it.

“I know where that spark of yours went,” she smirks. “I know how you can get it back.”

“... You're lying. That spark died when you pulled it from me,” he snaps.

“Did it, Dean? How much do you know about cherubs? I happen to know all sorts of interesting tidbits... such as keeping it alive after it's extracted.”

“Don't listen to her, Dean,” Sam states adamantly. “She's lying. Cas and Gabriel would know all about that, they would've said something by now.”

“Castiel doesn't know anything about mating, we made sure of that,” she remarks. “And Gabriel is an alpha, the only thing he can do with a spark is pass it to a carrier. The betas are the ones with knowledge past that, because they're the ones that care for it. Alphas are useless for anything more than security.”

Dean is obviously torn at the moment, a part of him praying what she says is true... and the hunter part kicking himself mentally for believing it. He looks to Sam, hoping his brother is holding all the answers. Unfortunately, Sam knows about as much as him on the subject. Seeing this, Hannah realizes she just might have the upper hand. With a smirk that just begs for an early death, she continues with this course of action.

“If you kill me, you'll never see that spark again and it'll die without me to care for it. I didn't tell anyone else I stole it, they wanted it dead as well. A cherub born of a hunter's soul is too dangerous to keep alive,” she comments. “You're lucky it's also born of Castiel's Grace, or I would've killed it along with you. As it is, I'm highly disappointed you survived... your Grace must be more developed than we first thought.”

“Well, excuse me for my ability to adapt quickly,” he growls. “What do you say, Sam? Do we believe her, or do we douse her?”

“We call on the guys,” Sam decides. “I don't want to risk your spark's life if she's telling the truth, but we can't just let her go. Not only will she refuse to give it up if she happens to have it, but she'll still be out for your blood. The only one that's gonna get her to talk is Gabriel.”

“... Call him.”

Without further ado, Sam closes his eyes and prays to Gabriel. No words are spoken, now isn't the time for their usual humorous comments, but the lack of jest is what tells the angel-turned-trickster that Sam may be in trouble. He answers faster than he ever would had circumstances been different. Much like Cas, when he appears it's only inches from Sam. Unlike his little brother... Gabriel did it on purpose. Sam inhales sharply in surprised, resisting the urge to throttle the other, and quickly looks around for Castiel. The other is next to Dean. The second they see Hannah trapped in a ring of holy fire, they know something is up.

“Okay, what happened?” Gabriel frowns. “Why isn't she dead yet?”

“That's not very nice, Gabriel,” Castiel points out. “We may be highly angry with her, but that's no reason to be so spiteful... you should've kept that remark to yourself until _after_ she was dead.”

Dean's eyes go wide for a second, surprised he just heard that tumble from his mate's lips. He glances to Sam, who's just as dumbstruck as he is. With his brother struck speechless, Dean attempts to make up for the lack of response. Unfortunately, he can only think to say one thing.

“Okay... and that just happened,” he murmurs.

“Seriously, why isn't she dead yet?” the trickster presses on, arms crossed over his chest before one hand motions to Hannah. “You guys are hunters. Merciless hunters! You should've doused her the second you trapped her.”

“I wanted to, but she's going off about Dean's spark,” Sam scoffs. “She says she stole it and it's still alive, that she knows how to care for it when it's been ripped from it's carrier. I told her you would've known, but she says alphas aren't good for anything after passing the spark on.”

“That's bull,” Gabriel glowers, offended. “I'm one of the first four angels created, there's nothing I don't know. I knew there was a way to keep it alive, but the angels in Heaven want it dead. If she did take it, she couldn't keep it there. She'd have to keep it close to... uh... where did you find her?”

“Outside the grocery store,” Dean provides. “Why?”

“... She never left New Orleans,” the trickster mutters. “Damn it! She must've placed sigils around her hiding spot. The only way to keep a spark alive after it's forced away from it's carrier, is to keep it close. But that's not the only need... they also have a special container to keep it in. One that can soak up the life force around it from nature. Only a creature born of wild magic can create one.”

“... Alex,” Dean breathes out in confusion and betrayal.

“Well, if we know who provided the container, we'll be able to find the spark without her,” Gabriel smirks. “And since I know the conditions needed to keep it alive, we can drastically cut down our list of possible hiding places.”

“I like that idea,” Dean grins. “Sammy, douse the bitch!”

“No, Dean,” Cas states quickly.

All eyes are on him now, green pools swimming in confusion. Dean doesn't understand how Cas can forgive Hannah, not after almost killing him and making them think their unborn child was gone. The hunter felt so depressed, taking out three massive nests of vampires wouldn't have helped brighten his mood. Sensing their shock and uncertainty, the younger angel steps toward the ring of holy fire.

“I want to deal with her myself,” he amends. “Gabriel, please take them home. This isn't going to be pretty.”

“I want to stay,” Dean protests.

“No,” Cas states firmly. “I want you to go home with Sam. I'll be there momentarily.”

“But...”

“Don't argue, Dean,” Gabriel murmurs. “Let's just go. The faster we get you two out of here, the faster we'll be one problem short.”

Dean glares over at his mate, a bit angry he's being so bossy. There can't be anything Cas can do right now that he hasn't seen before. He's a freaking hunter! For a moment, green eyes harden in determination and he's tempted to toe the line a little more. Unfortunately, Gabriel won't let him. He reaches for Dean's shoulder, already gripping Sam's gently. The shorter hunter pulls away quickly, putting distance between himself and the trickster. Then words he doesn't mean, but can't help thinking, come tumbling out.

“How do we know he's gonna kill her if we're not here to see it?”

Silence meets his comment, the hunter quickly covering his mouth in surprise. Sure he thought it, but he never meant to voice it. He trusts Cas with his life, he knows the other won't fail in protecting him from Hannah. The words just slipped out. Blue eyes are watching him, awash in emotions... swimming in confusion and sadness. Dean would like to think he doesn't feel the stab of pain from Cas in the back of his mind, yet knows it's there. Had he still been ruled by female hormones, he probably would've apologized and tried to take back that evil comment. As it is, he's back to normal... and that means he's standing fast with the unbidden words.

“Dean, I'm surprised at your lack of faith,” Cas says quietly. “We've been through a lot together, everything I've ever done has been for you. For your safety and happiness. I didn't put Heaven before you before, I don't plan on it now. Please go home with Sam and Gabriel. This is going to be hard enough for me, Hannah was a very loyal friend to me. I don't want you to see this.”

It's the first time Cas looks unsure of himself. He knows this is going to be an emotional ride he's not prepared for, as his chest is already constricted with betrayal. The angel needs to know why Hannah would do this. That was his unborn child, the embodiment of his love for Dean. She never should have taken it so callously, she nearly sent Dean into a dangerous depression. The hunter doesn't need that sort of stress, especially when he already has so much self hate and depression already. Dean notices the storm of emotions within the back of his mind, finally realizing why Cas is so eager to get rid of him. He wants to be alone with Hannah, free to speak his mind without judgment.

“... Fine,” Dean murmurs. “But I expect some serious kissing up for this one! Come on, Sammy, let's get the hell out of here.”

“... Just like that?” Sam wonders in confusion. “I thought you would put up more of a fight than that. I mean...”

“Let's go!” he interrupts aggressively. “Geez, it's like pulling teeth with you!”

Gabriel snickers at the remark, grabbing a hold of Dean's shoulder before they disappear. Cas is left with Hannah, who appears almost regretful. She doesn't regret doing it, though, he knows that much... she regrets he caught her. Slowly, he paces before her. Blue eyes glancing her way every now and then, filled with betrayal and anger. She was warned, it never should've come to this.

“Why, Hannah?” he asks after a long silence. “Why would you do something this? You know how I felt about Dean, how could you attempt to kill him? How could you steal our child?”

“He isn't good enough for you,” she states adamantly. “That hunter isn't good enough to carry your spark! You should've chosen an angel to do that! He's undeserving of such a gift!”

“He's the one I love! The one I chose!” Cas remarks.

“You should've chosen better!”

“... And you should've left well enough alone,” he states coldly. “You know the consequences of your actions. I can't let you live, Hannah... you were warned.”

“You're not going to kill me,” she waves off. “You're Castiel, the most honorable angel in heaven, the bearer of new ways and free will. What sort of example are you setting for the rest of Heaven when you speak of free will, yet act on the cruelties of old laws?”

He hesitates at that, frowning slightly and eying his adversary. She's right, of course. The old laws are cruel at times and lack understanding, leaving innocent angels to be killed for minor transgressions. This, however, is no minor transgression. Hannah not only tried to kill his mate, but stole his unborn child. She was warned, she didn't listen, and now she needs to be punished. Although he would normally try and dole out a punishment worthy of whatever act brought it about, there's no letting her off with a slap of the wrist. She, in essence, tried to murder not just a mortal trapped in conversion... but an unborn angel as well. Murder of an innocent angel is punishable by death.

“You knew what you were doing, Hannah,” he comments quietly. “You were warned. I can't trust you around Dean anymore... I can't trust you at all. How do I know you won't attempting murdering another angel or converting human in the future? How can I be certain your jealously won't attempt taking my mate's life again? It's not that I'm following the old laws... it's just that I value my mate's life more than yours. Be thankful I didn't leave Dean to end you.”

“Castiel, don't do this,” she pleads. “I'm so much more than him. Why can't you see that? I've always done exactly as you've told me, always got results on the battlefield... I deserve to carry your spark, not him! What makes him so special?”

“... I love him,” he says. “He's brash, arrogant at times, brilliant, powerful, and beautiful. There is nothing about him I don't love. I would never change him, no matter how many chances are given to me. Even in the depths of Hell, surrounded by evil for forty years, his soul was spotless. Nothing can taint him. You, on the other hand, have been corrupted by jealousy and desire. I wanted so badly for you to be innocent, for all this to be some misunderstanding. This is the last conclusion I wanted to come to, Hannah. I'm sorry. Tell me where the spark is and I'll try to talk the others into letting you live.”

“I don't need any favors from your unworthy whore,” she spits out. “I'd rather be dead than watch him spew darkness and evil all over that innocent cherub!”

“... Very well.”

Castiel holds out his hand, face turned away from the one angel he thought he could trust completely. Hannah's betrayal has cut him deeply, leaving him bleeding and empty. His blue eyes are alight with his Grace as it leaves his hand, the scream of his friend shortened by a quick and merciful death. It's the least he can grant her for all their centuries of friendship. Afterward, he banishes the ring of holy fire and takes a seat on the dirty cement. He's never felt so emotionally drained before.

The day slowly passes him by, yet the angel doesn't move. A part of him is lost, swallowed by confusion and sorrow. He hears footsteps behind him, ignoring them for the time being. When someone sits beside him, however, he can't help but glance over. Chuck is there, eyes gazing upon the vessel of Hannah.

“... I'm sorry,” Castiel murmurs.

“She knew what she did,” he answers.

“Was I too hard on her?” he asks. “Should I have let her go?”

“... Sometimes angels fall victim to emotions they don't fully understand,” he attempts to explain. “When that happens, their logic and reason become clouded. They see nothing more than what they want and the quickest manner of getting it. Hannah was on a battlefield, Castiel. One she couldn't see completely. No matter how many times to tried to explain it, or how many chances you gave her, she would continue to attack Dean until you stopped her. This was the only way to keep him safe.”

“Why? Why can't there be another way?”

“No one has found one yet,” Chuck offers. “Perhaps, you'll be the one that does. But not today, Castiel. Not with such a stubborn entity of hate looming over Dean. Baby steps, okay? With each small endeavor you triumph in, you'll come that much closer to changing something big. There's no hurry, you have eternity to make a difference. Don't kill yourself trying to take on the world before you're ready.”

“... Do you know where my spark is?”

He doesn't have to say anything for Cas to know he hasn't a clue. It's in his face, the expression of momentary sadness that morphs into sympathy. A hand pats the young angel on his shoulder, reaching over to pull him against Chuck's side gently. It's not often he gets to have these fatherly moments with his children, but when he does he cherishes them.

Dean is laying on the bed waiting for Cas. It's not unusual for him to lock himself away for a bit of solitude... but normally it's while he's working in the garage. In all honesty, Sam is a bit worried about him. His lack of argument before was alarming enough, but now he doesn't even want to work on his car? He let Dean be for a few hours, yet now he finds himself outside that bedroom door. Sam knocks lightly on the wood, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment.

“What?” Dean bites out.

“Can I come in?”

“... Can I stop you?”

“Probably not,” Sam offers with a humored smirk.

He opens the door and steps into the room, shutting it behind him. Gabriel isn't there, he's gone off on some escape to release some stress... Sam feels bad for the target, as he knows the other is in a _particularly_ mischievous mood. Castiel, on the other hand, has yet to return from Hannah's prison. The taller Winchester wants to believe he can handle this task, but deep down he knows a part of him is doubtful. Cas is a warrior, yet they've rarely seen him in a killing mood. Since leaving Heaven the angel has done all he can to _keep_ from killing.

“No Cas yet?” Sam wonders.

“No,” Dean replies.

“... You could've changed his mind, you know,” the other points out. “We're both aware of your silver tongue... it's about as effective as Gabriel's. Why didn't you keep on him?”

“He needed it to be him,” the older sibling sighs out. “I could feel it, through our bond. He needed to do this himself. There were questions he wanted answered, things he needed to get off his chest. We both know how that goes. I just... let him have what he needed.”

“You think he can do it?”

“I have no doubts in my mind,” Dean replies seriously. “He might have been rather lax with us, but I could feel the desire to kill laying beneath all the layers of passive aggressiveness. I could feel his angelic instinct begging to be let loose. It... it was scary, Sam. He'd never hurt us, but the lengths he'd go to keep us... me... safe... No ones ever felt that strongly for me.”

“He's in love with you, what did you expect?”

“It's just... weird.”

There's a snort of humor from Sam, the taller shaking his head at his brother's idiocy. They weren't even together and Cas was defying Heaven for him, raising people from Hell and killing other angels. It really shouldn't surprise Dean that he'd kill for him. Although he doesn't voice his opinion, Dean knows what he's thinking. The evil glare he's receiving is enough to determine that. He apologizes for the snicker, but nothing more.

“What do you think is taking him so long?” Dean sighs. “I mean... it doesn't take us half this long to gank an angel... and he's a freaking _angel_! He should've been done by now, something happened.”

“You're worrying too much, Dean. Cas can take care of himself,” Sam waves off.

“... You're lying. You think something happened, too, I can tell in your tone. We should go back and check on him.”

“He wouldn't want that.”

“I don't fucking care!” Dean snaps unexpectedly. “If anything happened to him, I... I would... I just can't deal with that shit right now! Let's go back and make sure he's okay.”

Sam relents and the two head downstairs. Just as they're heading for the front door, they hear the telltale rustle of wings. Both turn toward the sound, finding Gabriel on the couch. The other looks entirely too pleased with himself, humming carelessly as he turns on the television. Gold eyes flicker over to them, knowing and hiding any such knowledge... very poorly.

“Where you off to?” he asks.

“You already know,” Sam points out. “And since you're asking, I can only assume you don't think it's a good idea.”

“You know me too well, Sammich,” the trickster states in disappointment. “I might have to rehash my methods just to keep you on your toes.”

“Please don't.”

Dean reaches for the door knob, stopped by the snap of fingers. Panic setting in, the hunter looks himself over. Nothing's changed, he can still move, there's no strange feeling rushing through his limbs... he's good. With a sigh of relief, Dean touches the door knob again... it's locked tight. That relief soon morphs into a venomous glare.

“What the hell is your problem!” the hunter snaps. “I need to get to Cas, let me out the fucking house!”

“Sorry, Dean-o, but I can't let you go.”

“You can't keep me locked up!”

“Actually... I can. That's one of the perks of being me,” the trickster grins. “Cassy is fine, there's no need to bother him right now... he's going through some shit. Don't worry, he's not alone. As for you two... you're grounded to the house until further notice.”

“We're what!” the two shout in unison.

“Wait a sec,” he murmurs, cleaning out his ears. “I was positive I didn't stutter. I said, you're grounded to the house until further notice. Yep... no stutter.”

“Like hell we are!” Dean yells. “Sammy, talk to your bitch!”

“Whoa, hey now... what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom,” Gabriel points out in indignation. “And don't go spreading shit around, I have a reputation to keep up! I can't have all those damn supernatural creatures thinking I'm a pushover... I'll have to spend _far_ too much time ruining their lives.”

As bad as it sounds, neither Winchester doubts he'd put extra effort into that. The revelation only makes it harder to convince themselves they can wear down his resolve. Sam glances to Dean, who's ready to retrieve the holy oil, and sighs with a shake of his head. His expression begs for a chance, so Dean heads over to the kitchen. He needs to keep himself busy, keep himself from killing Gabriel, so he's likely about to bake a shit load of goodies.

Sam squares off with Gabriel, his expression serious as he steps between the couch and television. There's a glint in golden eyes, a small smirk touching Gabriel's lips at the thought of a challenge. As crafty as he can be, he knows Sam's pretty damn good at talking circles around people. He almost always gets what he wants with those big puppy eyes, but the trickster is going to try like hell not to give in. There's quiet around them, the sound of Dean banging around the kitchen almost mute as they concentrate. Gabriel raises a brow in challenge... and the verbal spar begins.


	31. Betrayal, Thy Name Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel are holding their own in their personal little battle... but Sam is the victor in the end. Granted the win came with the use of underhanded emotional stuff, but it's still a win. Unable to give in to Dean's desire to check on Cas, he decides he can at least help him catch Alex off guard. The trio heads to the bar where the warlock works. When asked about his part in creating a vessel, Alex admits to making one. Digging deeper into Hannah's possible routes reveals that the vessel she procured might not even hold up like it should. With the spark in danger of dying out from faulty equipment, their quest gets that much more detrimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if there are mistake, my comp is being stupid and slow. I already had to refresh the page about 5 times, had to close out of the internet all together and get back on 3 times... yeah... I'm just a bit tired and irritated. But at least you get your update =)
> 
> On another note... I'm strangely torn. I found some Supernatural books on Kindle, and yet... I wonder if they're not fanfictions in disguise. If that's the case I'm gonna be extremely pissed, I spent over $7 on each of them =( Stupid Supernatural addiction. Anyway, here's your update! Until next time, Cupcakes! XD

It's a battle of wills, one that neither combatant can afford to lose... and Gabriel finds himself very close to giving in. Sam's not only tried the puppy eyes, which he took like a champ, but he's thrown in about five different versions of his bitch-face... and that's infinitely harder to deny. He just knows his mate is going to rethink being with him. He should've marked him when he had the chance. Finally, Sam sighs and sits beside him. His posture is stooped and defeated, arms resting atop his thighs and head hung just so. Although the trickster knows he shouldn't let down his guard, he also knows his mate is upset and he has to fix that problem.

“... What's the matter, Sammich?” he wonders, albeit carefully.

“It's just... Dean is so new to all this relationship stuff. I'm afraid he's starting to doubt himself,” Sam offers. “Just wanting to hurry out and check on Cas is a huge step in the right direction for him. He may not realize it, but I do. The only person he's ever worried about like that is me, dad, and Bobby. Two of the three are dead, so you can only imagine what his first thought might be.”

“He thinks Cassy is dead.”

“Or hurt badly, which would be the brighter possibility. Can't you just... I don't know... take him to check or find a way he can see for himself?” Sam nearly pleads.

“... I don't want to intrude,” Gabriel admits, almost sheepish. “Pops is sort of playing daddy right now. He doesn't get to do it often. I just don't want to take that away from him. Can't Dean just take my word for it? I mean, it's not like I make a habit of lying to you guys.”

The expression on Sam's face says far more than any words can. With a sheepish glance away, Gabriel murmurs a quiet 'never mind'. Dean has good reason not to trust the trickster, especially since ninety percent of his day is spent thinking up ways to make the hunter miserable... or piss him off at least. His day isn't complete without pissing Dean off at least once.

“You really can't keep us locked up, you know,” Sam points out. “Dean's probably already thought up at least ten ways to get around you.”

“None that would work,” Gabriel snorts out derisively. “His best idea was to sic you on me, but we both know that isn't about to work.”

“And why not?” Sam asks with a raised brow. “Am I not good enough to listen to?”

“Oh hell, don't start acting femDean on me,” the trickster whines. “I just got rid of that problem, I don't want it back.”

Sam chuckles and pats Gabriel's thigh lightly. The action sends relief through Gabriel, though Sam can't tell, and he stomps down the doubt and fear that plagued him before. Sam's just messing with him, he's not going to leave him. The golden-eyed male makes a mental note to talk to him about that later. He might be immortal, but heart attacks still hurt damn it. If the taller hunter keeps this up, Gabriel's going to have about fifty of them.

From the kitchen, the noise of before has stopped. With a frown of suspicion, Gabriel gets up to check in on Dean. The hunter is sitting on the cool tiles, head hung and legs sprawled out before him. The trickster could almost believe he'd fallen asleep like that, if not for the fact his eyes are locked in a steely glare at his feet. His anger is understandable, he's never done well being locked up, but Gabriel isn't about to let it get to him. If it were Sam, that would be a whole other story.

“Come on, Dean-o, cheer up,” he states. “You're killing my perpetually happy mood. I told you Cassy's fine, why can't you just believe me?”

“... It's not that,” Dean murmurs. “I mean, yeah, I'm pissed off you locked me in here and I can't go see him. But... that's not what I'm upset about. Not at the moment.”

“Then why the hell are you moping about?”

“... Alex,” he utters. “Do you think he was behind the vessel Hannah needed?”

“Don't know, but... I suppose we could go find out,” the trickster tempts. “You can't go see Cassy alone... but I don't why you can't pester Alex with supervision.”

A small smirk, just as much sly as it is grateful, upturns the corner of Dean's mouth. He may be a complete ass ninety-nine percent of the time, but even Loki has his moments. The shorter Winchester gets to his feet and searches out Sam, finding him still lounging on the couch. It doesn't take words to get him on his feet, just the trickster wandering over to the door with Dean. They're outside in no time, the golden-eyed male leading them toward Dean's favored hangout.

When they enter the bar, Alex is wiping down the counter. He doesn't look up, he already knows they're there. What he isn't expecting is the cloud of absolute loathing that follows them in. surprised, the warlock stops what he's doing and glances their way. Dean has so much betrayal in his green eyes it feels like a knife through Alex's heart.

“What's wrong?” he wonders.

“I'm going to ask you this once,” Dean says slow and quiet. “Just one chance to come clean with me. Did you create a vessel to house a spark?”

“Yeah,” he admits. “Why? Do you need one?”

“You son of a bitch!” the hunter shouts.

He leaps for the unsuspecting male, Gabriel's hand shooting out to grab hold of his collar. The trickster smiles Alex's way, never having moved save for that hand. His grip is strong, the hunter unable to do anything but lean as far as he can and punch at the wind. When his temper finally gives way to frustration and annoyance, Gabriel releases him.

“What the hell was that all about?” Alex frowns. “Are you anti angel reproduction or something?”

“You helped Hannah steal my brat!” he snaps.

“How do you suppose I did that when I haven't created a vessel in over eighteen centuries?” the warlock wonders calmly.

“Wait... what?”

“The only vessel I ever made was a favor for an angelic friend of mine,” he explains. “I shaped it out of clay from a riverbed and enhanced it with gems. They're extremely tricky to make. Anyway, she was having trouble with carrying a spark. It made her very sick, her mortal vessel at the time was horribly fragile and couldn't have children. She told me it was possible to keep it, but the vessel was needed. Her name was Rebecca, not Hannah. I don't even know a fucking Hannah... save the psycho wench that picked you guys up.”

“You... you didn't help her?” Dean asks in confusion.

“Of course not, I would never betray my friends,” the warlock snorts derisively. “I understand the blame landing on me, my kind is extremely rare after all, but that was fairly fast. Didn't you even consider the possibility I'm not the only magic casting creature born of wild magic?”

All eyes are reflecting sheepishness and shame, telling Alex all he needs to know. He simply rolls his eyes at them. Once again, it's easy to tell why they would jump to conclusions. Alex only knows of three other creatures like him in the entire world, so it would be insane to think two hunters would know of them... especially since they didn't even know of Alex. Loki, on the other hand, is another story. From what the warlock has heard, Loki is all knowing... although no one really knows _how_ he is. He now lays an icy glare on the golden-eyed trickster.

“I'm surprised you would allow them to jump to such conclusions,” he starts lightly. “Especially since you're already aware of all the creatures born like me. You probably even know where they're all located at this very moment... what they're doing... who they're with...”

“Yeah, yeah, but they didn't strike up an unhealthy relationship with Dean-o right away,” he waves off. “If you weren't eager to bang him, there really wasn't any reason at all for a creature to tag along with a hunter.”

“That's not stereotypical at all,” Alex scoffs. “Look, there is a slim chance Rebecca's vessel was stolen or she borrowed it out to someone. After her first spark, she wasn't really inclined to repeat the process. Especially since she spent months nurturing it only to have Heaven take it away. It sort of sent her through a depression I barely got her out of.”

The comment has Dean tensing up, green eyes swimming with a fear he's never known. Unfortunately, Alex has already returned to wiping down the bar and misses the expression. Sam sets a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. The two stay that way for a short moment, the shorter gathering his bearings and pulling away gently.

“Can you find out where the vessel you made is?” Gabriel wonders.

“Sure, not a problem,” Alex offers with a light shrug. “Hang on a sec.”

He grabs a crystalline wine glass from the shelf and fills it with bottled water. Once it's set upon the bar, he lays his hands flat on either side and stares into the liquid. It doesn't seem like much to those watching, yet Gabriel knows there's magic flowing between the warlock and his object. He's scrying. With a slight sigh, he removes his gaze from the water.

“It's in Heaven,” he informs. “Sitting on a shelf in Rebecca's nest. With the haze I'm looking through, I can only imaging it's accumulated dust over the centuries.”

“She has a nest?” Sam murmurs to Dean quietly.

“All angels do,” Gabriel waves off, hearing it anyway. “It's like an apartment here on the mortal plain, but it's referred to as a nest. So, it's not Rebecca's vessel that's being used. The question now is... who's is it?”

“I can't believe you killed Hannah without knowing!” Dean bites out.

“Okay, I admit that might've been a mistake on my part,” the trickster mumbles. “On the bright side, I do happen to know all that shit he mentioned before. There's one being of wild magic in particular I wouldn't trust with my _enemy's_ life. Her name is Loran, she's located in Paris and uses her particular brand of talents for her own personal gain. I believe she lures rich men into affairs for blackmail purposes. Anyway, I'll check and see if she might've taken a bit of dough for a quick fix vessel.”

“If it's a quick fix... and from Loran no less... I highly doubt it'll last as Hannah expected it to,” Alex remarks in worry. “As I mentioned before, they're very complicated to create. Since we're the only ones that know how, we're the only ones that would know if they're working correctly. The vessel given to Hannah might short out at any point. Even if she handed the materials needed directly to Loran, the witch could've easily switched out real gems for fakes. Those won't last through the week.”

“Perfect! Just fucking perfect!” Dean shouts. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now! My spark is missing, my mate is otherwise distracted, and now the vessel holding my unborn child might break any moment! How can this get any...”

Gabriel's hand immediately covers Dean's mouth. It's an expression he both hates and adores; hates because everything always gets worse when it's spoken, but loves because he's usually the one making it worse. When he's positive Dean isn't about to complete that sentence, he releases him. Loran isn't an easy target to capture, even with his immense power and multiple tricks, so Sam will have to accompany him. It's best to at least have one hunter on this hunt, as his way of thinking might open up more opportunities on their endeavor.

“Look,” Alex starts. “I'm gonna call on Rebecca, see if I can get that vessel back from her. It was made to last and isn't doing her much good. Loki, you get Loran. Show no mercy.”

“My kind of plan,” Gabriel grins meanly.

“When you get back, we'll locate Dean's spark and switch vessels. With any luck, we'll get there in time and manage to successful transfer.”

“Sounds good. I'm taking Sammich with me, Dean you head back to the house and _wait there_ ,” he stresses. “Don't go looking for Cas, don't leave the house for any reason, and don't even _think_ about heading out on a hunt. It shouldn't take us long and the angels are still looking for you. You got lucky with Hannah, but they won't allow that luck to last. Understand?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Dean..!”

“He can come with me,” Alex offers. “I'll keep an eye on him until Cas can pick him up. Besides I might need help with the spell. The connection is always stronger with a link to Heaven close by. With his newly developing Grace, Dean is an adequate link.”

A short nod is their only answer, the trickster setting a hand on Sam's shoulder before they vanish. Once they're gone, Dean makes a beeline for the door. Unwilling to let the other get away just yet, Alex calls back that he's leaving and runs after him. Thankfully, he's worked there long enough for his boss to come to grips with his heritage. When Alex has to go, he doesn't ask questions. Last time he did that, he was thrown into the middle of a battle between a spell flinging Alex and two werewolves. After a long explanation and days of recuperating, Trevor was more than willing to keep Alex around... especially since he learned the other, less savory, creatures were real as well.

Dean is already halfway to the grocery store when the warlock catches up, eager to see Castiel. Alex isn't about to ruin his uplifted mood, not even knowing Loki doesn't want him there. For now, it seems safe to let the hunter do as he pleases. Besides, a happy link is the best link. The burnt building is quiet when they reach it, Dean hurrying through the door without thought. Hannah's body lays in the center of a smoldering ring, Cas sitting on the cement at the edge. The hunter stills, at a loss for what to do. Cas is fine physically, however he seems to be fretting over the death of the angel. He goes to clear his throat, yet Cas already knows he's there.

“Dean,” he utters, voice echoing in the large room. “Did you need something?”

“You've been here a long time, man,” Dean starts. “I... I was getting worried. Are you all right?”

“I'm unharmed.”

“That's not what I asked. I asked if you were okay,” he points out. “That applies to more than just physical damage. I mean... I can tell you're hurting emotionally. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“It'll pass,” the angel assures. “I'm mostly disappointed, to be completely honest. I should've seen this coming. You should've been safer with me, taken care of better than that. What kind of mate am I that I'm blindsided by an angel I considered a friend?”

“It happens, Cas,” Dean says, sitting down beside him. “You can't prevent everything that might happen, sometimes you just have to roll with it. You know... make the most out of it. Besides, I'm a hunter. I can take care of myself, okay? You don't have to hover over me constantly, I promise.”

The angel sighs, nodding his head glumly. Dean knows he's just trying to appease him, as he can still feel the storm of emotions along their bond. With a sigh, he leans against Castiel's side. For some reason, the warmth he usually associates with Castiel is deep beneath a layer of cold. It would unnerve most, however Dean knows it's there because of conflict and sorrow.

“I'm sorry you had to kill your friend, Cas,” he murmurs. “I didn't want that. I mean... couldn't there have been another way?”

“No,” he answers immediately and with conviction. “There was no other way... she already tried pulling that one. She never would've stopped, she would've kept challenging you until one of you ended up dead. I can't have that one be you. Hannah was a threat that needed eliminating. When it comes to mating, there is no other way but instinct. Not if we want our mates to survive.”

“... I appreciate you looking out for me, Cas,” Dean says after a moment. “You always did keep me safe. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy sometimes.”

“It wasn't easy most of the time,” he smirks minutely. “You're very good at getting yourself in trouble... even better at digging your hole deeper.”

“... Yeah... I guess I am,” the hunter blushes.

“I apologize for not returning sooner, I didn't mean to make you worry,” Cas remarks after a moment. “I'm ready to go now. We can track down Alex and then locate our spark...”

“Uh... We already tracked down Alex. He wasn't the one that created the vessel,” Dean offers. “Gabriel and Sam went off to Paris or something to try trapping the witch they think is responsible. I guess she's really hard to get a hold of. Unfortunately, if she's the one that created Hannah's vessel... we don't have much time. Alex said she might have cut corners and the vessel will likely stop working soon.”

“That's most unfortunate. Did Gabriel come up with a plan for that?”

“No... Alex did,” Dean answers. “He _did_ make a vessel once before, but for an angel named Rebecca. She still has it, so he's going to try contacting her. I'm going to act as a link for him so the connection is clearer.”

Castiel nods, though it's hesitant. He has nothing against Alex, but he's not too fond of the other using Dean as a link. First off, he doesn't know how dangerous it can be. Surely there's a side effect. He notices the presence of the warlock outside, frowning a bit before standing. It's time to get back to what's important... his slowly growing family. The angel pulls Dean to his feet after standing, leading the other to the doorway Alex stands near. The warlock says nothing when they exit, simply starts walking toward Gabriel's haven.

Inside, Dean is told to sit at the table. Castiel sits with him, if only to ensure nothing goes wrong, and Alex heads into the kitchen. He rummages around in the cabinet to locate a metal bowl, and then fills it with water. Back in the living room, he sets the bowl in the center of the table. Upon request, Dean blesses the liquid to purify it. Once that's finished, Alex sits down across from Castiel and beside Dean. He closes his eyes and holds a hand over the bowl. The lights flicker and dim, the water bubbling beneath his palm, and a thin fog rolls out to cover the table. The bowl disappears from sight, a blurry image appearing in it's place upon the fog. A second later and Dean feels the fog within his mind, running through him like electricity searching for the ground. The image clears, revealing a mousy woman with long brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She doesn't appear to be anything special, more the bookish type if anything.

“Alex?” she questions in surprise, her tone a light and airy one. “It's been so long... you don't look a day older than last we spoke.”

“Neither do you,” he offers with a smile.

“I'm sure you wouldn't be contacting me unless you had a problem. You know I can't interfere in matters pertaining to mortals and nature borns...”

“Rebecca, i'm not looking for a helping hand,” he says, cutting her off. “You know i've never needed one of those.”

“... I'm not going to look around Heaven for more clients,” she sighs out. “I thought I found you an adequate well of resources last time...”

“Again, you think so little of me. I merely wanted to request that vessel back. I'll let you have it after I finish with it, but a friend of mine is in terrible need of an operational one. The one they bought from another is... well... they cut corners on it.”

She stops a moments, studying him with her eyes. Even though he's been on call for Heaven's worst battles, even though he's helped them repeatedly in the past, there's still a lack of trust. He doesn't mind, he knows why it's coming from her. She's his friend, yet knows he can get himself in pretty deep when trouble does come his way. Rebecca is merely worried for his safety, afraid he's fallen in with the wrong crowd again.

“... Does this friend have a name?”

“Does the name matter?”

“Alex,” she frowns, warning in her voice.

“... Dean Winchester.”

“Alex! If the other angels trace that vessel back to me, I'll be in big trouble! They want that spark dead, they're not going to help him keep it! And you shouldn't either! Michael will hunt you down himself and smite you!”

“Michael isn't the one calling the shots, Hannah was,” Castiel shouts in irritation.

Alex immediately sits back in his chair, having leaned in close to chat with his friend. He can feel the anger heating up the room, wondering how long it'll be before Castiel's eyes light up with his Grace. Rebecca seems shocked to hear her superior's voice, a bright blush eating up her face. Cas is on his feet, leaning over the table as Dean watches.

“I spoke with Michael earlier today, I know Hannah lied about him ordering the Winchesters' deaths. He holds no ill will toward them or my spark! In fact, he had mentioned that Father had bigger plans for them! So if you would like to explain to both Father _and_ Michael on why you passed up a chance to help us, I would _gladly_ arrange such a meeting!”

“With all do respect, Castiel, threats will get you nowhere with me,” Rebecca challenges. “I have already lost the only thing that matters to me! Taking my life will do little more than bring me peace.”

“Don't talk like that, Becca,” Alex admonishes.

She doesn't say anything more, however the warlock knows she's only delaying the inevitable. She won't go up against Michael, she's not that stupid. In the long run, however, Alex is still her friend and she'll provide whatever help he requires. The fact his 'client' is Dean Winchester doesn't change that fact. As usual, Rebecca just feels the need to give him an earful before giving in. Alex knows that, so when he lightly pats the air to motion Cas should have a seat... the angel sits down.

“Becca, I know you're not happy about this,” he offers, placating. “I know you think I should let the spark die out... but the fact remains, that spark is an unborn cherub. It's just a baby, it didn't ask to be born between Castiel and Dean. It's not at fault here and you shouldn't wish it dead. That spark did nothing to deserve such a harsh punishment and you know it! You're just stealing a child away from another 'mother', so to speak, just as Heaven did to you... and I know you would never do that. Please, time is of the essence. You can scold me on my choice of friends after we save it's life.”

At first Cas doesn't think he managed to talk sense into her. Rebecca is quiet and keeps to herself for the most part, yet she holds a venomous disdain that's only been tolerated in Heaven. As much as she loves her family, she hates them as well. He's heard quite a bit about her, ignoring the most. As long as she could help with whatever war they fought, it didn't matter how much she hated her family. At the sudden change in her countenance, however, he has to admit he's impressed with Alex's ability to read people.

“... Alright,” she mutters. “Tell me where you are and I'll deliver the vessel myself.”

“New Orleans, never left it,” he smiles softly. “I guess I just have a soft spot for this place. You know the town, but I'm not at my place... I'm at Loki's. I'm not sure if it's shielded or not, so I'll have to meet you at the bar. I'm sure you'll be able to find me.”

“Who could miss you? Your presence is amazing... like a rainforest. I'll be there shortly.”

He waves his hand past the table, banishing the mist and yanking Dean from his haze. They're one step closer to regaining that stole spark. Alex picks up the bowl, the water all but evaporated now, and takes it back to the kitchen. As he's busy there, Cas takes in Dean. Mentally, physically, and spiritually he seems just fine. There were no side effects. The angel sighs in relief and lets his mind wander, now picking up on thoughts of Sam and Gabriel's quest. He hopes they come through soon.


	32. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam are on the hunt for the other nature born, hoping to pull the location of Dean's spark from them. During their current task, Sam voices his doubts on the possibility of actually saving said spark. not only that, but his fear of Dean's emotional stability when facing death... or lack thereof. After a 'polite' conversation with Loran, they're heading back to retrieve Dean and Cas. They arrive in time to catch the last part of Alex's meeting. With vessel in hand, the group heads to the location given to them. Although retrieving the spark is easy enough, getting out will prove to be much harder. They face off with five angels looking to destroy the spark for good. With no other way out of this predicament, they're forced to fight their way through... with the spark in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry about the delay, I was debating what to do with the spark. I actually wanted it to be too weak to form a human vessel... so it would end up a hamster or something. That would've been hilarious! Anyway, you'll be happy to know I'm not going to do that. On a slightly duller note... I STILL haven't figured out if I want to allow its survival ^^; Sorry about that. Anyway, although I'm sort of hooked on minecraft at the moment, I will certainly try my best to write the next chapter. Unfortunately, this fic only has one or two more chapters to go. I know, so sad T^T I have a few ideas for the next fic... as a matter of fact, I already have those ideas saved to a page for each XD So exciting! I'll post the possibilities at the end of the chapter =) Depending on the input, I might just choose the one you want to read the most XD Until next update, Cupcakes XD

Gabriel has never been so quiet, something that unnerves Sam. For once since they've met, he's actually serious about something. The taller male is certain if he should be proud... or worried. So far he hasn't bothered to try baiting the trickster into conversation. Now, however, he's beginning to think that would be better than the silence. This quiet is just so cold and focused, even more so than Dean could ever hope to be. It's as though Gabriel is a hunting dog with a scent, one he's not about to stray from until his jaws are locked around the throat of his prey. The vision sends a shiver down Sam's spine.

“... You okay?” Gabriel wonders.

“Uh... yeah,” he answer sheepishly. “Just... had a rather nasty thought.”

“We'll find her, Sammich,” he assures. “I always get my man... or... woman, in this case. Dean's spark will be fine, I'm sure.”

“To be perfectly honest, I don't think it will,” Sam sighs out sadly. “First off, we're not aware of when this vessel was created. Hannah could've had it made long before Cas marked Dean, wishful thinking maybe. It could've even been a 'just in case' sort of thing. If that's the case, it could've stopped working right after the spark was placed. Secondly, Hannah could've lied about keeping the spark alive in hopes Dean would let her go.”

“Always the optimist,” the trickster snorts derisively. “I thought Dean was the wet blanket.”

“I'm just looking at all aspects. Just because she said it was alive doesn't mean it was true. Even Alex said there's no telling when that vessel will stop working. For all we know, it busted right away and Hannah never even managed to keep the spark alive for a day. Either way, Dean's going to be crushed. I just can't think of a way to soften the blow.”

He understands where Sam's heart is, why he thinks as he does. Everything Sam's mentioned is entirely plausible. Although he hopes they rescue the stolen spark in time, even Gabriel isn't holding his breath. Keeping a spark alive in a human vessel is hard enough, whether it's a human host or one possessed by an angel, so keeping one alive after ripping it forcibly from said host... well... that's never been heard of. He just couldn't tell Dean and Cas that, not knowing there's an extremely slim chance they might save it. Alex is a formidable ally, he knows all there is to know about nurturing lost sparks. Though he never mentioned it and rarely ever brags about it, earlier in his life Alex was a missionary for lost creatures. When he'd come across a stranded spark within a dead human host, or even an orphaned creature, he would take them in until they were strong enough to live on their own. Or, in the case of sparks, would release them back to Heaven.

Had his kind learned of his soft side for lost creatures, he would've been targeted as a threat to them. Too many connections, too much knowledge. When a single entity knows all the ins and outs of nearly every species, that makes for some serious leverage in life. Sam doesn't know everything Gabriel does, yet he seems to be drawing the same conclusions anyway. Always the logical one.

“Do you think Dean will survive the death of his child?” Sam wonders quietly.

“Dean never handles death gracefully,” Gabriel mutters. “But he has a couple things going for him now that he didn't before. For one, all he sees is a spark of Grace. It's not a fully formed child, nor is it an embryo. It's just a small bit of light. He's also got us, though I might not count as much as you. Point is, he has family surrounding him. We can shield him from the pain whether he likes it or not.”

“That's really sweet, Gab...”

“And if all else fails, I can wipe his memory!” the trickster grins eagerly.

“... Never mind,” Sam sighs out. “Let's just find this bitch so we can get the spark back.”

The disappointment is almost noticeable beneath exasperation. The trickster, however, is much happier with the opportunity to mess with Dean's mind. He's humming joyously now, a bounce in his step as he follows Sam. Loran is going to take a moment to find, so it's imperative Gabriel keep Sam on his toes. His exterior might be carefree, but beneath that his focus is as sharp as a needle. He can't afford to let his guard down, or Sam could be hurt. He stills, golden eyes darting to a coffee shop, and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes the woman there only resembles Loran. Sam doesn't miss it, though.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing... just... thought I saw her. I was mistaken, though, it's not her.”

“How do people usually find her?”

“... She normally finds them. Hannah is a tracker by trade, though, she's privy to the location of most ancient creatures. She and Rebecca had worked on locating the nature born together. It's not that we were afraid of attack by them, it's because they were powerful allies... as you've learned with Alex.”

“So... we should be worried.”

“Loran hasn't lived as long as Alex, he was the first of the nature born,” Gabriel offers. “Loran was the last, if memory serves correctly. Born of the fires first born by the hands of man. I believe Alex was born before Adam and Eve were even a thought.”

“... Then how was he born? I'm not understanding that part,” Sam frowns. “I mean, he looks human. Is he just a spot of light like an angel? Is his body possessed?”

“Don't be silly, Sammich, that vessel is his own,” the trickster chuckles. “His body was crafted by the soil of the rainforests and his life breathed in by all the organisms that thrived there. At the time, forests were overgrown and took up much of the land. That being the case, he has the most power. Fire was just a thing of chance when Loran was created, so there wasn't as much as the trees and animals. Since the numbers were smaller, the amount of power they could give is just as small. See?”

Sam nods, though he's still having trouble grasping all this. Technically, water would've been the most powerful. Gabriel hasn't mentioned a water born yet, though. The thought is an intriguing one and Sam can't help glancing back at his mate. He's sorely tempted to ask the question buzzing within his mind, however Gabriel is a step ahead of him.

“Water doesn't have a nature born by itself,” he offers softly. “Water is a tricky thing, never creating alone and always providing help to others. Alex was shaped by earth, which could be considered his 'mother'. But if the earth was his mother, the water was his father. That's another reason he's so powerful... he has _two_ elemental parents.”

The hunter can almost hear his mind blowing right there. The warlock doesn't look like much, but this would explain why he's able to take apart angelic spells. Gabriel doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it anymore, so Sam lets the subject flutter away. His hazel eyes roam about the streets, searching for someone that doesn't look as though they belong. He doesn't have to wait long. Carefully, the hunter nudges Gabriel and jerks his chin in that direction.

Across the street, a tall woman brushing six foot steps out of a restaurant. Her hair is the color of ash, her skin like baking clay, and her figure is willowy. If he didn't know any better, Sam would peg her for a model. Her hips sway as she walks across the street, ignoring the world around her as she texts on her phone. She blows a bubble with her gum, snapping it carelessly. When she gets a few steps away, roaming the sidewalk they stand on, her body freezes and reddish-brown eyes slowly peer over the top of her sunglasses. Before she can bolt, Gabriel snaps his fingers. Sam finds them inside a white cube with no doors or windows.

“Hello, Loran,” Gabriel greets, his tone a bit tight. “What a coincidence you happen to be walking down the very sidewalk i'm standing on.”

“Nothing is ever a coincidence with you, Loki,” Loran spits out, a thick french accent upon her tongue. “What do you want, trickster. Make it quick, I have places to be today.”

“The only place you're going is the bottom of the fucking ocean if you mouth off to me again,” he bites harshly. “Now, ask again... politely this time!”

“... What is it you need, Loki?” she asks, nervous and trying to be sweet about it. “And who does this delectable man happen to be?”

“He's mine,” Gabriel hisses.

“I'm Sam,” the hunter offers, glaring over at the trickster. “Sam Winchester.”

Her face immediately goes pale, even more so than when she faced Loki. Not only does she have the notorious trickster god before her, but also an infamous hunter. Whatever they're here for, it's definitely serious. As far as Loran knows, Loki doesn't team up with hunters... at all! She clears her throat and nods in greeting, not trusting her voice to stay strong. Gabriel seems to sense this, a sickening smirk taking over his lips. This might be more fun than he thought.

“We're here because you created a vessel for an angel named Hannah,” Sam continues, noting how distracted Gabriel is with his mischievous thoughts. “She used it to steal a spark from my brother. I want to know where the vessel is. Should you lie to me or should this spark burn out because of a malfunction in your work... I'll tell Dean where to find you and you can deal with him. Keeping in mind he spent ten years in Hell learning all the intricacies of torture from the masters.”

Once more she feels the blood draining from her face. She's heard of Sam Winchester, he's smart and crafty... one of the best hunters in the world. But Dean's reputation far exceeds that of his logical and softhearted brother. Where Sam would be a peacekeeper among the creatures, Dean is the executioner. No if, ands, or buts. He doesn't care what intentions might be present, doesn't care if it's all in the name of survival, and it doesn't matter to him that it might be the first and only offense. If a creature so much as harms a human, Dean will come for them and they'll cease to be. He's the monster under the beds of monsters.

“She didn't tell me,” Loran gasps out in fear. “She didn't tell me! If I knew it was his... oh my god, what have I done! He'll kill me! He'll kill me! It won't survive, the vessel... it was... I didn't... if I knew it was his..!”

“Okay, breathe,” Gabriel frowns. “Let's start over. Where the hell is the vessel?”

“It doesn't matter, that vessel was only meant to work for a couple hours,” Loran cries. “I didn't know it was for Dean Winchester's spark! I wouldn't have cut so many corners if I knew that! By now the spark will nearly be out and there's no time to mend the vessel let alone make another!”

“We already have another, Loran,” Sam explains calmly. “Please tell us where to find the spark. If we make it in time, there's a chance we'll save it. I'll tell Dean you cooperated completely, he'll have no reason to blame you should things turn sour.”

“She... she took it to a... to a garden,” she stammers. “Inside, not very active. I can only assume she created it herself. I can see a house that has a lot of your energy, a bar down the street with... oh my god... it's steeped in the presence of the rainforest. Alex Grey.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gabriel bites out impatiently. “Alex Grey, big bad nature born, phenomenal cosmically powered warlock, where's the _fucking_ vessel!”

“... There's an abandoned house near the bar,” Loran frowns. “It used to be apartments, the penthouse has a garden inside. She placed the vessel in the middle of the garden. You tell Dean I helped... tell Alex that, too. I don't need that powerhouse tormenting me for screwing over a friend of his!”

Sam nods in assurance, gasping in surprise when Gabriel grabs his shoulder and they vanish. They reappear at the house, hoping to spirit Dean away. Unfortunately, the house is empty. Panic buzzing along the edge of Sam's mind, he hurries outside to look for his brother. The two are running down the street toward the bar when they catch sight of Dean. Castiel is with him, both watching Alex speak to a mousy woman. She hands him something and gives him a hug, kissing his cheek before disappearing.

The trio turn to walk back, yet still at the sight of Sam and Gabriel. Dean seems to brighten immediately, though the look on Sam's face holds little promise. Without saying a word, they lead the group toward the old apartment building. It may be in shambles, but it's far from ruined. In all actuality, it still looks fairly livable. It must've been deemed obsolete with the erection of newer models. No electricity runs through the wires anymore, so Gabriel has to cheat a little. With a snap of his fingers, the elevator dings to life. Unsure if Hannah has gaurds around, all eyes are on the trickster. They drip irritation, bodies tense in case they're attacked.

“What?” he shrugs.

“Are you just incapable of being quiet?” Dean hisses out. “Hannah could have lackeys roaming about! Anyone could've heard that warning bell you just set off!”

“I'm not about to traipse up who knows how many stairs,” he complains. “If you want to kill yourselves being sneaky hunters, you go right ahead. I'm taking the elevator.”

“And if they cut the cable?” the shorter hunter bites out.

“I'm an angel-turned-trickster, what the hell do I care?”

With that, the doors slide open and he meanders in. Sam sends Dean an apologetic, though sheepish, glance before following. With a silent curse, Dean pulls Cas in after them. The elevator music is only a kick while he's down, the shorter hunter tapping his foot impatiently as they rise to the building's top floor. It isn't difficult to notice how tense Dean is, always ready for an attack the may or may not come. Fortunately for all of them, Hannah had to hide the spark even from Heaven. Had she asked the help of another, they would've immediately taken it to be destroyed. So when the door swish open, the garden area is silent and still.

The group carefully makes their way through the area, eyes vigilant and bodies ready just in case. Alex carries the vessel given to him by Rebecca, figure far more lax than those around him. He knows he can handle anything that comes their way, he's not worried. With a sigh at the tension around him, Alex glances off to the side. There's a glimmer beneath the lights, trapped in a throng of vines and roses. Curious about it, the warlock breaks away from the group and wanders off in that direction. With just a look around him, he notes this is about the middle of the garden. A good place to hide something that lives off life energy. Waving a hand over the vines, he parts them like a curtain. Settled within a small nest of vines is an egg shaped container. It's about the size of an ostrich egg, made of bronze and encrusted with a web of rubies. He shakes his head at the poor construction. Kneeling to get a better look, Alex surveys the inside past a foggy window of cheap glass. Inside is filled with a greenish liquid, a ball of light resting within it catching his attention.

“Over here, guys,” he calls out.

As the footsteps turn to approach him, Alex sets his own vessel beside Loran's. His is made of gold with a window of thin diamond. It's littered with rubies, emeralds, opals, and so many other vivid gems. Inside he's filled it with clear spring water, which he'll have blessed before transferring the spark. In his many years, he's learned a cherub develops better within the purest of environments. Carefully, he opens the small hatch at the top. It's about as big as his palm, just large enough to transfer the small light the needs the shelter.

Someone kneels beside him, likely Dean, and the rest are crowded around his back. Although he hates it, he has to relay his assessment to them. Being as he's the only one that knows how to care for a de-vesseled spark, he's the only one that knows it's chances. Seeing it so motionless within Lorna's vessel, the warlock can't help but feel his heart drop. It's chances aren't good at all.

“Loran's vessel stopped working a few hours ago,” he offers. “It hasn't pulled in enough energy to keep the spark developing at a normal rate.”

“And?” Dean presses.

“... Dean, I'm sorry,” he sighs out. “I can transfer what's there, but there's no guarantee it'll help. Too much time has passed, it hasn't been able to develop an adequate amount of energy. It's highly

unlikely it'll make it.”

“... Transfer it over,” Cas states.

Alex nods, reaching for Loran's vessel and opening the top. Carefully, he draws the spark out with a wave of his hand. It arches in the air and enters the golden vessel without hassle. Once the lid is replaced, the gems seem to light up and flash before going still. Carefully, Alex lifts the vessel into his arms and stands up. He turns to Dean, who's on his feet now as well, setting the egg shaped container into his grasp. Dean hugs it to his chest, gazing into the clear window to look upon the spark. This tiny light was once inside him, growing contently as it fed off his energy. It looks so small and harmless, he can't imagine why anyone would wish it destroyed.

“It's so small,” Dean murmurs to himself. “How can something so small elicit so much fear?”

“It's a part of you,” Gabriel offers quietly. “You and Sam are the most feared hunters in the world, even angels tread lightly around you. They assume that little spark will be as much of a rebel as Castiel and an even greater force than you. They can't control either of you, which means they have no hope controlling something born of you both.”

“... Do you think it'll make it?”

“I can't tell you that Dean,” the trickster comments. “But I can tell you it has a much better chance now that it's with you again. Your soul, your energy, is what makes it grow stronger. No other energy will have quite the same effect on it. Soon, it'll start to shape it's vessel... which you'll decide in the end. Even if you aren't aware of it.”

“Don't worry, Dean,” Alex offers. “The purer the environment, the better the development. That's the guaranteed purest place for that little bundle of future drama. You'll be listening to deafening screams in no time.”

He pats the hunter on the shoulder, the bright grin on his features reminding Dean of Gabriel... on one of his so called good days. Suddenly, he has a feeling he should be brushing up on what to expect from a newborn cherub. This might possibly be worse than hunting Lucifer himself. A new doubt blossoms, though that's nothing new. Dean always has some sort of doubt nibbling at the back of his mind. He's learned to ignore them, push through them and do what he's always been taught. Only... no one's ever taught him how to be a father.

“That's not true, Dean,” Castiel smiles softly beside him. “Didn't Bobby provide you with an adequate lesson on fatherhood?”

“... Yeah, you're right,” he sighs out. “I can do this, it'll be a walk in the park. I mean... how bad can raising a kid be?”

The laughter from Gabriel doesn't help. Obviously he's seen enough newborn cherubs to know what hell they'll go through. He slaps his knee and doubles over, nearly in tears with the amount of his humor. Instead of aiming a deadly glare at the trickster, however, Dean sends it Sam's way. His younger brother looks nothing if not embarrassed. He hits Gabriel in the back of the head, hissing a quiet 'shut up'.

“Sorry,” he tries to get out between chuckles. “Sorry, it's... it's not funny. It really isn't. You guys are gonna be so lost! And the crying... the crying is the worst part! When Cassy cried, there were storms on Earth. I think he may have sunk Atlantis.”

“... You're joking, right?”

“Well... that may have been me,” Gabriel muses, tone sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. “I can't really remember, but I know there was a flood. Anyway, you thought an angel's true voice was bad? You're ears are gonna literally bleed when that baby starts crying. And they're so damn picky when it comes to food. Cassy wouldn't drink anything but mixture of holy water and angel tears. Trust me, there were a lot of tears in Heaven to go around. As sweet as he is now, he was a little monster as a baby.”

“... Perfect,” Dean mumbles in irritation. “Just freaking perfect.”

“What can I say, Dean-o,” Gabriel grins impishly. “Love just sucks sometimes.”

With one last cackle of glee, the trickster heads back to the elevator. Sam can do no more than shake his head in exasperation. As much as he loves the god of chaos, he can be so damn embarrassing. Although Alex wants to console Dean, he knows how dangerous baby nephilim can be... he can only imagine how dangerous a full fledged cherub might turn out. He was alive when the first infant cherub was created, which he can only assume was Castiel. That was the busiest time of his life; so many nephilim to rescue, so many wars taking the lives of their vessels, and so many angels spreading their Grace about. It was a nightmare. All he could make of it, was that there was a new face in Heaven that was tearing their peace and quiet apart.

“Don't worry, Dean,” he offers lightly. “It can't be as bad as you think. I mean, you may be a hunter... but I'm positive karma counts all that as a good thing. You know... the saving of lives outweighs the ones you kill? There's no way you'd get saddled with a horror... right?”

His speech isn't very convincing, leaving Dean feeling far worse than intended. He's never had the most optimistic outlook on life. Cas sends him an apologetic look, sneaking past him in hopes he doesn't get yelled at. In his defense, he had no clue he was that bad as an infant. Hopefully, Alex's theory on karma works in such a manner. Dean glares his way, allowing the retreat. Confused green orbs glance down at the golden object, the lights glittering off the precious stones. He prays this little bundle of light is going to be worth whatever strife it brings him... but knows it will. A miniscule smirk touches his lips, arms tightening ever so slightly around his burden, and then he hurries after the others.

They're quiet as they take the elevator downstairs. They reach the first floor, the ding of the elevator filling the small space, and the doors part. Around five pairs of eyes stare at them, all belonging to angels and all holding venom within. Gabriel and Cas step up to block their mates, both ready for battle. Behind them, Sam slips an angel blade from his waist band. Dean isn't sure what to do, caught between passing the egg to Alex and letting the warlock do what he does best. Unfortunately, he knows that the safest place for the spark is with himself... though he's not sure how. He's no angel or centuries old warlock. The best he can do is shift it beneath one arm like a football, grabbing up his own angel blade in his free hand.

“Castiel, we don't wish to harm you,” the head angel comments coldly. “We merely wish to protect the order we've managed to establish. Please, hand over the spark. We'll make it quick.”

“... I don't have a spark,” Castiel responds innocently.

“Don't lie to us! It's right there in that hunter's arms!” a female shouts.

“But not in mine,” he points out smartly. “So perhaps you had better ask Dean what he wishes to do with his spark.”

“Ask me and I'll gut you!” Dean growls out protectively.

They know any manipulation they can do by word is no longer available, Dean has never been easy to con with elaborate conversations. The five tense, hands dropping closer to their hidden blades, and the hunters know what comes next. Carefully and slowly, they move out of the enclosed space of the elevator. As much as he hates it, Dean allows the barrier before him. Green eyes dart toward the exit, which seems too far away at the moment. If only they could reach it before the angels have a chance to catch them. They're fast though, much faster than Sam and Dean. This fight is one they can't afford to lose... but also one that can't be passed up. He swallows a lump in his throat, tightens the grip on his blade, and breathes deep to prepare himself. Before he knows how it began, they're engaged in battle with the angels. He's surprised how easily they all move together with such lack of experience, like a river around harsh rocks. For only a second, he lets himself hope for the future of his unborn cherub... but a second is all it takes for the tides to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here are the titles (or the ones I chose for now) for the fics I haven't started yet:  
> 1) Biblical Proportions (although I'm debating just deleting it)  
> 2) Hypnotic  
> 3) Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies  
> 4) To Prevent Future Chaos  
> 5) Vegas Story  
> 6) Untitled (actually my first choice. It's sort of like Harry Potter, but with creatures instead of wizards XD)  
> Those are the choices XD I'm voting for #6! What do you vote for? ;p


	33. Necessary Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle with enemy angels teaches the group just how much like his 'mommy' the unborn cherub is. Though lacking in development, it adapts at a scary rate. Though that does little to stop the attack, the presence of another brings it to a sudden halt. A warning from said presence has Dean's hackles raised, unwilling to allow Heaven to take his cherub away. As such, Gabriel decides they need to make a few changes if everyone is to survive raising a cherub. Past experience with Castiel has taught him that mortals aren't too lucky around moody babies of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I tried to update the other day, but my net is being stupid and it kept kicking me off the site ^^; It's not the site... just my comp. It's way too slow for all this. Anyway, it seems everyone is eager to read the next fic in my 'Loki's Cherubs' series! So I'll try and work on that. I really wanted to work on my untitled one, though, so I might go back to old habits and work on them both ^^; I know I'm capable of it... it just takes a bit more time. You've all been great with the waiting, though, so I hope it'll pass over onto those =) Until next update, Cupcakes XD

It's a harder fight than they thought it would be, however they hold on to the ground gained. Alex concentrates on shielding, the spells rather easy and less draining than strikes, and makes certain to keep Dean and the spark out of harm's way. Although the angels first cast him off as inconsequential, they're soon realizing how wrong they were. Two of them have to keep their focus on Gabriel, as the other is both frustrating and powerful, so Alex has no opponent. They're beginning to think they'd be better off leaving Gabriel to his own devices. As it is, he's just taunting the two trying to detain him. He dances out of their reach, playing with his 'prey' like a bored feline. It's almost insulting he's not using his powers, hands firmly planted in his pockets as he laughs at them.

Fed up with being unable to even touch Dean through Alex's shields, the angel facing off with him turns quickly. An arm darts forward, a blade sailing across the space to dig deep in Alex's shoulder. He hisses in pain as he's thrown back with the force. The distraction is enough to get an opening, which is quickly taken advantage of. He throws a punch, catching Dean off guard, and slams the hunter against a wall. The cement cracks around his frame, leaving a dent in the wall when he sinks to the floor. The egg almost slips from his grip, however he quickly fixes his hold. When he looks up again, the angel is bearing down on him. Their angel blade is fixed to strike. Without really thinking about it, Dean closes his eyes and wishes he were in a safe place. A place no creature can locate, where he can nurture his spark until it's strong enough to protect itself. He feels a warmth beneath his arm, something happy and loving... but also upset. Before that final attack can reach him, the angel is blown backwards by an explosion of light.

Dean opens his eyes slowly at the lack of pain, shocked to see bright streams of light circling him. The egg is still warm in his grasp. He can see that all action has stopped, feel the eyes on him, and can hear Sam calling out to him. His former opponent stands on shaky legs, one hand holding their head as they try to see past their daze.

“Dean!” Cas calls. “Are you okay?”

“... I'm fine,” he answers, a touch of confusion on his tone. “What's going on, Cas?”

“It's the spark,” Gabriel calls. “It's protecting you. Which is really weird... this is the first time this has ever happened.”

“Where's all this power coming from?” Sam wonders. “I thought it was too weak to create a vessel.”

“It is,” the trickster replies in awe. “I have no clue how it managed this.”

“It's drawing power from Dean,” Alex informs. “They're still connected, even though the spark was torn from him. There's still that bond between them. It may be slow to develop Grace, but it's extremely fast in developing its knowledge. Sparks don't learn how to do something like this... normally they're fully developed before they start affecting the world outside their vessel. This is amazing!”

Slowly, the lights circling Dean fall still and retreat. He feels a bit tired, but he's felt worse on long hunts. This is merely an irritation he can easily brush off, nothing that will affect his skills as a hunter. He gets to his feet, green orbs pinned on the angel he was fighting. They're creeping away, a wounded dog with their tail tucked between their legs. Both sides regroup, eying the other carefully to find a weakness. If one is found, they get no chance to leap on it... as another presence descends upon the room.

“Michael!” Gabriel grins. “Isn't this a nice surprise! You always were one for a party.”

“I haven't come to party,” the other frowns. “I've come to end this idiocy. You will not take the life of a spark in my name! I ordered none of this!”

“But... Hannah said...”

“Hannah lied to you!” he snaps. “That spark plays a vital role in the future of humans! As do the Winchesters. Now apologize and return to Heaven at once! No one is to darken their doorway again unless ordered directly by myself! Do I make myself clear?”

Terrified of what might happen should they ignore the clear threat, they all nod vigorously. With mumbled apologies that sound all but truthful, they disappear and leave the group alone. Michael casts his gaze around the area, surveying any damage caused. Sam has a few cuts, but nothing life threatening. Dean is a bit battered and bruise, nothing he can't handle. When he notes that Alex is there, however, he pauses. He knows the warlock well by word of mouth, even watched him occasionally in his endeavor to save creatures abandoned by war. He's powerful and not someone you want as an enemy. He almost puts Gabriel to shame... almost. His little brother is far too much a pain in the world's ass to come up second place.

“Alex Grey,” he states with a nod of greeting. “I'm surprised to see you here. I had thought you were halfway across the world, tending to lost creatures in the deserts there.”

“That was during my vacation a couple months ago,” Alex smiles. “Now I'm tagging along with the Winchesters. They make life far more interesting than the desert.”

“... Indeed. They were lucky to come across you, you're a valuable ally to have. I'm surprised the angels continued with their objective after learning of your friendship with them... normally they would head in the other direction.”

“Wish they would've done that this time,” he snorts. “I must say, dealing with them reminds me why I stopped helping the majority of angels... it's tedious! Thanks for the appearance, it was appreciated. I didn't want to mix up anymore bad blood with Heaven, I have enough without killing off your brethren.”

Michael nods and steps closer to Dean. Cas doesn't even have to clear his throat in warning, as Dean is quick to react. His hand tightens on his knife and he lifts it up in warning, telling Michael he'll strike without a second thought. The angel stills, not wanting to take chances with the violent hunter. If he's learned anything about the Winchesters, it's that a threat from them should never go unheeded.

“Dean,” he greets quietly. “It's a great honor to be chosen as the carrier of an angel's spark, I hope you realize that. Unfortunately, a cherub is not an easy thing to raise here on the mortal plain. For the sake of everyone, even those not involved, I recommend you give up custody to Heaven. Should you not... pray it doesn't kill those around you.”

“Oh! You mean like all those angels up in Heaven,” Gabriel gets out sarcastically. “The same ones that dropped down to Earth for a long jaunt when Cassy was born? The same ones that nearly yanked their own wings out to escape raising a little cherub? Yeah, that's a grand idea. Hand over the future of the human race to the angels that ran from the first infant cherub. Even _you_ couldn't stay in Heaven while I watched the little brat. Such a mighty warrior, turning glide feather a the sight of a baby.”

“You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?” Michael glares.

“Nope!” Gabriel grins proudly. “I keep it real like that.”

Sam gives himself a healthy face palm at the comment, muttering under his breath. Michael tears his attention away from his younger brother, surveying Dean's reaction to his suggestion. The shorter hunter is glowering in rage, baffled at his former words. And just after those in Heaven tried to kill him along with his spark! There's no way in Heaven or Hell he'll give up his child. Besides, with two angels around he doubts something will come up they can't handle. Michael turns away from him, choosing instead to congratulate Castiel on his upcoming cherub. The presence of the spark is growing, though it should be far stronger than it is. In any case, he decides a congratulations is in order either way. He has a feeling that little thing will be a fighter, just like it's carrier.

After one more warning on the cherub's dangerousness, Michael disappears and the group is left to just stand there. Now that the battle has been ended and they have no more need to worry, the looming birth hangs over them. It's making Dean nauseous. Lost in a daze, he feels a tug on his wrist from Cas and blindly follows him. They all make their way back to Gabriel's haven. As much as he loves New Orleans, the trickster knows this isn't the place to raise a cherub. He'll have to find a new, fitting, home for them all. Away from humans and the possibility of natural disasters.

The house is quiet and still, though not enough to warrant worry. Dean heads into the living room the second they get there, setting the vessel on the coffee table to watch. The water inside is crystalline, a slight glow to it with the spark twisting about excitedly. Alex is happy to see its movement has increased, that's a good sign. Sam sits beside Dean, too tired to turn on the television. He closes his eyes for a moment, peeking one open to glance at his future niece or nephew.

“What do you want it to be?” he wonders.

“... I don't know... healthy?” Dean frowns. “I mean... that's all that matters, right?”

“I suppose,” Sam answers. “But... aren't you even a little partial? I mean, I'm sure you'd love a little boy to raise. Wouldn't you?”

“I got to do that with you,” Dean shrugs. “It really doesn't matter to me. You were a pain, but you weren't me. I was probably way worse than you. And after that damn curse, I think I can raise a little girl with no problems. So, as long as they're happy and healthy... I really don't care what they are.”

Sam smiles and pats Dean on the back. He's hoping the baby turns out to be a little boy, one as evil as Dean could be in his youth. Maybe Gabriel can rub off on him a little bit, make Dean's like a small Hell. After everything they've been through, he could use a little parental stress to mix things up. The taller male leans back into the couch, sighing in content as Gabriel sits beside him. Castiel hovers, as he tends to do, eyes upon the vessel with a new kind of light. Pride maybe, or a happiness he's never been privy to. He kneels before the low table, hesitant to actually touch the golden orb. The angel seems so enthralled just watching the spark move about.

“I'm gonna get going,” Alex calls out. “You guys need some family time I need to get back to work. If anything goes wrong with the vessel, the rubies will flash. That's the warning light. You need to call me immediately if that happens. I doubt it will, but it's the best manual I can give you. I don't have time for a crash course in spark protection. Tomorrow I'll come over and tell Dean everything I know about raising and nurturing a spark. It's not that hard as long as they're in the vessel, but once they get out it's a whole new ball park.”

“It can't be that bad,” Dean frowns. “I'm a hunter, for crying out loud, I've gone up against way worse. Besides, Sammy and I took care of a baby shape shifter once... wasn't that bad. A little messy, but not bad.”

“This isn't a shifter, Dean,” Alex points out warily. “It's a cherub. It took me five to figure out the best plan of attack. Those five flooded some mines, blew up a power plant, set off three missiles, electrocuted an entire town, sent out a plague that killed fifty humans, and laid waste to four nests of vampires. That's just the worst ones. I was flattened, shocked, blinded, impaled, and sent through a million different scenarios of pain. I'm immortal... you're not. Well... I suppose you are, but Sam isn't. Not yet. If you plan on keeping this little ball of Hell's fire, I suggest Sam get marked as soon as possible. You probably have less than a week. I'll see you guys tomorrow!”

They all wave goodbye, watching the warlock until he's out of sight. When they hear the front door shut, they all turn their attention back to one another. Dean knows tonight Gabriel will likely mark Sam, it doesn't take a genius to know that. From what Alex says, cherubs seem to be the most volatile and dangerous creature they've yet to come in contact with. If his brother refuses to be marked tonight, Dean will likely kick his ass tomorrow.

“I'm gonna camp out here in the living room tonight,” he murmurs. “Does the couch pull out?”

“It will before I go to bed,” Gabriel smirks. “I'll even throw in a nice little crib for the egg, how's that?”

“Thanks. When will I know it's going to hatch?”

“You'll have to ask Alex tomorrow,” the trickster muses. “I've never dealt with a spark outside it's host before. That's always been lesser angels' work. Anyway, I think Alex is right. If Sam's going to survive a cherub, he's going to need a mark. Sorry, Sammich. I wanted to wait, but... I don't think that's wise.”

“I think you might be right,” the taller Winchester sighs out.

“In any case, I'll have to relocate the family tomorrow,” Gabriel remarks. “I hope Alex will want to tag along, but even if he doesn't... this is no place to raise a cherub. We'll find a more suitable atmosphere in the morning.”

Silence meets his declaration, everyone present realizing he's right. If what Alex said is true, staying here will mean death for those of New Orleans. He stands and heads for the stairs, snapping his fingers to change the couch up. In place of the coffee table is a crib, an old fashioned one on metal wheels. Sam bids his brother goodnight and follows his mate. When they're gone, Castiel moves the crib and Dean pulls out the couch. He isn't sure stripping down to his boxers is a smart move, especially when he can't get dressed before Sam gets downstairs, so he just kicks off his jeans and climbs under the blankets. Cas does the same, sitting on the sight of the mattress as he gazes upon the vessel.

“It looks so happy,” he comments.

“How can you tell?” Dean wonders. “It's just a ball of light.”

“But it's bright and moving about,” the angel points out. “It's curious about its surroundings... it's looking for you. Even though Hannah took it away and hid it, it knows it belongs with you. It's happy you went looking for it, I can feel that from it. It knows you love it.”

“... You can feel that?”

“So could you, you just have to concentrate. It's just like reading my emotions through our bond, but a bit further away. Try it, Dean. Just pluck a different rock from the pond in your mind.”

It's a strange way to put things, but it makes sense. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Within his mind, he envisions that pond. He can see the rocks settled beneath crystal clear waters, so still and cool. There's a blue rock, the color of Castiel's eyes, and he knows that's the one that signifies their bond. A little ways off is another, small and bright. He reaches for it, lifting it from the waters. The light from it swirls around his fingers, sending sparks of happiness and love through him. He can almost imagine a little voice in his head, yet knows that's impossible. All the adoration and dependance he used to feel when caring for Sam washes over him, sending his mind back to those times... those happier times. Life may not have been easy for them, but those moments in their youth are times Dean treasures above all else. When Sam was innocent and curious, when he couldn't feed himself or needed help with his homework.

“Dean,” Cas whispers, pulling him from his thoughts. “You're crying. Are you okay?”

“I... uh... I was just thinking,” he replies, shaking off the past. “I could feel it, you know? It reminded me of when Sam was little. I liked those days, everything seemed easier.”

“You turned out well and so did he,” Castiel offers with a sweet smile. “And this child will turn out just as well, I promise you that.”

He answer Castiel's comment with a soft smile of his own, reaching out to pull the other back. He's never been with Cas as a man before, something he's just not ready for at the moment, but he closes his eyes and presses their lips together all the same. It's a light kiss, their lips falling perfectly against each other, and he can't help sighing in content. They both lay down, Cas crawling beneath the blankets, and Dean automatically curls up against him. The angel bravely wraps his arms around Dean, glad when he doesn't pull away. With one last glance at the crib beside their bed, the blue-eyed male closes his eyes and listens to Dean's steady breathing.

Upstairs, Sam glares over at Gabriel. They've been at a standoff since shutting the bedroom door. The bed lays untouched as long as they're butting heads. Without any warning, Gabriel breaks eye contact and huffs. He throws his hands into the air dramatically, falling back to sit on the end of the mattress.

“I hate to tell you this, Sammich, but we can't play this game tonight,” he frowns.

“I'm not comfortable laying down for you,” the taller male points out. “That's a privilege we need to work up to.”

“I understand that, but I need to mark you. If I'm not on top, I'm going to be too distracted to... You know what? Never mind,” he says hurriedly, cutting off his thought of before. “Let's do this! I can play the bitch tonight, no problem...”

“What were you about to say?” Sam inquires with a raised brow.

“It's not important.”

“Gabriel.”

“... What? Don't you trust me?” he asks with a feigned innocence.

“Not with _that_ expression on your face.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, patting the bed beside himself. Hesitantly, Sam moves over toward him and sits down. He's nervous, it's easy to see, but it's not because he's scared. He's no stranger to the same sex, he was curious in high school and college... experimented a little. Who didn't? With a deep breath to steady himself, Sam pulls Gabriel closer to kiss him. Not knowing any other way to deal with life, he jumps right it. The trickster slowly lays back, leading Sam until they're stretched out on the mattress. He hums into the kiss, parting his lips for Sam's questing tongue. The hunter runs his hand up beneath Gabriel's shirt, splaying his fingers along a firm stomach.

A soft groan tumbles from the trickster's chest, his hands teasing Sam's waistline. Things are heating up faster than he thought they would. Sam pulls away to pull off his shirt, running his hand through his hair afterward. He shies away when he realizes the trickster is staring at him, hunger reflected in his golden eyes. Gabriel licks his lips, clasping his hand on the back of Sam's neck. Teeth nip at lips and the kisses turn needy. Sam is holding himself over Gabriel, the trickster slyly unbuttoning his jeans. It's been a while since he was with someone, even longer since he was serious about them. He's found those are the most electrifying couplings. They're filled with emotions and passion he just can't get with a quick fling.

A gentle tug at long strands has Sam nearly moaning, which Gabriel tucks away in his mind for later. He starts kicking Sam's jeans down long legs, the hunter dropping his hands to undo the trickster's. Eager to get down to business, Gabriel helps out with the snap of his fingers. Their clothes are gone, leaving bare skin to slide along skin. Hands travel along muscle, lips leave trails of kisses over every bare patch, and the room starts to heat up. Sam hisses when nails are dragged down his back. A gasp leaves his lips when Gabriel flips them, straddling the hunter's waist. He grins down at Sam, holding out his hand to reveal the small bottle he's holding.

“When the hell did you get that?” Sam frowns.

“I'm sneaky like that,” the trickster chuckles.

A roll of hazel eyes is his answer. With a light shrug, he pops the cap and squirts a generous amount into his hand. He rolls his fingers over the liquid, trying to warm it a bit, and then reaches behind himself. Sam's jaw drops when Gabriel starts stretching himself. He makes a rather lewd display of it, leaving the hunter's eyes dazed with pupils blown wide in lust. It's a sight he'll never get tired of seeing. When he's ready, he grips Sam's erect member in his slick hand. Just to tease the other a bit more, he pumps him slowly. The moan that spills from Sam's mouth, filled with arousal and want, has Gabriel aching to fill his lover. He reminds himself that it'll happen in the future, but right now he has to play by Sam's rules.

Far too eager to mark the mate he's wanted for so long, he promises foreplay in later sessions and slowly pushes himself onto the thick organ. With a low groan, he stills atop Sam. Golden eyes grown dark in lust watch the hunter, their hearts fluttering in their chests as they gaze upon one another. The emotions are so overwhelming, it feels as though they could burst at any moment. This is the feeling Gabriel longs for when in search of a reliable companion... a feeling that's so hard to come by. Never before has it been so powerful.

“God I love you,” he breathes out.

“Gabe,” Sam murmurs in embarrassment, a blush along his cheekbones.

“No sense in taking it slow, we're already fucking,” he snorts derisively.

“Technically, we haven't gotten far enough to call it that,” Sam smirks, expression devilish.

“I'll just have to remedy that, won't I?” the trickster grins wide.

He starts moving, lifting his weight and dropping it back down. Sam gasps in surprise initially, yet it soon turns to moans. The hunter sits up a bit, Gabriel pulling him into his embrace. They lock lips as Gabriel's movements increase in speed, teeth clacking together and nails light furrows in skin. Sam's hair gets pulled somewhere along the way, the taller responding with a nip to Gabriel's jaw. Together, they careen toward the edge. The coils in their abdomens are strung tight, ready to break, and moans turn to gasped pleas. Thoughts are so hard to string together, the hunter attempting to flip them so he can get the release he craves. Gabriel won't allow it, though. Every time Sam tries, he distracts him in some way or another. Sam stills, thrusting up into his trickster, and his body shivers in delicious release. His hot fluids fill Gabriel, leaking down his thighs in sticky trails, and a whispered utterance of Gabriel's name tumbles from his lips. The trickster sucks in a sharp breath at the sound, his completion washing over him in that moment.

The two of them fight to regain breath, Gabriel laying beside Sam after pulling away from his flaccid member. He has a stupid grin on his face, golden eyes glancing toward Sam. The hunter is pleased, it's obvious in the expression on his face, and that makes the trickster feel even more egotistical.

“So?” he prods.

“So what?”

“If you thought that was mind-blowing, just wait until we have more time to play.”

“I never said that was mind-blowing,” Sam points out.

“It's all over your face.”

Sam laughs at that, turning onto his side and propping his head up with one hand. His elbow digs into the pillow, shifting it when he leans down to kiss Gabriel chastely. It's an act of tenderness that has Gabriel's heart swelling with love. It only takes a moment and Sam can catch mischief in his lover's eyes. He's too tired and satisfied to bother with exasperation. Instead, he raises a brow in curiosity.

“... I forgot to mark you,” Gabriel chuckles.

“You what?”

“I told you I'd get distracted,” the trickster shrugs innocently. “It's your fault for being so adamant about being top.”

“Gabriel!”

“Don't worry... we can always try again!”

Sam starts to protest, yet knows it'll do no good. Gabriel did try to warn him. With a light shrug, he smiles and pulls the trickster into him once more. Dean will probably have a conniption in the morning, but he'll worry about that tomorrow. For now, it's just him and Gabriel. They can get lost in each other all night.


	34. A Home of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring night of getting know one another, Sam wakes to find Dean still down for the count. Gabriel has already left for a meeting in Heaven, though the reason is unknown to the hunter. When the trickster returns, he tells Sam exactly why he was called... and Castiel wasn't. Dean wakes to the news that they have to move and Gabriel is taking Sam to look for good places to settle. although he likes having Sam at his hip, Dean knows his brother needs time with Gabriel. Especially if he's to realize the trickster isn't going anywhere. While they're off creating a new home, Dean and Cas go on a walk in the forest. They're interrupted by an angel, who's less than enthusiastic about Cas being with Dean, and things seem to go downhill... fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers XD I finally finished the next update! Sorry it took so long... I seem to be saying that a lot lately ^^; I found someone to edit my novel, so as I wait for that to get done... I took on another project. It's not a fic, sorry. I was curious about writing graphic novels, so I picked up one of my old stories and decided to try my hand at it XD I'm on page thirteen... the hardest part is figuring out the page layout T^T Anyway, I'm sure that doesn't interest you at all. What interests you is the fact there's an update to read XD Also... next chapter might be the last. unfortunately, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel, though I'll probably leave an opening just in case. I have that nasty habit ^^; If I do write a sequel, it'll likely be far shorter and written like a journal. Anywho, I'm gonna let you guys get to reading! Until next update, cupcakes! XD

Sam wanders downstairs around eight in the morning. He's an early bird, but normally Dean beats him when getting up. This time, however, he finds his older sibling still snoozing on the pull out couch. He's curled around the egg shaped vessel, a blanket thrown haphazardly about his body, and Castiel is sitting in the armchair nearby. He nods his greeting to Sam, blue eyes trialing back to his mate lovingly afterward. Sam quietly heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Gabriel wasn't in the room when he woke, however the other left a note on his pillow. He went up to Heaven to attend a meeting. The note didn't mention what it was about, but Sam knows he'll be told after it ends.

“You look happy,” Cas remarks from the doorway.

“Shit, Cas,” Sam breathes out after jumping. “I didn't hear you.”

“I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you,” he offers innocently. “You're happier because Gabriel marked you?”

“It's not just that,” he muses. “It's more... I feel like, for once in our lives, everything is going our way. I mean, Dean was right. If Gabriel hasn't been killed by someone yet, there's no chance of getting it done. Everything seems like it's changing for the better. Dean and I finally have someone to be with, there's a baby on the way, Heaven is getting reigned in... all that's left is retirement before the grave and we're set!”

“... Gabriel hasn't told you?” Cas wonders in surprise.

“Told me what?” Sam asks cautiously.

“I'm going to assume that means he didn't. In which case, I'll go back to watching over Dean,” Cas murmurs.

Sam opens his mouth to respond, however the younger angel retreats too quickly to catch. If he's not eager to give Sam the news, then it's probably best he get it from Gabriel. Dean won't get pissy with him for getting angry with the trickster... he just might enjoy that. As he takes out the eggs and sausage links, he wonders what Gabriel is up to. He may have said he was in a meeting, but there's no telling how long it'll be. If it goes bad enough, the other just might make a pit stop on the way home to let off some steam. Then again... he'll probably let it off in Heaven. A light smirk touches his lips at the thought.

“Awe, you're thinking about me,” Gabriel comments from the counter.

Sam, who had turned to walk toward the doorway, sucks in a sharp breath and spins around. Hazel eyes land on laughing gold, rolling ever so slightly though there's a smile on his lips. He glances out to find Dean still asleep and Cas watching him, and then walks over to the trickster. The hunter leans into him, laying his lips upon the other's, and sighs into it in content. Gabriel sets his hands on Sam's hips, pulling him closer still.

“How'd the meeting go?”

“I left them with molting wings,” the other grins widely. “Feathers _everywhere_!”

“That good, huh?”

“They insist Dean can't care for that cherub down here. It doesn't matter that I'm supporting him, or even that I'm trying to take every precaution against mortal fatalities. They want that cherub, Sam. They won't stop until it's in their possession, safely locked behind Heaven's gates... and away from its parents.”

“But why?” Sam wonders. “Why would they be so cruel?”

“They don't want Dean raising it. Maybe Cas, but... even that's iffy. Right now, they look at them and see an angel that rebelled against Heaven and a hunter that knows how to kill them. It's not good, Sam. It's not good at all. We need to move, like now.”

“But where?”

“... I don't know that yet, but I'm looking. I promise, Sam, I won't let anyone tear apart our family. That cherub deserves the best in life and no one can give it that quite like you guys. Besides, Cassy would be crushed if they take away his first cherub. He's not like other angels, he gets attached to everyone too easily... he has an innocent love of life other angels have forgotten.”

Sam nods in agreement, having seen this very trait multiple times. Since he doesn't have anything better to do, he'll help Gabriel look for a solitary place. It'll have to be nice, filled with nature, and away from people. At the moment, the only thing that pops into his head is a hunt they went on. One that nearly had one of them killed by a wendigo. That would've been the perfect place to raise the baby, a place filled with nature that can help develop the spark more quickly. Not to mention, it's so far away from other people. With that tucked in his mind, he goes back to making breakfast. That's when Castiel's comment of before strikes him. Gabriel catches onto the thought quickly, sending Sam a sheepish smile. It'll be a long talk, but it's a necessity.

Dean stretches and yawns about an hour later. The vessel is surprisingly warm against his arm, though it's presence surprises him anyway. Confused green eyes gaze upon it, searching for Castiel afterward. The angel is still sitting in the arm chair, blue eyes set upon him lovingly.

“Did you set the egg here?” he wonders.

“No,” Castiel answers with a humored smile. “I woke up and found it between us. It's a powerful little thing, Dean. I've heard of sparks moving on their own, but they never had a particular destination in mind. Ours seems to be gravitating toward you. I think it knows it almost lost you... or you lost it.”

“... I'm not going to let that happen,” Dean murmurs, eyes on the vessel.

“I know that, Dean, and so does the spark. But although it understands you're it's 'mother' and you care for it, I don't think it understands you're no longer susceptible to mortal fatalities. It's afraid, and I don't blame it, but it's also determined to stay with you.”

Dean glances down at the vessel, a fond smile tugging at his lips. He runs a hand down the precious metal, stilling it atop the gems. The heat seams to grow and lessen to the rhythm of a heartbeat. The hunter can hear Sam in the kitchen with Gabriel, yet doesn't want to get up. He lays back down and pulls the egg shaped container onto his stomach. The spark inside the pure waters is moving about wildly now, overjoyed to have Dean's attention.

He chuckles and sets a finger against the glass, the little spark pressing against it as well. He can feel the happiness swelling along their bond, setting his heart aflutter in answer. The hunter can honestly say he's never felt so much joy before. Noise from the kitchen draws his gaze. Sam wanders out with Gabriel, the trickster lingering behind to ogle his counterpart's ass. Dean rolls his eyes, his smile already turned to a frown.

“Dude! Not in front of me!” he snaps.

“What?” Sam wonders.

“Not you, your obnoxious tail!”

“... Okay,” Sam draws out. “Gabriel said we need to relocate, so we're going spend the day searching for a good spot. Did you have anything you wanted to do? Get some groceries or something?”

“No.”

“You might want to shop for the baby,” Gabriel points out. “It won't be long before it hatches.”

“We don't even know what it'll be,” Dean frowns.

“True, but you'll still need stuff for it. At least a crib and some clothes. Definitely diapers, some bottles... Not _one_ bottle, _multiple_ bottles...”

Dean sighs and tries to tune the trickster out. It's not like he doesn't know how to care for a baby, he helped raise Sam after all and he turned out fine. Cas, however, is holding on to each word from Gabriel's mouth. The older Winchester already knows he's making a mental list for later. When the trickster is finished with his list of necessities, all of which he can provide with the snap of his fingers, he and Sam head out the door. Although they can simply search the net for available space, he knows Sam wants to spend time with his new mate. It's a good thing, though, as Sam's been rather standoffish and wary of this budding relationship. The loss of each of his former loves doesn't help his confidence much. He needs this time to get his head into the game.

Sam breathes in the fresh air, one arm reaching to drape over Gabriel's shoulders. It's a bold move on his part, one that has anxiety within his eyes. Gabriel notices the way he looks about, as though he's just waiting for lightening to strike the trickster dead. Good luck with that one, Zeus already tried to kill him that way. He grasps Sam's hand with his own, squeezing it lightly to assure him. Fate really did a number on the younger Winchester's psyche.

“So, where do you want to look first?” he wonders quietly.

“I was thinking about going to the library.”

“No, I want to visit each location... just to make certain no one will get hurt.”

“Then how are we supposed to find a place to visit? Just zap around the world randomly?”

“Think of it as a honeymoon,” Gabriel shrugs. “You ready?”

With a sigh, Sam nods his head. He should've known they were going to do this, as the trickster seems like a pretty random sort of guy. Following his whim for so long has obviously destroyed his thought process. Gabriel snaps his fingers and they're gone. When next Sam opens his eyes, they're standing in a large open field. There's a lake nearby and Sam can see a mountain in the distance. The atmosphere is so calm and peaceful he can feel years of tension from hunts melt away.

“This place is perfect,” he breathes out. “It's so beautiful and serene... strange a random leap brought us straight to it.”

“Okay, so I was scouting for places after the meeting,” Gabriel admits at the suspicious tone. “This place was the best I could find. With all the natural energy around here, the spark should hatch in only a few days. The more peaceful Dean is, the happier the cherub will be. Not to mention I'll have ample time to control any 'natural' disasters before they reach a town.”

“It's perfect,” Sam smiles.

“Then it's settled! Now... you can help me fix up the house!”

Sam sighs in exasperation, shaking his head to hide the small smile on his lips. He understands this is just something he needs to get used to. It'll be simple to put up with, especially considering the hell Gabriel has to go through for mating with a Winchester. This is probably much easier. The taller male heads over to survey the area, hoping to find a nice place to set a house. His trickster already has a magazine on different designs, skimming through to find something he likes.

Back in the New Orleans safe-house, Dean is getting restless. He's pacing the living room floor, egg in hand, as Castiel watches. He's already baked a pie, cleaned the house, got dressed, took a bath... not in that order, of course. Time is beginning to feel like it's dragging. The hunter's skin is crawling with anxiousness, his need to hunt growing ever so steadily. Cas knows it won't be long before he'll need to go on a hunt. The only problem is... the spark doesn't seem to want to leave him. He can't very well go hunting with it clinging to him like this.

“I can't stand this!” Dean finally blurts out in frustration. “When are they getting back? How long does it take to find a freaking house? I'm bored out of my mind!”

“I'm sure they won't take much longer,” Cas offers placating.

“I need to hunt, man. I need to get outside and do something productive!”

“Might I suggest taking up gardening?” he remarks innocently enough. “I've heard it's quite soothing. You might need a hobby like that with all this stress piling on you... especially after the spark is fully conceived. You'll not only have to worry about hunting, but also caring for the baby.”

“... Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head,” Dean remarks in near fascination.

“So... I take it that's a no on gardening.”

Dean nods in agreement, pointing his finger at Cas as though he's just won a prize. The ridiculousness of the thought isn't lost on the hunter. Him outside digging in the dirt... digging in the dirt when it doesn't involve a salt and burn... What on earth is Cas thinking? With a slight sigh, the angel goes back to tracing Dean's movements with his eyes. Heaven has been shouting at him through 'angel radio' for hours now, the sound causing a buzz at the back of his mind akin to a mosquito. It's getting increasingly difficult to ignore. He can't very well leave Dean alone right now though. If Dean's unable to ignore his need for a good hunt, someone will have to watch over the vessel.

“How much longer?” Dean gripes.

“Why don't we go out for a walk,” Cas suggests. “Perhaps you're just needing a bit of fresh air. I know of a forest nearby that's fairly empty, it'll be a good place to go. No one will be there to question the vessel's presence.”

“... Okay, fine.”

It's a win, though a reluctant one, and Cas stands to set a hand on Dean's shoulder. They're gone in a breath. When Dean next opens green eyes, he's standing in the middle of a lush forest. It's beautiful and he can feel the happy warmth growing in the vessel. More nature means more energy for the spark to feed off of. He glances over to see pain in Castiel's eyes.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Cas responds. “Just a headache, that's all.”

“From what? I mean, it must be serious if it gives an _angel_ a headache.”

“Dean, I can honestly say, the only thing capable of giving an angel a headache... is Heaven.”

“... I can see that. So, what do they want?”

“They require my presence, but I've already told them I'm not leaving you. You might be able to care for yourself, but I'd like to be present when the spark fully develops... it's important to me. With the vast array of surroundings it's been immersed in, there's no telling when it'll develop enough to leave its vessel.”

The conversation is left at that. Dean understands where Cas is coming from, however he can't help worrying. They've had enough sparring matches with those of Heaven, they don't need anymore. He can't stand being their target again... nor will he stand for the spark getting the bulls-eye. Cas is more than capable of handling anything, as is Dean, but he'd feel better if the other half of their family were present. Separate they're difficult to handle, however together... they're a nightmare.

With a hum to himself, Dean starts walking. Cas is by his side, as he usually is, and the spark is shining brightly within it's temporary home. Surprisingly, the longer he walks the more energized he feels. Castiel seems to notice this early within their little jaunt. He can see confusion within Dean's eyes, a small indulgent smile touching his lips.

“I feel awesome!” Dean grins. “I know I should be getting a bit tired, but... Man!”

“The spark feeds off the energy of living things, Dean,” the angel chuckles. “It stores some of that energy with your own in an attempt to save it for later. You need to be careful, though, too much can be hazardous to your health. I don't want you bedridden before the spark is finished developing.”

“... That would suck,” the hunter frowns.

“When it gets to be too much, you need to tell the cherub that. You should be able to send the thought through your bond with it.”

“... Right... I'll work on that,” Dean murmurs. “Any news from Gabriel?”

Castiel nods minutely. Gabriel contacted him only moments ago, telling him they've found a wonderful spot. He tells Dean as much, also relaying that they're working on house plans. For only a moment, Dean is confused on why they'd need house plans. Before he can voice his question, he remembers that Gabriel mentioned they'd need a secluded place to live. That means there was likely no past residences in that area. He hopes Sam remembers the awesome homes they stayed in during a hunt, though hopefully they're new homestead isn't on cursed Indian land... he's never hated nature as much as he did on that hunt. Those bugs were just freaking awful!

At the sensation of his skin crawling, he holds the vessel closer to him. The spark moves to the window, pressing against it in the hopes of wrapping around Dean's torso in a hug. Although it can't hug him, it sends the thought into his mind. The hunter smiles lovingly down at it, lifting it a little to press his cheek against the diamond sheet. Blue orbs soften at the sight. Their moment, however, is interrupted by the presence of another.

“Castiel, we've been attempting to call you,” an angel bites out. “You've been summoned to a meeting. I suggest you come the first time we send for you, or we'll think your little pet is taking up too much of your attention.”

“Pet? Oh hell no!” Dean snaps. “You take that back you little feathered asshole!”

He opens his mouth to further insult the hunter, yet notices the egg shaped vessel is glowing. The light isn't the soft and gentle blue as before, but a harsh and angry red. The spark knows Dean is angry, it knows this angel is the cause, and it's all too eager to punish the transgression. Anything to make its 'mommy' happy again. Thinking better of his nasty remark, the angel snaps his mouth shut.

“I already told the angels calling for me why I refused to come,” Castiel points out, trying to soothe the sudden tension. “I also informed them that I would speak to them after the spark has developed past using a vessel. If that's not good enough for them, I'm afraid I don't know what else to say. It's either that, or they're very welcome to come down here and speak with me.”

“No they're not,” Dean spits out venomously.

“Dean, if they need to speak with me that badly...”

“They can damn well wait until you're not with me,” he glowers, hugging the vessel closer to himself. “They lost the right to stand in the same room as me!”

The angel sighs and hangs his head a bit. He knows Dean's usually a little difficult, but it seems he's only getting worse. Not that Castiel blames him. What the angels did was completely uncalled for. He notices that their unwanted visitor is still eying the egg shaped container, wary of whatever tantrum the unborn cherub will throw. He doesn't blame him either. From what he managed to pull from Gabriel, he wasn't only the youngest cherub... but also the easiest to manage. All the rest were kept in a separate part of Heaven to raise. They were old enough to understand when their caretakers weren't going to put up with tantrums anymore. Obviously he and Gabriel haven't told Dean that little tidbit, he seems nervous enough as it is.

“We won't stand for this, Castiel,” he hisses out. “Your first loyalty is to Heaven, not some human that swayed you with the promise of carnal pleasures. I thought you were stronger than that!”

“Dean hasn't promised me anything,” Cas frowns. “He was made for me, my soul mate, and you should know how difficult it is to deny that call.”

“Apparently, it's far easier to deny that of your family!”

“I'm with my family!” Cas snaps. “Just because I choose to stay with my mate and a brother Heaven has long ago ignored, doesn't mean I don't care for the family I left up there!”

“If that were so, you would've taken that little spark and brought it up to be raised among us!”

“It won't leave Dean!”

Dean rolls green orbs and wanders off. He's not about to stand there and listen to an argument that probably doesn't have an end. The spark is curious about why its 'daddy' is so angry, however its 'mommy' is safe and that's all that matters. 'Daddy' can take care of himself, he's an angel after all, but 'mommy' is human. Humans are fragile. The hunter can hear all these short and logical thoughts roaming about the bond, his little spark coming to conclusions all on its own. It makes him proud to think this little spark will grow to be as smart as Sam... he was always proud of Sam, though he'd never voice it.

As he locates a small stream to sit by, Dean becomes aware that another presence has entered the forest. It's strange to him, as he's never been able to perceive such things unless they were within sight... watching him. Footsteps crunch against gravel near the water's edge, heading in his direction rather loudly. He turns his head in that direction, finding Sam meandering along the stream's bank.

“Hey, Dean,” he greets with a toothy grin.

“... Where's your shadow?” Dean asks uneasily. “He's not waiting to catch me off guard, is it?”

“He's not that stupid, the spark wouldn't differentiate between him and an enemy,” the taller waves off. “Besides, he's way too stoked to try anything. You can't imagine how excited he is to get you in the new house.”

“Where is he?”

“He said he didn't like the feeling around Castiel's Grace, so he went to locate him. What's going on with Cas?”

“Some stupid angel showed up yelling at him, telling him he should keep his loyalties with Heaven and all that shit. Same song, different day.”

Sam nods in understanding, sighing as he sits beside his brother. He reaches over and pats the container on Dean's lap affectionately. It glows light blue in response to the touch, recognizing Sam as family. They sit for a long time, just listening to the world around them. The bubbling of the brook is serene and they're soon close to dozing off... until Gabriel gets pissed. The waters rise in pillars toward the sky, trees bending away from his vicinity in fear, and animals make a break for it. Dean and Sam are startled from their trances, the two getting to their feet and running toward the angels. They have to dodge a couple deer and a small black bear on the way.

When they break through the foliage, entering the large clearing, Gabriel's eyes are lit up like caution lights. They can even see his six wings spread in fury. The angel that was pestering Castiel is trying hard not to cower in fear... it's all in vain. Dean's eyes search frantically for Castiel, finding him sitting on the ground and holding his jaw. That angel struck him, that's what pissed Gabriel off. He hurries over to kneel beside him.

“Are you okay, Cas?” he asks quietly.

“I'm fine,” he assures. “It's more the act, not the pain, that angered Gabriel.”

He stands and brushes himself off, knowing this is a perfect time to get out of there. If he let's Gabriel loose, this entire state will never be the same again. With a hand to the trickster's shoulder, he shakes him from his rage. Without another word, Gabriel gathers his small family and snaps his fingers. They're gone, left to stand near the lake of their new home.

Dean is in complete shock, his jaw slightly agape as he takes it all in. the mountain, the greenery, the lake... it's so overwhelmingly beautiful. Sam turns him around a little, revealing the house that lies among a thicket of trees. It's a large cabin with a front porch, a couple swings set up on either side with a couple tables near them. There are two floors from where he's standing, a long gravel pathway with rough circles of wood buried for stepping stones, and a spring with a fountain. Slowly they walk up the path, entering the front door. The place just screams 'I'm made for hunters', with a large library and even an armory hidden behind the books. The walls are decorated with sigils and symbols, all for concealing and more for protection.

Upstairs belongs to Dean and Cas, but there's a door leading to a basement as well. That was made into an apartment of sorts for Sam and Gabriel. As Dean climbs the stairs, he notices a room off to the right. Upon entering, he can's help but roll his eyes. It's a nursery... one that looks like it should be in a garden. The floor is covered in plant life, vines woven into a nest for the vessel, and the walls are covered in ivy. It hangs from the ceiling as they enter, embracing him happily. He sets the spark in the nest, shivering as it takes in more energy. He couldn't ask for a more perfect home.


	35. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're in their new home, they settle in and wait for the spark to create its own vessel. Although they're finally able to relax, Sam finds yet another reason to worry about Dean... he's not eating or sleeping. He learns that this isn't exactly normal, but can be due to the spark storing extra energy. Unfortunately, he and Cas also learn that no human carrier has ever survived 'birthing' a cherub. With the baby well on its way to forming a permanent vessel, this isn't the type of gamble they're ready to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers XD Sadly, this is the last chapter for this fic T^T I know, I know... it's so saddening. I'll be trying to continue with Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies next =) No promises, I've been eager to write most of my fics ^^; Anyway, I also have to work on my graphic novel script and the evolving bulbasaur... yes, I said EVOLVING bulbasaur... I figured out a pattern for. So freaking excited for this I can't stand it!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you how it turns out =) Until next fic, cupcakes XD

The house is amazing and it's set up perfectly. Dean finds himself sitting on the porch swing more often than not. After only a week in the house, he knows all the stress of hunting has melted away. The nursery is nice, though he doesn't understand the whole 'majestic plant life' theme. Somewhere in angelic history, there's sure to be an explanation on that one. Right now, however, Gabriel hasn't been around long enough to ask. He's busy trying to balance his time with Sam and his irritating those in Heaven. You'd think after molting wings, a break out of bird flu, strangling vines over populating Heaven, and a spontaneous show of centuries cultivated glue pranks they'd understand he doesn't want to be bothered.

“Something bothering you?” Sam wonders as he sits beside him.

“No, man, just thinking,” Dean offers, taking the beer handed to him. “I mean... about the angels calling Gabriel so much. Don't they get he's not interested? I would've given up on him by now.”

“You would've killed him by now,” Sam laughs.

“... Yeah, you're right.”

He takes a deep drink of his beer, eyes going wide before he spits it out. He glares over at the innocent little vessel, the spark inside glowing a light orange. Sam can only guess it changed the contents of the bottle... again. Talk about not learning your lesson. For some strange reason, every time Dean tries to drink alcohol the spark turns it into orange juice. As irritating as it is for Dean, Sam gives it a mental pat on the back. He's been trying to get Dean to take better care of himself for years now. If he knew it would only take a baby to get him to, he might've adopted one for him.

“Man, this sucks,” Dean gripes. “I just want to enjoy a beer on the porch of my new house! Is that so much to ask?”

“... Maybe you should try root beer?” Sam suggests with a humored smirk.

“Dude, this is _so_ not funny.”

“Sorry.”

“When's your headache bringing my car here?” Dean wonders. “You know I don't like to leave baby all alone like this.”

“I know,” Sam sighs. “He said he'll pick it up today.”

It seems to soothe his brother's irritation, so Sam says nothing more. They sit, only the slight creak of the swing disturbing the silence, and gaze out upon the lake. They've been there for only a couple days, but neither has said a word about hunting. They know it's only a matter of time before they're thrust back into that lifestyle, yet both are attempting to enjoy every second of their 'vacation'. It's been so long since they got a vacation, well... one where they weren't being hunted by a creature. That's really the only reason they ever lay low.

Cas walks around from the back of the house, where a nice little greenhouse stands waiting for him. Gabriel was going to put in a pool as well, however that would sort of kill the whole point of a lake. He wanders up to the porch and picks the egg shaped container from its perch. It's similar to the vine made nest, but hanging from the ceiling like the porch swings. The orange automatically turns light blue in happiness.

“Was your carrier ingesting alcohol again?” he asks it.

“No, I was ingesting the orange juice it turned my alcohol into,” Dean gripes.

“You have to remember, Dean...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It thinks I'm still a human susceptible to mortality. I get it. But really, Cas, what harm can one beer do?”

“It wants to keep you healthy, Dean, there's nothing wrong with that.”

He huffs and hands Cas his bottle. The shorter Winchester will likely pout all afternoon now, but Sam's determined to not let it bother him. He gets enough practice with Gabriel, so it shouldn't be that hard. He takes a deep drink of his own liquid, ignoring the muttered rant of his brother. He cools off quickly, watching Castiel curiously. The angel is walking away with the vessel, heading toward the waters of the lake. He gets a few feet, and then the egg is back on Dean's lap. There's a chill from it, as though fear has gripped the developing cherub in a tight hold, and the hunter shivers from it.

“Don't do that, Cas,” he frowns. “I can feel its fear.”

“I apologize,” he sighs. “I was merely trying to see how far I could go with it. I had hoped, since I'm its sire, it would stay with me while you're in a safe place. I suppose it's just more afraid of losing you than me. Not that its fear isn't understandable, as it sees me as the angel I am.”

“I'm sure it'll be different when they're born, Cas,” Dean offers. “I mean, it'll have to be. I can't take them on hunts with me all the time, I'd never be able to do my job.”

“Dean, have you ever thought that maybe... you wouldn't be able to go back to hunting?” Cas wonders quietly.

“Why wouldn't I?” he asks with a glare.

Sam immediately gets up and takes the egg with him, stepping off the porch as he talks to the little spark. He manages to get further away than Cas, though he stays within eyesight. Dean checks his bond with the spark, catching thoughts on its reasoning for staying with Sam. It likes Sam and knows Cas will keep Dean safe. Plus Sam told it they need time together and the baby shouldn't listen in on their conversations all the time. Dean's glad the baby listens to the other Winchester, especially since he seems to have his head on his shoulders more often than Dean.

“I'm not saying you won't be able to, I'm just asking if you've considered that fact. The spark is very clingy with you, I highly doubt that'll change after it's created its own vessel. As you've already mentioned, you can't take it with you.”

“Cas... I'm a hunter,” Dean tries to reason. “That's all I know how to do, that's all I'm good at. You can't tell me I'll never pick up a blade again, that i'll never hold a shovel for a salt and burn, that my days of beheading vampires and shooting werewolves is over... it would kill me.”

“I'm not the one that needs to hear this, Dean, I know how you think. That little spark is the one that needs to understand this. And you're not _just_ a hunter, you can do far more than that. You've _always_ been more than that, why can't you see it as well as I can?”

“Oh, I don't know... probably because you're a celestial being and I'm just a human?”

Cas sighs and shakes his head, turning to look over his shoulder at Sam. The taller male is following the progress of a deer, telling the spark all about tracking. Dean can't hear him, but Castiel can. Although Sam is just trying to waste time, the spark is soaking up the information given like an eager sponge. It's going to love to learn, he can tell that now.

Gabriel appears just next to Sam, the other gasping in surprise before stepping away. Not once did he even loosen his grip on the container. The trickster tilts his head curiously at the sight, glancing about to locate the parents. They're still having, what looks to be, an expressive conversation on the porch.

“Trouble in paradise?” he asks.

“No,” Sam sighs. “Cas just asked Dean something he shouldn't have. Not like that doesn't happen often.”

“What'd he ask?”

“If Dean ever considered he might not be able to hunt anymore.”

“... Ouch. I take it Dean didn't respond well.”

“I didn't stick around to find out, I just grabbed junior and took off.”

“Smart move... Let's go back!”

Sam rolls his eyes at the eagerness in Gabriel's voice, a minute smile fighting to surface on his lips. He should've known the trickster would want to immerse himself in the drama, it's his favorite type of show. Sam, on the other hand, is content to keep out of it. He lets Gabriel head up, yet stays out of the way. The hunter goes back to explaining the basics of tracking to the little spark. It's curious green light calms to that light blue once more, happy to listen to the soft hum of Sam's voice.

By the time Gabriel reaches the house, Dean has ended their conversation. There's disappointment in the trickster's golden orbs, yet he washes it away quickly. Cas doesn't leave the porch, sitting instead on the other side of it, so the trickster joins him on that swing. Neither occupant of the swings looks particularly happy, most likely because of the subject and stubbornness of both participants.

“Man, you two argue more than you fuck,” Gabriel points out. “Maybe you should screw around a bit more, it might do you some good. Look how calm Sammy is!”

“Why is it every time you show up, you have to make remarks like that?” Dean hisses out. “I don't want to hear about your sex life, and I _definitely_ don't want to hear about your sex life with my baby brother!”

“I'd like to hear about yours... oh wait... you don't have one,” Gabriel snickers.

“I haven't told Sam this, but... I keep a bottle of holy oil and a lighter hidden in my room,” Dean points out. “Keep talking.”

“... Does he?” he whispers to Cas.

Cas nods in answer, effectively sealing the trickster's lips shut. He likes to poke in jest, but when Dean's angry enough to threaten death... he knows better than to continue. The conversation material must've really pissed him off. It doesn't matter, though, as he's carry some really exciting news. He can barely contain himself. The only thing that keeps him from blurting it out all over the place, is the fact he promised Chuck he wouldn't mention anything. He never should've made that promise.

“What's your problem?” Sam wonders as he walks up. “You look like you have ants in your pants.”

“Nothing,” he replies quickly. “Nothing's wrong, I don't know anything, I certainly don't know a thing about the cherub. I mean, if I did, I would tell you guys. I wouldn't hide anything like that. Especially if it were about it's fate. I mean, I'd totally tell you guys stuff like that. It's too important not to mention, right? There's no way in hell pops would choose Cassy out of all the angels in Heaven to pass on a very important spark. Definitely wouldn't have him pass it to a hunter if it were that important, that's just crazy talk...”

“Gabriel... do you want to tell us something?” Sam wonders slowly.

“... Yes,” he whines. “But I can't, I promised not to!”

“Could you write it down?” Dean wonders.

“No, I can't even tell you telepathically,” he mutters in irritation. “Pops thought of _every_ possible way I could tell you: a game of charades, pictures, telepathy, sign language, reading lips, manipulating someone else to tell you in my place... He thought of _everything_! It's so unfair!”

“... What if I read your mind through our bond?” Sam inquires.

“Thought of that, too,” he sighs. “He knows me so well it hurts.”

Sam can't help a chuckle at his mate's state, it's so strange to see him acting like such a petulant child. Well... maybe not that strange, but how often is it because of Chuck? He sits next to Dean, handing him the spark back, and picks up his beer. Hazel eyes take in his brother curiously. Since they arrived, Dean's been going like an energizer bunny. He can't figure out why, but he's sure it isn't a good thing. He hasn't been sleeping, he's barely eating, and last night he was out walking in the cold air off the lake. If Dean isn't careful, he'll end up sick.

“Okay, I'm going to drink this beer and you're not going to turn it into orange juice,” Dean states to the spark. “I mean it. One beer isn't going to kill me.”

He picks it up, sending the spark a warning look as he brings it to his lips. He takes a sip of it and groans in irritation. Gabriel curiously glances his way, knowing he didn't do anything to the drink. Sam can't help but laugh, lifting the bottle from Dean's hands to sniff it. It's not orange juice... it's lemonade.

“Man, I feel sorry for you,” he laughs. “If it's this picky with what you drink while it's in that egg, just imagine how picky it'll be with what you eat after hatching!”

“Don't joke like that!”

“I'm sure it won't be that bad,” Cas offers.

“I hope not, I don't think I can live without my diet of fast food.”

They fall into a companionable silence for a long while. Gabriel knows how worried Sam is about Dean's lack of hunger, so he decides to cook something the hunter will like. Hopefully he'll eat enough to eliminate those worries. He, himself, isn't sure why he's lost his appetite. This doesn't normally happen with a carrier... normally its the opposite. Then again, this particular carrier has had their spark removed prematurely. Just as he's about to walk into the house, he notices the spark glimmering a strange array of colors. Cautiously, he walks over to it and gazes through the diamond glass. A small body is beginning to form in the vessel, transparent and basic... but it's forming.

“Dean, it's starting to form it's own vessel,” he points out quietly. “It'll hatch today.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. It doesn't take long for a vessel to be created once it starts. I suggest we take the baby inside, it'll be safer to let it loose there. Out here, it has the opportunity to affect the weather, the earth, and the lake. I've set up sigils to keep that power from leaking out of the house.”

“Okay.”

He lifts the baby into his arms and heads inside, the other three following him. While Dean makes himself comfortable on the leather sectional, Gabriel returns to his former task. Now that the cherub is beginning to form, it's all the more important to get Dean eating. All that reserved energy from before is going to be used during this time, leaving him weak and hungry. Sam stays with Dean, sitting next to him eagerly. Castiel, however, knows there's a bit more time and follows his brother.

“You're worried,” he points out once they're alone in the kitchen.

“No, not at all.”

“You're a terrible liar.”

“No, I'm a fucking awesome liar,” Gabriel corrects. “You're just very good at spotting them.”

“... Is it the cherub? Is something wrong with it?” Cas continues, eyes filled with sadness.

“No, Cassy, nothing's wrong with the cherub. It's Dean I'm worried about... and so are you. You've noticed he hasn't been eating or sleeping.”

“I tried to get him to eat yesterday, but he only played with his food before throwing it out.”

“Yeah, well... he's gonna need a feast today. That little one has stored so much energy inside him, it's become pointless to create more through food and sleep... but it's about to use it all up. You need to stay with Dean, Cassy. I don't want him getting hurt through this process. I'll get some food ready, you just make sure he doesn't slip into a coma or something.”

“He can do that?” Cas wonders, a little frightened at the thought.

“No... I don't know... maybe? Fuck if I know, no human's ever survived being a carrier before.”

“What!”

“... He's a hunter, maybe that doesn't count as being human?” Gabriel tries.

Castiel hurries out to be with Dean, the trickster giving himself a healthy face palm for his idiocy. Sometimes he wishes he knew how to train his mouth better, that way he wouldn't spout out shit to make matter worse when he's worried. He hopes the other won't take that to heart. With a heavy sigh, he starts preparing some bacon burgers.

Dean stares excitedly at the egg shaped container, leaning forward ever so slightly. As the baby's form becomes more solid, Dean finds himself getting more tired. Soon has to sit back into the couch, leaning heavily upon the cushions behind him. Sam catches on to his weariness quickly, torn between the excitement of a new baby and the fear of his brother's worsening condition. Hazel eyes turn pleadingly toward Castiel.

“What's going on?” he asks.

“The baby is using the energy it stored inside Dean to create its vessel,” he murmurs. “Gabriel is in the kitchen making Dean some food. That should help him a bit.”

“He looks like he needs a lot more help than 'a bit'.”

“I'm sure he'll be fine, Sam.”

Although his anxiety doesn't ebb, Sam believes the angel and looks back toward the cherub. Just as Dean's eyes are beginning to close, Gabriel hurries out with a tray of burgers. He presses a hand to Dean's forehead, waking him up and shoving the platter onto his lap. The hunter merely looks at the food. Sam picks up one of the burgers and tries to get Dean to eat, however the shorter brother turns away from it. He's not interested in food, he just wants to watch his cherub's development.

“Dean, you have to eat,” Gabriel frowns. “Try and force it, okay? If you don't eat, you won't keep your energy up enough for the baby to finish developing.”

It's a lie, but the hunter doesn't know that. He reaches for the food and starts to eat. Those movements are sluggish and he's fighting to stay awake, however Dean's determination has always been the bane of all supernatural creatures... especially Death. He fights through this just as he fought through life. As soon as the cherub is developed, feathery wings disappearing once the body is solid, Gabriel takes the top off the vessel. The infant turns to light, floating out of the egg shaped container, and reforms in the trickster's arms.

“Awe, congratulations!” Gabriel grins. “It's a girl!”

“I have a niece!” Sam cheers.

The cherub is passed over to Castiel, who smiles warmly at her. Upon glancing over at Dean, however, worry begins to spread. His eyes are nearly shut, his body sagging the couch, and he's long forgotten the burgers on the tray. He reaches over and grips the hunter's wrist, sending a healing energy through him. It doesn't touch him. Sam, afraid his brother is about to die on him, turns to Gabriel. The trickster's gold eyes are sad and averted.

“Gabriel, what's going on?” he demands.

“... A carrier can't be healed,” Castiel offers. “This is a trial, to see if they're strong enough to raise a cherub on Earth. That's why human carriers are frowned upon... apparently, they never survive. I thought that Dean would be okay, he's a hunter. Not to mention he has my mark on him now. This shouldn't be happening.”

“Even angels go through this test, Cassy,” Gabriel reveals. “It's not to see if they're strong enough to raise a cherub... it's to see if they've bonded with the cherub. This is the tell if Heaven can remove the baby from their care. Dean's survival depends on his cherub.”

The baby watches them with confused eyes, yet somewhere in those depths a spark of realization strikes them. She turns back into light, streaming over in a fluid line to reform on Dean's lap. Thankfully, Sam removed the food when he noticed Dean's condition. With a cute little coo, she snuggles up to Dean's torso. Her image wavers a moment, like ripples on a pond, and then her wings reappear. With the revealing, the energy used to hide them flows into Dean. He opens his eyes, still tired and weak... but alive.

“Hey,” he smiles down at the baby. “Aren't you a cutie.”

“... You okay, Dean?” Sam wonders.

“Yeah, I'm fine... just tired,” he sighs out. “I feel like I haven't slept in forever.”

“You can go to sleep right after you name her,” Castiel smiles in relief. “We'll even lay down with you.”

“Name her? Me?” Dean frowns. “I haven't thought of any names.”

“Just try.”

He looks down on the little girl, her large crystalline blue eyes a shade lighter than her father's... she'll have Dean's brown hair. He can tell by the little tuft upon her head. Beautiful silken white wings wrap around her like a blanket, they're soft to the touch and calm Dean considerably.

“... Crystal,” he smiles lightly. “I want to name her Crystal.”

“Then Crystal it is,” Gabriel grins. “Welcome to the world, Crystal Winchester.”

When he looks back at Dean, the hunter is snoozing away. Castiel lifts him off the couch and carries him to the bedroom upstairs, the older angel trailing after him. He's not too sure if he wants to relinquish the new baby so soon. There are so many things he wants to spoil her with already. With a nudge from Sam, he gives in and hurries upstairs. Cas is laying Dean down when he arrives, the younger angel tucking in his mate before turning to collect their child. Crystal wraps herself up in her wings, a tiny little cocoon passed off to her father.

“Are you sure you don't want me to watch her for a bit?” Gabriel asks almost pleadingly. “I'll be really careful with her, I swear.”

“I think I'll keep her with Dean for now,” Cas decides. “She's still not ready to let him go. Besides, if Dean wakes and she's not here... he'll probably make good on all those threats toward your well being.”

Although he groans out in disappointment, Gabriel retreats back to the living room downstairs. When the door shuts, Castiel walks over to the other side of the bed. He sits down and swings his legs up, laying next to his mate. Crystal is settled between them, laughing joyously as her wings unfurl. She rolls over and clings to Dean's side, Castiel carefully guiding her wings to lay comfortably against her back. As she yawns and closes her eyes, Cas gently pets her silken wings. He watches his little family doze serenely.

When Dean finally does wake up, he finds Crystal sprawled atop his chest. Her wings are also spread out, one flapping lightly against Castiel's chest. He chuckles at the motion, one finger gliding along a flight feather to cause it again. The hunter smiles at the sight, stretching just enough to not bother the baby. Castiel's blue eyes slide over to lock on green.

“How long have I been asleep?” Dean wonders.

“Quite a while. It's almost dinnertime,” he answers.

“Really? That's not that long.”

“... Dean... you slept all night and throughout the day.”

“Holy shit! Why didn't you wake me?”

“As I said before, you needed the rest. It's okay, you weren't the only one sleeping the day away. Crystal hasn't woken since I brought you up here. Creating her own vessel was taxing, so she's been sleeping it off right here next to you.”

Dean looks down at the baby again, smiling happily when she mews in her sleep and nuzzles closer. Careful not to wake her, he shifts her into his arms and sits up. Her little white wing droops for a moment, and then swings up to wrap around her tiny body. Together, the couple heads downstairs to rejoin their family. Sam is overjoyed to see Dean, the older Winchester refreshed and back to normal. He immediately hugs his brother, cautious not to disturb his tiny burden. When he pulls away, he sends Dean a questioning look. Knowing exactly what he's asking, Dean hands over Crystal. She's so much smaller in Sam's arms than Dean's. Her crystalline blue eyes peek open, glancing at Sam curiously before she turns her clinging onto him and goes back to sleep.

“She's so adorable,” Sam smiles.

“Yeah, so were you when you were that age,” Dean points out. “I have no delusions about how she might end up, especially with this screwed up family raising her.”

“I'm surprised you decided on a girl, Dean,” Sam frowns. “I mean, I'm glad you did, but... We don't know a lot about girls. The closest we ever got was hanging out with Joe.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dean scoffs. “I got a hell of a lot closer than that. But you might have a point... she's going to need a mother figure that knows what the hell they're talking about.”

“I got it!” Gabriel grins, raising his hand to snap his fingers.

Sam and Dean both go to say something at the same time, neither faster than the trickster. The snap of his fingers echoes in the house, the Winchesters gasping in shock. A cloud of smoke envelopes them, Castiel quick to take the baby from Sam. The last thing he wants is the baby waking with lungs filled with smoke... she might start a fire. When the smoke clears, the two brothers coughing in irritation, Castiel's eyes widen in shock... and then he groans in annoyance.

“What the..? Gabriel! You piece of shit!” Dean yells, in a much more feminine voice. “I'm gonna light you up! Cas, get me my holy oil!”

“You said she needed a mother figure,” Gabriel laughs impishly. “What better mother figure than the mommy that carried her!”

Dean leaps for the trickster, the two dancing around the table. At least he's smart enough to keep that between himself and the enraged hunter. Sam gives himself a face palm, cursing under his breath. While he tries to break up the two, Castiel cuts his losses. He heads into the living room with Crystal, who's now wide awake and watching her mommy in confusion.

“Don't worry, honey,” he assures. “Someday you'll understand this family is just crazy, there's no making sense of them. You just have to take them in stride.”

She looks back at the shouting trio, laughing at the comical sight. If Castiel isn't worried about Dean's welfare, then the trickster isn't much of a threat. She'll learn how to differentiate in time, but for now she'll have to take cues from Castiel. He sits on the couch and grabs the remote, turning on animal planet. The pride of lions is enough to distract Crystal, her blue eyes large as the male lion roars. As she and Cas take in the documentary, Sam struggles to hold Dean back. The shorter hunter's hands are only inches from the trickster's throat, said trickster taunting him all the more. With a soft sigh, Cas smirks in content. This may be the craziest branch of his family tree, but it's always been the most interesting.


End file.
